Je t'aime, Canadá PT
by Chiizu-783
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Ah sim, Canadá fará questão de que ninguém jamais se esqueça dele novamente... América não está feliz. América x Canadá
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia não é meu, e nem a fanfic também.

N/T: Bom, como dá pra ver, essa é uma tradução :] a fanfic original pertence à **_Five Tailed Demon Dog_**, que muito lindamente me deixou traduzir *-* Como tradutora-aspirante, quero agradecer aos meus amores _Mah_Lu_, _Nathy_, _Leo_, _Marina_, _Luh_, _Clalfred_ e _Naomí_, que me ajudaram a traduzir **sz'**

Sinopse: Ah sim, Canadá fará questão de que ninguém _jamais_ se esqueça dele novamente... América _não_ está feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ottawa, Canadá_

Okay, Matthew Williams estava realmente cansado de sua vida – realmente aborrecido por ser o tempo todo ignorado pelas suas nações amigas. Como as pessoas podiam se esquecer tanto dele? Seu país era tranqüilo e muito bonito para se viver. Inferno, era um dos dez melhores países para se viver na droga do mundo!

Ele era ignorado por ser quieto e não gostar de falar muito alto? Ou ele era ignorado por causa de seu vizinho do sul? Matthew se lembrava de algumas vezes em que algumas nações disseram que sentiam pena dele, já que ele tinha que viver ao lado de Alfred – às vezes, ele sentia pena de si mesmo, mas não trocaria isso por nada no mundo.

Ele amava Alfred – mas sua insistência em ser o centro das atenções o tempo todo estava ficando um pouco cansativa (tanto para ele quanto para as outras nações), e ele queria mudar isso.

Mas_ como_?

Algumas idéias surgiram em sua mente, e Canadá apertou os olhos azuis-violeta, concentrando-se, enquanto repassava uma lista de idéias em sua cabeça.

_Idéia # 1_: Ele sempre podia se vestir como Alfred ou personificá-lo...

De jeito nenhum – isso não adiantaria absolutamente nada. Ninguém notaria a diferença entre ele e América (as pessoas não conseguiam diferenciá-los _agora_, imagina quando ele se vestisse como o Alfred). Isso provavelmente tornaria o problema ainda maior, agora que pensou sobre isso...

_Idéia # 2_: Reforçar alianças econômicas com outras nações...

Não – Canadá duvidada que isso adiantaria alguma coisa; ele já tinha fortes laços econômicos com vários países, e eles _ainda_ não se lembravam dele...

_Idéia # 3_: Começar a Terceira Guerra Mundial...

Ele nem tentaria isso... (mesmo que o mundo _fosse_ se lembrar dele por uma coisa dessas...)

Matthew suspirou frustrado, ao se jogar em sua cama, encolhendo-se. _O que_ deveria fazer para que as outras nações se lembrassem dele? "Kumajirou..." o canadense chamou. Talvez o urso polar tivesse alguma idéia. Kumajirou era muito mais esperto do que parecia (considerando que sempre estivesse com aquela expressão desinteressada em sua face peluda), então ele poderia ser de alguma ajuda.

"Quem?" Kumajirou murmurou enquanto adentrava lentamente no quarto – respondendo ao chamado de seu dono. Matthew sorriu para o ursinho branco – Kumajirou era tão leal, se não mais, quanto qualquer cão, e estava sempre ao seu lado – mesmo que o urso nunca conseguisse lembrar seu nome (Canadá não sabia ao certo se isso era parte do jogo de Kumajirou ou se o urso realmente não lembrava seu nome. Na verdade, ele duvidava do último...).

"Kumajirou – como faço as pessoas se lembrarem de mim?" Canadá perguntou, mergulhando em sua cama para pegar o urso no colo, e aconchegando-o em seu peito. "Você tem alguma idéia?" o canadense perguntou animadamente, uma vez que, de repente, Kumajirou pareceu pensativo.

Houve um silêncio confortável, que foi quebrado pela vozinha de Kumajirou. "_França_". O urso polar murmurou, enterrando a cabeça no peito de Canadá, bocejando ... "França?" Matthew repetiu abobalhado, piscando os olhos azuis-violeta em surpresa. Como França o faria ser reconhecido? (Apesar de França ser um dos poucos que conseguiam reconhecê-lo; América, Holanda e Ucrânia eram alguns outros).

Kumajirou balançou sua cabeça, obviamente sem saber como pôr suas idéias em palavras (Canadá não sabia se Kumajirou conseguia dizer frases inteiras), e subiu no peito de Canadá. Matthew piscou em surpresa mais uma vez, quando Kumajirou levemente lambeu sua bochecha, tocando em seus lábios com sua pata. "_Amor_". O urso murmurou, esperando que Canadá entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

Matthew piscou, olhando para o teto com uma expressão pensativa; seus olhos azuis-violeta imediatamente se iluminaram quando finamente entendeu o que Kumajirou dizia.

"Obrigado!" Ele riu e levantou-se de repente, apertando Kumajirou contra seu peito; o urso apenas aconchegou-se em seus braços. "Essa é uma ótima idéia!" Os olhos de Matthew brilharam em determinação, sabendo que teria de esquecer sua timidez (seria algo difícil, mas ele queria ser notado a qualquer custo).

Sim, ele foi criado para ser britânico (e britânicos nunca demonstravam suas emoções, como Arthur insistia em dizer), mas ele também era parte francês. Canadá usaria isso a seu favor...

_Idéia # 4_: Sutilmente provocar e seduzir as outras nações, até se lembrarem dele...

Ah sim, Canadá fará questão de que ninguém _jamais_ se esqueça dele novamente...

Era uma pena, como ele descobriria em um futuro não muito distante, que América não fosse ficar nada _satisfeito_ com essa idéia...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, E__UA_

"Mattie – como esteve?" Alfred sorriu largamente e bateu de leve nas costas de Matthew. "Faz tempo que não te vejo." O americano afirmou, e Canadá apenas confirmou distraidamente – observando a sala de conferência com um olhar penetrante.

Ele estava extremamente nervoso – a julgar por suas mãos tremulantes – mas ele não queria desistir tão rápido. Canadá se xingou mentalmente, desejando ser um pouco mais confiante (mais ou menos como França – mas ele não queria ser_ tão_ confiante assim).

Tinha que ser suave e sensual – Não como o flerte e a provocação, altamente sedutores e massivos, de França. "_Preciso de um guia pra isso_." Matthew pensou, desesperado, encolhendo-se um pouco enquanto Alfred piscava seus brilhantes olhos azuis – chamando seu nome, em sinal de preocupação. Canadá não percebeu, já que se afundava cada vez mais em angústias.

Matthew repentinamente foi tirado de sua depressão quando Kumajirou bateu um tanto forte em sua cabeça, olhando atentamente para ele. Era óbvio que o urso polar queria que ele continuasse com o plano.

"Ta tudo bem, Mattie?" América repetiu, vendo Canadá finalmente se sacudiu de qualquer coisa que estivesse pensando. Seu irmão mais novo virou-se para ele com um sorriso fraco e afirmou.

"Estou bem, Alfred. Você deveria ir cumprimentar as outras nações." Canadá disse, tentando livrar-se de América para que ele não descobrisse o que ele estava prestes a tentar. Alfred com certeza não iria gostar de seu plano, e colocaria um fim nisso. Então, Matthew simplesmente não contaria seu plano a Alfred.

"Claro, a conferência vai começar em meia hora." Alfred eventualmente falou, indo conversar com alguma outra nação. Matthew sorriu alegremente, piscando para Kumajirou, que se contorceu para pular de seus braços e sair andando.

Canadá suspirou, girando os olhos azuis-violeta. Ele recostou-se contra uma parede – esperando Kumajirou voltar de qualquer mesa de comida onde estivesse. O canadense fechou os olhos, pensando no que fazer para chamar a atenção das outras nações.

Ele não percebeu que Alfred parecia o observar pelo canto do olho, mesmo que estivesse discutindo com Inglaterra no momento.

Pouco depois, Kumajirou caminhou de volta a ele, com um caderninho preto em sua boca. "O que é isso?" Matthew murmurou, curvando-se para pegar o caderninho da boca de Kumajirou e pegá-lo no colo. Ele folheou o caderno, arregalando os olhos para o que estava escrito nas páginas – pertencia a França, sem sombra de dúvida.

"Oh...!" Matthew sorriu de repente, apertando Kumajirou com força. Esse caderno o ajudaria imensamente, ele não poderia prosseguir sem algo como _isso_. "Obrigado." Ele aconchegou o urso enquanto virava as páginas.

Continha todos os países (exceto ele, já que sempre dispensava França educadamente) e seus _fetiches_ e _o que os excita_!

Canadá lambeu os lábios, enquanto lia empolgado – sem perder um rabisco sequer sobre o que fazer, embora o canadense sentisse seu rosto enrubescer um pouco nas partes não tão inocentes.

"Okay, daremos início à conferência!" A voz de América ecoou pelo salão, e todas as nações sentaram-se em seus lugares designados – Canadá sentou-se ao lado de América. Alfred o observou um pouco, antes de voltar sua atenção às nações quietas.

Matthew, pela primeira vez, não prestou nenhuma atenção às divagações de Alfred, ansiosamente lendo o caderno por baixo da mesa (o que foi relativamente fácil, poucas nações notavam sua presença, então não fizeram perguntas).

Isso só facilitou as coisas, e Matthew levantou os olhos, animado, ao fechar o caderno. Ele passou os olhos pela mesa – observando as nações entediadas com um olhar predatório. A primeira página do caderno era sobre América (e Matthew pulou completamente essa parte, não querendo saber quando Alfred dormiu com Francis), então ele imediatamente passou para as duas próximas páginas.

Essas duas nações não imaginavam o que estava por vir...

E Canadá, perdido em seus pensamentos, certamente não percebeu América observando-o desconfiadamente...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bom, er... Eu sou virgem nessas coisas, então... Me digam se a tradução ficou boa ou não, pra eu continuar traduzindo... ou não x_x


	2. A is for Australia

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia não é meu, e a fanfic também não.

Muito obrigada a **_Hikari Kaoru _**pela review e a **_Nina-osp _**por ter favoritado *-*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, EUA_

"Mattie – o que tem aí?" América perguntou sorrindo – tendo acabado a conferência. Seus brilhantes olhos azuis estavam fixados atentamente no caderninho preto – olhando com desconfiança. Ele tinha visto como Canadá estava distraído com esse caderno durante a conferência – o que era muito incomum. Matthew era uma das poucas nações que lhe davam completa atenção durante essas reuniões, e era o único que não o criticava em suas idéias mais 'criativas'.

"A-ah... não é nada...!" Matthew gaguejou, rapidamente escondendo o caderninho em seu bolso – não querendo que Alfred descobrisse. "Ah – então, foi uma boa conferência, não acha?" Canadá desesperadamente tentou mudar de assunto, percebendo como os olhos azuis de seu irmão se escureceram em suspeita. América podia ser bem perceptivo quando se tratava de seu irmãozinho.

"É... claro." Alfred franziu o cenho; os olhos no bolso em que Matthew tinha enfiado o livro. "Então," ele sorriu de repente, casualmente atirando o braço sobre o ombro de Matthew, "Quer sair pra comer uns hambúrgueres?"

"Er –" Matthew lançou seus olhos azuis-violeta pelo salão, tremendo um pouco de nervoso. Para sua sorte, Inglaterra encontrou ali um bom momento para bater na cabeça de América, encarando-o.

"Por que diabos fez isso?" América rosnou, tirando o braço do ombro de Matthew para esfregar onde Arthur tinha batido, encarando o inglês de volta.

"Por essa maldita conferência, seu imbecil!" Inglaterra balançou a cabeça – completamente farto das medidas ridículas de Alfred para conter o _Aquecimento Global_ ou a _Guerra do Iraque_ – estava ficando cansativo para todas as nações.

Canadá encontrou nisso a oportunidade perfeita para se livrar de América, abrindo o caderno assim que saiu do alcance de Alfred. Ele leu entusiasmadamente – seus olhos brilhando de forma predatória, enquanto olhava para a primeira nação listada no caderno de Francis (embora tivesse pulado América totalmente – pois seduzir seu próprio irmão seria um pouco embaraçoso...).

_Nação # 2: __Austrália_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o australiano é louco por animais – afinal, ele _tem_ muitos bichos assustadores lá embaixo – _alguém que seja capaz de lidar com animais_ (é claro que seduzi Austrália, mesmo que eu não consiga lidar com animais – eu _sou_ o França, afinal de contas – ninguém resiste a mim! Bem, exceto _mon petit Matthieu_ – simplesmente não entendo por que ele não quer dormir comigo!)

Canadá parou de ler – não querendo saber que tipo de técnicas Francis usaria nele se algum dia eles fossem para a cama juntos ('isso não vai acontecer tão cedo', Matthew murmurou), e olhou para seu meio-irmão – seus olhos brilharam quando ele localizou o australiano, carregando aquele coala, como sempre fazia.

'_Okay_,' Matthew pensou com determinação, '_Se eu conseguir me entender com aquele coala,_ _então tudo vai ficar bem – e então Austrália vai se lembrar de mim..._' O canadense engoliu em seco, e reuniu toda a confiança de seu corpo – a qual, honestamente, não era tanta assim, para começar.

Para a sorte de Matthew, sua adorável timidez era tudo o que ele realmente precisava...

Canadá hesitantemente, e muito devagar, abordou Austrália – que apenas levantou uma sobrancelha espessa, lançando-lhe um olhar de surpresa com seus olhos azuis. "Er –" Austrália apertou os olhos, pensando, e Matthew engoliu em seco. "Você é... um daqueles dois – do norte, eu acho." Austrália levou a mão ao queixo, pensando atentamente.

Canadá quase quis desistir de seu plano imediatamente (sua confiança simplesmente vacilou no momento em que abordou Austrália), e esperou que Austrália se lembrasse dele – então ele não teria que tentar, e provavelmente falhar em seduzir o australiano.

"América, não é?" Austrália finalmente falou, piscando os olhos azuis ao observar a nação loira abaixar a cabeça. "Me enganei?" Ele perguntou, saindo de seus devaneios quando o loiro pareceu sair rapidamente de sua tristeza, abrindo-lhe um largo sorriso. '_Ele me parece familiar – Acho que já o vi nas reuniões da Commonwealth..._ ' Austrália pensou, observando a nação desconhecida fixar seus olhos azuis-violeta no coala em seus braços bronzeados.

"Eu sou Canadá." Matthew finalmente falou, observando os olhos azuis de Austrália iluminarem-se em reconhecimento. Ele arrepiou-se levemente enquanto o coala (que parecia nitidamente mal) lançava-lhe um olhar um tanto áspero.

"Ah, claro! Matt, sabia que era você!" Austrália acenou – um pouco constrangido por ter se enganado (mas por outro lado, América e Canadá eram quase idênticos...) "E aí, do que você precisa?" Ele perguntou; apesar de tudo, eles tinham uma boa relação.

"Ah...!" Matthew piscou envergonhado, inquietando-se um pouco com o olhar atento de Austrália, "E-Eu só queria – hm, bem... Segurar seu coala...!" Canadá gaguejou; sua face enrubesceu de leve quando Austrália arqueou uma sobrancelha espessa, surpreso. "Porque ele é bonitinho!" O canadense deixou escapar, sem notar como Kumajirou estava aos seus pés – olhando para ele com um olhar enciumado.

"Uh... claro, parceiro." Austrália disse hesitante, reconhecendo como seu coala parecia não gostar de ninguém (principalmente de Nova Zelândia), então ele avisou Canadá com antecedência, "Tenha cuidado – ele pode ser... violento." O australiano disse, entregando o marsupial a Canadá.

"Heh..." Canadá riu nervoso, encolhendo-se quando o coala olhou para ele, cravando as longas garras em seu casaco marrom. O tecido era grosso, então não machucou – apesar de ter sido desconfortável. "Você não é fofo?" Canadá coçou atrás da orelha do coala – no exato lugar em que ele sabia que Kumajirou gostava – completamente surpreso, visto que o coala parecia derreter-se em seus braços.

"Como... como você fez isso?" Austrália perguntou, parecendo chocado enquanto seu coala aconchegava-se no peito de Canadá – o olhar perverso quase desapareceu completamente.

"Ah, bem," Canadá apontou com a cabeça para Kumajirou (que estava agora tendo uma disputa entre olhares com o coala, que parecia convencido nos braços de Matthew), "Kumajirou gosta, então..." Ele parou, completamente alheio ao modo como os olhos azuis de Austrália pareceriam se iluminar lentamente. "E eu tenho muitos animais selvagens diferentes no meu país..."

Canadá murmurou, coçando atrás da orelha do coala uma última vez, antes de devolver o marsupial para Austrália. Canadá sorriu docemente – esperando que seu plano funcionasse (porque, para ele, seu plano parecia bastante fraco; isso realmente faria Austrália se lembrar dele?). Contudo, ele estava tentando ao máximo seguir as dicas do diário de Francis...

"Mas então..." Austrália piscou, engolindo em seco por causa do sorriso doce. "Você quer sair pra almoçar, ou sei lá?" O australiano perguntou devagar, sentindo seu rosto bronzeado enrubescer um pouco quando os olhos azuis-violeta de Canadá iluminaram-se lindamente – bem como as _Luzes Polares do Sul_.

Canadá estava prestes a aceitar quando América viu ali uma boa hora para interromper, atirando o braço de forma protetora sobre o ombro de Canadá, encarando Austrália rigorosamente. "Foi mal, mas Mattie já vai almoçar _comigo_." Alfred disse friamente – Austrália imediatamente recuou ao olhar ameaçador de América.

"Anh, c-certo. Talvez outra hora então, parceiro?" Austrália acenou em direção a Canadá – olhando para Matthew mais uma vez com seus olhos azuis, antes de escapar para ir conversar com Nova Zelândia.

Alfred contraiu-se levemente – olhando severamente para Matthew, imaginando o que seu irmão do norte estava fazendo. Canadá geralmente era muito tímido para se aproximar de qualquer nação além dele, Inglaterra e França. Então, o que era esse novo comportamento inesperado? América suspeitava de que isso tivesse algo a ver com aquele estranho caderninho preto que viu Matthew lendo mais cedo.

"O que foi isso?" Alfred perguntou casualmente, apesar de estar fervendo por dentro. Matthew simplesmente gaguejou por um momento, antes de endurecer de leve seus olhos azuis-violeta. "Você não fala com Austrália tanto assim."

"Não foi nada." Canadá murmurou, passivo-agressivo – aborrecido com os atos de Alfred. Honestamente, por que Alfred insistia em interrompê-lo quando ele estava falando com outras nações, além de Arthur e Francis? "Eu só ia sair pra almoçar com ele."

"_Nós_ vamos sair pra almoçar." América afirmou, sem nem mesmo dar tempo para Canadá discutir, ao agarrar o casaco grosso de Matthew, o arrastando para fora da sala de conferência. "Nós íamos sair pra comer hambúrgueres, esqueceu?" Ele ergueu a sobrancelha para o (adorável) biquinho de Matthew – sorrindo para tal expressão. "Ah, e Inglaterra e França vão ir com a gente." Ele acrescentou, observando Matthew empalidecer a menção de França.

"S-sério?" Matthew gaguejou, empurrando o caderno mais para dentro de seu bolso. Ele morreria de vergonha se Alfred, Arthur e Francis um dia descobrissem o que ele estava tentando fazer (e França deveria estar procurando seu caderninho...)

"É, eles quiseram ir." Alfred disse, arrastando Matthew até Arthur e Francis, que estavam ambos esperando pelos dois impacientemente.

"Ótimo..." Matthew suspirou, balançando a cabeça – corando quando Francis o envolveu em um abraço.

"_Mon petit chaton_ ~ você está bem! Faz tempo que não nos falamos, isso parte meu coração!" França disse dramaticamente – ignorando Inglaterra, mesmo o inglês tendo batido em sua cabeça.

"Larga o pobre rapaz, seu idiota do vinho!" Arthur grunhiu, começando uma outra briga com Francis. Alfred se divertiu assistindo – enquanto Matthew simplesmente suspirou, e se arriscou a olhar de relance para Austrália.

Canadá enrubesceu e inquietou-se um pouco ao perceber que Austrália o encarava atentamente com seus olhos azuis, mesmo conversando com Nova Zelândia. Ele suspirou ao ser arrastado para fora por Alfred – com as nações eternamente em guerra logo atrás deles.

Canadá faria questão de checar mais tarde se Austrália se lembrava dele...

Ele não notou os olhos azuis de Austrália o seguindo até sair do salão...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tehee, pronto, segundo capítulo :D

Vou deixar os nomes dos capítulos em inglês mesmo, porque em português não ia fazer muito sentido...

Acho que o próximo só vem daqui a duas semanas, então vou adiantando que a próxima 'vítima' é o Áustria XD

Então por favor, mandem reviews (se é que mais alguém ta lendo /fail)


	3. A is also for Austria

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia não é meu. A fanfic original pertence à **_Five Tailed Demon Dog_**, essa é apenas uma tradução.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas são muito importantes *-*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_McDonald's – Nova Iorque, EUA_

"Mas então, o que _mon petit Matthieu_ tem feito esses dias?" França perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de sua antiga colônia, olhando ao redor com desgosto e desprezo para a lanchonete imunda onde Alfred os tinha forçado a ir. Ele honestamente não entendia como América e Canadá podiam gostar de comidas tão nojentas! Por outro lado, _qualquer coisa_ era melhor do que as tentativas de cozinhar de Inglaterra...

"Ah! Eu – er, nada demais." Matthew gaguejou ligeiramente, corando em um tom rosado, para os olhares questionadores – Alfred o olhava desconfiado novamente. Kumajirou mastigou seu hambúrguer, soltando uma leve risadinha pela pergunta. Ele queria desesperadamente ler o caderninho preto – sabendo que a próxima página seria sobre Áustria (e isso deixou Matthew tanto animado quanto nervoso, ele não sabia muita coisa sobre Áustria).

"Tenho um novo recorde de comer hambúrguer!" Alfred se intrometeu, enfiando rapidamente a comida gordurosa em sua boca, "Agora são vinte de uma vez!" O americano sorriu satisfeito, sem notar as expressões enojadas de Inglaterra e França ao saberem disso.

"Parece um ataque cardíaco em um sanduíche." Arthur falou com desdém, França entusiasmadamente concordou com o britânico – embora os dois tenham, de alguma forma, começado outra briga.

"Eu vou ao banheiro." Matthew disse em voz baixa para Alfred – que simplesmente acenou, enquanto se divertia assistindo os dois europeus. Kumajirou ficou para trás para terminar seu lanche (era estranho que uma lanchonete permitisse um urso polar dentro do lugar).

Canadá rapidamente correu para o banheiro, trancando a cabine firmemente, enquanto folheava o caderno – embora em sua cabeça desejasse que o banheiro fosse um pouco mais (muito mais) limpo. Ele preferiu ficar em pé (porque de jeito nenhum ele sentaria naquele assento), virando a página de Áustria.

_Nação # 3: __Áustria__ (Roderich Edelstein)_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (_o austríaco é louco por música_) – _alguém que seja capaz de tocar bem o piano – há um lugar especial em seu coração para qualquer obra de Mozart_ (bem, o homem nasceu onde hoje é a Áustria, então faz sentido) – foi fácil seduzir Roderich, já que sou capaz de tocar bem o piano. Hmm... Me pergunto se _mon petit Matthieu_ é um amante da música... talvez esse possa ser o jeito de levar _mon petit chaton_ para a cama...

Canadá rapidamente fechou o caderno, o tom rosa tinha evoluído para um vermelho distinto – França estava mesmo obcecado por levá-lo pra cama? _'Eu provavelmente sou a única nação que ainda não dormiu com França.'_ Matthew pensou secamente – entretanto, suspirou logo depois. Ele não sabia muita coisa sobre _Mozart_ – e suas habilidades no piano não eram as melhores (embora tivesse certeza de que Arthur tentou ensiná-lo em algum momento, e teve mais sucesso com ele do que com Alfred).

Ele guardou o caderno no bolso – a conferência mundial na verdade iria durar um mês (pelo menos para os países, não para os chefes), então ele teria um pouco mais de tempo para ler sobre _Mozart_ e aperfeiçoar suas habilidades no piano.

Canadá saiu logo do banheiro imundo, piscando e arregalando os olhos azuis-violeta quando França imediatamente o envolveu em outro abraço. "Ah ~ _Matthieu_! Você tem que me salvar do _L'Amérique_ – ele tentou me fazer comer um daqueles hambúrgueres nojentos!" Francis clamou dramaticamente, sorrindo com malícia enquanto dava algumas apalpadas no belo traseiro de Matthew – franzindo a testa, aborrecido, quando Arthur rapidamente puxou o canadense.

Alfred se divertia assistindo-os mais uma vez, enquanto tomava seu refrigerante, e Matthew simplesmente corou por causa das apalpadas – abaixando ainda mais seu moletom vermelho, em autoconsciência. "Não precisa ficar tocando o coitado toda vez que o vê!" Inglaterra gritou com França – que simplesmente girou os olhos azuis e olhou com superioridade para Inglaterra.

"Oho ~ prefere que eu toque _você_?" França sorriu, dando uma apalpada rápida em um chocado Inglaterra – fazendo a briga se tornar física, de um modo bem violento.

Os quatro foram expulsos da lanchonete logo depois...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, EUA_

"Okay – _Mozart_ nasceu em 1756, em Salzburg..." Matthew repetiu, sentando-se ao piano (por que havia um piano na sede da ONU estava além de seus limites), sentindo o suor descendo por seu rosto pálido enquanto piscava para as notas musicais na partitura de _Mozart_ – Kumajirou estava ao seu lado, fazendo barulhinhos encorajadores para ele. "E compôs mais de seiscentas obras."

Ele olhou fixamente para as notas musicais (que, honestamente, pareciam uma outra língua para ele), desesperadamente tentando relembrar as aulas de piano – o que não deu certo. O canadense começou a tocar suavemente – contraindo-se ao ter feito vários erros óbvios.

No entanto, o som do piano pareceu atrair a atenção de quem ele esperava. Canadá piscou e quase caiu da cadeira em choque, quando Áustria apareceu do nada, olhando para ele com uma emoção desconhecida – seus braços se cruzavam firmemente sobre seu peito. Hungria estava mais distante, olhando para seu namorado com um pouco de surpresa.

Matthew engoliu em seco, imaginando de onde Roderich tinha surgido (por outro lado, ele se lembrou de ter lido nas anotações de Francis que Roderich parecia conseguir ouvir um piano sendo tocado a dez quilômetros de distância... como _isso_ era possível, Matthew não sabia). "América – sai de perto do meu piano agora mesmo! Você vai quebrá-lo com seus dedos grosseiros!" Áustria pareceu zangado, e Matthew recuou ligeiramente.

"Eu sou Canadá." Matthew disse baixinho, assistindo Áustria piscar em óbvia surpresa. "E-e eu sinto muito! Eu não sabia que era seu!" Canadá se levantou rapidamente – Áustria simplesmente soltou um suspiro silencioso, e então, surpreendentemente, deu um pequeno sorriso para Matthew.

"Ah – você deseja aprender?" Roderich perguntou com um tom quase adorador, olhando para o piano com um olhar carinhoso. Áustria não sabia nada sobre Canadá – a não ser, que seu clima era bem frio na maior parte do ano, e que ele era bem mais gentil e quieto do que seu irmão do sul.

"Oh!" Canadá piscou os olhos azuis-violeta (uma cor um tanto adorável, Roderich pensou, nunca tendo ficado tão perto de Canadá para ver a cor exata) – corando de leve, "Eu – bem, sim... mas só se você tiver tempo!" Canadá deixou escapar, envergonhado – espantando-se quando Áustria o puxou para baixo, para sentar-se ao seu lado no banco do piano – sua expressão agora estava séria e quase passional.

Áustria percebeu qual era a partitura – sabendo que era sua. O austríaco segurou a mão de Matthew, ignorando seus balbucios, e usou seus dedos aristocráticos para colocar as mãos de Matthew exatamente onde elas precisavam ficar. "Aqui, estas teclas são a primeira linha." Áustria pressionou as teclas para baixo, indo devagar o bastante para que Matthew se lembrasse quais eram. "Sua vez."

"Er – okay." Matthew engoliu em seco, ainda corando por causa do contato muito próximo, errando apenas uma vez. Ele quase guinchou quando Roderich se inclinou sobre ele, imediatamente corrigindo o erro.

Áustria nem ao menos pareceu notar a proximidade – corrigindo seu erro com um tom quase nobre. Matthew pôde vagamente ouvir um gritinho feminino aos fundos, mas manteve sua atenção nos dedos de Roderich, se esforçando para memorizar exatamente quais teclas pressionar. "Está bom!" Roderich sorriu, seus olhos violetas iluminaram-se quando Matthew tocou corretamente a primeira linha da partitura – apesar de ser bem lento, comparado ao seu próprio ritmo.

"Obrigado." Matthew abriu um sorriso tímido enquanto o tom rosado ainda coloria suas bochechas. Não era desse jeito que seu plano deveria funcionar – ele deveria saber como tocar piano antes que Áustria aparecesse, mas parecia estar indo bem de qualquer forma.

"Agora, a próxima linha..." Roderich disse, se inclinando sobre Matthew mais uma vez – sem escutar os guinchos do canadense, por estarem tão perto um do outro. Áustria teria prazer em ensinar Canadá a tocar a segunda linha da partitura, contudo, América achou uma boa hora para bater sua mão inteira nas teclas – fazendo um barulho nada bom para os ouvidos.

"América – você vai quebrar meu piano!" Áustria imediatamente se levantou, seu olhos violetas perfurando os olhos azuis de América – embora Alfred não parecesse estar sendo afetado. "Tira a mão!" O austríaco tirou rapidamente as mãos de América de seu piano – Alfred mostrou a língua de um jeito bem imaturo.

Roderich simplesmente bufou ruidosamente, virando-se para Matthew com um olhar suave, "Gostaria de aprender mais?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa, sorrindo de leve quando Canadá afirmou com entusiasmo. "Então, venha aqui todos os dias até a conferência acabar – você deve ser capaz de aprender a música até lá." Áustria adotou uma expressão severa, "Não falte às aulas." Ele afirmou, acenando-lhe com a cabeça, e lançando um olhar irritado para América.

Áustria então se afastou, embora mantivesse os olhos violetas em Canadá até sair da sala, com Hungria rapidamente o acompanhando – a húngara parecia guinchar enquanto sussurrava depressa para um corado Áustria.

"Então," América casualmente perguntou, inclinando-se contra o piano enquanto fervia por dentro, "Por que estava falando com Áustria?" Alfred lembrou-se de interromper essas aulas que Áustria ofereceu a Canadá, simplesmente porque ele precisava proteger o doce e inocente Matthew de todos os outros (porque Alfred sabia que europeus eram obcecados por sexo).

"Por nada." Matthew murmurou, irritado com as constantes interrupções de Alfred, "Eu só queria aprender a tocar piano." Ele girou os olhos azuis-violeta quando Alfred começou um discurso sobre como instrumentos musicais eram chatos e inúteis, e para gente velha como Áustria e todos os outros europeus.

Kumajirou tocou o moletom vermelho de Matthew, o celular de Canadá estava firmemente preso na boca do urso polar. Alfred e Matthew piscaram, porém, Matthew o pegou antes de Alfred e leu a mensagem de texto.

Era de Austrália, perguntando se ele estava livre para passarem um tempo juntos. Canadá estava prestes a responder, quando América pegou o celular de sua mão, tendo lido a mensagem por sobre do ombro de Matthew. O americano sorriu enquanto respondia um firme 'NÃO' – ignorando os protestos de Matthew e suas tentativas de pegar o celular de volta.

Afinal – Canadá era _seu_ protegido, e ele levava esse trabalho muito a sério...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Não gostei muito da tradução desse capítulo... Prometo que o próximo vai estar melhor!

Continuem mandando reviews, elas são motivadoras :D


	4. B is for Belarus

Disclaimer: Nem APH, nem a fanfic são meus.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews :D

Tradução: брат - irmão.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, EUA_

Canadá suspirou quando finalmente pareceu escapar da presença de América – olhando para trás para checar se tinha escapado completamente, antes de pegar o caderninho preto. Ele olhou para o caderno – estremecendo à próxima página e ao próximo perfil.

Ah – droga...

_Nação # 4: Bielorrússia_ (_Natalya Arlovskaya_) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que a excita – (a bielorrussa é completamente obcecada pelo Rússia) – _qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com Ivan irá chamar a atenção de Natalya_ – Foi... de certa forma difícil seduzir Bielorrússia, mas consegui ao mencionar o Rússia – e falando no Ivan, não posso evitar de pensar que talvez_ mon petit Matthieu_ tenha dormido com Rússia (Ai! Que horror!) – porque eu sei que _Matthieu_ e Ivan jogam hockey semanalmente...

Canadá fechou o caderno preto com mais força do que era necessário – contorcendo-se de leve às suposições de Francis. _Ele_ dormindo logo com _Ivan_? Eles conversavam de vez em quando, e Canadá podia considerar Rússia como um amigo – mas não _esse_ tipo de amigo!

Matthew simplesmente ficou parado por um tempo, quase batendo a cabeça contra a parede. Bielorrússia – era aquela garota assustadora com a faca, geralmente torturando Letônia e Lituânia para o divertimento de Rússia.

Como diabos ele iria se aproximar de Bielorrússia sem que ela o ameaçasse com a _faca_?

'_Se você quer ser mais reconhecido, então você tem que fazer isso!_' Matthew suspirou, guardando o caderno em seu bolso. Kumajirou olhou curiosamente para ele – piscando seus olhinhos pretos. "Kumajirou, você vai ter que me proteger." Canadá sorriu para o urso polar, pegando-o no colo. Kumajirou inclinou a cabeça, parecendo um cachorrinho, enquanto era esmagado contra o peito de Canadá – sendo espremido com força pelo nervosismo de Matthew.

Canadá tentaria abordar Bielorrússia após sua aula de música diária com Áustria...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sim – você aprende rápido!" Áustria o encorajou com um sorriso – observando orgulhosamente enquanto Canadá tocava com sucesso as duas primeiras linhas da partitura. Matthew corou, um pouco envergonhado – não estava muito acostumado com elogios, mas sorriu para Roderich, seus olhos brilhando intensamente.

Áustria o encarou por apenas um segundo, quase encantado com a linda cor dos olhos de Canadá, mas virou-se rapidamente – tossindo para esconder seu constrangimento. Hungria assistia animadamente aos fundos – com uma câmera pendurada por uma faixa em seu pescoço, pronta para tirar qualquer tipo de foto.

"Er – você é um professor muito bom...?" Matthew disse fracamente, incapaz de receber tais elogios. O canadense tentou esconder sua face rubra com o cabelo, esforçando-se para tocar as duas linhas outra vez.

"Mattie!" Uma voz chorosa interrompeu – e Canadá enrijeceu-se, aborrecido, enquanto Áustria girava os olhos violeta, já sabendo quem era. Áustria descobriu que América era quase anormalmente e exageradamente protetor com Canadá – ele sentiu pena do canadense por ter que lidar com isso o tempo todo.

"Suponho que a aula tenha acabado." Roderich suspirou, um tanto desapontado. Não era sempre que nações estavam interessadas em aprender a tocar música – eele estava feliz em ensinar Canadá como fazer isso. "Você está progredindo bem. Nos vemos de novo amanhã." Áustria rapidamente bateu de leve no ombro de Canadá – retirando-se antes que América pudesse alcançá-los.

Áustria e Hungria saíram da sala – a última soltava gritinhos e sussurrava para um corado Áustria mais uma vez.

"Alfred." Matthew rangeu os dentes com raiva, seus olhos passivo-agressivos observando Alfred com aborrecimento – o canadense quase sorriu quando América pareceu recuar ao seu olhar irritado. "Não tem nada melhor pra fazer?" Canadá perguntou aborrecido – mas América rapidamente se recuperou, sorrindo como o idiota que ele vinha se tornando.

"Não – o que pode ser mais importante do que meu irmãozinho?" América disse, sorrindo na direção em que Áustria acabara de sair – aquele europeu não chegaria perto de Matthew se _ele_ pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

"Ah, não sei," Matthew girou os olhos, levantando-se do banco do piano, "Talvez se preparar para a próxima reunião?" Ele disse sarcasticamente – embora soubesse que Alfred _nunca_ se preparava para as conferências mundiais.

"Exatamente." A voz firme de Inglaterra interrompeu, América protestou com raiva quando Arthur o agarrou bruscamente pela orelha, o arrastando violentamente para fora da sala. "Não deixe América arruinar seu dia, Matthew." Inglaterra falou de volta, sorrindo suavemente para Canadá.

Canadá, que ainda estava furioso com a interrupção de América, pareceu encontrar a coragem para finalmente abordar Bielorrússia...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matthew se apoiou casualmente contra a parede, falando um tanto alto ao celular, muito perto do quarto de Bielorrússia – seus olhos azuis-violeta se iluminaram quando a bielorrussa passou por ele, ignorando completamente sua existência.

"Sim – Ivan, vou estar livre pra jogar hockey com você nesse fim de semana." Canadá disse, certificando-se de que sua voz estava mais alta do que o normal (que já não era tão alta, para começar), mas Natalya instantaneamente parou ao ouvir o som do nome de seu irmão, virando-se um pouco. "É, vai ser divertido!"

E Canadá estremeceu no momento em que Bielorrússia apareceu de repente bem na sua cara; sua faca apontada para sua garganta ameaçadoramente. "E-Eu te ligo depois, Ivan." Matthew gaguejou, toda a sua coragem inicial instantaneamente se perdeu ao olhar nos olhos azuis de Natalya.

"Por que estava falando com meu брат?" Natalya perguntou com um tom árduo e frio, movendo a faca para mais perto da garganta de Matthew. Ela observou o loiro (que ela ainda não fazia idéia de quem era – talvez América?) gaguejar e ruborizar em um tom brilhante.

"I-Ivan – ele é meu amigo." Canadá disse, com uma voz que esperou ter sido calma – embora tenha estremecido quando esta saiu muito tímida e estridente, como um rato preso por um gato. "Jogamos hockey toda semana."

Bielorrússia o encarou pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade – mas finalmente livrou Canadá de sua impressão ameaçadora. "América – pensei que você não gostasse da companhia do meu брат." Natalya falou, seu tom um pouco mais árduo e frio do que antes. Canadá engoliu em seco à expressão de Bielorrússia, mas corajosamente continuou.

"E-Eu sou Canadá." Ele falou discretamente, observando Bielorrússia recuar, levemente surpresa – um pouco de reconhecimento faiscou em seus olhos azuis.

"Meu брат fala de você com freqüência." Bielorrússia disse, lembrando-se do tom carinhoso com o qual Rússia falava de alguém chamado Canadá, "Você é o _Matvey_?" A bielorrussa finalmente perguntou – Canadá afirmou rapidamente.

Natalya, internamente, tinha muita inveja de como seu amado брат falava desse _Matvey_ – e agora que ela sabia quem era – ela, sinceramente, queria machucá-lo muito. No entanto, isso não faria com que ela ficasse do lado de Ivan, então ela se controlou. "Meu брат gosta muito de você." Bielorrússia disse em um tom quase sem vida – Canadá entrou em pânico internamente.

"B-Bem..." Canadá realmente não tinha nada a dizer de volta – ele certamente não podia dizer que Ivan se sentia do mesmo modo em relação à Natalya (Ivan morria de medo dela – e deixou Matthew saber disso algumas vezes.) "Você... você poderia vir para um dos nossos jogos de hockey... sabe, pra assistir." Canadá quase sentiu seu coração parar de bater ao olhar penetrante de Bielorrússia – que o fez desejar nunca tê-la abordado, em primeiro lugar. "T-Tenho certeza de que Ivan irá gostar disso."

"Está bem." Natalya finalmente concordou, e Matthew suspirou em silêncio, aliviado – internamente se lembrando de perder para Ivan se Natalya decidisse ir. Ele certamente não queria que ela o atacasse se ele ganhasse de Ivan. "Me diga quando vai ser o próximo jogo – _Matvey_." Bielorrússia falou, sabendo que não esqueceria o rosto do canadense tão cedo.

Ele era seu atual concorrente pela atenção de seu брат...

"Nesse fim de semana." Matthew disse em voz baixa, desejando que Alfred interrompesse no momento, quase tremendo ao olhar irritado de Natalya. "Você pode chamar Katyusha também, se quiser." Ele acrescentou, sorrindo com afeto à menção de Ucrânia – ela era um dos poucos que realmente se lembrava dele.

Natalya levantou a sobrancelha ao repentino olhar amável de Matthew – embora tenha se lembrado de Katyusha também falando carinhosamente de alguém chamado _Matvey_. '_Ele não é tão ruim._' Bielorrússia admitiu em sua mente; mas Canadá não era tão bonito quanto seu amado брат (e nunca seria).

"Mattie – com _quem_ você ta falando?" A voz de América interrompeu, respondendo às preces de Canadá. O americano, com um britânico irritado o seguindo, levantou a sobrancelha para eles. Ele levantou os braços em rendição quando Bielorrússia rapidamente se virou para ele, apontando a faca ameaçadoramente.

"Ah – não é nada!" Matthew entrou em pânico quando Bielorrússia se voltou para ele, seus olhos azuis estavam rígidos. Ele engoliu em seco, realmente feliz quando América colocou o braço em seu ombro, de forma protetora.

"Vou estar lá nesse fim de semana." Natalya falou, andando pelo corredor como se nada tivesse acontecido. América, Canadá e Inglaterra assistiram em silêncio enquanto ela ia embora, até Alfred se virar para Matthew com um olhar de 'WTF' em seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

"Anh – Mattie?" O americano perguntou, e Matthew simplesmente suspirou, balançando a cabeça de modo cansado. Inglaterra não pôde deixar de pensar que talvez Canadá estivesse ficando meio louco – quem iria querer conversar com Bielorrússia sem ter sido forçado a tal? Ela era uma mulher louca e violenta!

"Por favor, nem pergunte." E o celular de Canadá tocou – Austrália, mais uma vez, perguntava se ele teria algum tempo livre...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desculpa ter demorado tanto D':

minha escola resolveu me trollar _muito _nessas últimas semanas, mal tive tempo de traduzir!

e os capítulos provavelmente demorarão mais pra sair, já que a escola vai continuar me trollando sem dó nem piedade /facepalm

Peço que continuem mandando reviews :D


	5. B is also for Belgium

Disclaimer: APH não me pertence, e a fanfic também não, eu só traduzo.

Traduções: _Oui, vous êtes le Canada _- 'Sim, você é o Canadá' em francês.

_Oh ~ c'est presque orgasmique! _- 'Oh ~ é quase orgástico!' em francês.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, EUA_

Canadá sorriu alegremente, desligado em seu próprio mundo, enquanto andava pelos corredores dando pulinhos – ele simplesmente não podia acreditar que seu pequeno plano estava dando tão certo! Até agora tem sido um sucesso! (Bem, na maior parte, se ele não contasse as constantes interrupções de América).

Austrália agora parecia lembrar de seu nome – pelo menos, julgando pelas mensagens de texto que agora podia finalmente responder (Matthew descobriu que só poderia responder a Austrália quando Alfred não estivesse por perto – agora eles eram 'colegas-de-mensagens').

Áustria parecia reconhecê-lo – e enquanto ele continuasse as aulas de piano com Roderich, isso não mudaria em breve.

Bielorrússia – por outro lado, simplesmente fez Canadá desejar tê-la pulado. Ele podia notar que ela parecia sempre estar atrás dele – lançando-lhe um olhar cheio de inveja e atirando sua faca, assustadoramente. No entanto, ela parece ter memorizado seu nome...

Então, três já foram – e só faltam _muitos_ outros.

Matthew olhou em volta cautelosamente – abrindo um largo sorriso ao notar que América não estava por perto – então ele estava livre para ler o caderninho preto. Ele teria que agradecer a França depois que terminasse...

_Nação # 5: __Bélgica__ (Bella) ~ anotações do Francis..._

Fetiches/o que a excita – (a belga ama chocolate) – _ela aceitará qualquer chocolate de presente, principalmente se for uma nova receita que ela ainda não provou._ – Bélgica, surpreendentemente, mas não tão surpreendentemente, foi quem chegou em mim. Ah ~ que noite incrível, quem diria que Bélgica era uma ativa? E a brincadeira com o chocolate... hmmm, isso me faz pensar – _mon petit Matthieu_ gosta de chocolate? Eu sei que ele adora barras de chocolate com maple – como eu queria que _Matthieu_ me deixasse mostrá-lo todos os _usos_ de chocolate e maple...

Canadá fechou o caderno preto – sem disposição para ler, pois estava muito explícito a partir dali. Seu rosto corou por um momento, entretanto, um largo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto pálido.

Se Bélgica gostava de novos e diferentes tipos de chocolate – então ele iria preparar sua especialidade de barras de chocolate com maple.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matthew correu para a sala onde o piano era mantido – entrando em pânico internamente, ao perceber que estava quase atrasado para a aula. Áustria parecia ser uma pessoa severa, e ele certamente não queria deixar Roderich com raiva.

Seus olhos azuis-violeta se iluminaram ao avistar a sala – mas rapidamente parou na porta, seus olhos se arregalaram quando uma música horrível arranhou seus ouvidos.

Ali, sentado no banco do piano, estava _Alfred_ – usando seu uniforme; o casaco de inverno e óculos de ski, e tudo mais; tocando a droga do piano – obviamente em seu lugar!

Matthew rapidamente se escondeu, encarando Alfred com os olhos irritados. Ah – América iria ganhar outro sermão de três horas, ele tinha material fresco sobre os numerosos defeitos do americano – e mesmo se sentindo mal por pensar isso, ver América chorar de novo seria um bônus...

"Não, isso está errado! Certamente você não esqueceu tão cedo!" Áustria olhou desconfiadamente para América, apertando os olhos violeta. Roderich, desde o começo, percebeu que parecia ter algo _errado_ em Canadá hoje. O garoto estava mais barulhento e resmungão – e a bela cor dos olhos de Matthew estava ligeiramente ausente... a cor parecia falsa e quase igual a lentes coloridas...

Hungria assistia atentamente, e recuou levemente ao olhar de Áustria. Ela não sabia por que, mas Canadá parecia menos... delicioso hoje – ele não estava sendo o fofo e tímido que a fazia querer gritar.

"Tsc – é porque isso é idiota!" América disfarçado girou os olhos, visivelmente suando por causa do casaco grosso que usava. Como Mattie podia agüentar aquele clima frio na maior parte do ano?

"Você não é o Canadá, é?" Áustria simplesmente colocou suas suspeitas em palavras, encarando um América em pânico. "Por favor, saia de perto do meu piano, América." Roderich disse bruscamente – Hungria se levantou ameaçadoramente ao tom severo de seu namorado, tirando sua fiel frigideira de trás das costas.

E Matthew não pôde evitar ficar satisfeito ao ver América gritar como uma garotinha enquanto Hungria o perseguia com a perigosa frigideira.

Bem feito para ele por se intrometer em sua aula de piano com Áustria...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Está quase pronto." Matthew inspirou o ar alegremente – tinha cheiro de chocolate e maple, o último sendo seu aroma preferido. Ele sentou-se e esperou o chocolate ficar pronto – preguiçosamente respondendo a mensagem de Austrália – finalmente fazendo planos para almoçar no dia seguinte.

Canadá prometeu a Austrália que América não apareceria...

As barras de chocolate e maple ficaram prontas depois de uma hora, Matthew rapidamente correu para tirá-las do forno – o aroma de dar água na boca pairava no ar, e Canadá esperava que Bélgica gostasse.

Bem, se ela não gostasse – ele poderia sempre lembrá-la de _Passchendaele_. Ela sempre foi agradecida a ele por tê-la libertado de Alemanha durante a Primeira Guerra...

Canadá esperou o momento certo para atacar, seus olhos azuis-violeta observavam Bélgica conversar com Holanda em holandês – tornando-o incapaz de entender a conversa. No entanto, ele viu que Bélgica _não_ parecia tão feliz enquanto levantava o olhar para o muito alto Holanda – que parecia aborrecido, mas envergonhado ao mesmo tempo.

Matthew reuniu toda a coragem de seu corpo quando Bélgica finalmente saiu de perto de Holanda, alguns minutos depois – quase passando direto por ele. O canadense ficou ligeiramente tenso, pronto para abordá-la, mas rapidamente perdeu a coragem quando a belga parou de andar – e enrijeceu-se quando ela se virou lentamente e olhou direto para ele.

Canadá guinchou baixinho, quando ela pareceu marchar até ele – um sentimento desconhecido apareceu em seus olhos azul-céu enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos dele.

"É cheiro de chocolate?" Bélgica perguntou, inspirando o ar com um olhar quase alegre em seu belo rosto – olhando para ele com uma expressão quase de súplica, "Me dá um?" A belga loira perguntou, e Canadá gaguejou à pequena pergunta.

"C-claro...!" Canadá engoliu em seco quando o rosto de Bélgica pareceu explodir de alegria, batendo palmas uma vez. "Eu mesmo fiz – deve ser diferente do que você geralmente come." Matthew disse, pegando uma das barras de chocolate com maple de seu bolso – entregando-a para Bélgica.

Ela ansiosamente pegou, examinando-a com um olhar atento – levantando a sobrancelha para o aroma bastante agradável. Ela colocou na boca – e Canadá observou a expressão dela ansiosamente, rezando para que ela gostasse. Demorou alguns instantes para Bélgica decidir, mas Matthew sentiu seu peito e seu rosto se aquecerem quando o rosto da belga pareceu explodir em êxtase.

"Oh ~ uau..." Bélgica suspirou sonhadoramente e em admiração – mastigando mais devagar para saborear o sabor único. "O que tem nele?" Ela perguntou, ansiosamente dando mais uma mordida na barra de chocolate – olhando para o canadense, "Você tem que me dar a receita!"

Canadá riu um pouco nervoso, sentindo-se constrangido com os elogios de Bélgica, "O que eu mais uso é flavorizante de maple." Ele timidamente coçou a cabeça – vendo os olhos azuis de Bélgica se iluminarem quase imediatamente.

"Maple? Então você deve ser o _Matthieu_!" Bélgica o examinou de perto, sem ao menos notar a gagueira de Canadá, por estarem tão perto um do outro, "_Oui, vous êtes le Canada_." Bélgica murmurou suavemente, um olhar carinhoso apareceu em seu belo rosto – para o constrangimento de Matthew. A belga loira obviamente lembrou-se de _Passchendaele_, dando mais uma mordida na barra de chocolate.

"_Oh ~ c'est presque orgasmique!_" Bélgica estava extasiada, e Matthew praticamente desmaiou à sua exclamação – seu rosto ficou mais vermelho do que nunca. "Me dê a receita!" ela repetiu.

Matthew tentou sair de seu atordoamento – soltando um guincho tímido quando Bélgica tocou seu braço, preocupada. "_Non_ – não, tudo bem!" Matthew entrou em pânico, respirando fundo para se acalmar. Ele tentou se recompor enquanto Bélgica olhava para ele com expectativa, esperando pela receita.

Canadá rapidamente anotou a receita em um pedaço de papel, entregando para Bélgica. "Oh ~ _merci_! Muito obrigada, _Matthieu_!" Bélgica sorriu, "Se importa se eu te chamar de _Matthieu_? Pode me chamar de Bella." A belga loira falou, fazendo Canadá gaguejar mais uma vez.

"Mattie – aí está você!" a voz de América era ofegante, e Canadá e Bélgica observaram, surpresos, o americano correr até eles desesperadamente – uma Hungria empunhando a frigideira logo atrás dele. "Me escondaaaa!" Alfred segurou Matthew e o arrastou em sua fuga, ignorando os protestos de Canadá.

Matthew rapidamente se virou para lançar um olhar de desculpas à Bélgica, e ficou chocado quando ela simplesmente piscou para ele, lambendo a barra de chocolate com maple de um jeito quase sedutor, batendo os cílios para ele.

E América, que estava correndo rapidamente, quase tropeçou quando Canadá pareceu desmaiar em seus braços, amolecendo como uma boneca de pano. Ele apoiou o canadense em seu peito, carregando-o no colo – apertando-o quase possessivamente.

A frigideira foi o que despertou América de seus sonhos – acertando-o na parte de trás de sua cabeça. E Alfred pôde ouvir os murmúrios pouco audíveis de Hungria, enquanto piscava para tentar tirar as estrelas de sua vista.

"Não se meta nos momentos deliciosos de Roderich e Canadá, seu americano intrometido!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AAAAAAAAAAAA desculpa por ter demorado tanto D'X

essa coisa de escola mais vestibular está acabando comigo D: e esse capítulo nem ficou tão bom /facepalm

poxa, logo o capítulo da Bélgica, que é a minha preferida -;

bom, vou _tentar_ trazer o próximo mais rápido, mas não posso garantir... Mas por favor, continuem mandando reviews!


	6. C is for China

Disclaimer: APH não me pertence (uma pena ç.ç) e esta é apenas uma tradução!

Muuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews, elas são muito importantes *w*

Tradução: брат - 'irmão', em russo.

**P.S.:** Ai gente que fofo, a autora de _Je t'aime Canada _colocou a minha tradução no profile dela *wwww*~~ /morri!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, EUA_

Canadá resmungou baixinho, seus olhos azuis-violeta fitaram o chão. Acordar com o rosto de América pairando sobre si não era mesmo a melhor maneira de acordar (na verdade, quase lhe deu um ataque cardíaco). Matthew nem se lembrava de ter desmaiado; Bélgica piscou para _ele_, não foi?

Foi um pouco embaraçoso, mas o fez se sentir feliz. As nações, bem devagar, estavam realmente começando a reconhecê-lo como _Canadá_, e não _América_.

Ele estava ansioso para ler a próxima anotação de França, e foi muito fácil se livrar da vigilância de Alfred (ele apenas disse que estava com fome, e América praticamente correu até o _McDonald's_ mais próximo para buscar um hambúrguer para ele), então ele teria um tempinho para o próximo país no caderninho preto. Canadá abriu o caderno – pulando direto para a sexta página. Felizmente, não tinha nenhuma página sobre _ele_, como ele antes temia.

_Nação # 6: China (Wang Yao)_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (O chinês ama seus pandas). _Qualquer coisa haver com pandas, fará China derreter._ – Eu não consegui seduzir China completamente, já que Rússia estava por perto no momento. No entanto, é óbvio para qualquer um, que China ama seus pandas (ele também gosta de algo chamado _Shinatty-Chan_, mas eu não sei o que é isso...). Tenho que admitir que pandas _são_ muito fofos, mas eu prefiro ursos polares, porque eles me lembram _mon petit Matthieu_ (dá-lo outro urso polar de pelúcia o convenceria a ir pra cama comigo-?)_._

Canadá suspirou ao fechar o caderno – sem muita certeza de como iria conduzir desta vez. Por outro lado, China carregava um de seus pandas em extinção junto a si, não é? Ele sempre poderia tentar o que fez com Austrália e seu coala – ele parecia ser bom com animais...

Matthew também não teria que se preocupar com interrupções (ao menos ele esperava) já que sua aula diária com Áustria tinha sido cancelada, e Alfred saiu para trazer hambúrgueres. Seu almoço com Austrália seria no dia seguinte, e ele duvidava que Inglaterra ou França iriam abordá-lo (bem, o último poderia...).

Então, naquela noite ele estaria livre para falar com China.

Também não deveria ser tão difícil se aproximar de Yao (China visitou seu país muitas vezes acompanhado de Coréia), ele só esperava que Kumajirou não reagisse como fez com o coala de Austrália.

"_Matvey._" A súbita voz o assustou completamente, e Matthew guinchou ao se virar lentamente, apenas para ficar cara-a-cara com os frios olhos azuis. "Você viu meu брат por aí?" Bielorrússia perguntou, gesticulando com a faca assustadoramente.

Matthew pensou que seu coração fosse parar por causa dos gestos ameaçadores de Natalya – ele rapidamente deu alguns passos para trás, distanciando-se da nação feminina, "N-não... Não vi!" Canadá balançou a cabeça rapidamente, ficando internamente aliviado quando Bielorrússia abaixou a faca. "V-você ta procurando por ele?"

"Sim." Bielorrússia assentiu uma vez, lançando um olhar severo a Canadá. Matthew desviou o olhar, muito desconfortável enquanto Natalya parecia examiná-lo atentamente. "Por que meu брат gosta tanto de você?" Ela finalmente perguntou, surpreendendo Matthew com a pergunta.

"E-eu realmente não sei." Matthew confessou – ele não gostava muito da atenção de Rússia sobre si, Ivan podia ser realmente assustador às vezes, "Talvez seja porque nós dois gostamos de jogar hockey?" Canadá fracamente deu uma resposta, embora Bielorrússia tenha apenas continuado a examiná-lo com seus penetrantes olhos azuis.

'_Ou talvez seja porque Rússia gosta de me intimidar do outro lado do Ártico._' Matthew pensou cruelmente, contudo, não se atreveu a dizer em voz alta (ele não queria ser esfaqueado por Bielorrússia, por insultar seu irmão).

Bielorrússia finalmente assentiu, seus olhos penetrantes ainda estavam fixos nele – mesmo quando ele nervosamente se desculpou, passando por ela rapidamente.

Talvez seu amado брат simplesmente gostasse do tipo tímido (Lituânia, para o desgosto dela, _era_ o favorito de Ivan, afinal).

Canadá ficou visivelmente aliviado, quando finalmente se distanciou de Bielorrússia – aquela garota era mesmo assustadora! Ele balançou a cabeça tentando aumentar sua confiança, mas não adiantou muito enquanto ele procurava por China.

Não demorou muito até o canadense encontrar China – que estava na lanchonete, comendo junto com seu panda e os outros asiáticos. Canadá engoliu em seco, nervoso, já que tinham muitos outros com China – ele iria esperar até que Yao se levantasse para jogar o lixo fora ou algo assim, antes de se aproximar dele.

"Kumajirou, qual o seu problema?" Canadá piscou quando seu urso polar começou a rosnar de repente; seus olhinhos pretos estavam fixos no panda de Yao – sua face peluda parecia quase _enciumada_.

Matthew estava completamente alheio ao ciúme interno de Kumajirou, quando lentamente sentou-se em uma mesa perto dos asiáticos, apesar de ainda não abordá-los. Kumajirou choramingava ao seu lado, agarrando o recém-comprado saco de batatas fritas de Canadá, ignorando os protestos de seu dono. Matthew se perguntou por que Kumajirou estava sendo tão mimado, enquanto o urso comia as batas fritas, mal-humorado – seu olhar ainda dirigido ao panda.

Canadá esperou, até que China se levantou para jogar seu lixo dentro da lata, e levantou-se em um pulo para jogar seu próprio lixo fora. O canadense encolheu-se um pouco enquanto Kumajirou rapidamente o seguiu, agarrando de leve seu casaco grosso (não forte o suficiente para furar o casaco, mas forte o bastante para causar desconforto). O urso mal-humorado se aconchegou em seus braços, rosnando modestamente quando Canadá 'acidentalmente' interceptou China perto da lata de lixo – levemente esbarrando no homem mais baixo.

"América – olha por onde anda – aru!" China falou com um leve incômodo, olhando para a nação loira com os olhos âmbar irritados. "E quando você vai me pagar por todos aqueles empréstimos – aru?"

Matthew rapidamente abaixou a cabeça, um pouco desapontado por Yao não tê-lo reconhecido (China _esteve_ em sua casa várias vezes), mas logo superou isso – seus olhos azuis-violeta estavam timidamente fixos no panda de China.

"Eu sou Canadá." Matthew disse, assistindo Yao piscar, surpreso – sorrindo timidamente quando China murmurou um pedido de desculpas. O canadense lambeu seus lábios repentinamente secos, ignorando os rosnados baixinhos de Kumajirou. "P-posso segurar seu panda?" Matthew murmurou, enrubescendo ao olhar surpreso de Yao, "Q-quero dizer, ele é tão bonitinho! E eu não vejo pandas com freqüência, só quando vou ao zoológico e tal–!" Canadá balbuciou nervosamente – encarando o chão, envergonhado, quando China simplesmente sorriu para ele.

"Claro – aru!" Yao disse, dando uma olhada em Kumajirou, "Se eu puder segurar seu urso polar." Ele comprometeu-se, e Matthew deu a China um sorriso tímido e doce, enquanto eles trocavam os ursos.

Canadá murmurava enquanto coçava atrás da orelha do panda, no lugar exato em que Kumajirou e o coala de Austrália gostavam. O panda soltou um leve miado, derretendo em seus braços. China sorriu para a cena – olhando um pouco nervoso para o urso polar que ainda estava deprimido, observando Canadá e o panda, enciumado.

"Você é tãão fofo – aru!" China sorriu, levantando um pouco as orelhas macias de Kumajirou, "Eu nunca tinha visto um urso polar tão de perto antes – aru!" Yao murmurou, mesmo que Kumajirou não tenha respondido aos seus carinhos.

Matthew sorriu para o aconchegado panda, antes de trocar os ursos mais uma vez. "Obrigado, Yao." O canadense sorriu timidamente para China – sem notar como o urso polar estava enfurecido em seus braços.

"Sem problema." Yao acenou rapidamente; o panda se agarrando ao seu ombro, "Eu... nós podemos fazer isso de novo, da próxima vez que eu for à sua casa..." China adicionou com hesitação, sentindo-se um pouco embaraçado por ter estado tantas vezes na casa de Canadá, e ainda não conseguir diferenciá-lo de América.

No entanto, ele tinha certeza de que podia notar a diferença, agora que pensou sobre isso. A roupa de Matthew e o urso polar eram sinais óbvios – embora China conseguisse ver as pequenas diferenças agora que prestou atenção no rosto de Canadá. Ele era mais pálido, e seu cabelo era mais claro que o de América – e Matthew tinha uma bela mistura das cores azul e violeta em seus olhos. Ele também não era tão alto quanto América...

China engoliu em seco quando Canadá lhe deu outro sorriso doce, mentalmente se lembrando de que podia visitar Canadá mais vezes (apesar de ter certeza de que Coréia iria junto...).

"Mattie!" Canadá enrijeceu à voz bem familiar; os dois se viraram para ver América correndo até eles. Matthew simplesmente suspirou, enquanto um olhar irritado aparecia nos olhos âmbar de China – observando América agarrar com força o braço de Canadá, ignorando-o por completo.

"Eu trouxe os hambúrgueres." América sorriu – muito feliz por interromper a conversa de Canadá e China. Ele arrastou o canadense para longe de Yao, sentando-se em uma mesa bem distante das nações asiáticas.

Canadá lançou a China um olhar de desculpas – Yao pareceu entender ao sorrir levemente para Canadá, antes de voltar para a sua mesa.

Canadá não estava mais com tanta fome quando América empurrou o saco do _McDonald's_ para cima dele – tendo já comido seu hambúrguer, e mastigando outra coisa. "O que você ta comendo?" Matthew perguntou distraído enquanto empurrava o saco para longe.

"Chocolate," Alfred rapidamente respondeu, apontando para a caixa que estava segurando, "Eu achei na cama do seu quarto." América não percebeu o olhar irritado de Canadá, ao pegar os hambúrgueres abandonados para si.

Matthew pegou a caixa dos braços de América, lendo o bilhete gravado na frente.

'_Eu gostaria de agradecer pelo delicioso chocolate com maple que você fez! Eu fiz um pouco do meu chocolate pra você! Quando estará livre de novo? E o quanto você gosta de chocolate? Eu saio com Suíça o tempo todo pra procurar novos chocolates – talvez você possa vir com a gente. Me responda o mais rápido que puder,_

_Bella._'

Canadá sorriu para o bilhete, mas enrijeceu-se quando América se recostou – tendo comido os hambúrgueres e os chocolates em tempo recorde – duas coisas vieram de imediato à mente de Matthew.

Alfred comeu os seus chocolates da Bélgica...

...E por que Alfred estava em _seu_ quarto, em primeiro lugar?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esse capítulo foi meio difícil de traduzir, mas tive um pouco mais de tempo pra fazer isso...

Nhe, o próximo só vem depois do dia 20, antes tenho coisas da formatura (dia 17, omg!) e de vestibular pra resolver ;\

Reviews serão muito bem-vindas *www*~


	7. C is also for Cuba

Disclaimer: APH não me pertence, e a fanfic original também não.

Tradução: Gracias - 'obrigado', em espanhol.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, EUA_

Canadá estava desconfortável, ele rapidamente concluiu.

Ele tinha certeza de que suas bochechas normalmente pálidas estavam escarlates, ele podia senti-las queimando de vergonha, enquanto ele era arrastado ao longo do bloco, à força. Seu braço estava fortemente agarrado aos seios de Bélgica, enquanto caminhavam até uma lojinha – uma que vendia chocolates.

"Lamento que Vash não possa ter vindo com a gente," Bélgica sorriu, se desculpando – ele calmamente dispensou as desculpas. "Mas parece que ele e Áustria tiveram uma briga – e Vash, bem, ele..." Bella riu baixinho, como se achasse sua próxima afirmação engraçada, "Atirou no braço de Roderich."

"Huh..." Canadá se curvou um pouco para a frente, percebendo que sua aula de música poderia ser cancelada. Ele estava ansioso por sua aula diária com Áustria (isso porque agora Áustria o reconhecia, embora aprender a tocar piano também fosse divertido).

"Ohh ~ que tal estes?" Bella se abaixou para olhar alguns chocolates impressionantes – e Canadá desviou o olhar, corando ao perceber que a minissaia de Bélgica subiu com seu movimento. "Parecem uma boa sobremesa." A belga loira sorriu para ele, fazendo Matthew sorrir de volta, timidamente – pegando a amostra que Bélgica ofereceu a ele.

Ele colocou em sua boca, o rico sabor explodiu em sua língua. "E aí, você achou bom?" Bélgica perguntou – Canadá engoliu em seco quando a loira sedutoramente lambeu sua própria amostra, seus cílios se abaixando à frente de seus escurecidos olhos azuis.

"É-é bom...!" Matthew gaguejou, ruborizando ainda mais quando Bella agarrou seu braço de volta ao seu peito proeminente. "Er-!" Ele não fazia idéia de como responder – Bélgica, bem como França descreveu, era um tanto _agressiva_.

"Suponho que devemos voltar." Bélgica murmurou, "_L'Amérique_ deve estar procurando por você." A loira sorriu para ele, e Matthew suspirou, "Deve ser chato ter um irmão mais velho igual a ele." Bella balançou os curtos cabelos dourados, "Eu sei como é – já que tenho _dois_." Bélgica parecia aborrecida, e Matthew assentiu à afirmação dela, sabendo que Bella se referia a Holanda e Luxemburgo. "Quero dizer – nós tivemos que, literalmente, fugir de _Amérique_!"

"É..." Matthew murmurou – Alfred estava ficando um pouco protetor demais ultimamente, e estava começando e dar nos nervos de Canadá. América tinha que ser o centro das atenções o tempo todo? Alfred não podia deixá-lo ter um pouco de atenção algumas vezes?

Alfred o _odiava_ tanto assim?

Canadá se inclinou, sentindo uma depressão chegar, ao ter esses pensamentos. Bélgica olhou para ele preocupada, suavemente perguntando se ele estava bem. "_Non_ – tudo bem." Matthew acenou rapidamente – percebendo que o caderninho preto poderia animá-lo.

"Certo..." Bella disse hesitantemente, "Eu vou pagar por estes." Ela sorriu quando Matthew insistiu em pagar, contudo, ela recusou.

Canadá observou enquanto Bélgica ia até o balcão, rapidamente pegando o caderno preto de seu bolso. Ele sorriu subitamente – vendo quem era o próximo da lista.

_Nação # 7: Cuba_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o cubano adora sorvete) _Um sorvete conquistará Cuba._ – Na verdade, eu não seduzi Cuba, mas escutei de Antonio e _Matthieu_ o que Cuba gosta. Espanha gosta de criticar o sotaque espanhol de Cuba – afirmando que é todo errado. Isso me lembra do lindo sotaque de _Matthieu_ – eu mal consigo entendê-lo quando ele fala com seu sotaque franco-_canadien_, mas é tão adorável que eu nem me importo...!

Canadá quase abafou uma risada – o _seu_ sotaque era esquisito? Era _França_ quem falava com um sotaque estranho (pelo menos, para ele) quando conversavam em francês.

"Bem, devemos voltar." Bélgica sorriu para ele, tendo pagado por seus chocolates.

"Eu só vou pegar uns sorvetes." Canadá disse maliciosamente – Cuba não iria esquecê-lo novamente depois disso...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mattie – onde você foi?" Alfred rapidamente perguntou, observando Bélgica com os frios olhos azuis – fazendo com que a belga loira desviasse o olhar à parede, com evidente desconforto. "A gente devia ter pegado sobremesa juntos." América afirmou rapidamente, vendo os sorvetes e os chocolates nos braços de Matthew.

"Eu já vou." Bella murmurou, estremecendo ao sentir o olhar severo de América em suas costas pelo caminho todo, "Te vejo depois, _Matthieu_! Podemos comer os chocolates juntos!" Bélgica gritou, lançando outra piscadela sedutora na direção de Canadá – rindo ao ver Matthew enrubescer por causa de seu gesto.

França estava mesmo certo sobre _Matthieu_ e sua adorável timidez...

Canadá suspirou silenciosamente quando América abriu a boca, quase parecendo o Inglaterra, prestes a dar um sermão. No entanto, Matthew era esperto o suficiente para interromper seu irmão, "Você viu o Kumajirou?" Matthew perguntou baixinho, observando como Alfred piscou, "Pode me ajudar a encontrá-lo?" O canadense perguntou – e América rapidamente sorriu.

"Eu serei o seu _herói_! Vou achar Kumajirou pra você, Mattie!" Alfred declarou, batendo bruscamente em seu ombro. "Vou procurar no meu andar, e você pode procurar no seu andar!" América saiu correndo – determinado a encontrar o urso polar de Mattie.

"Cuba está no meu andar." Canadá sorriu, levando os sorvetes derretidos ao peito.

Isso seria interessante...

"Seu americano desgraçado!" Um áspero sotaque espanhol interrompeu Canadá, que se virou com um sorriso doce para seu melhor amigo. Ele tentou esconder sua leve mágoa por Cuba _ainda_ não conseguir reconhecê-lo – mas ele deve conseguir em breve... espera-se.

"Eu sou o Matthew." Canadá falou, observando Cuba parar imediatamente – seu rosto parecia um pouco arrependido pelo óbvio engano. "Cuba – eu trouxe uns sorvetes pra gente." Matthew sorriu docemente, enquanto entregava uma casquinha de chocolate ao cubano.

"_Gracias_." Cuba murmurou – ainda sentindo um pouco de culpa – ele tinha muita sorte por Matthew ser tão tolerante com ele. "Você ainda gosta de maple, einh?" Cuba sorriu, reparando no sabor do sorvete de Canadá.

"É claro." Canadá assentiu, lambendo devagar o topo de sua casquinha. Ele girou sua língua pelo doce gelado – seus olhos azuis-violeta se iluminaram ao perceber que Cuba engolia em seco bruscamente por causa de suas ações, os olhos escuros do cubano seguiam o rastro de sua língua.

Cuba rapidamente desviou o olhar, assim que percebeu o que estava fazendo – mordendo um grande pedaço de seu sorvete, enquanto sussurrava incoerentemente. "Faz tempo que não te vejo." Cuba admitiu – ele sentiu falta de Matthew, pois ele era um de seus poucos amigos.

"Alfred..." Matthew disse baixinho, e Cuba não precisou ouvir mais nada para entender o que Canadá queria dizer. Matthew observou Cuba atentamente – levando o sorvete de volta ao seu rosto pálido. Cuba não olhava mais para ele, preguiçosamente se recostando na parede enquanto terminava a sobremesa.

O canadense loiro sentiu o sorvete derreter e pingar em seus dedos, mas desesperadamente tentou ir com calma para continuar seu ato. Ele lambeu mais rápido, mas Cuba ainda não olhava para ele. Canadá ficou um pouco decepcionado, e nem ao menos percebeu que estava sujando todo o seu rosto pálido.

Cuba olhou para ele, e depois _riu_...

Ele _riu_...

Matthew sentiu seu rosto enrubescer, já que seu plano pareceu sair pela culatra – ele deveria fazer o que Bélgica tinha feito com ele, mas ele supôs que não fosse bom em seduzir _ninguém_.

"Tem sorvete na sua cara." Cuba disse sorrindo, tirando o sorvete com seu dedo. O cubano imediatamente gelou quando, ao mesmo tempo, a língua de Matthew saiu para lamber o sorvete, raspando em seu dedo. Cuba rapidamente se encolheu, seu rosto moreno enrubesceu, e ele recuou – seu coração batia fortemente ao doce sorriso de Matthew.

Ele nunca esteve tão perto de Matthew antes – e portanto, nunca tinha percebido como os olhos de Canadá eram lindos.

Como ele pôde confundir Canadá com América, com _aqueles_ olhos?

Matthew terminou seu sorvete com um suspiro satisfeito, completamente alheio aos pensamentos e afobações de Cuba. "Nós deveríamos sair mais vezes." Cuba murmurou, e Canadá assentiu ansiosamente. Já que Alfred não gostava mesmo de Cuba, Matthew raramente o via (mesmo ele sendo uma nação independente que podia tomar as próprias decisões). "Mas aquele americano desgraçado..." Cuba revirou os olhos escuros – ele sentia pena de Matthew , por ter que viver com América pegando no seu pé o tempo todo.

"Mattie!"

E Cuba revirou os olhos escuros mais uma vez, no momento em que ouviu a voz (irritante) de América. Ele encarou o americano loiro assim que o avistou, seu largo corpo se enrijeceu, preparando-se para uma briga.

Alfred estava sorrindo quando parou ao lado de Matthew, segurando um adormecido Kumajirou em seus braços fortes – praticamente ignorando Cuba por completo, apesar de ter lançado um olhar em sua direção. "Mattie, eu achei o Kumajirou!" Alfred disse, parecendo uma criancinha em seu tom animado. Matthew simplesmente suspirou, mas pegou seu urso polar quando Alfred o ofereceu a ele. Kumajirou pareceu resmungar, mas não acordou. América abriu um grande sorriso, que logo desapareceu quando ele se voltou para Cuba.

O americano colocou protetoramente o braço em volta do franzino ombro de Matthew, lançando um olhar severo ao cubano (que era reservado para os países comunistas, e Ivan). "Fique longe de Mattie, seu comunista desprezível!" Alfred rosnou, contudo, Cuba não recuou.

Cuba fez um esforço, mas se segurou pelo bem de Matthew, "Te vejo depois. Você pode ir a Cuba, pra umas merecidas férias, quando a conferência mundial acabar." Cuba convidou, zombando de Alfred ao dizer 'merecidas'. O cubano observou América arrastar Canadá para longe de si – Matthew reclamou um pouco, mas desistiu ao ver que seria em vão.

Canadá franziu o cenho, virando-se para Alfred para dar-lhe um sermão, mas piscou quando Alfred desviou o olhar – ele na verdade estava um pouco corado. "Aqui, são pra você." América murmurou, entregando-lhe uma caixa. Canadá piscou os olhos azuis-violeta, surpreendendo-se ao abrir.

Era uma caixa de chocolates.

"V-Valeu..." Canadá sorriu alegremente, e Alfred abriu um grande sorriso. Obviamente, a caixa era para repor a de Bélgica, que Alfred tinha comido. Foi um gesto muito gentil (o que era raro, vindo de América).

"Então," Alfred sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos loiros de Matthew, "Eu sou seu único _herói_ agora, não sou?"

Canadá contraiu-se, mas respondeu vagamente quando América o sacudiu de leve.

"É, é... Alfred, _você_ é meu único... herói."

Alfred não pareceu notar o tom sarcástico de Matthew.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuba é um cara romântico k3

queria desejar um feliz natal atrasado, e um feliz ano novo pra todo mundo!

e como presente de aniversário (05/01), queria pedir umas reviews bonitinhas 'w'

E nos vemos em 2011! (p.s = se alguém notou uma ambiguidade em alguma frase, essa foi a minha intenção XD)


	8. D is for Denmark

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia não me pertence, e essa fanfic é uma tradução. A original pertence a _**Five Tailed Demon Dog**_.

N/T: _Mathias Køhler _= Nome de Fandom para Dinamarca (de acordo com a autora da fanfic).

_Vegemite_ = marca de uma pasta de untar bem popular na Oceania.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Alguma lanchonete qualquer – Nova Iorque, EUA_

O silêncio, surpreendentemente, era bem confortável.

Afinal, por que não seria? Eles eram da mesma família – embora fossem muito distantes. No entanto, Canadá poderia facilmente considerar Austrália como um primo ou até um meio-irmão. Seus países tinham boas relações e os dois faziam parte da _Commonwealth_.

Contudo, uma razão que deixava Canadá hesitante em visitar Austrália mais vezes era o clima muito quente – e Matthew não tinha certeza se podia tolerar aquele tipo de clima por um longo período, já que passou a maior parte de sua vida no frio – e preferia gastar seu tempo na tundra do que no calor.

Austrália sorriu charmosamente para Canadá – rindo levemente quando o canadense loiro pediu um café, acompanhado de calda de maple, apesar do jeito estranho como que a garçonete o olhava (embora ela tenha voltado a babar pelos dois belos homens logo depois).

"Então, parceiro," Austrália se recostou casualmente – os olhos azuis olhavam atentamente para o tímido canadense, "Deve ser difícil viver perto de América." Ele disse em um tom óbvio, um pouco irritado por Alfred insistir tanto em interromper suas conversas de texto.

Matthew educadamente agradeceu à garçonete quando ela colocou os pedidos sobre a mesa – escolhendo não responder à afirmação de Austrália. Ele via Alfred o suficiente, e não precisava falar dele o tempo todo. Austrália sorriu – ótimo, Canadá parecia não querer falar sobre América e, por ele, tudo bem.

O australiano deu algumas mordidas em seu pão com Vegemite – rindo um pouquinho quando Matthew despejou a calda de maple no café. "E aí, como vai seu coala?" Matthew perguntou alegremente, estremecendo ao tomar um gole de seu café.

Então era calda de maple _artificial_ – ugh...

Austrália alegrou-se à menção de seu coala – seus olhos azuis pareceram olhar para Matthew com um interesse renovado, "Ele está bem, só que é uma surpresa," o australiano disse casualmente, "Quero dizer, ele gostar de você e tal. Ele odeia todo mundo, exceto eu."

"Ah..." Matthew riu nervoso, coçando seu grosso cabelo loiro, desconfortável com o olhar atento de Austrália, "B-bem... Kumajirou gosta que cocem um certo lugar, então eu só presumi...!" O canadense respondeu rapidamente, corando de leve ao sorriso preguiçosamente interessado de Austrália.

"Tudo bem, Matt." Austrália acenou, terminando seu lanche. Ele gostaria de ter trazido seu coala, então ele poderia ver Canadá aconchegá-lo outra vez – só para ter certeza de que seu coala malvado realmente gostava de Canadá.

E depois, ele poderia apresentar seus outros 'bichinhos de estimação' a Matthew...

"Me deixe adivinhar," Austrália riu em silêncio quando o celular de Canadá vibrou, "É o América." Matthew assentiu, angustiado, enquanto lia a mensagem – ele certamente não queria que Alfred cumprisse a ameaça de ir buscá-lo.

"Podemos fazer isso uma outra hora, Matt." Austrália desistiu, já sabendo sobre o que era a mensagem. Canadá lançou um olhar de desculpas a Austrália, seus olhos azuis-violeta hesitaram com um leve constrangimento.

"Quando essa conferência mundial acabar, você pode ir me visitar no Canadá... Quero dizer, se você quiser ir–!" Matthew se agitou, e Austrália sorriu, e simplesmente concordou.

Dessa vez, Alfred realmente conseguiu...!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, EUA_

_Nação # 8: __Dinamarca_~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o dinamarquês ama sua descendência Viking) – _qualquer coisa sobre os Vikings interessará Dinamarca._ – Bem, na verdade, eu também não seduzi Dinamarca (já que ele sempre carrega aquele machado assustador), mas isso é bem óbvio. No entanto, eu acho interessante que Dinamarca tenha quase o mesmo nome que _Matthieu_ (embora um equivalente nórdico). E pensar que _mon Matthieu_ poderia ter estado sob o domínio da Escandinávia...! Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar isso...

Canadá fechou o caderno preto – engolindo em seco, pois ele realmente poderia ter sido uma colônia escandinava...

"Mattie!" Alfred bateu nas costas de Matthew, assustando o canadense loiro. Ele rapidamente guardou o caderno no bolso, se virando com uma expressão aborrecida para seu irmão americano. "Por que você foi almoçar com Austrália?"

"Canadá _precisa_ de outras relações além de América, Alfred." Matthew suspirou enquanto balançava a cabeça, um pouco frustrado pela interferência de Alfred. _'Eu não posso depender completamente de você, Alfred.'_ Canadá não era particularmente corajoso o suficiente para expor sua opinião em voz alta...

Alfred murmurou, contudo, ele não parecia ter entendido. Ele estava prestes a dizer algo, quando uma mão apareceu do nada e acertou a cabeça de América. "Mas que diabos?" O americano rosnou, franzindo o cenho quando Inglaterra pareceu ignorá-lo para olhar para Canadá.

Bem, isso era uma novidade...

"Matthew – espero que esteja preparado para o discurso de amanhã." Arthur disse em um tom suave, mais suave do que o normal. Canadá provavelmente era a única pessoa com quem Inglaterra podia baixar a guarda (isto é, quando Inglaterra se lembrava dele). "Você é um dos únicos países que não foram tão afetados pela crise." Arthur disse – embora ele tenha apenas conseguido deixar Matthew mais nervoso (ele não era bom em falar em público...).

Canadá assistiu América ser arrastado à força por Inglaterra ("Matthew precisa de um tempo _sozinho_ pelo menos uma vez, Alfred!"). Ele suspirou, mas rapidamente decidiu...

Primeiro, ele iria chamar a atenção de Dinamarca, e _depois_ ele se prepararia para o discurso...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dinamarca, ao que parecia, estava sempre rondando e perturbando Noruega...

Canadá suspirou, no entanto, sorriu levemente ao ver a cena. Lembrava um pouco seu relacionamento com Alfred – observando Noruega recusar outro pedido de casamento de Dinamarca – que parecia ter sido o décimo naquele dia.

_Dieu_ – ele estava mesmo feliz por América ter parado com as propostas de casamento para ele há muito tempo (foi particularmente durante a _Guerra de 1812_).

Canadá não fazia idéia de como abordar Dinamarca, em primeiro lugar – ele realmente não tinha um motivo. O canadense simplesmente observou, esperando o momento perfeito para agir. Ele encontrou esse momento quando Noruega simplesmente revirou os olhos azuis sem brilho para as palhaçadas de Dinamarca – finalmente indo embora acompanhado de Islândia.

E de alguma forma, Kumajirou parecia saber que Canadá estava atrás de Dinamarca – já que o urso polar apareceu do nada e arranhou de leve o sobretudo preto de Dinamarca. O dinamarquês olhou para baixo, levantando uma sobrancelha para o urso polar, que pareceu murmurar _'quem?'_ em voz baixa. "A pergunta é quem é você." Dinamarca retrucou, e Matthew encontrou ali sua chance de interferir.

"Kumajirou!" Ele chamou seu companheiro animal, rapidamente chamando a atenção de Dinamarca. O urso polar correu até os pés de Canadá; seu focinho preto contraiu-se em aborrecimento quando ele detectou o cheiro de Austrália em seu dono.

Isso significava que provavelmente Canadá tinha visto aquele maldito coala de novo...

Dinamarca piscou, não reconhecendo imediatamente a outra nação. "Eu sou Canadá." Matthew percebeu o olhar um pouco confuso de Dinamarca, e prestativamente disse seu nome. Os olhos azuis de Dinamarca pareceram se iluminar quando Canadá mencionou quem era.

"Certo – certo, eu te conheço." Dinamarca disse arrogantemente, olhando para Canadá com um estranho interesse, "Você poderia ter sido meu." O dinamarquês disse sem nenhuma hesitação – e Matthew se surpreendeu com a afirmação ofensiva e bem atrevida. "Mas estava muito longe." O homem muito mais alto sorriu convencido, embora Matthew tenha ficado desconcertado – ainda com um interessante tom vermelho.

'_Vikings!_' Matthew lembrou-se internamente do que precisava fazer, '_Lembre-se que Dinamarca gosta de Vikings!_' Canadá respirou fundo, embora estivesse completamente despreparado para o olhar interessado de Dinamarca.

"Seu nome é Matthew, não é?" Dinamarca perguntou, e Canadá ficou atônito por Dinamarca conseguir se lembrar de seu nome humano quando os outros mal se lembravam de seu país. "Não é legal? Nós praticamente temos o mesmo nome!" Mathias abriu um sorriso largo.

"É." Canadá afirmou timidamente – como diabos ele iria falar de Vikings sem parecer estranho?

No entanto, ele nem precisaria falar sobre Vikings para chamar a atenção de Dinamarca...

"Tenho certeza de que está ciente da Ilha Hans, certo?" Dinamarca perguntou casualmente, e Canadá ficou um pouco tenso – a ilha era uma questão bem delicada para ele e Dinamarca (ambos queriam a ilha para si). Matthew não tinha muita certeza do que dizer sobre o tópico da conversa.

"Brincadeira! É brincadeira!" Dinamarca pareceu perceber o olhar cauteloso no rosto do canadense – e o dinamarquês sorriu, "Não precisamos falar sobre isso agora, não é?" O loiro mais alto falou, divertindo-se ao ver que Canadá parecia aborrecido – os olhos azuis-violeta brilharam com uma leve resistência à conversa. '_Que interessante..._' Mathias pensou, vagamente lembrando-se de Suécia mencionar que Canadá poderia se tornar algo parecido com um _Berserker_ quando se tratava de hockey no gelo.

'_Então talvez ele tenha um pouco de sangue Viking dentro dele._' Dinamarca pensou, o brilho interessado em seus olhos azuis se intensificou ao olhar para o canadense. "Você joga hockey, certo?" Dinamarca perguntou casualmente, observando Matthew piscar os olhos azuis-violeta, levemente surpreso. "Eu vou da próxima vez em que você jogar contra Suécia. Vai ser divertido ver ele se ferrar!" Mathias riu baixinho ao imaginar isso – embora fosse difícil imaginar esse amável canadense em fúria.

"Eu tenho um jogo contra Rússia nesse fim de semana, mas também posso jogar contra Suécia, se ele quiser." Canadá murmurou, estremecendo um pouco ao se lembrar que Bielorrússia estaria lá (e, por sorte, Ucrânia também).

"Ótimo! Vou perguntar para ele se ele quer jogar com você." Mathias disse, querendo ver Canadá agir como um _Berserker_ – fazia muito tempo que ele não via um (era realmente uma pena que a era Viking tenha chegado ao fim).

"Mattie!" América, mais uma vez, interrompeu a cena. Matthew simplesmente revirou os olhos, virando-se para Alfred enquanto ele passava um braço em volta de seus ombros. América piscou, e então encarou Dinamarca, "É melhor não estar intimidando Mattie do outro lado do Ártico outra vez, seu dinamarquense." Alfred disse friamente, ignorando os protestos de Canadá.

Dinamarca realmente não queria aturar América dessa vez, "Vou perguntar se _Sverige_ quer jogar com você." Mathias disse a Canadá, virando-se para encontrar Noruega de novo; mas não antes de resmungar, "É _dinamarquês_, não _dinamarquense_."

"Alfred..." Canadá estava prestes a perder a compostura mais uma vez, e América pareceu nem perceber. "Não seja hipócrita, você também me intimida do outro lado do Ártico!" Matthew bufou furioso, mas Alfred não escutou.

E Dinamarca observou com interesse, do outro lado do salão, os olhos azuis-violeta de Canadá brilharem com irritação e resistência, enquanto ele ouvia as divagações de América.

Um _Berserker_ – seria mesmo interessante ver em Canadá...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaaaahhh desculpa por ter demorado tanto! Esse capítulo foi bem difícil de traduzir çç

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, e vou tentar não demorar tanto pra postar o próximo capítulo.

**P.S.** = postei uma outra fanfic minha, então se alguém quiser ler, o nome dela é **A Cracked Soul**, e é **UsUk** :3


	9. E is for Egypt

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia não é meu. Nem a fanfic.

N/T: Consegui trazer o capítulo mais cedo do que esperava /o/ Muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas são tão lindas /cry. E resolvi que agora vou respondê-las no fim de cada capítulo.

Tradução: _Xie Xie_ - 'obrigado', em chinês.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova York, EUA_

Canadá estava, como sempre, quieto enquanto se mexia nervoso. Ele engoliu em seco enquanto seus olhos azuis-violeta estavam atentamente focados em uma coisa (pessoa) – e ele tinha certeza de que seu rosto normalmente pálido estava completamente vermelho enquanto aguardava desesperadamente pela resposta da outra nação.

"Eu adorei – aru!" China abraçou a _Hello Kitty_ de pelúcia carinhosamente; permitindo que Canadá suspirasse aliviado. O canadense loiro não tinha muita certeza de como China reagiria ao receber um presente dele, mas ele estava feliz que Yao tenha gostado tanto. "_Xie Xie_." Yao murmurou, rapidamente guardando o livro que estava lendo antes, então Canadá não saberia sobre o que era.

"Eu... hum, eu vi em uma loja quando estava com Austrália e pensei em você e comprei...!" Canadá entrou em pânico, constrangido – enrubescendo ainda mais ao soar como um pretendente desajeitado. "A-acho que você pode pensar nisso como um presente, já que nossas relações estão melhorando... e tal."

China sorriu, seus olhos âmbar estavam agradecidos ao olhar para o homem um pouco mais alto. Ele permitiu que o panda em seus ombros fosse para os braços de Canadá, que imediatamente murmurou para ele, ficando um pouco mais confiante ao relaxar ligeiramente.

Kumajirou estava perto de seu pé, mal-humorado, embora Canadá não tenha notado. O urso polar encarou ferozmente o urso panda (que, assim como aquele maldito coala, parecia lançar-lhe um olhar bem convencido), que estava aconchegado no peito de _seu_ dono. Agora o urso polar realmente se arrependia de ter dado essa idéia a Matthew no começo...

Talvez agora ele devesse descontar no gato de Grécia...

Canadá devolveu o panda a China, checando seu relógio rapidamente. "Eu tenho que ir... mas estou feliz por ter gostado tanto!" Matthew disse aliviado, acenando para Yao antes de ir para o salão de música – ele iria checar se as aulas de piano com Áustria ainda aconteceriam.

China rapidamente pegou o livro que estava lendo antes – os olhos âmbar liam ansiosamente o conteúdo do _doujinshi-hentai_. Na maioria das vezes, a pornografia japonesa simplesmente o chocava – mas isso era algo que ele podia ler.

Canadá, aparentemente, aos olhos de Japão, era um personagem _uke_...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matthew bufou para recuperar o fôlego, piscando seus olhos azuis-violeta ao perceber que Áustria e Hungria já estavam no salão de música – obviamente esperando por ele. "Me desculpe!" O canadense loiro se desculpou por seu atraso (mesmo que ele não estivesse tão atrasado).

"Não tem problema." Áustria disse com um tom aristocrático, movendo-se no banco do piano para deixar Canadá sentar-se. Hungria guinchou outra vez ao fundo, tirando fotos casualmente.

"Você se lembra de alguma linha?" Roderich perguntou; fazia alguns dias que ele tinha ensinado um pouco da música a Canadá. O canadense colocou a língua para fora em concentração, enquanto tocava a linha que memorizou – lentamente, mas muito bem.

"Você está progredindo bem." Roderich o encorajou, movendo-se para ensinar a próxima linha a Matthew. Ele estremeceu levemente quando o ferimento do tiro que tinha levado de Suíça queimou de dor.

"Ah – não precisamos fazer isso!" Canadá disse, preocupado ao perceber Áustria estremecendo, "Bélgica me contou que você levou um tiro de Suíça." O canadense disse, e as bochechas de Áustria coraram levemente (ele não achou que a notícia se espalharia).

"Não se preocupe." Roderich tossiu de leve, mas parou quando sangue escoou pelo curativo em seu antebraço. O austríaco suspirou, "Talvez devêssemos adiar esta aula." Ele disse, embora realmente quisesse ensinar Canadá a tocar a música toda.

"Tudo bem." Canadá sorriu docemente, e a câmera de Hungria estava tirando fotos loucamente, a esse ponto. "Não me importo de esperar." O canadense loiro se levantou – ansiosamente procurando pelo caderno preto em seus bolsos, enquanto Áustria e Hungria saíam devagar do salão – o primeiro parecendo um pouco desapontado.

Canadá abriu o caderno, levantando uma sobrancelha para a próxima nação em destaque.

_Nação # 9: __Egito_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o egípcio ama suas pirâmides) – _Egito fala de suas pirâmides com muito carinho._ – Eu consegui seduzir Egito, embora tenha sido há muuuito tempo. Egito simplesmente me lembra daquela horrível _Crise de Suez_ – que, por sua vez, me lembra de _Matthieu_. Mesmo que eu absolutamente adore _mon_ tímido _Matthieu_ – eu certamente não reclamo quando ele fica sério. Me dá um arrepio de prazer ao pensar em _Matthieu_ durante as Guerras Mundiais...

Canadá fechou o caderno, suspirando. Ele se lembrava bem de Egito – ele o protegeu de Inglaterra, França e Israel por um tempo durante a _Crise de Suez_. Então, talvez Egito se lembrasse dele também?

Contudo, ele duvidava disso...

Uma coisa que ele se lembrava sobre Egito era que ele não falava muito (Canadá mal conseguia se lembrar do som de sua voz). O canadense loiro saiu do salão para encontrar a outra nação, e isso demorou um pouco.

Egito estava sozinho na lanchonete, no entanto, alguns gatos de Grécia espreitavam a nação de pele morena. Canadá engoliu em seco bruscamente, inseguro em abordar Egito, e até mesmo em que dizer a ele. Como diabos ele iria falar sobre pirâmides?

'_Acho que posso dizer que estou querendo viajar para o Egito.'_ Matthew pensou, indo devagar para a máquina automática de comida, que estava perto da mesa de Egito. Ele comprou outro saco de batatas fritas – Egito não pareceu notar sua presença, mesmo que alguns gatos tenham notado.

Kumajirou rosnou alto, ameaçando os felinos que se aproximavam – os assustando e os fazendo correr de volta para Egito. A outra nação pareceu finalmente notar Canadá, que estava simplesmente parado em frente à máquina automática. Os olhos âmbar-dourados permaneceram apáticos, até brilharem com um pouco de reconhecimento.

O egípcio acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento na direção de Canadá, que apenas abriu um sorriso fraco. Kumajirou continuou rosnando para os gatos, mesmo quando Matthew o pegou – finalmente se aproximando devagar da mesa de Egito.

Canadá mordeu o lábio, tentando ganhar confiança o suficiente para colocar para fora o que precisava dizer. "Você – você recomenda visitar suas pirâmides? Q-quero dizer, em uma viagem?" Matthew sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho porque sentiu suas bochechas queimarem ao comentário inesperado.

Egito piscou devagar para o canadense loiro, e então abriu um sorriso quase imperceptível. "Sim," Gupta falou com uma voz muito baixa, mas tranqüila. Matthew teve que aproximar seus ouvidos para ouvi-lo (a voz de Egito era mais baixa que a dele). "Minhas pirâmides são lindas de se ver."

"T-também acho." Canadá conseguiu se safar, não se sentando à mesa simplesmente por não ter certeza de como Egito reagiria. Suas relações não eram tão boas assim, para começar. "Eu – se importaria de me dizer sobre elas?" Matthew gaguejou levemente, surpreendendo-se quando Egito o convidou para sentar-se à mesa.

"As pirâmides foram construídas em muito pouco tempo, e eram originalmente tumbas para os _Faraós_, após sua morte," Egito disse, sua voz era quase monótona, mas Canadá podia quase ouvir um toque de orgulho na voz de Gupta. "Elas também simbolizavam o legado de um _Faraó_ para o povo, depois que tinham morrido."

Canadá ouviu muito atentamente enquanto Egito dizia a história de seus marcos detalhadamente, encantando Matthew com as lendas, os mitos e as histórias. "Ah... Eu sou Canadá." Matthew disse após alguns momentos de silêncio.

"Eu sei." Egito disse calmamente, tomando um gole de sua bebida. Matthew encarou a nação de pele morena – surpreso por ele saber.

"Anh – como você sabe?" Canadá perguntou após outro momento de silêncio, espantado por Egito ter se lembrado dele.

"Você é bem mais quieto do que América." Gupta falou com um tom neutro, e Matthew estremeceu, porque sabia que Egito provavelmente não gostava muito de América, assim como algumas outras nações do Oriente Médio (que tinham relações muito tensas com América). "E você me ajudou durante a _Crise de Suez_. Fiquei agradecido por isso." Egito disse, e Canadá ficou surpreso, mas um pouco feliz por Gupta tê-lo reconhecido.

"N-não tem problema...!" Matthew sorriu um pouco, "se importaria de me falar mais sobre seu país?" Ele perguntou, inclinando-se para ouvir atentamente as palavras de Egito.

E Canadá realmente deveria ter esperado – América pareceu sair do nada e olhar desconfiadamente para Egito. "Não escute o que ele diz, Mattie." América balançou a cabeça, divertindo-se, fazendo Egito parar sua aula de história. Gupta meramente encarou América com um olhar bastante impassível e neutro, embora não tenha dito nada em voz alta. "Todo mundo sabe que os áliens construíram as pirâmides!"

"Alfred!" Matthew gritou, chocado com o comentário um pouco ofensivo. Ele olhou para Egito, que não parecia abalado pela declaração. "Não diga essas coisas!" Ele tentou repreendê-lo – embora não tenha atingido Alfred.

"Quero dizer, de que outro jeito elas seriam construídas tão rápido, e há tanto tempo?" América sorriu, "Porque Tony me contou." O americano falou, mentindo descaradamente. Por que Canadá estava falando com Egito? Eles não eram particularmente próximos, e Canadá realmente nem precisava falar com ele, em primeiro lugar...

"Tony, Alfred?" Canadá contraiu-se um pouco – pensando na estranha companhia de América, que vivia em sua casa. Aquele álien era muito esquisito. "Não precisa ser rude!" Matthew bufou, parando e piscando quando Egito falou.

"Tudo bem, Canadá." Gupta disse baixinho, voltando-se para um dos poucos gatos que o cercavam. Ele não se ofendeu com o comentário de América, pois Alfred não era muito importante para ele e era muito infantil.

"Mas..." Canadá disse fracamente, piscando quando América agarrou seu braço – puxando o canadense para seu lado. "Alfred, o que está fazendo?" Matthew bufou, franzindo o cenho, irritando-se quando Alfred roubou suas batatas fritas.

"Aqui, eu vou até ligar para o Tony para ele explicar sobre as pirâmides e tal." América falou, pegando seu celular. Canadá suspirou, reclamando e balançando sua cabeça loira. A única vez em que ele escutava Tony falar era quando ele insultava Inglaterra.

Canadá não percebeu, enquanto América o levava embora, mas a boca de Egito elevou-se em um vestígio de sorriso quando seus olhos âmbar-dourados seguiram Matthew ao sair da lanchonete.

Não muito depois, Kumajirou correu atrás de seu dono – com um olhar convencido em sua face peluda, enquanto um gato ferido deitava-se no chão, miando pateticamente.

Nenhum gato iria roubar seu Canadá...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alguém mais ama o Kumajirou ciumento? Enfim, respondendo as reviews:

**Makaylla012** - Denmark é tudo, fatão. E esse nome que arrumaram pra ele é muito bonito :D Sim, o América é um irmão muito chato, mas não tem como não amar essa proteção excessiva. O caderno do França é uma coisa que eu adoraria ter (tenho certeza de que muitos compartilham a mesma opinião ;D). Muito obrigada pela review *-*

**AnaMachado** - Oun, que bom que está gostando *-* É incrível como o França consegue falar sobre o Canadá mesmo quando o assunto não tem nada a ver com ele. Bom, se vai rolar algo entre América e Canadá eu não sei... Só esperando os próximos capítulos pra saber XD obrigada pela review!

**Luluh-chan** - Eu ri muito com a sua review XDDDDDDDD Fico muito feliz por estar gostando! Desculpa por ter demorado tanto, vou me esforçar para ser um pouco mais rápida D: obrigada e continue lendo!

**cao-chan **- a continuação está aqui /o/ Eu também adoraria ver o Noruega abalado, mas provavelmente isso vai demorar um pouco :/ Obrigada pela review!

**Black-Sun** - o Canadá é mesmo muito apaixonante *-* oun, obrigada por gostar da tradução. Continue lendo, ok?

O próximo capítulo não vai sair tão cedo, porque vou tirar uma folga de tudo nesse feriado /o/

Então, por favor, mandem reviews! E feliz Carnaval pra todo mundo!


	10. E is also for England

Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence (só a tradução né...).

N/T: Eu ia postar esse capítulo no sábado, mas o site ficou dando erro .-.' Enfim, espero que gostem! E obrigada pelas reviews sz'

Tradução: _Vous êtes si adorable!_ - 'Você é tão adorável!', em francês.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, EUA_

Canadá, para ser bem sincero, temia a próxima anotação no caderno preto de França.

Ah, ele sabia soletrar – então era fácil presumir quem era o próximo da lista, e ele estava implorando a Deus que não fosse o que ele temia. Ele olhou para cima e para os lados, realmente torcendo para que América o interrompesse (como ele sempre fazia), mas ele não estava por perto.

"Qual o problema – aru?" China perguntou, sentado ao seu lado na lanchonete. Os olhos âmbar olharam de relance para o caderninho preto que Canadá segurava tremulante em suas mãos, vagamente se perguntando o que era; contudo, não bisbilhotou. Yao olhou de volta para sua comida, levantando uma sobrancelha para a escolha.

Aparentemente, _isto_ era comida chinesa no Canadá – mas... ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de _bolinhas de frango_ antes...

"Ah! Eu – hum, nada!" Matthew entrou em pânico; a preocupação estava mesmo estampada em seu rosto _tanto_ assim? Ele guardou o caderno preto em seu bolso, embora ele não estivesse preocupado em ser roubado (China não roubaria o caderno como América faria).

O canadense loiro sorriu timidamente para China (que tinha convidado Canadá para sentar-se com ele no almoço, durante o resto da conferência, e ele ansiosamente aceitou o convite), mas ainda estava muito acanhado, já que as outras nações asiáticas estavam todas olhando para ele, imaginando quem ele era (mas parecia que Hong Kong tinha um pouco de reconhecimento em seus olhos castanho-claros).

"Ah ~ _Matthieu_, aí está você!" Bélgica se iluminou ao entrar na lanchonete, avistando o canadense quase de imediato, "Eu estava te procurando! ~" A belga loira sorriu docemente, rindo do rubor de Canadá. Ele era tão fofo!

Yao parecia de alguma fora irritado com a interrupção de Bélgica, mas não disse nada sobre isso. "B-Bella," Canadá gaguejou, não habituado a chamar Bélgica por seu nome humano, "Eu – você precisa de alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou educadamente, quase desmaiando de choque e vergonha quando Bélgica de repente o abraçou – seus seios foram apertados contra o rosto dele, por suas diferentes posições.

"_Vous êtes si adorable!_" Bélgica falou entusiasmada, sem notar Canadá contorcendo-se.

"Pare com isso – aru!" China falou irritado para a belga loira, que simplesmente bufou para ele. Eles se encararam por um momento, e Bélgica finalmente soltou Canadá de seus braços (que arfou por ar, seu rosto combinando com seu moletom).

Bella então ignorou Yao completamente, se voltando para Matthew, "_Matthieu_ ~ você quer sair em um encontro?" Bélgica foi direto ao assunto, fazendo Canadá engasgar com o ar.

"U-um e-encontro?" Canadá ofegou, "V-você quer dizer, um encontro _de verdade_?" Seu coração batia tão forte, que ele pensou que pularia de seu peito. China apertou os olhos âmbar perigosamente.

"É claro!" Bélgica sorriu, murmurando diante da reação de Canadá, "Eu te pego às sete amanhã à noite." Bella nem esperou pela resposta de Matthew antes de ir embora alegremente.

"A-anh?" Canadá parecia estar hiperventilando a esse ponto, e China deu um tapinha confortante em suas costas. "Eu – o que acabou de acontecer?" O canadense perguntou espantado, e China parecia se divertir agora.

"Nada muito importante – aru." Yao falou com um sorriso, voltando para sua comida. As outras nações pareciam estar se divertindo quando Canadá simplesmente se levantou e foi embora atordoado.

"Kiku," China se virou para Japão, que piscou os olhos castanho-escuros quando Yao pegou o _doujinshi-hentai_. Japão corou de leve quando todos os seus irmãos olharam curiosos para ele, "Você poderia, por favor, terminar o capítulo quatro?" Yao perguntou, suas próprias bochechas estavam um pouco vermelhas. Kiku piscou, tentando se lembrar qual era o capítulo quatro – até finalmente se lembrar.

Ele estava certo de que esse capítulo em particular era todo sobre seu _uke_-Canadá...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 10: __Inglaterra_ (Arthur Kirkland) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o britânico, infelizmente, adora sua própria comida) – _L'Angleterre certamente será seduzido __ao comerem sua comida._ – Ahh ~ foi tão fácil entrar nas calças de _Angleterre_, embora eu tivesse que forçar sua comida abaixo. Acho que vou tentar ensopar a comida de _Angleterre_ com calda de maple, assim como _Matthieu_ faz. Isso me lembra de quando _Matthieu_ era _mon_ colônia fofinha...

Ah, _Dieu_ – então era o que ele temia. Canadá ficou com um estranho tom verde ao guardar o caderno de volta em seu bolso. Ele se recostou contra a parede por algum tempo, tentando respirar direito. Abordar Inglaterra não seria um problema, porque _houve_ dias em que Arthur conseguiu reconhecer Matthew como Canadá (contudo, isso foi há muito tempo).

Era melhor Alfred interromper dessa vez...

"A-anh... Arthur...?" Canadá timidamente se aproximou de sua antiga figura paterna, que rapidamente se virou e estreitou os brilhantes olhos verdes. Matthew ligeiramente hesitou; Inglaterra podia ser intimidador às vezes (principalmente com ele), "G-gostaria de almoçar comigo?" O canadense loiro gaguejou baixinho, e Arthur apertou os olhou em concentração.

"Ah – Matthew!" Inglaterra finalmente falou, realmente reconhecendo Canadá (simplesmente porque América _nunca_ o convidaria para almoçar), dando um sorriso carinhoso para sua antiga posse, "Tem algo em particular que queira comer?" Inglaterra perguntou, arrastando Canadá para a cozinha, com entusiasmo. Matthew estava choramingando baixinho, encolhendo-se a cada momento que estava por vir.

"S-seus... hum – s-scones..." Matthew estremeceu de medo, pois ele sabia que os scones de Arthur eram absolutamente _letais_, mas ele também sabia que era a comida que Inglaterra mais gostava de fazer. "E chá." O canadense adicionou, e embora Inglaterra fosse absolutamente péssimo na cozinha – ele conseguia fazer um bom chá.

"Ótimo!" Arthur abriu um grande sorriso, "Excelente escolha, rapaz." Inglaterra deu um rápido tapinha na cabeça de Canadá, sem notar que Matthew agora arrastava seus pés, murmurando baixinho suas últimas preces.

'_Alfred – Alfred, me salve!_' Matthew pensou desesperado, embora tivesse que passar por isso se quisesse que Arthur se lembrasse dele permanentemente. Ele se sentou pesadamente e observou horrorizado quando Arthur pegou os ingredientes para seus preciosos scones. "E-eu vou fazer o chá." Canadá murmurou, precisando fazer algo para se distrair do horror à sua frente.

Arthur vagamente acenou com a cabeça, quando um olhar de pura concentração apareceu em seu rosto, enquanto ele começava a fazer seus scones. Pouco depois, os dois estavam sentados em um outro cômodo com vista para fora – o aroma dos scones recém-assados marcava o ar.

No entanto, Matthew deu uma olhadinha nos scones e quase murchou em seu lugar. Oh Deus – Oh _Dieu_, os scones estavam irreconhecíveis de tão destruídos e queimados. A fornada estava quase totalmente preta, exceto por alguns que pareciam um pouco comestíveis.

"Você faz um bom chá, Matthew." Arthur elogiou com um sorriso carinhoso, fazendo Matthew corar e gaguejar, porque _esse_ provavelmente era o melhor tipo de elogio vindo de Inglaterra. "O que está esperando? Pegue um." Inglaterra levantou uma espessa sobrancelha à hesitação de Canadá – que simplesmente engoliu em seco, nervoso, estendendo a mão trêmula para um dos scones caseiros de Arthur.

Arthur estava bebendo seu chá, mas observava com intensos olhos verdes sobre a alça de sua caneca. Matthew recuou ao jurar ter visto um dos scones queimados realmente se _mexer_. O canadense loiro pegou um que parecia mais ou menos comestível – sua mão tremia descontroladamente, enquanto ele o levava devagar até sua boca.

Canadá mordeu rapidamente, quase engasgando com o gosto tão horrível. Lágrimas instantaneamente encheram seus olhos azuis-violeta, mas ele conseguiu, de alguma forma, engolir sem vomitar. Inglaterra sorria docemente e com muito carinho para ele. O britânico pareceu não notar que Matthew quase imediatamente ficou pálido; uma palidez quase doentia. "E-está b-bom..." Canadá estava sufocado, segurando seu estômago em agonia.

Onde estava sua calda de maple quando ele realmente precisava?

"É claro que está!" Inglaterra gabou-se arrogantemente, "Pegue outro, rapaz." Arthur ofereceu, ainda sem perceber que Matthew quase chorava. Canadá choramingou um pouco, mas permaneceu forte. Se ele quisesse que Inglaterra se lembrasse dele, então ele simplesmente tinha que fazer isso.

O canadense loiro encheu a boca com outro scone queimado, seu estômago protestou enquanto ele engolia – desesperadamente bebendo seu chá para tirar o gosto horrível (sua garganta foi aliviada do gosto ao ser queimada pelo chá quente...).

"Você é um garoto tão bom, diferente daquele Alfred ingrato." Arthur revirou seus olhos jade ao pensar em América (que era tão grosseiro ao falar de sua comida supostamente 'nojenta'). "Matthew, deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes." Inglaterra falou – quase carinhosamente.

Canadá teria confirmado, se não tivesse ficado com um estranho tom verde – contraindo-se um pouco. _'Só mais um...!'_ Matthew pensou desesperadamente, levando sua mão trêmula até o scone queimado (ele não sabia se estava apenas tonto ou delirante, mas ele tinha certeza de que o scone estava definitivamente se _mexendo_).

Arthur ainda o observava, e Matthew enfiou outro scone em sua boca – mastigando e engolindo bruscamente. O canadense parecia atordoado, sua visão estava começando a ficar embaçada e escura. "A-Arthur–" Ele começou, mas não conseguiu terminar sua frase, já que finalmente caiu desmaiado no chão. Inglaterra se levantou depressa, preocupado...

E Canadá reparou, pouco antes de desmaiar, que Alfred _não_ apareceu e interrompeu dessa vez...

Ótimo, a hora em que ele mais precisava de Alfred...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A primeira coisa que ele notou foi o rosto de Alfred (que estava bem acima do seu), parecendo preocupado. "A-Alfred..." Canadá falou asperamente, deitado em uma cama confortável. Kumajirou estava ao seu lado, cochilando despreocupadamente.

"Mattie – você está vivo!" América disse aliviado, sem notar o olhar severo de Inglaterra do outro lado da cama. "O que você estava pensando?" Alfred balançou sua cabeça, divertindo-se – Matthew estava olhando para ele com os olhos atordoados, confusos e opacos. "Você deveria saber que não deve comer a comida de Inglaterra – principalmente sem sua calda de maple."

"Me desculpe, Matthew." Inglaterra finalmente murmurou, olhando para o lado, envergonhado; mas Canadá abriu uma espécie de sorriso fraco e trêmulo.

Ele realmente esperava que Inglaterra se lembrasse dele por isso...

...E Canadá ficou de cama com intoxicação alimentar pelos próximos dias...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo divertido de traduzir XD Well, respondendo as reviews:

**Makaylla012** - Kumajirou é a coisa mais fofa ever! Mesmo ele sendo ciumento nesta fanfic... Sim, o Alfred precisa aprender um pouco de história (e aprender a ser um pouco menos possessivo u.u). Muito obrigada pela review, continue lendo *-*

**Luluh-chan** - Vamos nos juntar e roubar o caderno /o/ Ele pode ser bem útil... Nhe relaxa, meus dias estão um pouco corridos mas vou tentar traduzir mais rápido (se bem que não posso garantir nada x.x). Fico muito feliz por estar acompanhando a fanfic! Obrigada pela review.

**Carol989** - O Canadá merece um prêmio por aguentar o América o tempo todo .-.' Oun, que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz! Tehe, o shipper vai se desenrolar ao longo da fanfic, mas já dá pra perceber _um pouquinho_ qual é (não vou falar nada porque tenho medo de dar spoiler ;;).

Por favor, continuem lendo e mandando reviews!


	11. E can be for Estonia, too

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia não me pertence, e a fanfic original também não.

N/T: _Pinko_ = pessoa simpática ao comunismo.

Traduções: _Je te rendrai la pareille, d'une façon ou d'une autre_ - 'vou compensar isso de um jeito ou de outro', em francês.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Matthieu_ – você faltou ao nosso encontro!" Bélgica disse com uma expressão severa, suas mãos em seu quadril numa pose irritada. Canadá ficou tenso, gaguejando um pouquinho.

"E-Eu peço desculpas! Sinto muito, mas eu estive doente com... intoxicação alimentar." Canadá falou em voz baixa, quase empalidecendo ao se lembrar de ter comido a comida de Inglaterra. E seu estômago ainda _estava_ bem dolorido...

A pose ameaçadora de Bélgica relaxou quando ela deu um sorriso malicioso a ele, seus olhos azuis se iluminaram com algo que Canadá não queria saber, "Eu sei ~ eu cuidei de você enquanto estava com febre." Bella sorriu, enquanto Matthew corou um pouco.

"Eu – _merci_." Matthew gaguejou, inseguro da sensação calorosa em seu estômago. "_Je te rendrai la pareille, d'une façon ou d'une autre_." Ele murmurou, quase inaudível. Bélgica lhe deu um sorriso de parar o coração, acenando com a cabeça.

"Mal posso esperar por isso ~ _Matthieu_!" Bélgica murmurou, indo embora com um olhar bastante pervertido em seu belo rosto, entretanto, Canadá não viu. Ela o observou de modo predatório por um momento, o vendo tirar um caderninho preto de seu bolso.

Ela não se importou com isso, simplesmente admirando seu belo físico que ele insistia em esconder embaixo de suas roupas largas. Ela sorriu convencida, se lembrando da noite em que Canadá teve febre...

Secar o suor de todo o corpo dele não era realmente molestá-lo, era?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 11: __Estônia_ (Eduard Von Bock) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o estoniano se interessa por tecnologia) – _Estônia ficará interessado por qualquer tipo de tecnologia (principalmente se estiver quebrada)_ – Eduard não é muito difícil de seduzir, já que Rússia parece não se interessar muito por ele. _Merde_ – não gosto de pensar naquele russo brutamontes, ainda não posso evitar de pensar que _mon Matthieu_ e Ivan estejam dormindo juntos...

Canadá fechou o caderno, imaginando como prosseguiria com isso. Sim, ele e Estônia tinham boas relações (Canadá _foi_ o primeiro país ocidental a reconhecer Estônia como um país independente), mas eles nunca tinham conversado de verdade um com o outro (Alfred tomava muito o seu tempo, do jeito que é).

"Matthew!" Canadá ficou tenso ao ouvir a voz familiar, virando-se devagar. Seu estômago pareceu se agitar e protestar assim que avistou Inglaterra (que estava, surpreendentemente, olhando _para_ ele, e não _através_ dele).

"Arthur," Matthew cumprimentou baixo e educadamente, corando de leve quando Arthur olhou para ele com satisfação. "Você precisa de alguma coisa?" O canadense loiro perguntou, e Inglaterra afirmou rapidamente – tirando de trás das costas alguma coisa enrolada em um guardanapo.

Oh _Dieu_ – dessa vez era algum tipo de biscoito...

"Matthew, você vai experimentar estes, não vai?" Inglaterra parecia esperançoso (isso porque Canadá sabia que ninguém nunca iria querer experimentar a comida de Arthur). No entanto, Matthew era simplesmente muito educado para negar a oferta de Arthur, já que ele, trêmulo, pegou um. "Você é um garoto tão bom." Inglaterra elogiou, enquanto Canadá levava o biscoito à boca – tremendo visivelmente (embora Arthur parecesse não ter percebido).

Felizmente (Matthew pensou que fosse chorar de alívio), América lhe deu um tapa amigável em suas costas (fazendo com que ele cuspisse a comida que tinha acabado de pôr na boca). "Mattie ~ você ta comendo a comida do Inglaterra... _de novo_?" América olhou para Canadá com reprovação, ignorando totalmente Inglaterra, que estava parado, ficando vermelho de raiva.

"América!" Arthur rosnou, olhando para sua comida no chão. América simplesmente sorriu para ele, fazendo Inglaterra fumegar de raiva. Alfred se escondeu atrás de Matthew, que estava tentando manter a paz, enquanto Arthur tentava pegar Alfred de um lado ao outro de Matthew.

Canadá desesperadamente tentou acalmar Inglaterra, já que estava sendo chacoalhado com bastante violência – América ria alto, enquanto Inglaterra xingava alto.

E então, um 'crack' alto soou.

As três nações olharam para o _Blackberry_ quebrado no chão. E eles simplesmente ficaram olhando – embora os olhos azuis-violeta de Canadá estivessem arregalados a esse ponto. Claro, ele usava um celular comum para suas ligações casuais e tal, mas seu _Blackberry_ era bem importante (usado para negócios oficiais, e seu chefe o contatava pelo _Blackberry_).

Mas ainda assim... que _conveniência_...

"América! Olha o que você fez!" Inglaterra rosnou, culpando Alfred. América franziu o cenho para ele, e simplesmente mostrou a língua de uma forma bem imatura. No entanto, as duas nações lançaram um olhar de desculpas a Canadá, antes de entrarem em outra grande briga verbal que se tornava física.

Matthew suspirou, torcendo para que Estônia pudesse consertar seu _Blackberry_ quebrado; contudo, duvidou que Estônia fosse ao menos reconhecê-lo, mas se _estivesse_ com Lituânia (que às vezes conseguia reconhecê-lo), então talvez...

Canadá suspirou de novo, sabendo que não deveria ter esperanças. Ele saiu da sala, deixando América e Inglaterra brigando (mesmo com suas habilidades de manter a paz – ele sabia que seria inútil tentar fazê-los parar)...

Para variar, Estônia foi encontrado na sala de informática – digitando mais rápido do que Canadá podia acompanhar. E de novo, para variar, Estônia nem notou a presença de Canadá.

'_Você joga contra o __Rússia__ na pista de gelo, você definitivamente consegue falar com Estônia!_' Canadá se preparou – seu experimento foi um sucesso até agora!

E pareceu funcionar, sua voz saiu mais calma do que ele estava esperando, "Estônia," Ele chamou, atraindo a atenção de Eduard, "V-você é bom com celulares, certo?"

Estônia olhou para ele, obviamente não percebendo quem ele era, "Eu sou Canadá." Matthew suspirou, pegando seu celular estragado. As sobrancelhas de Eduard se levantaram ao avistar o celular quebrado, mas de repente ficou todo formal.

"É claro que posso consertar," Eduard falou em um tom meio arrogante, olhando Canadá de cima a baixo outra vez, "É com você que o Sr. Rússia joga hockey no gelo?" Eduard finalmente perguntou depois de encará-lo um pouco – o que fez Canadá ficar vermelho.

"S-sim." Canadá corou ainda mais quando um pouco de respeito apareceu nos olhos de Estônia.

"Então, eu certamente tenho que ver você jogar contra o Sr. Rússia," Estônia pareceu sorrir com desprezo, e Canadá pensou ter ouvido Eduard murmurar baixinho, "E acabar com a raça dele."

"A-ah!" Canadá piscou os olhos azuis-violeta, "Eu tenho um jogo contra Ivan nesse fim de semana. Você pode ir se quiser!" Matthew disse com um sorriso tímido – o geralmente trivial jogo de hockey que ele jogava com Rússia todo fim de semana parecia que ia ganhar uma platéia bem grande.

América (ele estaria lá porque tentaria persuadir Matthew a não jogar contra Rússia), Bielorrússia (ele ficava assustado só de pensar nela), Ucrânia (ele esperava que ela fosse), Dinamarca (que queria ver Matthew 'acabar' com Suécia), e talvez Suécia (Matthew não tinha muita certeza se Berwald já tinha aceitado seu convite).

"Estarei lá." Estônia murmurou, dando uma olhada de volta no celular quebrado, "E vou consertar isto para você até lá." Eduard falou em um tom formal, fazendo Matthew abrir um sorriso tímido.

"Obrigado." Canadá falou agradecido, um pouco desconfortável com o olhar de Estônia.

"É, acho que eu te reconheço agora," Estônia disse, e Canadá piscou, surpreso, "Você foi o primeiro a reconhecer minha independência – e Katyusha fala de você. Bastante." Eduard falou bruscamente, fazendo Matthew corar muito e gaguejar incoerentemente.

"E-ela fala?" Canadá perguntou timidamente, sentindo muito calor em seu peito por causa da afirmação. Ele sempre teve uma afeição por Ucrânia – e talvez, quando mais jovem, uma quedinha por ela – contudo, foi superada por sua paixão boba por Arthur (que, em sua maior parte, tinha desaparecido).

"Fala – fica cansativo, eu admito." Eduard ajustou seus óculos, "Eu acho que ela gosta de você." Outra vez o estoniano foi um tanto brusco ao dizer isso. O canadense loiro estava simplesmente sem palavras, constrangido.

"Mattieee ~!"

Canadá suspirou ao som da voz tão familiar, e Estônia olhou interrogativamente quando América e Inglaterra entraram na sala. Os olhos de Eduard se arregalaram quando Arthur pegou Matthew pela frente de seu moletom vermelho, puxando-o para perto.

"Matthew – você vai me ensinar a cozinhar. Agora." Inglaterra disse meio asperamente, contudo, seus olhos esmeralda estavam friamente direcionados para América, que simplesmente riu dele.

"Não é minha culpa a sua comida ser uma droga!" Alfred falou alto, como se não tivesse interrompido a conversa entre Matthew e Eduard, "E você nunca faria uma comida tão boa quanto Mattie!" América riu debochado da raiva de Inglaterra.

Canadá suspirou, mas sorriu um pouco pelos elogios de América. É, ele cozinhava bem (afinal, ele foi parcialmente criado por França), e felizmente, ele não herdou o péssimo gosto de Inglaterra para comida (do jeito que Alfred mais ou menos herdou).

"Você vai me ensinar." Arthur falou de novo, pegando Matthew e o arrastando de volta para a cozinha, apesar dos calmos protestos do pobre canadense. América simplesmente riu, seguindo-os – querendo ver Inglaterra se atrapalhar completamente. No entanto, ele parou e se virou para lançar a Estônia um olhar frio e áspero com os olhos azuis perfurantes.

Estônia ficou tenso com o olhar de América, "Não fale com Mattie, seu comuna idiota." Alfred falou baixo e ameaçadoramente. Eduard iria reclamar, dizendo que não era mais _comunista_, mas América simplesmente não escutaria. "Já é ruim o bastante que Mattie seja um _Pinko_ (quero dizer, ele tem _Plano de Saúde Gratuito!_). Ele não precisa de mais amigos _comunistas_!" América falou com um então desinteressado olhar para Estônia.

Certamente, Canadá não estava interessado em Estônia. Eles quase nunca se falavam...!

Eduard permaneceu em silêncio, sabendo exatamente quando fazer isso ao ser ameaçado por uma superpotência. Ele era o inteligente – e não retrucava (era por isso que, felizmente, Rússia não se interessava muito por ele).

América abriu um outro sorriso arrogante antes de sair da sala, atrás de Canadá e Inglaterra, "Mattieee ~ eu quero suas panquecas!"

Estônia suspirou, olhando para o celular quebrado. Claro, Canadá poderia ser interessante (já que ele, voluntariamente, jogava hockey logo com _Rússia_), mas ele era tão interessante assim para despertar a raiva de América?

Eduard pensou em um derrotado e choroso Rússia no gelo – e então sorriu debochado.

É, talvez ele fosse...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Não gostei muito da tradução desse capítulo, mas ta...

**AnaMachado** - O Matthew é mesmo um heroi, ninguém teria aguentado tanto XD Sim, o caderninho do Francis até que está sendo útil! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review :3

**Hikari Kaoru** - É mesmo, você abandonou a fanfic? çç ~justkidding. Eu também tenho horror à comida do inglês /facepalm. Muito obrigada pela review e continue lendo!

**Luluh-chan** - Livros que PRECISAM ser publicados: caderno do França e mangá do Japão! Alfred só aparece nas piores horas, fato .-.' Vou demorar para terminar, mas prometo fazer o possível :D obrigada pela review!

**Cnth** - obrigada pela review *w* Não se preocupe, vou continuar traduzindo sim /o/ E continue lendo!

**Cinth** - Oun, obrigada pelos elogios *-* que bom que está gostando! Continue lendo, por favor k3

Mandem reviews, please k3


	12. F is for Finland

Disclaimer: Só a tradução é minha.

N/T: Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, elas me deixam muito feliz k3

Tradução: _Noël_ - 'Natal', em francês.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, EUA_

"Não – Arthur, você tem que olhar a comida cozinhando!" Canadá suspirou, rapidamente vigiando as panquecas queimando, quando Inglaterra decidiu que preferia discutir com América do que prestar atenção na comida ao fogão, "É por isso que você queima um monte de coisa." O canadense murmurou baixinho, para que Arthur não pudesse ouvir, observando América e Inglaterra com olhos um pouco irritados.

"Viu, por que não escuta o Mattie?" América sorriu debochado, facilmente parando a nação mais velha com um simples movimento do braço. "Mas eu ainda acho que o Mattie deveria fazer a comida." Alfred falou, e bem alto; seu sorriso aumentou ao conseguir irritar Arthur.

"Seu fedelhozinho ingrato!" Inglaterra rosnou, seu olhar esmeralda estava direcionado para o americano loiro, que estava rindo alto. Arthur estava prestes a insultar Alfred mais, quando uma mão gentil pegou seu braço e o puxou de volta para o fogão.

"Você precisa virar elas, agora." Matthew disse inexpressivo, um olhar um pouco cansado apareceu em seu rosto pálido. Sério, por que ele tinha que ser arrastado para as constantes brigas de América e Inglaterra? Era pior até do que as discussões violentas entre Inglaterra e França – e isso queria dizer muita coisa. "Com calma!" Canadá entrou em pânico quando Inglaterra pareceu virar a panqueca com toda a força, fazendo-a pairar no ar e grudar no teto.

Ambos Canadá e Inglaterra simplesmente ficaram olhando, enquanto América gargalhou alto, rindo das habilidades horríveis de Arthur. "Deixe o Mattie fazer a comida!" Alfred choramingou, ele não queria sofrer com intoxicação alimentar, como Canadá acabara de sofrer.

"Cala a boca!" Inglaterra urrou, mais uma vez abandonando a comida para discutir com o entretido América – deixando Canadá cuidando da comida. O canadense loiro não se incomodou em não dizer nada, porque sabia que seria inútil. E assim, Matthew simplesmente fez as panquecas sozinho – colocando os pratos na mesa.

"Só vou pegar minha garrafa de calda de maple no meu quarto." Canadá murmurou, lançando um olhar enojado para a garrafa de maple artificial e jogando-a na lata de lixo, quando América e Inglaterra lhe deram um breve aceno, voltando para a alta e violenta discussão deles.

Canadá diminuiu um pouco o ritmo, andando devagar enquanto pegava o caderno preto de seu bolso para ver a próxima nação listada.

_Nação # 12: __Finlândia_ (Tino Väinämöinen) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o finlandês adora saunas) – _Finlândia fica especialmente vulnerável em uma sauna._ Eu não consegui exatamente seduzir Tino por completo (não gosto de pensar no que Suécia fez comigo depois das fotos nuas de _Noël_... Acho interessante que Finlândia seja o país estrangeiro mais representativo em _mon_ Canadá (hmph... deveria ser _moi_)...

Matthew guardou o caderno preto em seu bolso, cantarolando suavemente. Ele via Finlândia freqüentemente – ele assistiu aos jogos de hockey dele e Suécia na maioria das vezes. Ele realmente não sabia se Tino conseguia reconhecê-lo de imediato (Suécia conseguia em seus jogos de hockey).

Mas... a sauna – _esse_ era o fetiche de Tino? Saunas geralmente significavam que tinham que ficar quase nus, e Canadá era tímido demais para fazer tal coisa na frente de outra pessoa. E como ele iria se convidar para uma das saídas de Tino para a sauna?

"Hey, Matt!" Canadá pulou de susto, quando uma grande mão pousou em seu ombro, fazendo-o parar de andar. Ele se virou para ver o largo sorriso arrogante de Dinamarca, "Você quer vir beber comigo?" Mathias perguntou, "Ouvi dizer que a cerveja canadense é boa."

"Hmm... bem–" Canadá começou, mas foi completamente cortado por Dinamarca, que estava agora o arrastando para o bar.

"Ótimo! Eu geralmente saio para beber com Rússia ou Prússia. Se importa se um deles for com a gente?" O dinamarquês levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, e Matthew apenas enrubesceu e gaguejou um pouco.

"N-não... Eu não me importo." O canadense balançou a cabeça, "M-mas eu preciso voltar para o Alfred e o Arthur primeiro–!" Matthew guinchou quando Dinamarca simplesmente riu dele, o arrastando mais rápido.

"Quem liga para eles?" Mathias bufou, sorrindo convencido ao acenar para Rússia, que estava esperando por ele, "Yo, Canadá vai com a gente!"

"Ah ~ camarada _Matvey_!" Os olhos roxo-escuro de Rússia iluminaram-se com algo perigosamente interessado – Canadá não tinha certeza do que pensar disso. "Vai ser divertido, da?" Ivan segurou seu braço com força – e combinando as forças de Rússia e Dinamarca, eles facilmente arrastaram um queixoso Canadá para o bar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Canadá estava fazendo o melhor para não ficar bêbado, pretendendo, de alguma forma, se aproximar de Finlândia naquela noite. Mas Dinamarca e Rússia estavam constantemente enchendo seu copo com cerveja canadense, alternando com alguma vodka forte. É muito difícil não ficar bêbado...

"D'namarca." Uma voz firme veio de trás das três nações, "Eu acho que v'cê já deu o s'ficiente a C'nadá." Matthew se virou um pouco – ele não estava muito bêbado (assim ele pensava).

Suécia olhou impassivelmente para Dinamarca, que simplesmente riu e deu alguns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas de Canadá. Rússia encarou Suécia, aborrecido com a interrupção.

"Canadá?" Finlândia murmurou baixinho, lançando um olhar atento ao canadense loiro. Ele pensou que fosse o América de costas, mas ele estava certo de que podia ver a diferença agora.

"Obrigado." Canadá murmurou aliviado – ele não queria mais beber. Ele lançou um olhar para Tino, por detrás de sua franja rebelde – vendo sua chance.

"Você é tão sem graça." Dinamarca simplesmente respondeu, voltando para suas bebidas. "Nós deveríamos fazer isso de novo qualquer dia." Mathias deu outro sorriso arrogante a Canadá, que concordou timidamente. Rússia ainda parecia aborrecido, espreitando Canadá com os olhos escuros.

Finlândia pareceu ter percebido, já que ele estremeceu levemente; recordando memórias de quando estava sob o domínio de Rússia. Ele pegou Canadá pelo braço, e Suécia levou ambos para longe das duas nações altas.

Os três permaneceram quietos por um momento, até Suécia quebrar o silêncio, assustando as outras duas nações menores, "Eu 'ceito seu d'safio." Berwald murmurou, os olhos verdes encararam Canadá atentamente, "P'ra o jogo de h'ckey desse fim de s'mana."

"A-ah!" Matthew sorriu um pouco, "Vou ficar aguardando." Canadá desviou os olhos do olhar muito atento de Suécia.

"Você quer ir à sauna com a gente?" Finlândia perguntou alegremente, sem notar que Canadá enrijeceu em antecipação.

"Eu – anh, claro." Matthew engoliu em seco, seguindo lentamente Berwald e Tino até a academia, onde a sauna estava localizada. Ele corou de leve ao permanecer inexpressivo no vestiário masculino, muito desconfortável de se despir na frente de outras pessoas. Nem Suécia nem Finlândia pareciam ter algum problema, já que eles começaram a tirar suas roupas – contudo, um homem rapidamente abordou Suécia.

Canadá e Finlândia observaram o homem falar em volume baixo – a expressão de Suécia não mudou nada. Ele acenou com a cabeça, virando-se para Tino, "P'ter anda ca'sando alguns pr'blemas." Berwald falou, parando Tino quando ele se moveu, preocupado, "V'cê f'ca, eu vou tr'zê-lo." Berwald murmurou, deixando o vestiário.

Finlândia suspirou, mas depois se virou e deu a Canadá outro grande sorriso, "Vamos!" Tino falou alegremente enquanto tirava o resto de suas roupas. Canadá desviou o olhar desconfortavelmente, tirando devagar suas próprias roupas largas. Ele rapidamente enrolou uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura; Tino fez o mesmo enquanto eles entravam na sauna fumegante.

Canadá, no instante em que entrou, ficou _muito_ desconfortável. Ele realmente não gostava desse calor, e ficou surpreso por Tino gostar, porque eles tinham climas similares. Ele suava, respirando fundo ao sentar-se no banco em frente a Tino.

"Você conhece bem o Peter?" Tino começou casualmente, a conversa sendo leve, suave e tranquila para Canadá – que ele sabia que era muito tímido (exceto na pista de gelo).

"Não – na verdade, não." Matthew respondeu, contraindo-se pelo calor. Ele realmente odiava o calor – era por isso que ele nunca visitava Austrália mais vezes. "Contudo, acho que ele pode ser algo como um meio-irmão para mim." Canadá deu de ombros, ele nunca tinha realmente falado com Sealand antes.

Tino simplesmente sorriu de volta, tentando fazer Canadá se sentir mais confortável. Ele tinha certeza de que podia fazer amizade com Matthew – eles eram muito parecidos. E também, ambos eram países árticos – então eles tinham que se encontrar no _Conselho Ártico_ algumas vezes por ano.

Além disso, Suécia gostava da companhia de Canadá, então por que ele também não deveria? Matthew parecia ser uma boa nação – e Peter provavelmente iria se dar bem com ele também.

Canadá estava muito desconfortável com o suor grudando em suas costas, esquecendo-se completamente de–

"Alfred." Matthew suspirou quando a porta do lugar aquecido se abriu abruptamente, assustando Tino, enquanto América rapidamente entrava, arrastando Inglaterra. Ambos já estavam nus, com as toalhas ao redor de suas cinturas. "Como você me achou?" Canadá perguntou um pouco incomodado.

"O cara dinamarquês me falou para perguntar ao Suécia – e ele me disse que você estava aqui." Alfred sorriu, observando Matthew preguiçosamente com os olhos azuis – obviamente olhando para ele durante tempo _demais_, enquanto Canadá mudava de lugar, muito desconfortável.

"Eu deveria estar punindo Peter." Arthur murmurou, tendo escutado que Sealand estava causando problemas. "E não perdendo meu tempo com _você_." Inglaterra olhou para América – que simplesmente sorriu convencido para ele, tirando seus olhos à força da forma semi-nua de Canadá.

"Você precisa se animar, meu velho." Alfred deu uma risada abafada, sentando-se ao lado do muito desconfortável Matthew. Tino permaneceu em silêncio, já que Alfred parecia lançar-lhe uns olhares bem intensos e perfurantes toda vez que ele tentava conversar com Matthew.

"Então, como está o Noruega?" Inglaterra perguntou a Finlândia – que só olhou estranhamente para ele. Sim, ele sabia que Inglaterra e Noruega tinham seus encontros mágicos 'secretos'. "E suas criaturas mágicas?"

"Ele está bem." Tino falou vagamente, suspirando, "E... suas criaturas mágicas estão... bem, também." Finlândia se contraiu quando Inglaterra o encarou com os olhos esmeralda.

Finlândia estremeceu quando ambos América e Inglaterra olharam fixamente para ele; finalmente desistindo. Ele se levantou, "Eu vou encontrar o Peter..." Tino murmurou, ainda sentindo os olhares em suas costas enquanto saía. Ele se virou para olhar para Canadá, lembrando-se de falar mais com ele no futuro. Pelo menos ele parecia ser normal e amigável...

Matthew suspirou quando Tino saiu, encarando Alfred indiferentemente. "Nós _realmente_ deveríamos fazer isso mais." América sorriu preguiçosamente, antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa; seus olhos azuis percorreram devagar o corpo esbelto de Canadá, de um jeito bem óbvio.

E Canadá não pôde fazer ou falar nada sobre isso... exceto simplesmente gaguejar e corar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kumajirou andou orgulhosamente pelo corredor, seu pêlo branco estava manchado com um pouco de sangue. O urso pareceu sorrir, enquanto um cachorrinho branco choramingava de dor.

Canadá não precisava saber que Suécia e Finlândia tinham um cachorro...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pronto, capítulo novo postado! E acho que o próximo vai demorar _um pouquinho_, ainda nem comecei a traduzí-lo ç.ç

Respondendo reviews:

**Makaylla012** - Estônia é um grande fdp, mas ele também tem motivos para ser XD O Mattie deve saber que não pode comer a comida do Arthur, mas ele é tão bonzinho que não pode negar XD Que bom que está gostando da tradução! Obrigada pela review.

**AnaMachado** - Bella é realmente muito pervertida XD /fazcosplaydela~ mas é mesmo difícil resistir àquele charme que o Mattie tem *giggle* Eu torcia o nariz para CanadáxMundo, mas aprendi a gostar. Você realmente leu que o Mattie sentiu algo pelo Arthur XD Isso eu não tenho certeza, mas se a autora da fanfic escreveu, está valendo! Muito obrigada pela review e continue lendo, please!

**Cinth** - Oun, fico feliz por amar a fanfic *wwww* /cry. Algumas pessoas realmente acham complicado ler em inglês e entender tudo, esse é um dos motivos de eu querer trabalhar com tradução (: Muito obrigada pela sua review, e depois quero ver seu cosplay :D

**Luluh-chan** - Japão poderia fazer várias edições desse mangá, porque acho que muita gente quer ler XDDDD Sim, eu li a fanfic toda e concordo com você; Rússia não é nada inocente /o/. Mattie é um cara de sorte, pena que não aproveita muito essa sorte que tem... Obrigada pela review!

Por favor, continuem lendo e mandando reviews; me motiva a traduzir mais rápido :3

E uma _propagandinha_ básica: para quem gosta de **UsUk** e quiser ler algo meio dramático, tenho uma fanfic chamada **A Cracked Soul**, que está sem reviews ç.ç /cry.


	13. F is also for France

Disclaimer: Tirando a tradução, nada me pertence.

N/A: Capítulo 13 na sexta-feira 13... Espero que não dê muito azar XD

Traduções: _Niño_ - 'garoto', em espanhol.

_Y usted es un profesor muy bueno _- 'E você é um professor muito bom', em espanhol.

_Hasta luego _- 'até logo', em espanhol.

брат - 'irmão', em russo.

_Je ne l'ai pas vu_ - 'Eu não vi', em francês.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, EUA_

Canadá estava sabendo que parecia ter ganhado uma perseguidora nos últimos dias.

Ele estremeceu ao sentir aqueles gélidos olhos azuis perfurando sua pessoa pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez naquela noite. Ele tentou não se incomodar com isso, mas Cuba pareceu ter percebido, "Está tudo bem, _niño_?" Cuba perguntou, colocando outra grande colher de sorvete em sua boca. Ele saboreou, olhando para Matthew mais uma vez.

Matthew estava tremendo levemente, olhando mais uma vez sobre os ombros enquanto Bielorrússia (que o encarava por detrás de uma parede) o lançava outro olhar perfurante. O canadense rapidamente voltou para seu sorvete sabor maple, afirmando tremulante à pergunta de Cuba.

Cuba simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta, olhando mais uma vez sobre os ombros de Matthew e finalmente avistando Natalya. Ela não pareceu perceber o olhar de Cuba, já que ela continuou encarando Canadá. O cubando simplesmente sorriu para Canadá, tirando seus olhos dele enquanto tentava disfarçar o repentino ataque de ciúmes que apareceu do nada. "_Niño_ – parece que você tem uma pretendente." Cuba disse casualmente, sem reconhecer qual nação aquela garota era.

"P-Pretendente?" Matthew engoliu seu sorvete, estremecendo um pouco à discrição de Natalya por Cuba. Ela estava longe de ser uma pretendente – estava mais para uma perseguidora homicida.

"Qual nação ela é exatamente?" Cuba perguntou com curiosidade, lançando outro rápido olhar para a bielorrussa. O cubano franziu o cenho, percebendo que ela era bem bonita com seu longo cabelo loiro-claro, e olhos azul-gelo.

"Ela é a Bielorrússia." Canadá desejou que ela fosse embora e perseguisse Rússia de novo – mas não funcionou. Ela ainda estava lá. "A irmã do Rússia."

"Caramba." Cuba assobiou baixo, vagamente se lembrando de Rússia ter mencionado Bielorrússia quando eles eram _Camaradas_ nos anos 1960. "E agora ela está te seguindo?" Cuba perguntou, "Eu achei que ela tinha uma queda pelo Rússia."

"Eu não sei." Matthew suspirou, "Mas eu acho que ela não gosta de mim _desse_ jeito." Canadá estremeceu outra vez ao lançar corajosamente outro olhar sobre seus ombros. Ela ainda estava olhando para ele – isto é, e sem piscar.

"Do que não gostaria?" Cuba disse preguiçosamente, "Você é muito melhor do que aquele americano desgraçado." O cubano sorriu sarcasticamente à menção de América.

"Com certeza." Matthew murmurou de volta, não acreditando em uma palavra que Cuba disse – mesmo que Alfred tenha perdido vários amigos nos últimos oito anos.

Cuba sentiu vontade de suspirar, percebendo que Matthew ainda tinha seus problemas de auto-estima. Ele também não podia culpar o garoto – ele provavelmente se sentiria do mesmo jeito se tivesse um irmão igual ao América. "Você tem treinado o espanhol que te ensinei?" Cuba rapidamente mudou de assunto, quase engasgando com seu sorvete quando Matthew de repente lhe deu um brilhante sorriso.

"_Sí_," Matthew sorriu, "Espanhol não é muito diferente de francês, então tem sido bem fácil." Canadá sorriu largamente para seu amigo cubano, "_Y usted es un profesor muy bueno_." Matthew disse com um sotaque nada mal.

Cuba sorriu de volta, "Você é muito melhor do que aquele americano desgraçado." Cuba sorriu com escárnio, se lembrando da época em que América tentou falar espanhol com um sotaque horrível.

"Alfred não é um linguista." Canadá falou se divertindo, se lembrando das vezes em que América tentou (sem conseguir) falar outras línguas.

"Você daria um bom linguista." Cuba falou preguiçosamente, olhando para Bielorrússia mais uma vez. Ela ainda estava ali, obviamente esperando que Canadá saísse de sua presença.

"Você acha?" Canadá perguntou timidamente, "Eu também estou tentando aprender ucraniano e russo." O canadense loiro terminou seu sorvete, sem notar o olhar repentinamente aborrecido de Cuba. "Já que vejo Ivan e Katyusha bastante." Ele rapidamente adicionou.

Cuba grunhiu em resposta, ainda um pouco aborrecido por Canadá estar se referindo aos dois países pelos nomes humanos. Referir-se por nome humano geralmente significava que os países eram próximos o bastante ou amigos – então, não o incomodava tanto quando Canadá chamava América de 'Alfred' (afinal, eles eram irmãos). Mas Canadá estava chamando Rússia e Ucrânia pelos nomes humanos?

Isso fez Cuba desejar que ele tivesse um nome humano, embora ele tenha esquecido há muito tempo o que Espanha tinha lhe dado – não vendo utilidade para um nome humano. A maioria das nações tinha nomes humanos, escolhidos por eles mesmos ou por outra pessoa. Cuba sabia bem que tinha sido França quem deu a Canadá seu nome humano.

'_Talvez eu devesse escolher um pra mim?_' Cuba refletiu, também terminando seu sorvete. Ele tentou recordar como Espanha o chamava antes, mas não conseguiu se lembrar. '_Tanto faz – eu penso em um mais tarde_'.

Cuba checou seu relógio, "Terei que te ver mais tarde, _niño_. Tenho uma conversa com México em alguns minutos." O cubano falou, e Canadá estremeceu à menção de México. Ela era bastante assustadora – quase igual a Bielorrússia, de alguma forma. Ela corria muito atrás de América – algumas vezes querendo machucá-lo e outras vezes querendo se casar com ele. Ela também corria atrás dele de vez em quando – mas, felizmente, em menor extensão do que de Alfred.

"_Hasta luego_." Canadá murmurou, observando Cuba acenar com a cabeça e ir embora. Ele suspirou, ainda sentindo o olhar de Bielorrússia em sua nuca. Ele pegou o caderno preto de seu bolso, precisando de uma distração.

Ele não pôde evitar rir da próxima nota.

Nação # 13: França (Francis Bonnefoy... _moi_) ~ anotações do Francis...

_Mon_ fetiches/o que me excita – (_Matthieu_) – eu acho que não poderia ficar mais excitado se _mon Matthieu_ viesse até mim. Ah ~ seria um sonho se tornando realidade. Tenho que admitir que a minha fantasia noturna é que _Matthieu_ me chame de _Papa_ enquanto eu o penetro. Tenho que me perguntar: o _Matthieu_ é virgem? Eu duvido que ele tenha dormido com _L'Angleterre_ ou _L'Amérique_, mas eu ainda acho que _Matthieu_ tem alguma coisa com aquele russo brutamontes...

Oh _Dieu_ – Canadá não pensou que seu rosto pudesse ficar mais vermelho, enquanto lia sobre o que França faria com ele se ele decidisse pular na cama de França – Wow... era tão... explícito. Ele nunca tinha nem ouvido falar de metade daquelas coisas...

Matthew fechou o caderno com força, sem saber se seu coração aguentaria, por quão rápido estava batendo. Ele tentou disfarçar suas mãos vermelhas com sua palidez, contudo, isso não deu muito certo. França era muito, muito querido para ele – junto com América e Inglaterra. O homem o tinha encontrado, colonizado, amado, e dado a ele seu nome humano.

Mas ainda assim – ele não achava que podia realmente dormir com França... pelo menos, não agora. Talvez, embora ele duvidasse, no futuro ele poderia...

'_Acho que posso só chamá-lo de Papa..._' Canadá pensou, colocando o caderno preto em seu bolso, '_Eu sei que ele gosta disso_.' Matthew sorriu um pouquinho, percebendo como seria fácil abordar França. De qualquer jeito, ele já tinha feito isso muitas vezes.

"_Matvey_." Canadá levou o maior susto quando Bielorrússia de repente apareceu atrás dele, olhando em sua direção com uma expressão apática. Matthew estremeceu ao olhar, embora estivesse aliviado por Natalya não estar balançando sua faca. "Katyusha disse que vai ao jogo de hockey nesse fim de semana." Bielorrússia simplesmente falou.

"Ó-ótimo!" Canadá gaguejou, não gostando de como Bielorrússia olhava para ele. "Er – eu t-tenho que ir." Ele balbuciou, passando devagar por Bielorrússia. Ele quase desmoronou de alívio ao sair da lanchonete, longe da presença assustadora de Natalya.

Bielorrússia franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda insegura do porquê de seu amado брат gostar tanto de Canadá.

Parece que ela teria que perseguir mais...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah ~ _mon petit Matthieu_!" França imediatamente se iluminou ao avistar Canadá, rapidamente envolvendo a nação mais jovem em um abraço apertado. "Veio ver o _Papa_?" Francis murmurou sedutoramente, saboreando o épico rubor que apareceu no rosto de sua antiga posse.

"_Oui_." Matthew murmurou, envergonhado. "Você gostaria de ir almoçar?" Canadá perguntou baixinho, mesmo que não fosse incomum que eles saíssem para almoçar.

"É claro." França concordou, ainda tentando fazer o movimento parecer sedutor, "Mas eu prefiro não ir à uma daquelas lanchonetes de fast food do _Amérique_."

"Claro." Matthew sorriu, enquanto as duas nações saíam do prédio para a rua. Nenhum deles percebeu que tinham dois seguidores...

"Que diabos nós estamos fazendo?" Inglaterra rosnou quando América o arrastou atrás de Canadá e França.

"Duh," América olhou para Inglaterra como se ele fosse idiota, "Nós precisamos salvar o Mattie. Você sabe como o França é." Alfred vagamente gesticulou com as mãos, e foi a vez de Arthur olhar para América como se ele fosse o idiota.

"Qual é o problema? Matthew e o maldito idiota do vinho são próximos." Arthur murmurou, reclamando alto ao ser arrastado à força ao longo da rua pelo americano.

Pouco depois, ambos Canadá e França estavam sentados em um bom restaurante, comendo um almoço leve. "Como vai a União Européia?" Matthew falou sobre qualquer coisa, sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu te recomendei de novo para negociações comerciais." França respondeu, parecendo pouco interessado no tópico, "Matthieu – você possivelmente viu um caderno meu?" França perguntou e Canadá instantaneamente empalideceu, automaticamente levando a mão ao seu bolso de trás. "É um caderninho preto – parece que eu coloquei no lugar errado."

"_N-non_... _Je ne l'ai pas vu_." Matthew gaguejou, desesperado para mudar de assunto. Ele finalmente murmurou a palavra, "_P-papa_."

França agora o olhava descaradamente, fazendo-o ficar mais envergonhado, "Matthieu ~ você é tão fofo." Francis murmurou com seu jeito sedutor, instantaneamente esquecendo-se do caderno – para o alívio de Canadá, "Você tem que sair comigo esta noite para um vinho." Francis falou, e Matthew certamente não notou o olhar malicioso e pervertido que apareceu nos olhos azuis de França.

"Claro." Matthew deu de ombros, pulando mais uma vez quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro, "Alfred? O que está fazendo aqui?" Canadá perguntou, já que América e Inglaterra pareceram ter se convidado para sentarem à mesa. França pareceu aborrecido quando Inglaterra sorriu debochado para ele.

"Pegando comida. Eu não pensei que vocês dois estariam aqui." América mentiu descaradamente, embora fosse muito óbvio. Alfred sabia que realmente não tinha uma desculpa para interromper França e Canadá, então isso foi o melhor que ele conseguiu inventar.

"É, ta bom." Canadá murmurou incrédulo, revirando seus olhos. Ele suspirou – mas mal podia esperar pela noite; ele sinceramente apreciou seu tempo com França.

França ainda tinha aquele olhar frio em seus olhos azuis, e América o encarava desconfiadamente – se lembrando de ficar de olho em Francis pelos próximos dias...

Ele precisava proteger Mattie daqueles europeus obcecados por sexo...!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kumajirou pareceu sorriu com deboche, seu corpo estava ameaçador quando finalmente encurralou todos os seus rivais em um quarto. O gato e o cachorrinho branco estremeceram, o pintinho amarelo e o panda pareciam confusos, e o coala parecia que iria começar uma boa briga.

No entanto, Kumajirou sabia que ele era o mais forte ali, e esses animais se arrependeriam de terem tocado em seu Canadá...

Até a hora em que Matthew voltasse, Kumajirou não teria mais nenhuma competição animal...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kumajirou dá um pouco de medo? XD

Sei que demorei muito, mas as reviews demoraram a chegar, então desanimei çç /parei.

**Cinth** - América é tenso com o irmão dele XD Oba, me avise mesmo :D Muito obrigada pela review e por gostar tanto da fanfic!

**Luluh-chan** - Mattie é muito sortudo nessa fanfic, o plano dele está indo muito bem XD Euri com o movimento da lista, adiciono meu nome com vigor! Obrigada pela review k3

**Mariana** - Essa ideia é realmente muito original XD Que bom que você e sua amiga estão gostando, fico muito feliz! Obrigada!

Talvez eu traga o capítulo 14 na semana que vem, mas só se tiver lindas reviews u-ú /hoho

Muito obrigada por todo o carinho que tenho recebido pela tradução (: e continuem lendo, por favor! Até o próximo capítulo!


	14. G is for Germany

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia e Je t'aime, Canada não me pertencem.

N/T: Recebi mais reviews do que esperava! Muito obrigada mesmo *-*

N/T 2: _Governo Vichy_ = governo fantoche da Alemanha nazista, estabelecido na França durante a ocupação alemã. Recebeu esse nome pois sua capital era a cidade de Vichy.

Tradução: _Ja_ - 'sim', em alemão.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, EUA_

"Mattie – você sabe como o França é!" América falou com convicção, todavia, Canadá tentou ignorar seu irmão enquanto entrava violentamente no prédio. Ele estava muito irritado com as intromissões de Alfred – ele nunca tinha feito tal coisa antes (isto é, interrompê-lo com França), então por que a repentina mudança?

"Ele é meu _Papa_." Canadá simplesmente falou, observando satisfeito quando América contraiu-se um pouco.

"Você tem mesmo que chamar ele desse jeito?" América murmurou, um pouco perturbado por ouvir isso de seu irmãozinho inocente – principalmente dirigido a alguém como França. "Eu não fico chamando o Inglaterra de '_Daddy_'".

Canadá não pôde evitar rir baixinho, fazendo América rir também, "Ainda assim, Alfred..." Matthew suspirou, mas Alfred pareceu não ter entendido nada.

"Ei – eu só estou protegendo meu maninho!" América argumentou intensamente, dando outro sorriso _heróico_ para Canadá, "É o que eu faço!"

Canadá abriu um sorrisinho, um pouco feliz por saber que América estava preocupado com ele. Isso o fez sentir todo aquecido e feliz por dentro (principalmente por estar tão acostumado a ser ignorado por todo mundo, embora isso estivesse mudando para melhor).

"Ah, Maple!" Canadá arregalou seus olhos azuis-violeta quando finalmente percebeu algo. Ele tinha empurrado isso para o fundo de sua mente, e tinha quase esquecido totalmente. América piscou seus brilhantes olhos azuis, imaginando o que estava errado.

"O que foi, Mattie?" Alfred perguntou, observando quando Matthew pareceu se agitar e entrar em pânico. Ele secretamente sorriu, percebendo o quanto Matthew realmente ficava bonitinho quando estava nervoso.

"Eu esqueci!" Canadá entrou em pânico – mudando de direção e voltando para seu quarto. América rapidamente o seguiu, "Eu tenho aquele discurso hoje mais tarde!" Matthew quase se esqueceu completamente que seu discurso sobre o efeito da crise anterior em seu país tinha sido adiado para hoje (no geral, porque ele estava doente com intoxicação alimentar), "Eu tenho que me preparar!"

"Eu vou te ajudar." América sorriu, embora realmente não tivesse experiência na área (já que ele realmente nunca se preparou).

"Não, não vai." Inesperadamente, a voz severa de Alemanha interrompeu os dois irmãos norte-americanos, agarrando o ombro de Alfred, "Você precisa se preparar, América. Eu não quero desperdiçar outra conferência à toa." Ludwig parecia extremamente irritado, arrastando para fora o americano queixoso, que chutava e gritava.

Canadá simplesmente observou, mas depois pareceu perceber que estava perdendo um tempo precioso, que poderia ser melhor aproveitado se preparando. Ele suspirou, sabendo que provavelmente só iria se envergonhar na hora do discurso. O canadense loiro finalmente conseguiu voltar para o dormitório, abrindo a porta rapidamente.

...apenas para descobrir que um tornado tinha passado por seu quarto.

"Kumajirou!" Canadá arregalou seus olhos assim que percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Seu urso polar estava mordendo a pata de um gato que miava piedosamente, enquanto tentava ao mesmo tempo arranhar o coala de Austrália com suas longas garras. Um cachorrinho branco e um panda estavam inconscientes e um pintinho tentava bicar os olhos de Kumajirou, "Pare!" Matthew rapidamente mandou – e em um instante, todos os animais pararam.

Kumajirou rapidamente lhe lançou um olhar de cachorrinho, tentando parecer inocente – mesmo que um pouco de sangue tenha sujado seu pêlo branco. "O-o que você está fazendo?" Matthew entrou em pânico, rapidamente pegando o gato machucado para aconchegá-lo em seu peito. O canadense foi até a caixa de primeiros socorros que era mantida em cada quarto, enrolando bandagens no ferimento na pata do gato. Ele tratou cada animal, dando a Kumajirou um olhar frio.

"Você vai ficar com o Alfred até eu dizer que pode voltar." Matthew não sabia por que Kumajirou estava sendo tão violento ultimamente, mas ele sabia que tinha que punir seu bichinho de estimação por isso. Os animais não pareciam machucados (além do gato, que parecia um pouco melhor agora). Kumajirou lhe deu outro olhar inocente, mas finalmente saiu do quarto para ir ao quarto de América – sua cabeça abaixada com a intenção de esconder algo agarrado à sua boca.

Canadá colocou o gato em sua cama, vendo como os animais pareciam estar bem agora que Kumajirou fora embora. Ele suspirou, deixando-os ficar à vontade, enquanto juntava os papéis para seu discurso mais tarde.

Ele os revisou durante uma boa hora antes de decidir fazer uma pequena pausa. Canadá suspirou, buscando o caderno preto em seu bolso. Ele piscou ao apalpar seu bolso, entrando em pânico internamente ao se dar conta de que o caderno tinha sumido.

'_Eu deixei cair?' _Matthew saiu do quarto, certificando-se de que a porta estava trancada, então Kumajirou não conseguiria entrar – procurando o caderno de cima a baixo nos corredores e, em seu pânico, se esquecendo completamente de seu discurso.

Sua busca o levou de volta à sala de conferência, onde algumas nações misturavam-se. Canadá engoliu em seco, já que ele ainda não tinha chegado em nenhuma dessas nações. E para sua frustração, Kumajirou estava sentado no canto – o caderno preto firmemente agarrado à sua boca.

Canadá franziu o cenho, caminhando até o urso polar para levantá-lo bruscamente, arrancando o caderno de sua boca, "Vou te punir mais tarde." Matthew murmurou no ouvido de Kumajirou, um pouco zangado por seu bichinho ter desobedecido a sua ordem. Kumajirou não reagiu, sabendo que seu dono estava bravo com ele.

Matthew suspirou, precisando de um descanso de tudo. Ele preguiçosamente abriu o caderno, ninguém realmente o notara na sala – então ninguém fez perguntas.

_Nação # 14: __Alemanha_ (Ludwig) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o alemão adora regras/ordem) – _Alemanha é a favor de rigorosas regras e treinamentos._ Eu seduzi Alemanha (nossas 'fronteiras' _se_ tocam), mas eu não gosto de pensar nisso. Foi principalmente durante o tempo da Segunda Guerra Mundial, quando o governo _Vichy_ foi estabelecido. No entanto, Segunda Guerra me lembra o _Matthieu_ – e o quanto ele estava forte contra Alemanha... Me dá um arrepio de prazer...

Canadá suspirou, guardando o caderno enquanto olhava timidamente na direção de Alemanha – que estava do outro lado da sala, arrumando as coisas para a conferência de mais tarde. Sua raiva para com Kumajirou foi temporariamente esquecida enquanto ele enrubescia – Alemanha era muito, muito, _muito_ intimidador até para olhar, quem dirá _se aproximar_.

Entretanto, essa era a nação contra quem ele teve que guerrear nas duas _Guerras Mundiais_ – e alguns dos alemães tiveram medo de ir contra os canadenses por quão agressivos seus soldados estavam. Canadá respirou fundo, juntando toda a coragem de seu corpo, com a intenção de abordar o alemão loiro – que estava olhando irritado para as outras nações na sala.

Oh _Dieu_ – por que Alemanha era tão assustador? Como Itália podia ficar pendurado em seu braço sem ficar com medo?

Kumajirou pareceu perceber o apuro de seu dono, e pulou dos braços de Canadá para ajudar (e, ele esperava, também ganhar seu perdão). O urso polar caminhou até o alemão, puxando suas pernas com sua grande pata. Alemanha olhou para baixo, um olhar aborrecido apareceu em seus olhos azuis à repentina irritação – contudo, ele piscou surpreso logo depois.

"Knut?" Ludwig murmurou, agachando para pegar o fofo urso polar. Canadá observou e entrou em pânico internamente – seu rosto estava um vermelho brilhante, enquanto chegava até Alemanha.

"Knut." Kumajirou murmurou e repetiu, sem saber o que isso significava exatamente – mas lançou a Canadá um olhar encorajador, esperando que estivesse ajudando as coisas.

"M-m-me desculpe," Matthew gaguejou mais do que o normal, ficando visivelmente tenso quando Alemanha voltou seus olhos severos para ele, "E-esse é o, hum, Kumajirou. Ele é meu animal de estimação." Canadá falou em uma voz baixa, quase guinchada – muito baixa para Alemanha sequer ouvi-lo.

"Fale alto." Ludwig ordenou, embora não tivesse certeza de quem esta nação era. Ele se parecia muito com América – mas Alemanha podia ver algumas diferenças com seus olhos perspicazes.

Canadá queria se enterrar em um buraco, pelos olhos rígidos de Alemanha em si, engolindo em seco quando suas bochechas pálidas se enrubesceram, "Ele é o Kumajirou." Matthew gesticulou, falando em uma voz um pouco mais alta.

Ludwig levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para Kumajirou outra vez antes de devolver o urso branco para o canadense. Ele ia perguntar quem exatamente a nação era, mas isso era muito rude.

"E-eu sou o Canadá." Matthew finalmente murmurou, observando surpreso quando Alemanha arregalou um pouco seus olhos, e recuou alguns passos.

"_Kanada?_" Alemanha murmurou, relembrando algumas vezes em que teve que combater Matthew nas guerras, se lembrando de quando o garoto parecera absolutamente agressivo e quase feroz. Ludwig limpou sua garganta, rapidamente acalmando suas emoções, "Você irá falar na conferência mais tarde, _ja_?"

"S-sim..." Canadá balbuciou, ainda incerto de como fazer Alemanha se lembrar dele apenas pela nota no caderno preto de França, "Eu – er..." Matthew encarou o chão, tentando reunir uma inexistente coragem, "V-você poderia... me dar algumas dicas?" Ele finalmente falou, olhando para Alemanha através de seu cabelo rebelde para decifrar sua reação.

Ludwig pareceu um pouco surpreso com a pergunta, "Quero dizer, e-eu não sou muito bom com essas coisas e eu–!" Matthew entrou em pânico, esperando que Ludwig aceitasse. Alemanha olhou para baixo, rapidamente aceitando, porque ele queria que a conferência desse certo alguma vez (não seria a melhor conferência se ninguém conseguisse ouvir Canadá falar).

"Você deve manter contato visual com a sua audiência o tempo todo," Alemanha começou, fazendo Matthew ficar nervoso com seu olhar, "E você deve falar com uma voz alta, para que sua audiência possa ouvi-lo. Não se curve!" Ludwig rosnou – Canadá instantaneamente se endireitou, "Você também deve mudar o tom de voz de tempos em tempos para não perder o interesse de sua audiência."

Matthew mordeu seu lábio, assentindo e se lembrando de todas as dicas que Alemanha lhe deu, "E faça o que for – _não_ aja como América." Ludwig falou sua regra número um, irritado ao pensar em como América agia durante essas importantes conferências.

"E por que não?" Uma voz entretida interrompeu – fazendo Canadá pular e Alemanha revirar os olhos para a repentina aparição de América.

"América, eu falei para se preparar." Ludwig disse, estremecendo um pouco quando Alfred simplesmente mostrou a língua para ele, "A conferência é daqui a só quatro horas."

"E eu disse que ajudaria o Mattie." América descartou Alemanha, arrastando um balbuciante Canadá para longe do rígido alemão.

"O-obrigado pela ajuda!" Canadá gritou, observando Alemanha acenar com a cabeça – sorrindo um pouco quando Ludwig se abaixou para fazer carinho em Kumajirou, que foi deixado para trás. Ele ainda não tinha perdoado completamente o urso polar por atacar os outros animais, mas era um começo.

"Sabe – _eu_ poderia ter ajudado você." Alfred pareceu aborrecido, irritado que Matthew tenha ido até Alemanha quando _ele_ já se ofereceu para ajudá-lo.

"É..." Matthew simplesmente murmurou, olhando de volta para Alemanha e Kumajirou – abrindo um grande sorriso ao notar que Ludwig tinha agora pegado o urso polar, e parecia que estava quase _afagando_ ele. Quase...

Talvez Alemanha não fosse tão assustador como ele antes pensou que fosse...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Respondendo reviews:

**Haana chan** - Muito obrigada, é sempre bom ter novos leitores! Sim, não sei o que é mais tenso: Kumajirou, o coala, ou o Alfred perseguindo o Matthew XD Obrigada pela review e continue lendo, please çç

**Hikari Kaoru** - Você continua lendo, então não é uma má leitora (: Francis já deve ter decorado o que ta escrito no caderno, por isso não se lembrou antes XD Obrigada por comentar!

**Makaylla012** - Semana de provas? Nem lembro como é isso (se bem que faculdade vai começar logo e vou ter que me lembrar çç). Bem, vai entender o que se passa na cabeça do francês pra escrever sobre ele mesmo XD Se o Canada vai ler sobre o America, eu não sei. É esperar pra ver! Obrigada pela review.

**AnaMachado** - Mattie deve gostar muito do Francis pra não perceber XD Todos deveriam se apaixonar pelo Matthew, ele é muito "apaixonável" (?). Obrigada por comentar :D

**giovanna** - Coitadinho do Kumajirou, ele só tentou diminuir a concorrência (de um jeito bem sádico o.o') Realmente, Mattie não devia aceitar vinho do Francis, pode ser perigoso fazer isso! Obrigada pela review e continue lendo, ok? :)

**Cinth** - Na verdade, a autora nem iria colocar uma anotação sobre o Francis, mas os leitores pediram XD Eu também adoro USUK e aprendi a gostar de USCAN, mas não sinto nada por PruCan x-x' OUN, que bom que ama a fanfic, fico muito feliz (e tenho certeza que a autora também)! Muito obrigada pela review!

**Mariana** - Esse canadense seduz a todos com vigor *-* E o Kumajirou é um urso bipolar XD Ah, que bom que leu minha fanfic! Gostou? Bem, o que o Arthur vai dizer fica para a imaginação de quem ler XD

**Luluh-chan** - Também amo Franada, é um dos meus preferidos *-* CanadáxMundo é épico! Faz um clone dele pra mim também /o/ Muito obrigada por ler e gostar da tradução!

Bem, sem previsão para o próximo capítulo... Mas vou me esforçar para postar no começo de junho (desejem-me sorte çç)!

De novo, muito obrigada por lerem, e continuem mandando reviews!


	15. G is also for Greece

Disclaimer: APH pertence a **Hidekaz Himaruya**, e Je t'aime, Canada pertence a** Five Tailed Demon Dog**.

N/T: Como prometido, capítulo 15 no começo de junho ;D Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, EUA_

"E é por isso que meu país estava em uma melhor posição para lidar com a recessão mundial." Canadá terminou sua apresentação calmamente, seus olhos azuis-violeta estavam firmemente fixados nas nações presentes na conferência. Ele tinha seguido os conselhos de Alemanha o melhor que pôde e, na maior parte, tinha funcionado.

Alguns países estavam olhando para ele como se o reconhecessem, embora algumas nações ainda estivessem olhando como se não fizessem idéia de quem ele era (mas, era um progresso, já que dessa vez eles estavam olhando _para_ ele, e não _através_ dele). O canadense deu um sorriso tímido para as nações que assistiam – que deram um leve aplauso pela sua apresentação.

Matthew corou levemente pela atenção, rapidamente voltando para seu lugar – passando por China, que também iria fazer uma apresentação sobre o efeito da crise em seu próprio país. Yao lhe deu um sorrisinho quando eles passaram um pelo outro – e Matthew de repente se sentiu culpado, sabendo que o panda de China estava, no momento, machucado em seu quarto.

"Bom trabalho, Mattie!" América sorriu largamente quando Canadá sentou-se na cadeira designada a ele ao seu lado – o americano deu um tapinha no ombro de Matthew, "Eu não sabia que seu país se saiu tão bem durante a crise." Alfred falou, e Matthew simplesmente revirou seus olhos. Realmente, não o surpreendia que América não soubesse o que estava acontecendo em seu país...

"Eu ainda estou preocupado com sua política de '_Compre-América_...' Canadá murmurou, sabendo que sua economia poderia sofrer se América não negociasse com ele. América piscou, mas depois seu sorriso ficou um pouco mais largo.

"Não se preocupe com isso," Alfred preguiçosamente desdenhou, "Você provavelmente vai ser isento dessa política."

Matthew sorriu de volta, voltando a ouvir o discurso de China. Ele não percebeu que América estava olhando para o caderno guardado em seu bolso com renovada desconfiança...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Matthieu_!" Uma familiar voz com sotaque chamou, fazendo Canadá se virar rapidamente. Seus olhos se iluminaram quando França o alcançou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, "Você ainda está livre esta noite?" França ronronou, sorrindo quando Canadá corou levemente para ele, "Nós íamos sair para beber vinho esta noite, _oui_?"

"C-claro!" Matthew sorriu timidamente quando Francis começou a guiá-lo para o bar. Entretanto, Inglaterra encontrou ali um bom momento para interromper os dois. "A-Arthur?" O canadense murmurou quando Inglaterra olhou para os dois com irritação – seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando.

"Ei, Frog," Inglaterra murmurou hesitantemente, olhando para os lados com óbvio constrangimento. O inglês então balbuciou alguma coisa incoerentemente – muito baixo para as outras duas nações sequer ouvirem o que ele tinha para dizer.

"Fale mais alto, _Angleterre_." França finalmente falou com alguma irritação, aborrecido por Inglaterra ter interrompido seu momento com Canadá. Arthur lhe lançou um olhar penetrante, sobretudo porque sua mão ainda estava no ombro de Matthew.

"Eu disse que quero que você me ensine a cozinhar. Direito." Inglaterra finalmente falou, olhando enfurecido para a expressão repentinamente arrogante de França, "Não você, idiota!" Arthur rosnou, olhando sutilmente para Matthew, "É Matthew!" Inglaterra finalmente admitiu, ficando arrogante quando o leve rubor de Canadá tornou-se perceptível.

"É de se surpreender que _Matthieu_ não tenha capotado ainda," França bufou de um jeito convencido, "Mas, _oui_. Eu estou disposto a te ensinar, então _Matthieu_ não terá que sofrer de novo com a sua comida horrível." França largou Canadá para olhar maliciosamente para Inglaterra, "No entanto, isso não virá... de graça."

"Vá se ferrar!" Arthur rosnou para o olhar malicioso, levando Matthew para longe do alcance de Francis, "Eu estava certo em tirar Matthew de perto de você, seu pervertido maldito!" Inglaterra xingou, arrastando para longe um queixoso Canadá. França simplesmente os observou com irritação, mas não os seguiu.

Além disso, ele poderia pegar Canadá em uma hora melhor, quando Inglaterra e América não estivessem por perto para protegê-lo...

"Arthur, está tudo bem!" Canadá protestou, "Eu disse que poderia te ensinar a cozinhar!" Matthew piscou quando Arthur suspirou, soltando seu braço. Matthew estava muito desconfortável com o repentino olhar afetuoso de Arthur.

"Você não deveria se incomodar, Matthew." Inglaterra disse, afagando seus cabelos loiros, "Você teve que... sofrer," Inglaterra falou, detestando aquela palavra em particular para descrever sua comida, "com minha comida por mais tempo do que qualquer outra pessoa. Eu deveria ser capaz de cozinhar uma refeição decente para você, pelo menos."

A garganta de Canadá ficou seca – perguntando-se por que Inglaterra de repente iria querer prestar atenção nele, embora certamente não fosse mal recebido, "Está tudo bem, sério!" Matthew sorriu para sua antiga figura paterna.

"Mesmo que eu tenha que aturar aquele sapo insuportável!" Inglaterra falou com raiva, "Eu vou aprender a cozinhar direito! Por você." Arthur murmurou, incapaz de olhar nos olhos brilhantes de Matthew. Ele sempre se sentira culpado por esquecer Canadá de vez em quando, então ele tinha que compensar a paciência de Matthew de alguma forma.

"Obrigado." Canadá murmurou, observando Inglaterra assentir rigidamente, antes de sair para abordar França outra vez. Matthew olhou em volta, sem ver Alfred em lugar nenhum. Ele sorriu, tirando o caderno preto de seu bolso.

_Nação # 15:_ _Grécia_ (Heracles Karpusi) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o grego adora gatos) Grécia sempre tem gatos ao seu redor. Grécia não foi muito difícil de seduzir, porque ele gosta de sexo tanto quando eu. No entanto, ter gatos te assistindo é um pouco perturbador. O _Matthieu_ gosta de gatos? Estou muito disposto a comprar um _chaton_ para ele, se esse for o caso.

Canadá fechou o caderno, pensando. Ele gosta de gatos? Sim, eles eram fofos – e eles provavelmente se lembrariam dele melhor do que Kumajirou, mas – ele simplesmente não conseguiria abandonar seu companheiro, que esteve com ele por toda a sua vida.

'_O que me lembra_,' Matthew suspirou, percebendo que ainda tinha que punir Kumajirou, '_É melhor eu devolver o gato de Grécia para ele, junto com todos os animais para seus donos..._', o canadense colocou o caderno em seu bolso – e voltou para seu quarto.

Os animais estavam dormindo em sua cama, e Kumajirou não estava à vista, '_Provavelmente no quarto de Alfred._' Canadá esperou que ele estivesse, quando pegou o gato machucado. Ele instantaneamente acordou, mas não se debateu quando Matthew o aconchegou em seu peito, certificando-se de que a bandagem estava limpa e trocada.

Embora ainda estivesse com raiva de Kumajirou – Matthew estava um pouco feliz, porque seu urso polar lhe deu uma desculpa para se aproximar de Grécia...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Não foi muito difícil encontrar Grécia – ele estava dormindo na lanchonete com Egito sentado ao lado dele. Canadá engoliu em seco, tentando encontrar a coragem para se aproximar dos dois; de Grécia particularmente. Gupta olhou para cima, encontrando seus olhos e, para o constrangimento de Matthew, o egípcio lhe deu um sorriso quase imperceptível.

"Olá, Egito." Canadá cumprimentou baixinho, Egito acenou de volta. Gupta notou o gato ferido, embalado nos braços dele, e levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa.

"É o gato de Heracles?" Gupta perguntou, olhando para o gato. Canadá afirmou, suspirando. Ele realmente não queria contar a eles que seu próprio bichinho de estimação machucara o gato. Matthew gaguejou um pouco, mudando a posição do gato em seus braços enquanto olhava na direção de um adormecido Grécia.

Egito pareceu entender o que ele estava fazendo, e outro sorriso vacilante apareceu em seu rosto escuro. A nação levantou, 'acidentalmente' cutucando Heracles no caminho. Grécia acordou grogue, piscando os olhos sonolentamente. Gupta deu a Matthew outro aceno antes de sair devagar para pegar um pouco de comida, deixando Canadá e Grécia sozinhos por um momento.

"Er – bem, estou com seu gato!" Canadá disse impulsivamente, ficando um tom rosa pálido por ter sido tão brusco. Grécia piscou, olhando para o gato ferido nos braços do canadense, "Eu enrolei a pata dele com bandagens, porque estava machucada...!"

Heracles estava olhando para ele de um jeito preguiçoso, pegando o gato quando Matthew o entregou para ele, "Eu sou o Canadá." Matthew finalmente falou ao notar que Heracles o encarava bem atentamente. Ele realmente não achava que Grécia iria reconhecê-lo, porque mesmo que eles tivessem boas relações, elas não eram tão eminentes assim.

"Eu sei," Heracles bocejou, preguiçosamente afagando o pêlo macio do gato que miava. Canadá piscou seus olhos azuis-violeta, completamente surpreso e chocado que Grécia soubesse quem ele era, "As Olimpíadas de Inverno de 2010 serão realizadas no seu país."

"Oh," Matthew piscou de novo, mas depois percebeu o que Heracles tinha acabado de dizer. É claro, Grécia acompanhava e sabia onde as Olimpíadas seriam realizadas, isso fazia sentido. Ainda assim, ele ficou um pouco feliz por uma nação com quem ele não conversava de verdade o reconhecer.

Canadá sorriu timidamente quando Grécia lentamente fez um gesto para ele se sentar – os olhos verdes casualmente se fixaram em Matthew, deixando-o bastante desconfortável, "Eu também te reconheço da história em quadrinhos de Kiku." Heracles disse com calma, fazendo Matthew apertar as sobrancelhas.

"História em quadrinhos do Japão?" Canadá perguntou, sem saber exatamente do que Grécia estava falando, e definitivamente sem saber se estava gostando de como Grécia o olhava agora – certamente era com mais interesse do que a alguns momentos atrás.

"Você é um bom _uke_." Grécia sorriu preguiçosamente, divertindo-se, já que Canadá parecia não saber sobre o que ele estava falando. O canadense simplesmente ficou sentado, confuso com os termos japoneses.

"_Uke_?" Matthew repetiu; ele não fazia idéia do que o termo significava, "História em quadrinhos? Estou numa história em quadrinhos?" Canadá parecia confuso – e isso era muito fofo aos olhos de Grécia, "Er – posso perguntar do que você está falando?" Matthew perguntou educadamente – um pouco desencorajado pelo olhar preguiçoso, mas atento de Grécia. Quase, _quase_ o lembrava de como França olhava para ele algumas vezes...

"Mattie!" América gritou, olhando friamente para Grécia. Não foi tão difícil ouvir a conversa (principalmente quando ele estava intencionalmente escutando), e Alfred com certeza não gostou do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

Ele tinha visto o _doujinshi-hentai_ de Japão (e não que ele fosse admitir em voz alta; foi ele quem pediu aquele capítulo do _uke_-Canadá), e ele queria que Canadá _jamais_ soubesse disso.

Por outro lado, seria um tanto divertido ver o rosto de Canadá enrubescer daquele jeito fofo...

"Venha, vamos pegar comida!" América arrastou Canadá à força, para longe de Grécia – e Alfred lançou a Heracles outro olhar frio, mas Grécia não foi sequer afetado por isso.

"Alfred...!" Matthew protestou, embora soubesse que já não adiantaria. Ele deu a Grécia um olhar de desculpas, e Heracles lhe deu um simples aceno em resposta, ainda afagando o gato machucado.

"Ele é igual ao França, sabe," América murmurou baixinho, tão baixo que Canadá quase não conseguiu ouvi-lo, "Exceto mais disfarçado; ele vai pegar você também se não tomar cuidado." Alfred falou, puxando Matthew para mais perto – sabendo muito bem que Grécia gostava de sexo tanto quanto França.

Canadá, por outro lado, realmente não fazia idéia do que América estava falando...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Haana chan** - Que pena mesmo que ele morreu, era tão fofo ;; Que bom que gostou e obrigada pela review!

**Hikari Kaoru** - nossa, me mande essa imagem, acho que nunca vi XD Sim, Ludwig só tem cara de bravo, mas no fundo é boa pessoa~ E você adivinhou, o próximo era o Grécia mesmo XD Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Cinth** - não gosta do Doitsu? Como assim? D: Kumajirou não é nada possessivo né... Sim, é um capítulo para cada personagem mais alguns extras, e a original já está com mais de 40 capítulos 3 Que bom que está gostando da tradução, e obrigada pela review!

**gi** - é um pouco difícil imaginar o Alemanha fazendo carinho em um urso polar, mas não deixa de ser fofo *-* Sim, vai o Prússia vai ter uma participação bem especial na fanfic (: Muito obrigada pela review.

**AnaMachado** - Concordo com você sobre o Ludwig! Alemanha e Itália se completam 3 Canadá foi muito importante durante as Guerras Mundiais, ajudando os Aliados *-* Obrigada pela review

**Mariana** - Os capítulos vão seguindo por país em ordem alfabética (com os nomes dos países em inglês). E não, A Cracked Soul acabou daquela maneira deprimente (: -zoa. Muito obrigada por ler e por comentar!

**Luluh-chan** - Canadá e Alemanha são completamente fofos (apesar de um jeito _beeeem_ diferente...) Olha, que eu saiba, a autora vai continuar a fanfic, mas nãosei quando :/ Obrigada por comentar e não pare de ler, please!

Muito obrigada por tudo e até a próxima /o/ e mandem reviews, por favor!


	16. H is for Holland

Disclaimer: Nada disso é meu (tirando a tradução, né...)

N/A: Preparem-se para um pouco de ação nesse capítulo ;D

Tradução: брат = 'irmão', em russo.

_Ga van me af!_ = 'Fique longe de mim!', em holandês.

_Frankrijk_ = 'França', em holandês.

_Matthias_ = versão holandesa de 'Matthew'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, EUA_

Canadá, para ser bem sincero, estava aterrorizado.

Ele sabia que estava tremendo visivelmente quando os olhos azul-gelo se fixaram em sua forma, o encarando e o partindo ao meio. Oh _Dieu_ – por que ele sequer abordou Bielorrússia, em primeiro lugar? E por que ele disse a ela que era amigo de Rússia?

Ela estava constantemente o perseguindo nestes dias, ao que parecia. Ela parecia estar sempre se escondendo pelos corredores, olhando para ele ameaçadoramente. Canadá queria abordar e confrontar Bielorrússia, mas ainda era um pouco tímido para fazê-lo. Além disso, ela era bastante assustadora...

"_Matvey_," A voz impassível de Natalya veio de trás dele, fazendo-o pular visivelmente. Ele rapidamente se virou, não querendo ficar de costas para alguém como Bielorrússia, "Katyusha queria que eu te desse isto." Natalya tirou o braço de seu bolso, segurando uma longa faixa de roupa para Matthew.

"O-oh...!" Canadá piscou surpreso, pegando de Bielorrússia a peça de roupa vermelha e branca. Matthew a examinou, um pequeno sorriso apareceu devagar em seu rosto pálido. Ele enrubesceu, sem notar o quão atentamente Natalya estava olhando para ele, "K-Katyusha fez isto pra mim?" Ele gaguejou um pouco, incapaz de olhar nos olhos de Natalya. Era um cachecol feito a mão.

"Sim." Bielorússia simplesmente respondeu, observando Canadá muito atentamente. Ela guardou a informação em sua cabeça para mais tarde – se perguntando se Matthew sentia alguma coisa por Katyusha. Se for assim – então, ela poderia fazer isso dar certo.

Ela poderia de algum jeito fazer Canadá e Ucrânia ficarem juntos – e então_ ela_ teria seu amado брат todo para ela. E então Rússia poderia ter Canadá como um cunhado, e poderia vê-lo todos os dias – já que Ivan gostava de Matthew.

Canadá levantou o olhar para agradecer a Bielorrússia, mas imediatamente estremeceu quando finalmente notou o estranho e quase bizarro sorriso no rosto de Bielorrússia – embora ela não estivesse realmente direcionando o sorriso para ele. "H-hum – obrigado, Bielorrússia." Matthew gaguejou, tremendo – quase como Letônia fazia.

Bielorrússia rapidamente controlou suas feições em um outro olhar impassível, dando a Canadá um curto aceno de cabeça. Ela se virou lentamente quando uma suave mão pousou em seu ombro, encontrando similares olhos azuis, "Natalya – aí está você," Ucrânia sorriu docemente para Bielorrússia, sem ao menos notar Canadá, "Você deu a _Matvey_ o–" Katyusha rapidamente parou ao notar um inquieto Matthew – que estava tão vermelho quanto o moletom que estava usando.

"_M-Matvey_ – Oh...!" Ucrânia gaguejou, olhando o cachecol vermelho nas mãos de Canadá, "H-hum...!" Katyusha balbuciou de novo – seus olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas de constrangimento quando ela rapidamente saiu correndo, incapaz de falar mais alguma coisa com Matthew.

Canadá ficou olhando enquanto Bielorrússia bufava, quase enojada com o comportamento de sua irmã. Como Ucrânia poderia seduzir Canadá se ela nem conseguia falar com ele?

"Agradeça a Katyusha por mim." Canadá murmurou, guardando o cachecol gentilmente. Ele rapidamente pediu licença, não querendo mais ficar na presença de Bielorrússia – ela realmente estava começando a assustá-lo com seus olhares gelados.

E Bielorrússia ainda não fazia idéia de por que Rússia gostava de Canadá...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 16: __Holanda_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o holandês adora drogas) – _Holanda gosta de usar drogas ilegais, junto com garotas jovens._ Eu seduzi Holanda, embora tenha que admitir que não me lembro daquela noite. Eu não gosto muito do Holanda, já que ele parece sentir algum tipo de afeto por _mon Matthieu_...

Canadá fechou o caderno, sem saber o que sequer pensar sobre a anotação de França no caderno preto. Holanda já podia reconhecê-lo, ele deveria mesmo ir em frente e 'seduzir' ele também? Ele realmente não queria usar alguma droga ilegal se esse era o fetiche de Holanda...

'_Por que não?__ – Eu já tentei isso com França_.' Matthew pensou, colocando o caderno em seu bolso, perto do cachecol vermelho. Contudo, ele não estava realmente ansioso para ficar doidão com uma droga qualquer que Holanda provavelmente teria com ele.

Mas talvez ele não tenha que usar nenhuma droga, já que França dissera que Holanda sentia algum tipo de afeto por ele, '_Não pode ser verdade,_' Matthew pensou após alguns momentos de reflexão, se perguntando por que alguma nação iria sentir afeto por alguém tão sem graça como ele, '_Ele só está agradecido pela libertação durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, só isso_.'

Canadá estava muito receoso com o pensamento de uma nação sentir algum afeto por ele, mas ele não tinha certeza do porquê. França provavelmente só gostava dele porque, numa certa época, ele tinha sido a colônia preferida de França, embora não fosse sua colônia mais importante – e ele provavelmente era uma das poucas nações com quem França não tinha dormido.

Ucrânia gostava dele apenas porque ele tinha muitos do povo dela – América só gostava dele porque eles eram irmãos...

'_Pare com isso!_' Canadá pensou, suspirando. Ele estava se deixando deprimido ao pensar essas coisas, e ele balançou sua cabeça para se livrar desses pensamentos. Ele engoliu em seco, com intenção de encontrar Holanda.

Holanda não seria tão difícil de abordar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Non_! Eu já te disse! É nojento!" Bélgica gritou com Holanda, que parecia aborrecido, "Vai encher o saco de outra pessoa!" Bella olhou com seus olhos azuis flamejantes para seu irmão muito mais alto – fazendo Canadá rapidamente parar onde estava.

"Aww, qual é, Bella!" Holanda choramingou um pouco, abaixando-se de sua alta estatura e, para o choque e constrangimento de Canadá, começou a beijar Bélgica ao longo de todo o seu pescoço, "Faz tempo que não ficamos juntos." Holanda falou em voz baixa, embora Bella não parecesse tão animada assim com a nação.

"_Ga van me af_!" Bélgica afastou Holanda com um olhar furioso – fazendo Holanda franzir as sobrancelhas, "Tem outra pessoa em quem estou interessada." Bella disse depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, e Holanda riu baixinho em resposta.

"É o _Frankrijk_, não é?" Holanda sorriu um pouco sombriamente, "Afinal, vocês dois são bem parecidos–" Holanda pareceu irritado quando Bélgica bufou, achando graça de sua declaração, efetivamente cortando-o.

"_Non_, na verdade não é o Francis," foi a vez de Bélgica sorrir com desprezo para seu irmão, "É aquele Canadá fofinho!" Bella certamente não gostou do repentino olhar furioso no rosto de seu irmão ao mencionar Matthew.

Canadá fez questão de ficar fora disso até a briga deles acabar... mesmo com suas habilidades de manter a paz – ele não tinha certeza se poderia fazer qualquer um deles se acalmar – pelo menos, a julgar por quão furiosos seus rostos estavam.

"_Matthias_ não iria querer alguém como _você_. As nações te consideram uma versão feminina do França, pelo quão... _excêntrica_ que você é." Holanda zombou de sua irmã mais nova, "E tenho certeza de que _Matthias_ está ocupado demais com _Frankrijk_ constantemente correndo atrás dele; ele não precisa de outro."

Bélgica, no entanto, não se intimidou ao olhar com desdém para Holanda, "Pelo menos eu não preciso drogar meus parceiros." Ela fungou com desprezo, "E pelo menos eu não vou atrás de humanos menores de idade!"

Holanda estava prestes a retrucar, mas Bélgica simplesmente olhou para ele e saiu, jogando seu cabelo dourado para trás. A nação holandesa parecia zangada, e Canadá pensou duas vezes sobre confrontá-lo – mas o fez mesmo assim, pois eles eram bons amigos.

"Err – Holanda?" Ele calmamente se aproximou da nação mais velha, fazendo Holanda piscar e olhar para baixo para ele com surpresa. Matthew se surpreendeu ao ver seu olhar zangado desaparecer rapidamente, substituído por um olhar tranquilo.

"_Matthias_! Quanto tempo." Holanda bateu em suas costas de um jeito amigável, finalmente fazendo Canadá abrir um tímido e hesitante sorriso, "Preciso de uma folga dessas conferências. Você quer vir comigo?" Holanda levantou uma sobrancelha para Canadá, que assentiu devagar, "Vamos nos divertir!"

Holanda sorriu e Canadá não pôde evitar questionar seu juízo dessa vez...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

O mundo estava todo borrado e sua cabeça estava girando – ele não conseguia mais nem ficar de pé. Seu braço nem sequer doeu onde Holanda tinha injetado alguma droga estranha em seu sistema, mas Holanda era um bom amigo – mesmo que seus hobbies não fossem exatamente... saudáveis.

Matthew gemeu e sentiu alguma coisa arder nos cantos de seus olhos ao jurar ter visto estrelas dançando em sua visão – e suas pernas finalmente enfraqueceram, quando ele desabou no chão, "O-o que – Eu, o que... foi isso?" Canadá finalmente falou, sua própria voz soou surreal para ele, e ele quase quis morrer de rir.

"Não importa," Holanda certamente não foi tão afetado quanto Canadá pela droga misteriosa. A alta nação loira de repente se debruçou sobre ele – suas feições eram sedutoras, "_Matthias_ – você não sabe há quanto tempo eu te quero." Holanda rosnou, levantando devagar o moletom vermelho e a blusa de baixo para acariciar o abdômen liso de Canadá.

Matthew gemeu ao toque, se inclinando enquanto as drogas circulavam. Ele não fazia mais idéia de suas ações, mesmo que Holanda agora estivesse beijando seu abdômen. O canadense arfou levemente, se assustando quando Holanda de repente parou.

"Matthew – que porra é essa?" A voz severa de Inglaterra irrompeu através da névoa na mente de Canadá, embora ele sequer pudesse mover-se para olhar para Arthur, "Pensei que você saberia melhor do que isto, Matthew." Inglaterra pareceu desapontado, mas Canadá não conseguiu se importar com isso no momento.

"Não culpe o Mattie – é culpa daquele europeu pedófilo!" A voz de América era alta e baixa ao mesmo tempo. Canadá piscou confusamente quando braços agarraram seu peito para levá-lo para cima, facilmente o levantando.

"A-Alfred..." Canadá falou de um jeito áspero; visão e mente ainda giravam por causa das drogas. Sua boca estava muito seca para falar mais.

América suspirou, ele nunca pensou que Canadá fosse ficar preso nos joguinhos de drogas de Holanda, mesmo eles sendo amigos. O americano se virou um pouco para ver Inglaterra dar um daqueles seus severos, _severos_ sermões em Holanda; e Alfred sorriu com desprezo – o pedófilo merecia isso por drogar o inocente Canadá.

Matthew simplesmente suspirou, finalmente desmaiando no peito de Alfred. América apertou o abraço em seu irmão, dando a Bélgica um olhar ligeiramente agradecido, "Valeu, BellBell." Alfred sorriu para a nação feminina – se Bélgica não tivesse avisado a ele e Inglaterra, então Matthew poderia mesmo ter sido molestado por Holanda.

"Sem problema." Bélgica sorriu de volta, contudo, manteve seus penetrantes olhos azuis em Inglaterra e Holanda, torcendo por Arthur, enquanto ele agora gritava com a nação holandesa muito mais alta. Ela nunca deixaria seu irmão chegar e corromper o fofinho Canadá...

...não enquanto ela não puder fazer isso primeiro.

"Mattie," América suspirou enquanto olhava para o rosto corado de Canadá, balançando a cabeça loira e falando com o desmaiado Canadá, "Você realmente precisa arrumar novos amigos..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apesar desse capítulo ser um dos meus preferidos, não gostei muito da tradução... Mas vamos aos reviews:

**AnaMachado** - O França é exagerado, mas eu morro de rir com ele! Realmente, é a cara do América fazer esse pedido... Obrigada por gostar da tradução e por mandar review (:

**Luluh-chan** - Que review criativo XD Se eu não estivesse com preguiça, responderia no mesmo formato /facepalm. Mas enfim, concordo com o que disse sobre o Matt e sobre o América (e principalmente sobre o Grécia!). Obrigada por gostar da tradução *-*

**Makaylla012** - Esse Canadá anda seduzindo com vigor XD Quem mandou ser um uke tão fofo, né? Grécia também é lindo! E sei lá, deve ter de tudo nesse doujin pra tantas nações lerem XD Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Cinth** - Grécia é tão discreto que nem parece gostar tanto de sexo quanto o França XD O ruim de histórias (ou traduções...) compridas é ter que esperar atualizar /facepalm. Eu também detesto guerras, apesar de gostar de filmes sobre guerra (comofas?). Muito obrigada pela review *-*

**gi** - Ta fazendo o maior sucesso, todo mundo quer uma cópia XD Obrigada pelo comentário (:

Bem... até a próxima e mandem reviews, please!


	17. H is also for Hong Kong

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers não me pertence. Je t'aime, Canada não me pertence. Apenas a tradução é minha.

N/T: Demorei muito, eu sei... mas reviews também demoraram ;; Mas enfim, aqui está o capítulo novo!

Traduções: Wang Li = nome inventado pela autora da fanfic (que ficou cansada de digitar Hong Kong o tempo todo XD).

_Nein_ = 'Não', em alemão.

_Hyung_ = 'Irmão mais velho', em coreano.

_Sahn, Uhr, Yee_ = 'Três, dois, um', em chinês.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sede da ONU – Nova Iorque, EUA_

Canadá estava muito surpreso por Kumajirou parecer ter arrumado um novo... _amigo_ (se puder chamá-lo assim).

É claro, Matthew ainda estava um pouco bravo por seu urso polar ter atacado os outros animais, e não estava tão surpreso por Kumajirou agora o evitar. O canadense loiro suspirou, observando nervosamente do outro lado do salão como Alemanha parecia não se incomodar com a presença de Kumajirou, e estava, na verdade, inconscientemente afagando a cabeça do urso branco.

Canadá não se importou que Kumajirou gostasse de Alemanha, mas ele tinha de se perguntar por que Ludwig sempre parecia tão sério e severo, mesmo quando afagava calmamente um animal fofinho, '_Eu – eu acho que não posso fazer isso de novo,_' Canadá suspirou tristemente, suas pernas não quiseram obedecê-lo quando ele as comandou para ir até Alemanha, '_Como Itália faz isso?_'

Canadá suspirou de novo, mordendo o lábio ao observar Alemanha – cuja expressão se tornou tensa quando Prússia pareceu estar o irritando, querendo que eles saíssem para beber, pelo que Canadá podia ouvir de onde estava.

"Ei, o que é isto?" Prússia perguntou curiosamente quando finalmente notou o urso polar nos braços de Alemanha, "Meio que se parece com Knut." Gilbert se curvou para olhar o urso polar de perto outra vez, finalmente o reconhecendo.

"_Nein_ – este não é o Knut," Ludwig falou com sua voz severa, "Este é–" Alemanha pareceu um pouco irritado quando Prússia rapidamente o interrompeu, seus olhos vermelhos brilharam com reconhecimento.

"É – eu conheço este urso. É do _Kanada_, não é?" Prússia sorriu convencido para Kumajirou, "Só o incrível eu conseguiria reconhecer ele à primeira vista!" Gilbert riu arrogantemente, enquanto Ludwig simplesmente revirou seus olhos azuis, contudo, piscou os olhos um momento depois.

"Como você sabe disso?" Alemanha perguntou cautelosamente, imaginando por que Prússia iria saber que aquele urso polar era do Canadá. Ludwig mal conseguia se lembrar do nome de Canadá até recentemente, mesmo que eles estivessem juntos no _G8_. Então, por que Gilbert conseguiria?

"Você não sabia, West?" Prússia olhou para Alemanha como se ele fosse idiota, "Agora eu vou muito para a casa do _Kanada_, eu te falei," Gilbert revirou seus brilhantes olhos vermelhos, "Eu vou à casa do _Kanada_ porque as suas panquecas são uma _droga_! E as dele são quase tão incríveis quanto eu!"

Alemanha suspirou, um pouco aborrecido por seu _Bruder_ odiar tanto suas panquecas (ainda assim, ele tinha de admitir que elas _eram_ bem ruins), "Eu não sabia que você tinha ido à casa do _Kanada_." Ele disse, permitindo que Kumajirou pulasse de seus braços musculosos quando o urso se debateu.

"Porque você está muito ocupado com o pequeno Itália o tempo todo." Prússia riu baixinho; nenhum dos dois germânicos notou quando Kumajirou foi devagar até Canadá – que ainda estava um pouco longe dos dois.

O canadense loiro não conseguiu resistir quando Kumajirou lhe deu aquele olhar de cachorrinho, e rapidamente se abaixou para pegá-lo, "É melhor você se desculpar com os outros animais logo." Matthew murmurou dentro do pêlo branco de Kumajirou. Kumajirou suspirou contente, assentindo de leve.

"Ei, West! Você quer ir na casa do _Kanada_ comigo da próxima vez?" Prússia perguntou em voz alta, rindo convencido quando Alemanha murmurou alguma coisa em resposta.

E Canadá não pôde evitar abrir um largo sorriso ao sair do salão...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação (não exatamente) # 17: Hong Kong_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o garoto chinês gosta de fogos de artifício) – _Assustar __L'Angleterre com fogos de artifício é o passatempo preferido de Hong Kong._ Eu não seduzi Hong Kong de verdade, já que nem _L'Angleterre_, nem China me deixariam perto dele. Hmmph ~ eu poderia dar àquele garoto o melhor momento da vida dele. Hong Kong parece responder ao nome de _Matthieu_ (ao contrário das outras nações...), então eu imagino, será que Hong Kong _gosta_ do _Matthieu_?

Canadá fechou o caderno preto, piscando com um pouco de surpresa. Hong Kong já sabia quem ele era? Bem, eles foram colônias britânicas durante uma época, e Canadá tentou (sem sucesso) defender Hong Kong de Japão durante a _Segunda Guerra Mundial_. E a maioria de seus imigrantes veio de Hong Kong...

Seria mesmo legal se Hong Kong pudesse reconhecê-lo.

'_Mas eu deveria mesmo pregar uma peça em Arthur?_' Matthew pensou, imaginando a idéia de 'diversão' de Hong Kong. Não era tão surpreendente, já que a maioria das colônias geralmente não esteve feliz com seus impérios em certa época. Ele mesmo não ficou feliz quando foi colonizado primeiro por França e depois por Inglaterra – contudo, ele eventualmente começou a gostar dos dois. Durante aquela época, ele se lembrava de ter pregado algumas peças desagradáveis nas duas nações européias.

'_Uma brincadeirinha não vai machucar Inglaterra_.' Matthew pensou com um sorrisinho – isso poderia ser um troco pelas vezes em que Inglaterra se esqueceu de quem ele era. Hong Kong provavelmente estaria com China – que estaria na lanchonete neste momento.

Canadá rapidamente se forçou a ir à lanchonete, visivelmente se iluminando ao avistar os asiáticos na habitual mesa deles. Matthew nervosamente lambeu os lábios, imaginando se deveria abordá-los diretamente – China o _tinha_ convidado para almoçar com eles, então não seria tão estranho.

China avistou Canadá algum tempo depois com seus olhos âmbar, se perguntando por que Canadá estava parecendo uma criança que foi pega com a mão no pote de biscoitos, quando ele chamou o canadense, "Você saiu naquele encontro com a Bélgica?" Yao rapidamente perguntou, fazendo Matthew piscar surpreso pelo estranho cumprimento.

"Ah – não, eu fiquei doente com um caso de intoxicação alimentar." Canadá suspirou quando se sentou ao lado de China, lançando a Hong Kong um olhar sutil. O canadense corou de leve quando Hong Kong pareceu captar seu olhar, dando-lhe um leve aceno de cabeça na forma de cumprimento.

China pareceu um pouco mais feliz depois de Canadá ter lhe dito que ele e Bélgica não tiveram o encontro ainda, "Aqui, você pode experimentar isto." Yao empurrou a comida para Matthew, que rapidamente agradeceu-lhe com educação.

"_Hyung_ – eu te dei aquela comida!" Coréia fungou de um jeito obviamente falso, "Eu trabalhei duro pra fazer – da-ze~" Coréia sorriu um pouco, "Você tem que me compensar!" Yao guinchou aborrecido quando Yong Soo apalpou seu peito, "Seus peitos pertencem à Coréia!"

Canadá pôde só olhar com os olhos azuis-violeta arregalados, enquanto o caos parecia explodir na mesa asiática, lembrando-o de sua própria família disfuncional. Japão tentava tirar Coréia de cima de China, e Taiwan tentava tirar Coréia de cima de Japão (que era quem estava sendo apalpado agora); Vietnã e Tailândia pareciam envergonhados pelo tumulto; e Hong Kong observava impassivelmente.

Matthew juntou sua coragem para falar com o garoto, "Como vai?" Ele perguntou calmamente, ficando nervoso quando Hong Kong o observou com os olhos castanhos penetrantes.

"Você ainda come a comida dele?" Hong Kong finalmente respondeu após um momento de silêncio, fazendo Canadá soltar um suspiro de alívio, "Eu pensei que você fosse mais esperto do que isso."

"Anh – é-é só pra deixar ele feliz..." Matthew disse fracamente, sabendo que Li passou pela mesma coisa que ele com as horríveis habilidades de Inglaterra na cozinha, "Você consegue me reconhecer?" Ele perguntou com um pouco de surpresa; Hong Kong simplesmente assentiu e balbuciou 'Canada' para ele.

Canadá sorriu, e finalmente reuniu coragem suficiente, "Você quer pregar uma peça nele comigo?" O canadense perguntou ousadamente, "Eu preciso dar o troco nele por ter me deixado doente... de novo."

Hong Kong olhou para cima, e Canadá abriu um pequeno sorriso, visto que o garoto tinha uma pequena curva para cima em seus lábios...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As conferências mundiais geralmente não davam em nada. Então, não foi surpresa para Canadá e nem Hong Kong que Inglaterra tivesse designado a si mesmo um quarto para descansar quando as conferências ficassem particularmente cansativas. Como Alfred dizia, Arthur era um homem velho e precisava dormir.

"Você ta com eles?" Matthew sussurrou para Li, que deu um curto aceno de cabeça quando os dois se esconderam atrás do sofá onde Arthur estava cochilando no momento. Hong Kong deu um dos fogos de artifício para Canadá, que pegou ansiosamente, sentindo-se um pouco ousado pela única vez, "Isso é por todas as vezes em que Arthur nos forçou a comer a comida dele." Matthew murmurou para o adormecido Arthur, que estava completamente desinformado sobre os dois.

"_Sahn_," Hong Kong calmamente contou a partir de três, "_Uhr,_" Canadá ficou tenso, e se preparou, "_Yee_!"

Canadá e Hong Kong rapidamente acenderam os fogos de artifício ao mesmo tempo, lançando-os por cima do sofá, e depois se abaixaram de novo e esperaram pelo inevitável estouro. Veio apenas um momento depois – estouros quase ensurdecedores rapidamente preencheram o quarto, junto com pequenos lampejos.

Inglaterra gritou, acordando depressa de seu sono pelo barulho alto – seus cabelos loiros se arrepiaram como o pêlo de um gato, enquanto seus cansados olhos verdes ficaram alarmados, olhando em volta do quarto alertamente, "Porra!" Arthur xingou alto assim que viu os fogos de artifício no chão, olhando em volta com um olhar penetrante.

"Droga, Lee! Quantas vezes eu te disse para não me acordar com esses seus brinquedos!" Inglaterra rosnou aborrecido, procurando o garoto chinês que já foi sua colônia, "Apareça agora! Vou me certificar de que China te castigue por isso!"

Canadá piscou de trás do sofá, pronto para tomar toda a culpa por isso, "Arthur!" O canadense loiro rapidamente se levantou de onde estava, antes que Hong Kong pudesse sequer reagir, "Foi culpa minha!" Matthew observou o rosto de Arthur ficar completamente surpreso, obviamente chocado que alguém como Matthew fizesse tal brincadeira.

"Matthew," Inglaterra suspirou, ajeitando seus cabelos rebeldes, dando a ele um olhar um pouco desapontado, "Eu–" Arthur piscou de novo quando Li rapidamente se levantou, dando a ele um olhar impassível.

"Matthew só veio comigo depois que eu também o convenci; isso foi culpa minha." Hong Kong calmamente tomou a culpa pelo acontecimento todo, olhando para Canadá para calar os imediatos protestos dele.

Inglaterra apenas resmungou, sem saber o que fazer. Ele realmente deveria punir os dois, mas com Matthew dando a ele um olhar de cachorrinho cheio de lágrimas, ele quase mudou de idéia...

"Ei, meu velho! Já dormiu?" América rapidamente entrou no quarto sem bater, piscando para a cena de um aborrecido Inglaterra, um culpado Canadá e um impassível Hong Kong, e fogos de artifício descartados. O americano instantaneamente adivinhou o que tinha acontecido, "Mattie! Por que você não me disse? Eu teria me juntado na brincadeira!" Alfred sorriu ao envolver o ombro de Matthew com um braço, dando um olhar convencido para o mal-humorado Arthur.

E Hong Kong imediatamente notou com seus olhos perspicazes que América tinha puxado Canadá de seu lado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cinth** - Apesar de ser meu irmão lindo, Holanda mete medo XD Que bom que gosta da minha tradução e obrigada por comentar!

**AnaMachado** - Cada um com seu jeito de 'conquistar' alguém né /risos. Deve ser difícil ter um Canadá por perto e não se aproveitar pelo menos um pouquinho XD Muito obrigada pelo review!

**yuri chan** - Você pediu e eu continuei, viu? :3 mas é que quando reviews demoram, a gente desanima. Mas obrigada por comentar e por pedir pela continuação /o/

**Lana Snakebald** - Ah, muito obrigada pelos comentários animadores (: Vou ser sincera, eu também adoraria ver isso XD e o Matthew está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, não? Obrigada pelo review!

Agora que estou de férias, vou poder traduzir mais rápido /eee

Portanto, mandem reviews, não dói o dedo e faz bem pro coração do autor/tradutor (:

E quem for no Anime Friends dia 16/07 (sábado) vai me ver de **Bélgica** /o/

Então, beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	18. H can be for Hungary, too

Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence, e a fanfic original também não.

N/T: Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! E bom fim de férias pra quem já tem o que fazer na segunda.

Tradução: _Peder_ - equivalente escandinavo de Peter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Então, o que você quer de Natal?"

Canadá piscou, coçando sua bochecha enquanto pensava no que gostaria este ano, "Eu não sei – eu não pensei realmente sobre isso," O canadense disse naturalmente, piscando outra vez quando Finlândia pareceu arfar para ele em horror, "O que foi?"

"Como você pode não saber o que quer de Natal?" Finlândia olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco, "É só o melhor feriado do ano!" Tino falou com uma óbvia paixão, fazendo Matthew sorrir um pouco, "Eu até vou te dar alguma coisa esse ano! Sabe, por jogar hockey com o Berwald." Tino murmurou a última parte.

"Não! Não precisa fazer isso!" Canadá rapidamente entrou em pânico, ele não queria que ninguém gastasse dinheiro com ele quando realmente não precisava. Não enquanto a economia se recuperava, de qualquer forma, "Mas se você tem que," Matthew rapidamente acrescentou, percebendo o olhar no rosto de Tino, "Então eu também vou te dar alguma coisa." Canadá murmurou, sentindo-se aquecido quando Finlândia abriu um largo sorriso para ele.

O silêncio seguinte foi confortável, e Canadá xingou mentalmente – o Natal estava batendo na porta e ele não estava preparado nem nada. Ugh – e Natal geralmente significava que Alfred iria dar uma festa de Natal – que ele não gostava de participar porque, por algum estranho motivo, todo mundo parecia acabar sem nenhuma roupa no corpo...

'_Não pense nisso, não pense nisso!_' Canadá estremeceu, empurrando as memórias para o fundo de sua mente para serem escondidas. Ele suspirou, e se perguntou o que deveria dar de presente para sua família...

"Tino – aí está você!" Uma voz chamou, fazendo as duas nações se virarem em seus assentos. Era Estônia, parecendo elegante e respeitável como sempre, "Ah, e Canadá também." Eduard acrescentou após avistar o canadense. Matthew pareceu um pouco satisfeito por Estônia efetivamente tê-lo visto e também o reconhecido.

"Como prometido, seu telefone móvel será consertado até este fim de semana," Estônia disse em uma voz toda séria, "Presumo que seu jogo de hockey no gelo com Rússia ainda esteja de pé?" Eduard educadamente perguntou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso quando Matthew simplesmente assentiu.

"Ah – você vai jogar com o Rússia também?" Finlândia piscou, estremecendo um pouco ao pensar no russo, "Não vai ser muito pra você, vai?" Tino perguntou, "Você vai jogar contra o Berwald no mesmo dia..."

"Não, tudo bem," Canadá balançou sua cabeça, surpreendendo Finlândia e Estônia com seu olhar bastante ardente, "Mal posso esperar por um desafio. Alfred não joga comigo freqüentemente – e quando joga, ele não é tão bom quanto Rússia ou Suécia."

"América joga hockey?" Finlândia murmurou, lembrando que América gostava de falar sem parar sobre futebol americano ou até mesmo baseball algumas vezes, "Ele não parece o tipo."

Canadá simplesmente riu baixinho, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Ele piscou um momento depois, vendo com os olhos azuis-violeta arregalados quando Sealand apareceu do nada, assustando os três, "Mama!" Peter gritou, fazendo Tino estremecer e corar em horror por causa do nome.

"Eu te falei pra não me chamar assim," Finlândia murmurou baixinho, envergonhado, "O que foi?" O finlandês suspirou, imaginando onde Suécia estava. Ele duvidou que Sealand tivesse terminado seu castigo por ter causado problemas.

"Você sabe por que o Inglaterra idiota e o França estavam em um dos armários?" Peter piscou os grandes olhos cheios de curiosidade, "Eles estavam se tocando sem roupa e coisa e tal. E o Inglaterra idiota estava todo 'nggh, ngh, uh–'" Sealand foi rapidamente cortado quando Finlândia colocou a mão na frente de sua boca, parecendo ainda mais horrorizado do que antes.

Estônia tossiu desconfortavelmente, e Canadá tampou os olhos em humilhação. Ah – isso era algo que ele não queria meeesmo saber!

"E-eu vou te contar quando você for mais velho..." O rosto de Tino estava completamente vermelho, horrorizado que Peter tenha perguntado algo desse tipo quando ele estava na companhia de outras nações, "_Peder_, volte para o quarto." Finlândia tentou dizer em uma voz autoritária, mas Sealand parecia não ter escutado.

"Mas ~ eu quero saber!" Sealand choramingou, "Além disso, às vezes eu escuto vindo do seu quarto e do Papa!" Peter piscou, se perguntando por que Tino parecia prestes a desmaiar, "Hmmph, eu vou perguntar pro Raivis então." Sealand fez beicinho, e depois foi embora.

"Não há nada para se envergonhar," Estônia disse depois de ver o rosto horrorizado e envergonhado de Finlândia, "É completamente natural e–" Eduard rapidamente parou de falar quando Tino pareceu que estava prestes a chorar, "Você não é o único também," Estônia se virou para um surpreso Canadá, o encarando, "Suponho que você esteja dormindo com o América?"

Matthew engasgou com sua saliva, imaginando de onde Estônia tinha tirado essa idéia, "Afinal, vocês dois têm um dos melhores relacionamentos do mundo. Eu só espero que você dispense a Katyusha gentilmente." Eduard empurrou seus óculos para cima em seu nariz, sem ao menos notar quão humilhado Canadá parecia, "Eu devo ir então." Com isto, Estônia simplesmente partiu.

"Isso nunca aconteceu." Finlândia finalmente murmurou depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, e Canadá avidamente concordou com ele – ambas as faces completamente vermelhas de vergonha...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 18: __Hungria_ (Elizabeta Héderváry) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que a excita – (a húngara é apaixonada por amor entre homens) – _ver dois caras se pegando é o que Hungria gosta_. Isso deve ter começado na juventude de Hungria, quando ela pensava que fosse um garoto de verdade. Elizabeta parece negar, e me acerta com a frigideira dela toda vez que eu a convido para ser uma... _voyeur_ (embora ela eventualmente vá junto). Hmmph ~ eu sei que ela vai surtar quando eu mandar fotos de _Matthieu_ e eu...

Canadá fechou o caderno, piscando depressa. Okaaay – ele não sabia isso sobre Hungria, mas agora que ele realmente pensou sobre isso – meio que fez sentido. Ele sempre se perguntou por que Hungria tirava fotos dele e Áustria quando eles estavam sentados perto no banco do piano.

'_Isso vai ser tão... constrangedor_,' Canadá considerou desistir disto, mas depois franziu o cenho em determinação, '_Não! Eu tenho que fazer isso se quiser que Hungria se lembre de mim pra sempre_.'

O canadense então correu para a sala de música, torcendo para que Áustria e Hungria estivessem lá. Seus olhos se iluminaram à presença deles na sala, a música suave o acalmou de alguma forma, '_Vamos ver no que vai dar._' Matthew mordeu o lábio, suavemente o chamando, "Err, Áustria – você tem tempo para as aulas?"

Os dois europeus se assustaram com a voz de Canadá, rapidamente se virando, "Ah, Canadá – quanto tempo," Áustria tossiu, "Meu braço está melhor. Eu posso tocar agora," Roderich parecia sério, batendo de leve no assento ao seu lado, "Você deve se dedicar se quiser aprender até o fim do mês."

"C-claro!" Canadá rapidamente se sentou, olhando levemente para trás para ver a reação de Hungria. Ela os observava ansiosa e ávida, suas mãos preparadas ao redor de sua câmera. O canadense engoliu em seco, chegando um pouco mais perto de Áustria – aliviado quando Roderich pareceu não notar.

Entretanto, Elizabeta, por outro lado, imediatamente notou – e agora sua câmera tirava fotos depressa; a húngara mal conseguia conter seus risinhos quase afeminados, "E-então, é assim?" Matthew gaguejou, levemente envergonhado quando se inclinou um pouco; seu rosto estava muito próximo do rosto de Roderich nesse momento.

"Sim, é nesta ordem." Áustria estava tão concentrado em seu piano, que nem notou o quão próximos fisicamente eles realmente estavam. Suas laterais quase se tocavam – Canadá enrubesceu de vergonha, e Hungria estava quase salivando.

'_Só mais um pouco...! Oh Dieu – não acredito que estou fazendo isso!_' O canadense pensou, quase mortificado com seu próximo plano de ação. Mas Hungria parecia estar adorando cada segundo...

"A-ah...!" Matthew se inclinou demais, fazendo o banco tombar – ambos Áustria e Canadá caindo com isto. "Desculpa!" Canadá imediatamente se desculpou (mesmo que a ação tenha sido intencional, mas Áustria não precisava saber disso), olhando nos olhos violeta de Áustria.

Roderich estava simplesmente sem palavras, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem com o corpo quente em cima dele. Ele vagamente podia ouvir Elizabeta guinchando ao fundo, mas não deu muita atenção a isso.

Foram apenas alguns momentos depois que Áustria finalmente saiu do torpor, quando Canadá foi rapidamente tirado de cima dele, deixando-o estirado no chão, em uma posição indigna, "Droga, Mattie – quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que você não pode andar com europeus!" A voz alta de América ecoou, "Tudo o que eles querem é entrar no nosso _Novo Mundo_!"

"Alfred!" Canadá murmurou em irritação, tentando empurrar seu irmão americano (que estava com o rosto muito perto pro seu gosto), mas sem sucesso. O braço de América estava apertado ao redor de seu ombro, "O-o que você quer?" O canadense resmungou – sem notar a câmera de Hungria ainda tirando fotos, mas direcionado a ele e América agora.

"Eu tenho que proteger meu amado querido irmãozinho dos males do mundo ~!" América olhou com repreensão para o boquiaberto Áustria, "Porque eu _sou_ um herói, afinal!"

"Pare com isso, Alfred," Matthew disse inexpressivo, "Você está quase começando a ficar igual ao França." O canadense suspirou, finalmente saindo do abraço apertado do americano, revirando seus olhos pela reação de Alfred.

"Tch – eu sou muito melhor do que aquele francês." América deixou passar, ignorando os murmúrios de Canadá de '_eu sou meio francês também, sabia?_', "Vem, vamos embora. Estou faminto!"

Hungria foi rápida para ir até Canadá enquanto América ia até a porta, arrastando Matthew com ele; soltando risinhos afeminados. Ela tirou todas as fotos que precisava daquele Canadá fofinho – com ambos Áustria e América. '_Ah – incesto de gêmeos é uma delícia!_' Elizabeta nem ao menos sabia se eles eram gêmeos, mas eles se pareciam o suficiente, "É melhor fazer pose na próxima vez, _Kanada_ ~!" Hungria sorriu inocentemente para o canadense que gaguejava e corava – finalmente ajudando seu querido Roderich a se levantar.

E Hungria não estava cem por cento certa, mas ela podia jurar que América olhou rapidamente para ela, viu a câmera e então piscou para ela...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cinth** - tadinho do Hong Kong XD Obrigada pelo review e por gostar da tradução!

**Someone** - Canadá está terrível! TODO mundo ia querer um Matthew s2' obrigada pelo review.

**Makaylla012** - Esses computadores que não funcionam humpf u.u' Germancest e asiáticos que foram os bônus do capítulo ;D obrigada pelo review.

**Haana chan** - Essa disputa ta difícil, todos querem um pouquinho do Matthew XD O Arthur tem jeito de 'pai' babão, nunca conseguiria ficar muito bravo com o Matt XD Obrigada pelo review!

**Gi** - É mesmo esgraçado ver o inglês se irritar tanto XD Achei que o nome que a autora colocou combinou com o Hong Kong (: Obrigada pelo review!

**ninha** - omg, eu vi e acho que tirei foto com um Sealand no AF, mas não sei se era você T.T Anyway, obrigada por ler e comentar!

**xByakko** - JURA QUE VOCÊ ME VIU? Mesmo que não soubesse que era eu, YAY *-* Oun, UsCan é amor s2' obrigada pelo review.

**Esparafuso** - Ah muito obrigada, que bom que acha que eu fiz uma boa escolha *-* Fico feliz (e a autora também!). Vou tentar mesmo fazer o melhor, obrigada pela força (: E isso vale para todos os outros leitores! Obrigada pelo review!

Quando eu tiver as fotos do AF, eu tento colocar um link aqui!

Até a próxima!


	19. I is for Iceland

Disclaimer: Só a tradução é minha.

Traduções: _Våkne _= 'Acorde', em norueguês.

_Ta Canada tilbake til rommet sitt _= 'Leve Canadá de volta para o quarto dele', em norueguês.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh, _Matthieu_! Eu não entendo por que você insiste em me rejeitar tanto!"

Canadá suspirou de seu assento no bar, enquanto França dramaticamente e _embriagadamente_ gritava, fazendo outras nações e humanos igualmente olharem para eles. Canadá tampou seu rosto, envergonhado, se perguntando por que ele sequer aceitou o convite de França para beber.

"Talvez _Matthieu_ apenas não jogue nesse time?" Bélgica ronronou do outro lado dele, tendo se convidado para a pequena saída de Canadá e França. Todo mundo sabia que Bélgica gostava de beber tanto quanto Inglaterra e Dinamarca, e provavelmente era a melhor em agüentar álcool. Matthew enrubesceu ainda mais quando Bella apertou o braço dele, pressionando seus seios contra a lateral dele.

Bélgica realmente esperava que fosse verdade que Canadá não jogava mesmo nesse time, pois isso significaria que a competição seria muito pequena. Se fosse verdade, significaria que provavelmente Ucrânia e talvez Seychelles fossem suas únicas concorrentes, mas ela não tinha tanta esperança. Gênero não parecia realmente importar para a maioria das nações (incluindo ela mesma).

"Matthieu ~ eu poderia facilmente mudar seu pensamento sobre isso!" França murmurou, sua mão escorregando mais e mais para baixo das costas de Canadá, perigosamente perto de seu traseiro.

"A-ah, Francis?" Matthew guinchou, seu rosto tão vermelho quanto seu moletom – muito constrangido para realmente fazer alguma coisa sobre Francis o apalpar e Bella se esfregar nele. O canadense tinha certeza de que as outras poucas nações no bar estavam olhando com interesse, mas descobriu que mal conseguia sequer se mexer com França e Bélgica o apertando juntos.

"Droga, França!" Uma voz de repente interrompeu as duas nações abusadas, fazendo as três nações francesas pularem levemente de susto, "Quando é que você não está com tesão?" Inglaterra rosnou, olhando para França e Bélgica com desdém, "Você nunca consegue deixar o pobre garoto em paz?" Arthur arrastou Canadá para longe de Francis e Bella, sorrindo convencido quando notou que Matthew pareceu suspirar de alívio.

"Arthur, você é tão chato!" Bélgica reclamou, olhando para Inglaterra com irritação; contudo, seu belo rosto se tornou sedutor um momento depois, "Mas eu não vou reclamar se você quiser se juntar a _Matthieu_ e eu." Bella ronronou, dando uma piscadela sedutora ao descontente britânico, "Vamos, eu sei que você gosta de sexo!"

Inglaterra enrubesceu de leve quando Canadá olhou para ele curiosamente, tossindo desconfortavelmente para fingir que não ouviu a última frase, "Matthew, você é muito novo pra ficar bebendo com eles," Arthur falou com uma voz severa, levando o canadense embora, apesar dos protestos de França e Bélgica, "Especialmente com aquele maldito sapo!"

Canadá simplesmente balançou sua cabeça, não se incomodando em reclamar, porque Inglaterra parecia estar em seu humor super protetor. Nada convenceria o britânico do contrário, "Eu posso me cuidar, Arthur." Matthew murmurou, sorrindo um pouquinho para a nação muito mais velha; sentindo-se aquecido por Inglaterra realmente se importar com ele.

"Eu sei disso, rapaz," Inglaterra parecia nitidamente desconfortável, levando-o na direção de uma mesa, "Mas aquele maldito idiota do vinho está sempre tentando te levar pra cama, que eu fico preocupado com você," Arthur tossiu, "Você já deveria saber como o França é; eu não quero que você se machuque."

Canadá sorriu largamente, "Papa não me machucaria." O canadense falou, rindo baixinho quando Inglaterra simplesmente bufou e revirou seus olhos verdes.

"Você tem que insistir em chamá-lo desse maldito nome?" Inglaterra soou muito parecido com América naquele momento, "Não é como se você já tivesse me chamado de 'Daddy'." Ele murmurou tão baixo, que Canadá não conseguiu nem discernir. "De qualquer forma," Arthur disse em voz alta, tossindo outra vez, "Se você vai beber, faça isso com alguém que não vai te molestar." O britânico sorriu, cumprimentando seus próprios amigos de bar enquanto empurrava Matthew para se sentar.

"Ei, Matt – e aí?" Dinamarca sorriu animadamente enquanto Prússia sorria convencido para ele; todos estavam casualmente bebericando uma cerveja, "Bem, o que você está esperando? Tome uma cerveja!" O dinamarquês empurrou uma cerveja para ele, apesar de seus protestos.

Canadá suspirou, ele queria estar sóbrio para poder abordar a próxima nota no caderno de França. Ele certamente não queria agir como um bobo, "Mas–" Matthew engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer, porque ele estava mesmo sendo incluído em alguma coisa (e não foi América ou França quem o tinha convidado).

De jeito nenhum ele poderia recusar isto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Que diabos?'_ Canadá balbuciou ao acordar, tremendo pela dor de cabeça latejante que martelava. Ah – ele definitivamente estava de ressaca, _'Quanto eu bebi ontem à noite?'_ O canadense pensou, sentando-se devagar para olhar ao redor do quarto estranho em que estava, _'E onde eu estou?'_ Matthew entrou em pânico, aliviado que ainda estivesse vestido.

Ah, ótimo – isso queria dizer que ele não fez nada que ele provavelmente teria se arrependido...

"Está acordado?" Uma voz estóica perguntou, fazendo Canadá se assustar. O canadense piscou, observando as duas nações paradas no quarto, "Você desmaiou ontem à noite. Não sabíamos onde era seu quarto, então só te arrastamos pra cá." Noruega disse, sem prestar muita atenção em Canadá, enquanto ia até a segunda cama no quarto, onde um Dinamarca que roncava alto estava dormindo, "_Våkne_!" O norueguês puxou o cobertor do dinamarquês, fazendo-o cair no chão.

"Merda!" Mathias xingou, levantando o olhar para o ainda estóico Noruega e o sorridente Islândia, "Pra quê diabos foi isso?"

Noruega não ouviu o xingamento, "Você precisa se preparar para a reunião do _Conselho Ártico_ que vai acontecer no fim dessa semana." O norueguês simplesmente falou, segurando Dinamarca para arrastá-lo para fora do quarto; no entanto, virou-se para Islândia, "_Ta Canada tilbake til rommet sitt._" Ele disse, e Islândia assentiu.

Canadá rapidamente se levantou, quase mortificado por ter passado uma noite em um quarto que não era dele ou de América – e logo se desculpou com Islândia, "Me desculpe, eu geralmente não bebo tanto a ponto de desmaiar!" O canadense balbuciou, sem notar que Islândia estava se divertindo levemente.

"Tudo bem – Dinamarca parece gostar de você." Islândia murmurou, revirando seus olhos azuis gelo pela última frase. Parecia que Dinamarca estava corrompendo outra nação com seus hábitos de beber, "Venha, vou me certificar de que você chegue no seu quarto."

Canadá assentiu, ainda envergonhado, enquanto seguia devagar a nação nórdica – e piscou quando finalmente pareceu perceber uma coisa. O canadense diminuiu o passo um pouco, e então ficou atrás de Islândia, tirando o caderno preto de seu bolso. Ele rapidamente abriu o caderno na próxima nota, abrindo um pequeno sorriso ao perceber quem era.

_Nação # 19: __Islândia_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o islandês parece gostar de seu puffin e de seu salmiakki?) – _eu tenho visto Islândia constantemente comendo salmiakki com seu puffin._ Eu não seduzi Islândia realmente, porque Dinamarca e Noruega parecem estar sempre por perto (Dinamarca ainda carrega aquele machado...), então na verdade eu não faço idéia do que Islândia gosta. Acho interessante que Islândia seja realmente a primeira nação com quem _mon_ _Matthieu_ esteve em contato, incluindo _L'Amérique_...

'_Isso é verdade,'_ Canadá pensou, colocando o caderno de volta em seu bolso. Islândia foi a primeira nação estrangeira que ele conheceu, embora ele mal conseguisse se lembrar, já que ele era tão pequeno na época, _'Eu imagino se ele também se lembra.'_ Matthew pensou, olhando de volta para Islândia. O canadense sorriu ao perceber que Islândia estava casualmente mastigando salmiakki – algo que ele sabia porque Holanda gostava do confeito salgado.

"Err – p-pode me dar um desse salmiakki?" Canadá gaguejou um pouco, corando quando Islândia o encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada, diminuindo um pouco o ritmo para ficar ao lado de Canadá, "Eu sou Canadá, se você não sabia." Matthew disse rapidamente.

"Eu me lembro de você," Islândia falou, "Eu fui o primeiro europeu a pisar nas suas terras. Você não deve se lembrar porque era muito pequeno." Islândia sorriu um pouco, se lembrando de quão pequeno Canadá era na época, "Você sabe o que é salmiakki?" Islândia perguntou, oferecendo um pedaço para o canadense corado.

"S-sim, Holanda às vezes me dá um deles. Ele também gosta." O canadense murmurou, mordendo o salmiakki, estremecendo levemente pelo gosto um tanto salgado. Salmiakki certamente não era seu confeito preferido, mas ele podia agüentar.

"Você é amigo do Holanda?" Islândia murmurou, examinando Canadá. Ele ouvira que Holanda era um europeu pedófilo – então Holanda estava se aproveitando dessa nação bem jovem? Canadá parecia ser um cara legal, então talvez ele tivesse que falar com Dinamarca sobre confrontar o holandês, "Que surpresa."

Canadá não pareceu escutá-lo, já que ele estava ocupado mastigando o salmiakki, ainda um pouco tímido na presença de Islândia. Ele honestamente não sabia muita coisa sobre ele. Então, esta na verdade seria uma boa hora para conhecer Islândia melhor – afinal, ambos estavam no _Conselho Ártico_...

Mas América, como sempre, pareceu automaticamente encontrar Canadá, e arrastou o canadense para longe do islandês, fazendo os dois pularem de susto pela aparição repentina do americano, "Mattie ~ por que você está andando com o Islândia?" Alfred perguntou, dando a Islândia um olhar penetrante. A nação nórdica desviou o olhar desconfortavelmente, desacostumado com o olhar de América, "Onde você estava ontem à noite?"

"Ele só está sendo educado," Canadá reclamou, tentando escapar dos braços de seu irmão americano, mas desistiu rápido, "E importa onde eu estava ontem à noite?" O canadense murmurou passiva-agressivamente, dando a Islândia um olhar de desculpas quando América o apertou mais perto.

"Você não deveria ficar por perto do Islândia," América disse de repente, ignorando o olhar ofendido de Islândia, "Sabia que o Islândia fechou todos os _McDonald's_ dele?" Alfred sussurrou alto no ouvido de Matthew, parecendo desmaiar com a idéia, "Isso deveria ser crime!"

Islândia simplesmente revirou seus olhos azuis gelo, junto com Canadá, "Te vejo mais tarde na reunião do _Conselho Ártico_ no fim dessa semana." Islândia murmurou, vendo que América parecia não gostar de sua presença.

"Alfred." Canadá apenas suspirou, observando o rosto desinformado de América. O canadense loiro estava prestes a dizer algo quando América o cortou.

"Temos uma reunião do Ártico essa semana?"

"...Sim..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eu ia colocar o capítulo ontem, mas fiquei com preguiça XD respondendo reviews:

**AnaMachado** - Peter é tão inocente, tadinho XD e eu concordo com tudo o que você disse sobre a Hungria! Obrigada pelo review!

**ninha-chan** - poxa, eu não me lembro çç Quando eu tiver as fotos do AF, vou dar uma olhada. Ah, que bom que a tradução está te ajudando, me sinto útil *-* obrigada pelo review!

**Cinth** - Matthew é bom em seduzir sutilmente XD Vou ver se consigo as fotos semana que vem, aí tento colocar o link aqui. Obrigada por comentar!

**Someone** - Concordo, Hungria merece um prêmio :D O capítulo do jogo contra o Rússia ainda vai demorar, mas com o tempo ele chega (: Obrigada pelo review e pelos 'brigadeiros' *-*

**Luluh-chan** - Que bom que voltou /o/ Matt fica bem com todos eles, já que ele é tão uke quanto o Tino ;D América (por enquanto?) só está se aquecendo XD Que bom que gosta da tradução, e obrigada por comentar!

Até a próxima o/


	20. I is also for Italy, North

Disclaimer: Só a tradução me pertence.

N/T: Decidi colocar o capítulo hoje porque hoje a tradução faz **1 ano** :3 (e estou quase na metade /o/ /facepalm.)

N/T 2: _KD_ - '_Kraft Dinner_', é um macarrão com queijo canadense que requer mínimo preparo.

_País lá de Baixo_ - '_Down-Under Country_', um termo que se refere à Austrália (ou Nova Zelândia, mas não vem ao caso aqui...)

Traduções: _Jack_ = nome de Fandom para Austrália.

_Matteo, Alfredo_ = versões italianas/espanholas de Matthew e Alfred.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos América e Canadá estavam infelizes por razões completamente diferentes.

"Alfred, por favor, pare com isto!" Canadá chiou baixinho enquanto observava América dar a Austrália um olhar bastante severo, o avaliando enquanto o australiano simplesmente o encarava de volta com um olhar quase entediado, "Por que você está aqui afinal?" Matthew murmurou, tomando um gole de um refrigerante, enquanto encarava seu irmão americano por ter arruinado seu tempo com Austrália.

América bufou, fazendo barulho ao beber sua própria bebida, enquanto continuava dando um olhar impressivo para o país lá de baixo, "Mattie, _nós_ (e isso significa _só_ eu e você) deveríamos ter saído para almoçar!" Alfred falou, sua atitude aparentemente mudando por completo quando ele se virou para dar um grande sorriso para o canadense loiro. No entanto, a atmosfera se tornou fria quando o sorriso de América se tornou gélido, "Ninguém convidou _você_."

"Matt me convidou," Austrália revirou seus olhos azuis, "Você que não foi convidado." O australiano suspirou, rindo baixinho enquanto seu coala soltava pequenos rosnados na direção do americano. Jack observou com irritação quando América simplesmente riu dele, praticamente sufocando Canadá ao seu lado quando jogou um braço ao redor do ombro do canadense.

"É claro que Mattie me quer aqui!" Alfred falou, olhando para Austrália como se ele fosse idiota, "Porque Mattie _me_ ama mais do que todo mundo!" América disse facilmente, sem notar Canadá ficando tenso embaixo de seu braço. Austrália olhou para ele com leve incredulidade, mas não se incomodou em dizer nada, porque ele sabia que seria inútil para mudar a opinião do americano.

"Alfred – de onde você tirou essa idéia?" Canadá murmurou, seu rosto estava completamente e absolutamente vermelho, enquanto tentava sair dos braços de América, mas sem sucesso.

América estava completamente alheio ao constrangimento de Canadá, "Não é, Mattie? Eu sou seu amor número um?" Alfred riu, gostando que as bochechas normalmente pálidas de Matthew tenham corado daquele jeito fofo – e esquecendo completamente da presença de Austrália.

"Alfred," Matthew disse sem expressão, embora seu rosto ainda estivesse corado, "Cala a boca." O canadense lançou um olhar de desculpas a Jack, antes de tampar seu rosto com as mangas longas do moletom, esperando que esse almoço apenas acabasse logo.

O silêncio era bastante esquisito para o canadense e o australiano, contudo, América não pareceu notar isso, já que continuou rindo baixinho, "Você pode ir embora a qualquer hora," Alfred finalmente falou, olhando para Austrália com irritação, obviamente se perguntando por que ele ainda estava ali, "Vai passar seu tempo com Nova Zelândia ou sei lá."

"Te vejo mais tarde, Matt." Austrália disse, dando um sorriso travesso para o canadense quando ele começou a reclamar, "Quando América não estiver por perto." O australiano disse convencido, encarando o americano (que devolveu totalmente o olhar), enquanto se virava para ir embora – o coala ainda rosnando para Alfred.

"Alfred, qual é o seu problema?" Canadá perguntou, dando a América um olhar indiferente, que o fez desviar o olhar desconfortavelmente, "Seria bom se você não espantasse todos os meus amigos!"

"Mattie – eles não são seus amigos," América disse confiante, "Eles só querem entrar nas suas calças." O americano disse facilmente, sem notar como Canadá ficou tenso com sua explicação.

"O que?" Matthew estremeceu, dando a Alfred um olhar inexpressivo, como se não tivesse compreendido as palavras de América, "Isso não é verdade!" O canadense finalmente explodiu, encarando o confuso Alfred, "Quero dizer, sim – talvez Francis queira isso, mas as outras nações não!"

"Cuba, Holanda, Ucrânia, talvez Rússia, Bélgica, talvez Prússia," América facilmente listou, "Talvez alguns outros que eu esqueci. Acontece, Mattie, que você é mais bonito do que pensa."

Canadá não tinha absolutamente nada para responder, "Só come sua comida, Alfred..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 20: __Itália (Norte)__ (Feliciano Vargas)_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/ o que o excita – (o italiano é obcecado por sua pasta) – _Itália desistiria de tudo por pasta_. Eu acho que isso já era bem óbvio pra todo mundo. No entanto, não importa quão ingênuo Itália possa parecer, eu nunca seduzi realmente o garoto para levá-lo para a cama. Ohhh ~ como eu queria – quase tanto quanto eu quero _mon Matthieu_ na minha cama...

Canadá cantarolou, guardando o caderno de volta em seu bolso. Ele olhou em volta com os olhos azuis-violeta atentos, tentando avistar América. Matthew sabia que provavelmente estava sendo paranóico, mas parecia que Alfred estava sempre atrás dele nesses últimos dias. E ele não tinha certeza do motivo, mas provavelmente era porque ele estava tentando fazer as outras nações se lembrarem de sua existência...

'_Itália não deve ser tão difícil de abordar – ele parece legal,_' Canadá pensou, dando voltas sem rumo para tentar encontrar o italiano, '_Só espero que ele não esteja com o Alemanha._' Matthew suspirou, embora estivesse ficando um pouco mais fácil, ele ainda achava que era bem assustador se aproximar de Alemanha.

Não demorou muito para encontrar Itália – que, para variar, estava na cafeteria, animadamente comendo sua amada pasta. Matthew o observou por alguns momentos, imaginando como abordaria o italiano. Ele não demorou muito para perceber que França estava sentado na mesma mesa que Itália, olhando para ele como um predador.

'_E aí está a minha desculpa,_' Canadá sorriu, seus olhos azuis-violeta se iluminaram à medida que ele ia devagar até a mesa em que estavam os dois europeus, "Francis, eu estava te procurando!" Matthew sorriu carinhosamente para sua antiga figura paterna – que parecia surpreso com sua aparição repentina.

"Ah, _Matthieu_! Que surpresa agradável!" França murmurou, parecendo duas vezes mais faminto do que a um momento atrás, "Venha se sentar." Francis o convidou, dando tapinhas no lugar ao seu lado. O canadense o fez sem hesitar, dando uma olhadela em Itália secretamente.

"Ve ~ quem é você?" Feliciano perguntou abruptamente, sem notar o leve estremecimento de Matthew pela pergunta, "Quer um pouco de pasta?" O italiano ofereceu gentilmente.

"Eu sou Canadá – o país acima do América," Matthew suspirou, contudo, pegou a pasta oferecida com um sorriso gentil. Suas relações com Itália eram boas, não tão proeminentes fora da posição conjunta deles no _G8_, "Obrigado pela pasta, Itália."

"Ve ~ pasta deixa todo mundo feliz!" Itália disse alegremente, sem ao menos notar que França parecia estar acariciando sua perna, "Você também pode me chamar de Feliciano!" Itália observou Canadá com seus aconchegantes olhos castanhos, "Ve ~ você é idêntico ao _Alfredo_!"

"Err – eu sou irmão dele, nós achamos que somos gêmeos, mas não sabemos," Canadá deu de ombros, lançando a França um olhar de advertência quando a mão dele vagarosamente subiu às coxas de Itália, "Você pode me chamar de Matthew, se quiser." O canadense piscou quando Francis soltou uma risadinha maliciosa, colocando sua mão livre na sua coxa.

"_Matthieu_ ~ nós simplesmente temos que repetir a noite passada!" França ronronou, "Nós não saímos tanto quanto deveríamos!" O francês murmurou, um sorriso diabólico apareceu em seu belo rosto ao pensar em numerosas situações. Se ele conseguisse deixar Canadá bêbado o suficiente, então...

'_Pasta deixa todo mundo feliz,_' Canadá pensou vagamente, sorrindo um pouco, sem realmente responder à afirmação de França, '_Parece muito com calda de maple._' Matthew se lembrou de ter dado sua preciosa calda a Prússia – e surpreendentemente, Gilbert conseguiu se lembrar dele a partir disto.

"Err – Itália, quero dizer, Feliciano – você a-acha que poderia me ensinar a fazer pasta? Sabe, desde o básico?" Canadá gaguejou um pouco, corando levemente de vergonha. Itália piscou, mas depois pareceu alegre mais uma vez.

"Ve ~ é claro, _Matteo_! Eu ficaria feliz de te ensinar!" Itália parecia feliz por fazer isto, feliz por outra nação querer aprender a fazer sua amada pasta.

'_Seria uma mudança do KD._' Canadá pensou se divertindo, sabendo exatamente como França reagia às coisas. Itália provavelmente reagiria pior ainda se descobrisse.

Canadá não notou como Itália o observava muito atentamente, "_Matteo_, você também tem um!" Feliciano arfou, seus olhos colados em uma coisa em particular – contudo, Canadá piscou, sem saber exatamente a que Itália estava se referindo.

"Do que você está falaaanghhduhh...!" Canadá ofegou e gemeu quando Itália animadamente puxou seu longo cacho, passando a mão firme e curiosamente. França piscou, parecendo surpreso pela reação do canadense; contudo, a surpresa se transformou em um olhar diabólico um momento depois. O francês guardou a informação em sua mente para uma data posterior, vendo quão interessante a reação de Matthew era.

"P-p-por favooor... ugh, p-pare…!" Canadá ofegou, seu rosto imediatamente enrubesceu muito, ultrapassando seu casual moletom, se isso era sequer possível. Matthew quase caiu no chão de alívio quando Feliciano lhe deu piedade e finalmente soltou o cabelo rebelde.

"Veee ~! _É_ igual ao meu!" Itália falou assim que terminou seu experimento, parecendo bem curioso, "Vou te ensinar a fazer pasta esta noite!" Itália disse, voltando a comer ruidosamente seu prato de pasta.

"_Matthieu_ ~!" França murmurou, sorrindo prestes a se aproveitar de sua antiga colônia em seu estado tão vulnerável. No entanto, América pensou que seria um bom momento para interferir.

"Mattie! Aí está você!" América piscou, observando o estado de Canadá com os olhos azuis curiosos – imaginando o que o deixou todo perturbado, "Yo, Itália." Alfred cumprimentou, agindo civilizadamente com o italiano porque ele sabia que Feliciano provavelmente não tentaria se aproveitar de seu fofo, doce e ingênuo irmãozinho (não como França estava fazendo agora).

"_Alfredo_! Quer um pouco de pasta?" Itália ofereceu com seu usual cumprimento. América sorriu, mas rapidamente recusou, enquanto tirava à força de seu lugar um Canadá ainda atordoado (ignorando o olhar irritado de França).

"Não, agora não. Inglaterra está procurando o Mattie porque ele cozinhou alguma coisa de novo!" Alfred estremeceu, embora ainda estivesse curioso sobre o estado atordoado de Matthew, "Eu tenho que esconder o Mattie antes que Inglaterra o encontre e o envenene com a comida dele! Porque eu sou um herói!" O americano se despediu dos dois europeus, ainda ignorando o olhar de França e acenando para Itália.

"Arthur e-está mesmo me procurando...?" Canadá finalmente falou, sua voz estava um pouco rouca e ofegante. O rubor do canadense logo se tornou pálido quando América assentiu, parecendo um pouco preocupado.

"Eu não sabia que essa coisa fazia algo!" América de repente sorriu, puxando o fio de cabelo rebelde e olhando com satisfação quando seu irmão canadense estremeceu e gemeu de novo, como tinha feito antes. Assim como França, América guardou a informação para mais tarde.

"Vamos!" Alfred entrou em pânico, rapidamente soltando o fio de cabelo e praticamente jogando Matthew sobre seus ombros assim que avistou Inglaterra – que olhava ao redor ansioso por Canadá, com algum tipo de comida destruída em sua mão. E para a surpresa de América, Canadá não reclamou pela primeira vez – Alfred sorriu convencido.

'_Eu tenho que puxar esse fio de cabelo mais vezes, então!_'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**AnaMachado** - Acho que só as nações que tiveram contato com o Canadá quando ele era pequeno que se lembram XD e as que ele ajudou nas Guerras... Com certeza, Inglaterra também é um pervertido, só parece ser mais... discreto (?). Muito obrigada pelo review!

So... Já que é aniversário da fanfic, alguns reviews seriam ótimos presentes s2'

O próximo capítulo ta quase pronto, e dependendo do número de reviews (/troll), coloco semana que vem! Até o/


	21. I is also for Italy, South

Disclaimer: _Hetalia_ pertence a **Hidekaz Himaruya** e _Je t'aime, Canada_ pertence a **Five Tailed Demon Dog**.

Traduções: _Fratello_ = 'Irmão', em italiano.

_Grazie_ = 'Obrigado', em italiano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Canadá grunhiu, tentando escapar de onde estava no momento, sem sucesso.

"Alfred – me solta!" Matthew sibilou, arfando outra vez quando dois braços fortes simplesmente o agarraram com mais força, quase tirando seu fôlego, "E-eu não te entendo!" O canadense murmurou, sentindo um pouco de conforto quando Kumajirou se arrastou e se aconchegou em suas pernas.

"Bem, _eu_ não entendo nada disso!" América disse frustrado, e simplesmente puxou Canadá para mais perto (enquanto ignorava os protestos em voz baixa de seu irmão canadense), "Me diga, Mattie," Alfred disse em um tom sério, olhando Matthew direto nos olhos, "Por que de repente todo mundo quer ser seu amigo?"

Canadá pensou sentir seu coração parar de bater, "D-do que você está falando?" Matthew gaguejou, desesperadamente desejando que o calor em suas bochechas fosse embora, "Tem muitas nações que ainda não sabem quem eu sou." Matthew murmurou um pouco amargamente, e parou sua luta para sair dos braços de Alfred.

"Itália não sabia quem diabos você era a apenas uma semana atrás, e agora ele de repente quer te ensinar a fazer pasta?" América franziu as sobrancelhas, "É só... estranho, eu acho." O americano deu de ombros. Ele não gostava disso porque significava que Mattie prestava menos atenção _nele_!

"Alfred, você devia só voltar pro seu quarto," Canadá suspirou, completamente sem saber como América tinha de repente entrado em seu quarto durante a noite, juntado duas camas, e praticamente o privado de precioso oxigênio, "E realmente importa que eu esteja fazendo novos amigos?" Ele sussurrou, não exatamente muito confortável quando seu rosto foi apertado contra o peito nu de América.

"Nem pensar! Agora eu tenho que te proteger do Itália!" América bufou, sorrindo um pouco quando pegou de leve aquele fio que arrepiava do resto do cabelo loiro rebelde de Canadá. Como esperado, Matthew soltou um leve gemido contra seu peito, enquanto seu corpo tremia, ofegando com violência, "Eu não gosto de como ele está usando _isto_ como seu pequeno experimento agora!"

"Ngggh...!" Canadá tentou responder, mas apenas saiu como um gemido áspero. Ele não tinha certeza do por que, mas Itália parecia ter encontrado seu novo hobby em puxar o fio de cabelo dele, olhando suas reações com interesse, "A-Alfred, só vai dormir!" O canadense falou, finalmente encontrando força para sair de perto de América.

Matthew bufou e virou para seu outro lado, grunhindo um pouco quando Alfred simplesmente o puxou de volta, "Tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele caderno, não tem?" América sussurrou no ouvido de Canadá, sem realmente notar quando Matthew ficou paralisado pelo comentário, "Quero dizer, eu te vejo lendo isso, tipo, o tempo todo!"

'_Alfred está me seguindo?_' Canadá pensou com um pouco de irritação, "Bem, eu gosto de ler!" O canadense loiro murmurou, suando de nervoso enquanto tentava convencer seu irmão a esquecer sobre o caderninho preto.

"Tch, algo que você herdou do Inglaterra," América revirou seus olhos, "Cara, você deveria mesmo ter vindo comigo naquela época."

"E o que? Me tornar 'Canadá americano'? Não, não mesmo..." Matthew estremeceu de modo diferente desta vez, porque ele sabia que poderia ter acontecido naquela época. Ele gostava de ser seu próprio país...

América fez beicinho, "Mattiiie ~ a idéia de ser um comigo é tão ruim?" O americano disse em voz baixa e um tanto sedutoramente no ouvido de Canadá, fazendo-o paralisar ainda mais, com um épico rubor em suas bochechas já quentes.

"Você está começando a soar como o Rússia." Canadá murmurou, rindo baixinho quando América reclamou disso em voz alta. O canadense continuou rindo, mas imediatamente parou com o próximo comentário de Alfred.

"Mattie, você é o único que eu iria permitir que vivesse comigo na minha casa." América disse com uma voz perfeitamente séria, se aconchegando mais perto das costas de seu irmão.

Canadá não tinha certeza exatamente do que dizer ou até mesmo de como responder a isto, "...Só vai dormir, Alfred."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 21: __Itália (Sul)_ (Lovino Vargas) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o italiano é obcecado por tomates) – _ele é muito parecido com o irmão dele quando se trata de tomates e pasta_. Ahh ~ é uma pena que eu também não tenha seduzido Romano; no entanto, Antonio não vai me deixar ir a nenhum lugar perto dele. Se eu chegar perto de Lovino, Antonio vai se transformar em seu eu _Conquistador_ ~ oohh, e isso me deixa com tesão por ele. Além disso, Lovino me evita tanto quanto _mon Matthieu_ fazia quando o encontrei pela primeira vez no _Novo Mundo_...

Canadá estremeceu ao fechar o caderno, engolindo em seco, '_Espanha Conquistador, einh?_' Matthew pensou, lembrando-se de Cuba contar a ele o quão... assustador Espanha poderia ser, especialmente na época em que se tratava da América do Sul. Ele certamente esperava que Espanha não se importasse que ele fosse perto de Itália do Sul...

'_Mas eu tenho que fazer isto – não pode ser nada pior do que Bielorússia._' O canadense estremeceu mais ainda ao pensar em Natalya, mas depois respirou fundo. Romano geralmente ficava perto de Itália, reclamando de Alemanha. E Itália geralmente ficava na cozinha fazendo pasta, então encontrá-lo não seria tão difícil.

'_E isso também será um pequeno experimento pra ver se Itália consegue se lembrar de mim,'_ Matthew rapidamente foi até a cozinha, iluminando-se por estar correto sobre sua suposição. Ambos Itália e Romano estavam lá, fazendo algum tipo de comida italiana, pelo aroma, _'Lá vamos nós!'_ Canadá respirou fundo mais uma vez, e então abordou devagar os irmãos italianos.

Itália do Norte foi bem rápido em avistá-lo, diferente de Romano, "Ve ~ _Matteo_! Você quer aprender a fazer pasta agora?" Feliciano perguntou, embora Lovino estivesse olhando estranhamente para seu irmão.

"Com quem diabos você ta falando?" Romano perguntou bem rudemente, olhando em volta apenas para não ver ninguém, "Você não colocou tomates o suficiente, idiota!"

Canadá suspirou, vendo que seu efeito de invisibilidade ainda funcionava, já que Romano podia ver através dele, "Sim, isso seria bom, Feliciano." Matthew sorriu docemente, ganhando um igualmente doce e alegre sorriso em retorno.

Foi então que Romano pareceu finalmente notar Canadá, "Porra! De onde você veio?" Itália do Sul arregalou seus olhos verdes, já que o canadense pareceu aparecer do nada, "E quem diabos é você?"

"_Fratello_ ~ este é _Matteo_! Ele é o Canadá, irmão do América!" Itália disse em voz alta, agarrando o braço de Canadá e o arrastando até eles, "Ve ~ olha, olha! Ele até tem um que nem a gente!" Feliciano agarrou o fio de cabelo de Matthew mais uma vez, ganhando aquela reação interessante do canadense.

Romano piscou seus olhos verdes, observando Canadá ofegar com os olhos atentos. Suas bochechas levemente bronzeadas ficaram vermelhas um momento depois, percebendo como aquela nação misteriosa ficava bonita com olhos azuis-violeta obscuros e bochechas coradas...

'_Droga!_' Itália do Sul amaldiçoou mentalmente, se repreendendo por pensar coisas tão estranhas. Mas agora que ele realmente olhou a outra nação mais de perto, ele podia ver que ele era de alguma forma reconhecível. Foi há muito tempo, mas aquele França idiota tinha levado sua nova colônia, Canadá, para mostrar a Espanha uma vez – ele apenas esteve lá como um observador, mas ele podia se lembrar...

"Ve ~ você coloca esse tempero, dá sabor!" Feliciano sorriu largamente para o canadense, mostrando a ele o que colocar no molho de tomate que eles estavam fazendo no momento. Itália do Sul rapidamente saiu de seus pensamentos, grunhindo de leve quando ele acabou de examinar seu irmão e a outra nação. Ele não reclamou porque esse Canadá não parecia ser uma ameaça ou um pervertido ou alguma coisa desse tipo.

"Eu devia te ensinar a fazer alguma coisa com maple," Canadá sorriu para o olhar curioso de Itália, "Maple é só o melhor sabor que tem por aí!" Matthew disse com uma paixão que fez Itália dar uma risadinha.

"Você... você foi criado pelo França, não foi?" Romano murmurou, desviando o olhar desconfortavelmente quando Canadá piscou para ele, "Por que diabos você não é um pervertido também?" Lovino piscou quando Matthew pareceu corar de vergonha.

"Inglaterra me criou pela maior parte da minha vida," Canadá murmurou, "E eu acho que nunca conseguiria ser como o França nesse sentido." O canadense nunca conseguiria se ver andando por aí e apalpando todo mundo (contudo, ele provavelmente conseguiria se safar por causa de seu efeito invisível).

"Então," Itália do Sul limpou a garganta, desviando o olhar com vergonha, "Fale pro maldito francês idiota ficar longe de mim e do Veneziano!" Lovino rangeu os dentes ao sentir suas bochechas esquentarem pelo sorriso de Canadá.

"Claro, eu digo isso a ele," Matthew disse, vendo que estava afetando Itália do Sul sem ao menos mencionar tomates ou pasta. Foi meio que um alívio, porque seria estranho falar desse assunto do nada.

"_Matteo _~ você deveria vir com a gente esta noite! _Fratello_ e eu íamos experimentar alguns restaurantes de pasta!" Itália se intrometeu na conversa, fazendo Romano murmurar um xingamento em voz baixa e desviar seu olhar bastante intenso dos lindos olhos do canadense. Matthew apenas sorriu sem entender, concordando com uma paixão que combinava com a de Feliciano.

"Ah ~ eu não esperava que vocês três estivessem juntos!"

Uma voz com sotaque interrompeu a conversa, fazendo as nações se virarem, apenas para encontrar França e América – o último observava a proximidade de Canadá e Itália de forma bem tensa.

Itália não percebeu que França o comia com o olhar, nem Canadá nem Romano estavam alheios a isto, "E vejo que Antonio não está por perto!" Francis disse, olhando Lovino com muito mais interesse do que o normal, simplesmente porque ele nunca teve realmente acesso a Romano (diferente de seu Canadá e Itália).

"Corre, eu distraio ele," Canadá murmurou para Romano, que parecia um gato assustado com a presença de França. Lovino piscou de surpresa para Matthew, corou de leve, e deu o fora depressa, antes que Francis pudesse dar em cima dele.

"Papa!" Canadá cumprimentou, se preparando para qualquer carícia que provavelmente ocorreria, embora não tenha realmente acontecido, porque América, enquanto assobiava casualmente, acabou esbarrando no pote de molho de tomate 'acidentalmente', fazendo espirrar por toda a fina roupa branca de França.

"Whoops!" Alfred riu baixinho, sorrindo convencido ao completar seu objetivo de tirar Francis de perto de seu amado irmãozinho, "É melhor você ir trocar isso, França!" O americano mostrou sua língua de modo imaturo para França, que alternava entre olhar sua roupa manchada e encará-lo.

"Sinto muito por isso, Itália!" Alfred sorriu para a nação absorta, que apenas balançou a cabeça com um grande e alegre sorriso em seu rosto.

"Tudo bem, _Alfredo_! Eu faço mais!" Feliciano simplesmente falou, e foi ao trabalho enquanto América 'escoltava' Canadá para fora da cozinha, rapidamente deixando França para trás.

"Agora vou ter que prestar atenção nos dois Itálias também?" América murmurou baixinho, enquanto Canadá simplesmente suspirou, revirando os olhos.

No entanto, sua leve decepção pela interrupção de América foi rapidamente dissolvida assim que ele chegou em seu quarto. Kumajirou estava sentado em sua cama, farejando uma pequena cesta. Matthew piscou, olhando para ele curiosamente, enquanto observava o conteúdo e lia o pequeno bilhete, assim que Alfred se distraiu. O bilhete era bem pequeno, mas ia direto ao ponto.

'_Grazie,_

_do Romano.'_

Dentro da pequena cesta tinha uma pequena quantidade de tomates.

E pelo resto da noite, América se perguntou por que Canadá tinha aquele grande sorriso no rosto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**ninha-chan** - será que 'problemas' é a palavra certa? XD que bom que gosta da fanfic, e obrigada pelos elogios *-* Obrigada por mandar review!

**Vitoria Yukihime** - eba, adoro leitores novos (quem não gosta...?)! Confesso que demorei pra me lembrar do canguru Jack XD Muito obrigada pela review e por estar gostando da fanfic!

**Someone** - hehe às vezes o Alfred merece levar patadas XD Obrigada pelos parabéns e pela review (e pelos brigadeiros e bolos :D). Continue lendo, ok?

Até a próxima o/


	22. J is for Japan

Disclaimer: Só a tradução que é minha.

N/T: Demorei um pouquinho, mas cheguei /o/ Eu não gostei muito da tradução desse capítulo, but... enjoy!

Traduções: _Hoer _= xingamento holandês.

_Broer _= 'Irmão', em holandês.

_Arigatou _= 'Obrigado', em japonês.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Canadá não tinha certeza de como ele se meteu em uma situação como esta.

"Você tem mesmo que seguir a gente como algum cachorrinho perdido?" Holanda falou bruscamente quando se virou para encarar Bélgica, que simplesmente devolveu um olhar bastante impressivo, enquanto ela agarrava o braço livre de Canadá, "Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer?" O holandês alto rosnou, "Tipo, sei lá, _dar_ pra alguma nação como a put–!"

"Por que não vamos fazer alguma coisa?" Matthew rapidamente disse, não querendo exatamente que Holanda terminasse sua sentença não tão agradável, "Talvez uma boa caminhada no parque?" O canadense falou antes que a conversa pudesse ficar feia e violenta.

Ah, era tarde demais para parar aquilo...

"E você não devia estar drogando e estuprando alguma pobre garotinha?" Bélgica bufou, nem um pouco assustada quando a postura de Holanda se tornou ameaçadora, "_Matthieu_ não quer ficar perto de você!" A linda loira zombou, agarrando o braço de Canadá a ponto de causar dor. Matthew gaguejou, completamente sem saber como fazer as nações irmãs pararem de brigar. Era bem deprimente ver que _ele_ era a causa da briga, em primeiro lugar...

"_Matthias_ não precisa da sua vagab–!" Holanda foi, mais uma vez, cortado pelo desesperado Canadá – que certamente não queria que tais palavras obscenas entrassem na conversa.

"Nós podemos ir à floricultura e comprar tulipas! E depois nós podemos comprar waffles!" O canadense tentou dizer em voz alta, embora sua voz naturalmente quieta não fosse alta o suficiente para superar a briga de Holanda e Bélgica.

O belo rosto de Bélgica se tornou ameaçador, e antes que Matthew sequer soubesse o que estava acontecendo, seus lábios foram presos contra os de Bélgica em um beijo bastante feroz. Ele guinchou contra os lábios macios de Bélgica, entrando em pânico internamente, porque ele não sabia como reagir a tal coisa. Canadá tinha certeza de que sua mente parou de pensar e seu coração parou de bater quando sentiu Bélgica pressionar os lábios dele com a língua, tentando ganhar acesso.

O beijo provavelmente só durou um segundo antes dele ser separado da belga loira por um Holanda pálido – que, honestamente, parecia que poderia bater em sua irmã tola, '_Hoer!_' Holanda rosnou em holandês, apertando Canadá atrás de si enquanto perseguia Bélgica.

Bella sorriu convencida, jogando seu elegante cabelo loiro de forma arrogante, "_Broer_ – você não é bom o bastante pro _Matthieu_! Se você era tão 'bom' amigo dele, então por que você não pegou ele antes?" Bélgica exigiu uma resposta, enquanto as duas nações européias pareciam completamente ignorar Canadá a esse ponto, embora Matthew ainda estivesse bem atordoado pelas ações anteriores de Bella.

"Você acha que eu não queria?" Holanda gritou de volta, encarando profundamente a belga muito mais baixa, "_Matthias_ é realmente especial pra mim! Eu não o quero só por uma noite!" O holandês passou suas mãos por seu cabelo loiro espetado quando Bélgica não recuou.

"Bem, nem eu! _Matthieu_ me ajudou muito durante a guerra!" Bella disse calorosamente, mas xingou mentalmente ao se lembrar que Canadá tinha basicamente libertado Holanda durante a ocupação nazista no país dele.

Holanda sorriu com desprezo, obviamente pronto para dizer alguma coisa quando Canadá tentou outra intervenção, "Por favor, parem! Eu gosto dos dois – muito!" O canadense suspirou quando finalmente prendeu a atenção dos europeus, "Vocês não precisam mesmo brigar por causa disso!"

"É – Mattie está certo!"

Holanda e Bélgica não puderam evitar revirar seus brilhantes olhos azuis pelo som da voz de América, enquanto Canadá apenas suspirou de novo, parcialmente aliviado e parcialmente irritado com a presença de Alfred. O americano estava encarando severamente os dois europeus enquanto colocava uma mão confortante no ombro de Matthew, "Ta acontecendo alguma coisa aqui?" Alfred levantou uma sobrancelha quando Bella e Holanda lhe lançaram um olhar de irritação por interromper.

"Eu não falei pra vocês dois ficarem longe de Matthew?" Outra voz ardente se juntou na conversa, quando Inglaterra encarou seus colegas europeus com os brilhantes olhos verdes, "Vou ter que soletrar pra vocês, malditos imbecis?" O britânico rosnou, tendo a mesma idéia que Alfred para proteger a inocência do querido Matthew deles, "Cheguem perto de Matthew outra vez e eu amaldiçôo vocês dois!"

América riu baixinho, gostando bastante do muito mais baixo Inglaterra colocar Holanda no lugar dele, '_Mas BellBell agora representa uma ameaça,_' Alfred pensou, observando Bélgica friamente, '_É com essas nações femininas que você tem que tomar cuidado_.' O americano pensou, porque ele sabia que a maioria das nações femininas tinha algum tipo de problema estranho.

Bem, exceto talvez Liechtenstein... ela parecia legal, apesar dela ficar perto daquele maluco das armas do Suíça o tempo todo.

"Hmm – pessoal?" Canadá disse fracamente, embora tenha sido bem ignorado, já que América e Inglaterra praticamente espantaram Holanda e Bélgica com as presenças deles combinadas, "Vejo vocês depois..." Matthew acenou fracamente para Holanda, que deu a ele um olhar promissor, enquanto Bélgica simplesmente lhe mandou um beijo, piscando sedutoramente.

"Ei, Mattie! Eu topo aqueles waffles!" América sorriu para Canadá, que simplesmente não podia ou não sabia como reagir, "E tenho certeza de que Inglaterra não se importaria de olhar umas flores, einh?" Alfred riu provocativamente para o rapidamente ruborizado Arthur, "Sua bicha!"

"Eu deveria te amaldiçoar, seu americano maldito!" Inglaterra rosnou, xingando ao se virar para Canadá com um olhar mais suave, "Bem, então, rapaz – o ar fresco vai te fazer bem." O britânico disse, arrastando Matthew à força para fora do prédio. América rapidamente os seguiu, e Canadá achou difícil protestar.

Sua missão era simplesmente cansativa às vezes...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 22: __Japão__ (Honda Kiku)_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiche/o que o excita – (o japonês é obcecado por seu 'mangá') – Japão aparentemente é um bom artista de '_doujinshi_'. Eu nem sabia o que era um '_doujinshi_' até _L'Amérique_ me explicar. Hmmph ~ eu não tenho certeza de por que _L'Amérique_ é tão obcecado por esses quadrinhos, mas tenho que admitir que Japão é capaz de desenhar muito bem. Eu simplesmente não pude acreditar na minha sorte quando me deparei com um '_doujinshi_' sobre o _Matthieu_ na casa do _Amérique_...

Canadá piscou, franzindo a sobrancelha. Era a segunda vez que ele ouvia sobre esse 'quadrinho', sendo que a primeira vez foi quando Grécia tinha brevemente mencionado para ele. Bem, ele ia descobrir o que exatamente esse 'quadrinho' era...

Sua frustração pela 'conversa' de mais cedo com Bélgica e Holanda pareceu deixá-lo corajoso o suficiente para querer confrontar Japão de uma vez sobre o quadrinho. Encontrar Japão não foi tão difícil, já que China tinha comentado mais cedo que Kiku gostava da tranquila sala do outro lado da lanchonete.

O canadense se deixou entrar na sala, instantaneamente se sentindo culpado por não ter batido quando Japão olhou brevemente para ele de seu trabalho no momento, "Alfred-san, eu te disse que o próximo capítulo de _Uke-Maple_ ainda não está completo." Japão simplesmente disse, voltando depressa ao trabalho, enquanto Canadá simplesmente hesitou ali. Matthew se sentiu um pouco mal por Japão não tê-lo reconhecido (mas isso era esperado), e ainda pior pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

"Posso ver o que você fez?" Ele perguntou em um tom casual, tentando ao máximo se parecer com seu confiante irmão mais velho. Pareceu funcionar, já que Kiku assentiu distraidamente, entregando a ele o _doujinshi_ semi-completo.

Canadá rapidamente passou as páginas, maravilhado pelos desenhos serem realmente bons. América estava bem obcecado por _anime_ e _mangá_ no momento (principalmente porque muitos dos cidadãos dele estavam), e o próprio Matthew também não se importava de lê-los e assisti-los de vez em quando.

'_Estes são Ivan e Suécia?_' Matthew pensou, piscando e descendo o olhar para as figuras (ele não podia ler as palavras ainda, já que Kiku não tinha traduzido ainda), '_E este definitivamente sou eu._' O canadense notou, um pouco feliz que Japão tenha acertado suas feições (o que era surpresa, porque Japão não tinha realmente reparado nele além de América).

A próxima página – e Matthew sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem, enquanto seus olhos azuis-violeta pareceram se encher de lágrimas de pânico.

"Maple! Rússia e Suécia estão me violando com um taco de hockey?" Canadá explodiu, quase hiperventilando quando Japão rapidamente olhou para cima para ver qual era o problema, finalmente percebendo o erro que cometeu.

"Matthew-san!" Os olhos castanho-escuros de Japão se arregalaram, quando suas bochechas pálidas se escureceram com uma cor levemente vermelha, "N-não é o que parece!" O japonês desviou os olhos envergonhado, surpreso por ter falhado em sua 'missão' (como América colocou) de nunca deixar Canadá ver estes desenhos. Alfred tinha feito alguns gestos ameaçadores após isso, só para deixar sua mensagem clara... e Kiku certamente não queria ver o que aqueles gestos ameaçadores significavam exatamente.

"A-aqui..." Canadá estremeceu ao devolver o _doujinshi_ incompleto para Japão, sem querer ver exatamente o que mais tinha ali, "M-me desculpe!" O canadense foi rápido em se desculpar, quando o silêncio embaraçoso na sala evoluiu para épicas e quase ensurdecedoras proporções, "S-seus desenhos..." O canadense loiro finalmente falou após o que pareceu ser uma desconfortável eternidade, "E-eles são... muito bons...!"

"_Arigatou_, Matthew-san," Japão falou, ainda obviamente envergonhado pela situação toda, "Eu aprecio isto." Ambos Matthew e Kiku simplesmente não conseguiam se olhar nos olhos, por quão estranhas as coisas estavam. Por outro lado, Japão sabia que provavelmente iria reagir do mesmo jeito se ele alguma vez encontrasse um quadrinho o retratando em alguma chocante (e provavelmente perturbadora) cena de sexo.

"V-você se importa de fazer um desses quadrinhos pra mim?" Canadá gaguejou, corando um vermelho profundo quando Japão olhou para ele curiosamente, "Apenas um normal! Nada tão explícito assim...!" O canadense se repreendeu mentalmente por dizer algo tão idiota, embora Japão parecesse aliviado pelo assunto anterior ter acabado.

"É claro, Matthew-san," Japão falou, "Tem alguma coisa em particular que você queira?" Ele perguntou; no entanto, Canadá simplesmente balançou a cabeça loira, dizendo que era melhor surpreendê-lo.

"Mattie – aí está você!"

Canadá não estava tão surpreso (e, de alguma forma, aliviado) que América pareceu ter achado que esta fosse uma boa hora para intervir, "Você de repente abandonou a gente quando voltamos!" Alfred fez beicinho, ainda colocando pedaços de waffle dentro de sua boca. Inglaterra, que entrou na sala após América, deu a Japão um quieto e amigável cumprimento.

Matthew estava tentado, mas ainda era tímido demais e constrangido até mesmo para perguntar por que Alfred decidiu pedir um quadrinho japonês pornográfico sobre ele, de todas as nações – mas por outro lado, América era mesmo estranho desse jeito.

Invés disso, ele fez parecer que nunca tinha visto o _doujinshi-hentai_...

"Por que você ta junto com o Japão?" América perguntou curiosamente, completamente sem perceber o rubor de Canadá e Japão, "Bem, tanto faz! Vamos, Mattie! Eu quero ver um filme de terror!" O americano sorriu, dando a Japão um breve olhar severo (o que fez o japonês entrar em pânico internamente), antes de agarrar o braço de Canadá para arrastá-lo para fora da sala, "Inglaterra, você pode vir também, se quiser." Alfred falou casualmente, como se Arthur fosse apenas uma segunda opção.

Canadá ficou em silêncio e não protestou enquanto ia sendo arrastado para fora da sala por América, e Inglaterra lançou a Japão um olhar penetrante, "Posso te ajudar, Arthur-san?" Kiku perguntou, sua sensação estranha voltando com força total quando Inglaterra tossiu desconfortavelmente, enquanto apontava para o meio escondido _doujinshi-hentai_ sobre Canadá.

"Você não se importa se eu pegar isto emprestado por um tempo, não é?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Queijo Brie** - Leitor(a) novo(a), yay *-* que bom que está gostando, fico feliz! Concordo com todos os seus comentários u-ú Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Makaylla012** - Romano é tão lindo quanto o Canadá é uke, fato! Ah, que bom que gosta da minha tradução, eu tento fazer o possível . Muito obrigada pela review!

**Someone** - Eu também amo esses dois (quem não ama? s2). Pois é, ele nem xingou o Canadá, isso é uma evolução XD Obrigada pela review!

**G** - Sim, ele é *-* Aliás, os dois são uma graça! Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Vitoria Yukihime** - Hehe imagino o que o América faria se encontrasse o caderno XD Obrigada pela review!

Então... semana que vem tenho umas coisinhas pra resolver, então próximo capítulo só daqui a duas semanas.

Até o/


	23. K is for Kenya

Disclaimer: Só a tradução é minha.

Traduções: Nyama Choma = carne assada.

Sesel = nome de fandom pra Seychelles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Embora fosse um tanto estranho, Canadá realmente gostou da companhia em que ele estava.

"Ele está sempre dormindo?" O canadense perguntou, se divertindo um pouco, olhando para o calmo Egito por confirmação enquanto apontava vagamente com a cabeça na direção de Grécia, "Quero dizer, eu realmente não o vi fazer mais nada." Matthew disse, distraidamente acariciando um dos numerosos gatos dispersos de Grécia, enquanto ele ronronava alto pela atenção.

Egito não respondeu de imediato, e Canadá certamente não se importou, "Calor deixa Heracles cansado." Gupta respondeu simplesmente, sem falar mais do que realmente tinha que falar. Matthew sorriu, gostando da tranqüilidade de Gupta. Certamente era uma grande diferença de sua barulhenta, bagunceira e disfuncional família, que era exatamente o oposto. Era bom ter um momento tranquilo de vez em quando.

"Eu não gosto muito do calor," Canadá confessou preguiçosamente, obviamente preferindo o frio por causa de seu clima, "Mas eu ainda quero mesmo visitar o seu país! Eu não tenho ido desde a _Crise de Suez_ e tal!" O canadense foi rápido em dizer, e Egito assentiu suavemente.

"Ah! Matthew-san!" Uma voz calma interrompeu, fazendo Canadá e Egito olharem para o Japão que se aproximava, que parecia um pouco surpreso pela presença de Canadá perto de Grécia, "Eu não esperava que você estivesse aqui," Kiku pareceu um pouco nervoso um momento depois, já que seus olhos castanhos se desviaram do olhar tímido de Canadá, "Eu terminei o _doujinshi_ que você me pediu."

"Sério? Tão rápido?" Canadá falou, impressionado com as habilidades de Japão quando se tratava dessas coisas. Ele tinha pedido o _doujinshi_ ontem, e já estava pronto? "Obrigado!" O canadense disse, apreciando, quando Kiku deu a ele uma pequena revista em quadrinhos.

"Quando Heracles-san acordar, por favor, diga a ele que eu o estava procurando." Japão disse tranquilamente, e se curvou educadamente antes de sair. Canadá assentiu distraído, enquanto olhava para o _doujinshi_ que Japão tinha dado a ele, imaginando sobre o que poderia ser, enquanto Egito observava calmamente ao bebericar um pouco de chá.

Matthew ansiosamente abriu a revista, e foi rápido ao perceber que o _doujinshi_, mais uma vez, era sobre ele. Gupta não mostrou externamente, mas por dentro, ele ficou muito satisfeito quando Canadá pereceu ficar mais pálido do que normalmente era, e depois corou uma interessante cor vermelha que quase parecia impossível. Ele teve que distraidamente imaginar sobre o que exatamente era o quadrinho para ganhar tal reação.

"T-te vejo depois, Egito." Canadá disse desanimadamente, seu rosto ainda com aquela interessante cor quando ele se levantou devagar de seu lugar, e foi embora aturdido.

E assim que Canadá saiu, Egito permitiu que os cantos de seus lábios se levantassem bem devagar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Japão deve ter cometido um erro ao me dar isto!_' Canadá desorientadamente pensou, quase fascinado de um jeito estranho ao folhear o quadrinho, '_Eu não pedi isto...!_' O canadense pensou, lembrando-se que não queria nada explícito.

Bem, este _doujinshi_ facilmente caía dentro da categoria _hentai_...

'_Alfred faria mesmo isso? Ele ama hambúrgueres tanto assim?_' Matthew pensou por um momento e empalideceu ainda mais quando conseguiu sua resposta, '_Sim, ele provavelmente faria._'

No entanto, América lambendo sedutoramente os restos engordurados de hambúrguer do seu corpo nu não iria acontecer num futuro próximo... e é claro, ele nunca iria usar a bandeira americana sobre os ombros desse jeito...

Canadá andou desorientadamente pelos corredores, completamente sem saber qual deveria ser sua reação sobre o obviamente errado _doujinshi_, derrubando-o no chão enquanto estava em sua pequena confusão.

Ele não era tão observador para perceber a pequena escrita no canto da primeira página, dizendo: _Para Alfred-san_...

Ele também não notou Rússia curiosamente pegar o quadrinho descartado um pouco depois...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 23: __Quênia_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que a excita – (a queniana parece gostar de _Nyama Choma_) – _Quênia adora cozinhar, particularmente este prato._ Eu não seduzi Quênia, porque ela se tornou um território britânico, e eu estava muito ocupado com minhas colônias africanas. Hmmph ~ nenhuma das minhas antigas colônias africanas chegavam perto de serem bem comportadas como _mon petit Matthieu_ era (e isto era antes de ele ainda ser um selvagem e feroz)...

Canadá franziu o cenho, sem saber o que pensar da nota de França. Ele sabia que o _Imperialismo_ europeu na África era um assunto muito delicado para os países, pelo jeito como eles foram horrivelmente tratados pelos ditos europeus. Matthew suspirou, rapidamente guardou o caderno com um leve bufada, não tão feliz por ter sido chamado de selvagem (mesmo ele sabendo que era isso o que França inicialmente pensou dele em seus dias pré-coloniais. Foi ofensivo e ainda era atualmente.

'_Quênia não deve gostar muito de Inglaterra. Espero que ela não se importe de eu ter sido criado por ele,_' O canadense pensou nervosamente, imaginando onde a africana poderia estar. Se ela gostava de _Nyama Choma_, então havia uma chance de ela poder estar na cozinha fazendo tal comida.

O canadense loiro rapidamente foi para a cozinha, quase imediatamente vendo os dois irmãos italianos cozinhando um pouco de pasta de novo, mas não Quênia, '_Eu não tenho idéia de onde ela possa estar..._' Matthew suspirou, rapidamente saindo da cozinha antes que os Itálias do Norte e do Sul pudessem notá-lo. Ele caminhou sem rumo pelo prédio, checando quartos que não pareciam tão ocupados para procurar a nação africana.

Demorou um pouco para ele encontrá-la, mas Canadá eventualmente a encontrou. Ela estava sentada com algumas outras nações, uma delas sendo Seychelles. O canadense engoliu em seco nervosamente, sem saber como chamar a atenção de Quênia.

No entanto, Seychelles pareceu resolver esse problema para ele, "_Matthieu!_" Seychelles sorriu lindamente para ele de seu lugar, e rapidamente parou de comer a comida que Quênia tinha oferecido a ela. Canadá sorriu nervoso para Seychelles, sem saber como reagir. Ela podia algumas vezes se lembrar dele porque ela também foi uma das colônias de França, e ela era ainda menos reconhecida do que ele quando se tratava de outras nações. Quase nenhuma delas sequer sabia da existência de Seychelles, "Onde está seu urso polar?" Sesel perguntou curiosamente, obviamente querendo ver Kumajirou por ele ser tão fofo, e tais animais não habitavam o país dela.

"Ele está... em algum lugar," Matthew piscou seus olhos azuis-violeta, sem saber onde Kumajirou estava. Ele imediatamente se sentiu culpado, se lembrando de dar ao urso uma atenção extra naquela noite. O canadense sutilmente observou Quênia, que o estava olhando curiosamente.

Matthew engoliu em seco inquietamente, vendo o quanto a nação africana era bonita. Suas pernas finas e tonificadas estavam à mostra por causa de sua saia, e elas pareciam continuar por quilômetros...

"América, gostaria de se sentar?" Quênia ofereceu, embora fosse óbvio que ela estivesse oferecendo apenas para ser educada. Canadá gaguejou, ficando vermelho enquanto aceitava silenciosamente.

Ele estava prestes a calmamente corrigir o erro de Quênia, contudo, Seychelles deu o primeiro passo, "Este não é _L'Amérique_; este é o _Matthieu_. Ele é o Canadá." Seychelles disse, rindo lindamente quando Canadá simplesmente piscou, corando de leve.

"Canadá?" Quênia olhou para ele, "Você é idêntico ao América." Ela disse, e ela parecia um pouco interessada em sua presença, já que continuou apreciando o prato que tinha feito.

"N-nós somos irmãos," Canadá disse timidamente, desviando o olhar da bela nação. Suas relações não eram nada desenvolvidas, embora os dois fizessem parte da _Commonwealth of Nations_, "Eu – o que é isto que você está comendo?" Ele perguntou abruptamente, embora sentisse que suas bochechas fossem explodir pelo calor, por ter sido tão brusco em primeiro lugar. Além disso, ele já sabia qual comida era... por que ele tinha que ter sido tão embaraçoso...?

"_Nyama Choma_, é carne assada," Quênia falou, "Quer um pouco?" Ela ofereceu, sem notar Seychelles franzir o cenho quando ela passou um pouco da comida dela para o canadense loiro, "Eu mesma fiz." Ela adicionou orgulhosamente, observando com cuidado enquanto Canadá experimentava.

"É bom!" Canadá sorriu de prazer, aliviado quando Quênia sorriu lindamente para ele, "Eu gosto mesmo disto!" Matthew estava sendo sincero, e teria animadamente terminado se Seychelles não tivesse agarrado seu braço para tirá-lo da mesa.

"_Matthieu_! Eu quero ver seu urso polar!" Seychelles falou, rindo fofamente enquanto Canadá gaguejava de leve pelo toque dela, "Você vai encontrá-lo pra mim?" Ela bateu os cílios inocentemente, fazendo beicinho pela risada divertida de Quênia.

"H-hmm, claro..." Canadá piscou, olhando por cima de seu ombro cautelosamente, se América apenas aparecesse como sempre nessa hora. Quando nada aconteceu, ele olhou de volta para Quênia, que estava sorrindo preguiçosamente para ele, "O-obrigado pela comida. Estava muito boa...!"

"Fico feliz que ache isto," Quênia disse, observando Seychelles agarrar o braço dele, se divertindo, "Sinta-se livre para pedir um pouco mais no futuro." A bela africana estava prestes a se despedir, mas piscou quando a porta se abriu.

"Mattie, aí está você!" América falou com óbvio alívio, sua voz soou bem em pânico. O americano ignorou Seychelles completamente (quando normalmente ele daria a ela um olhar severo por tocar em seu amado irmãozinho) enquanto pegava Canadá para levantá-lo em seu ombro, ignorando os protestos altos de Matthew e o grande biquinho de Seychelles.

"Nós temos que ir logo, Mattie!" Alfred olhou em volta cautelosamente antes de sair da sala furtivamente. Matthew observou com os olhos azuis-violeta arregalados quando Quênia simplesmente riu das ações deles, acenando para ele, enquanto Seychelles se aborreceu um pouco. Ele tinha saído da sala antes que pudesse sequer reagir às ações delas.

"Mas que diabos, Alfred?" Canadá explodiu, agarrando a cintura de América, de sua posição estranha, então ele não iria cair (embora ele duvidasse que iria, porque Alfred o tinha agarrado com força), "O que você está fazendo?" O canadense não estava feliz com as ações de seu irmão.

"Isso é pior do que a comida do Inglaterra!" América gritou dramaticamente, olhando em volta de um corredor antes de dar o fora de lá, "Rússia está te procurando, Mattie!"

"O-o que?" Canadá piscou, "Rússia? Por que ele está me procurando?" O canadense loiro murmurou, arregalando os olhos quando viu o dito russo virando o corredor. Mesmo com a distância entre eles, ele podia ver os olhos violeta de Ivan se iluminarem perigosamente enquanto um olhar bem perturbador aparecia em seu rosto pálido.

"Ah, merda!" América xingou, correndo ainda mais rápido, enquanto Rússia os seguia tão rápido quanto, "Eu não sei por que ou como, mas o comunista imbecil encontrou um dos quadrinhos de Japão e o ameaçou por mais," Alfred ofegou, "Ele encontrou um que–" Alfred se interrompeu antes que pudesse dizer mais, porque ele não queria que Matthew descobrisse sobre isso. Canadá guinchou quando Rússia olhou para ele de um jeito muito perigoso.

"Camarada _Matvey_, eu encontrei um novo jeito interessante de usar tacos de hockey! Gostaria que eu te mostrasse?"

...E Canadá rapidamente desmaiou no ombro de América por causa do comentário bastante perturbador...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Colocando o capítulo com um pouco de pressa, então...

**Sakura Malfoy chan** - Hehe que bom que se diverte, fico feliz por isso (e a autora também, tenho certeza s2). Obrigada pela review!

**Someone** - com certeza, ele teria um lucro monstruoso XD Será que as nações se atreveriam a esquecer o Matt agora? XD Obrigada pela review (e pelo maple *-*)!

**Vitoria Yukihime** - Eu ri com o seu comentário XD com essas nações pervertidas, tudo é esperado... Hmm, não sei se o América faria alguma coisa, afinal, como ele conseguiria os doujinshis sem o Japão? XD Obrigada pela review!

Até a próxima o/


	24. K is also for Korea, South

Disclaimer: Nada disso é meu (exceto a tradução).

N/T: Sorry pela demora, provas de vestibular me consumiram (e vão continuar me consumindo...) por um bom tempo ;;

Traduções: _Dai Lou = _'Irmão mais velho', em chinês (cantonês).

Мальчик = 'Menino', em russo.

Кот = 'Gato', em russo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era um pouco estranho que Hong Kong parecesse ter se designado como 'protetor' de Canadá.

"Inglaterra estava guardando este," Hong Kong disse estoicamente, colocando outro quadrinho na pilha que parecia estar ficando cada vez maior com o tempo, "Yao-_Dai Lou_ estava com este também," O garoto chinês jogou outro quadrinho na pilha, e Canadá ficou simplesmente chocado, e não pôde dizer nada, porque ele tinha certeza de que estava sufocando com ar, "Este foi mais difícil de conseguir, mas Rússia estava com ele." Hong Kong colocou um último _doujinshi_ na pilha, olhando a reação de Canadá.

"O-o-obrigado." Matthew gaguejou, nem sequer capaz de olhar para a pilha de quadrinhos japoneses, porque até a capa de alguns deles eram bem explícitas. O canadense respirou fundo, vendo que a maioria desses doujinshis era ou endereçada a França ou América. Matthew sabia por que França iria pedir quadrinhos explícitos sobre ele, mas porque Alfred estava fazendo isso – ele simplesmente não fazia idéia.

Porque não tinha jeito _nenhum_ de América gostar dele desse jeito, tinha?

"Eu – o que trouxe isto à tona?" Canadá finalmente perguntou depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, observando Hong Kong atentamente por sua resposta, se perguntando por que o chinês de repente decidiu reunir todos os quadrinhos japoneses explícitos das nações que os guardavam (ele ainda estava meio perplexo quanto o porquê que Inglaterra estaria com um).

"Olhar para você desse jeito sem você saber não é decente." Hong Kong simplesmente disse, seus olhos castanhos penetrantes encarando a porta, como se esperasse que alguma coisa entrasse por lá a qualquer segundo. Canadá engoliu em seco enquanto corava, se perguntando por que Hong Kong se importava tanto com ele para fazer tal coisa como coletar todos os _doujinshis_ sobre ele (o fato de que eles sequer existiam ainda o chocava).

"América ainda tem a coleção dele," Hong Kong falou do nada, fazendo Canadá piscar seus olhos azuis-violeta, "Eu não consigo ter acesso a eles." O garoto disse com razão, levantando uma sobrancelha grossa quando o canadense loiro pareceu engasgar com ar mais uma vez.

'_Eu não entendo o Alfred de jeito nenhum!_' Matthew pensou com frustração, tentado a perguntar ao seu irmão americano _por que_ ele tinha quadrinhos sobre ele, de todas as nações. Era apenas... estranho para ele.

Canadá guinchou de choque quando a porta de repente se abriu, olhando com olhos arregalados para a nação que abriu a porta. O canadense não notou como Hong Kong parecia estar especificamente preparado se este exato evento acontecesse, "Camarada _Matvey_!" Rússia parecia surpreso com sua presença, mas depois aquele sorriso profundamente perturbador apareceu em seu rosto pálido, "Eu ainda desejo te mostrar como usar tacos de hockey de um jeito novo! Prometo que será muito... _divertido_, da?" O russo se aproximou do atordoado Matthew, apenas para parar quando um estouro alto o interrompeu.

Hong Kong rapidamente acendeu alguns de seus fogos de artifício e os jogou para Rússia, com a intenção de distraí-lo. Canadá soltou um gritinho quando Hong Kong, que era um pouco mais baixo que ele, facilmente o levantou em seu ombro e se moveu como um raio, algo que só as nações asiáticas pareciam capazes.

"Ainda não acabou, Мальчик." Rússia disse alto o suficiente para ambos ouvirem, enquanto escapavam da sala, esquecendo a pilha de _doujinshis_. Ivan olhou para eles com interesse, aquele mesmo sorriso perigoso apareceu em seu rosto ao pegar um deles.

"Кот-_Matvey_ é muito fofo!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Agora era mesmo estranho que ainda mais nações asiáticas pareciam ter se designado como 'protetores' de Canadá, embora eles não soubessem realmente disso.

"Eu não me importo se Matthew se sentar aqui – aru," China piscou, imaginando por que Hong Kong parecia ter de repente arrastado um arrepiado Canadá para a mesa deles, mas não se incomodou em perguntar, "Seu urso polar parece ter conseguido chegar até aqui." Yao falou, se divertindo com o choque de Matthew quando ambos olharam para Kumajirou, que estava parecendo um pouco sem emoção enquanto Taiwan murmurava e o acariciava.

"Kumajirou?" Canadá chamou, sorrindo quando o urso polar escapou dos braços de Taiwan para se sentar animadamente no colo dele, "Faz tempo que não te vejo." O canadense abraçou forte a sua companhia, aparentemente esquecendo toda a raiva pelo incidente anterior de Kumajirou atacar os outros animais. Kumajirou apertou de volta com afeição, se afastando de Taiwan quando ela ainda estava olhando para ele amorosamente. O canadense sabia que Kumajirou provavelmente só estava ali por causa da comida.

Hong Kong se sentou ao lado dele, enquanto Japão corava de leve, desviando o olhar nervosamente ao cumprimentar Canadá com uma leve reverência. China já tinha oferecido a ele um pouco da comida deles, enquanto Taiwan, Vietnã e Tailândia olhavam para ele como se não tivessem idéia de quem ele era (no entanto, não era uma grande surpresa).

Ainda assim, Canadá se sentiu melhor por estar em um grupo quando Rússia ainda estava por aí. O canadense certamente não queria aprender aquele 'novo' e 'divertido' jeito de usar um taco de hockey...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 24: Coréia (Sul)_ (Im Yong Soo) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o coreano é obcecado por peitos) – _Permitir que Coréia apalpe seus peitos vai conquistá-lo._ Eu não tenho idéia do porquê exatamente Coréia é obcecado por peitos, especialmente quando se trata de China e Japão. Coréia também insiste que tudo 'se originou na Coréia'. Hmmph ~ me irrita que Coréia pareça carinhosamente visitar _Matthieu_ algumas vezes por ano...

"O que você está lendo – aru?" China perguntou curiosamente, observando quando Canadá pulou visivelmente, enrubescendo com violência, enquanto parecia culpado ao fechar o caderno preto, balbuciando coisas sem nexo.

"Está escrito em francês." Vietnã observou perspicazmente, contudo, uma expressão irritada apareceu em seu belo rosto um momento depois, obviamente pensando em França ao ficar em silêncio. Canadá certamente tomou cuidado quando ela quebrou o hashi ao meio com facilidade, depois de lançar aquele olhar assustador para nada em particular.

"Ah, é mesmo! Você foi criado pelo França – aru." China piscou seus olhos âmbar, e Canadá ficou surpreso que China sequer soubesse de um fato desses. O canadense loiro piscou quando Yao olhou para ele de perto, parecendo um pouco preocupado, "França não te molestou quando você era criança, né?" O chinês perguntou, "É por isso que você é tão quieto?"

"N-Não!" Canadá rapidamente gaguejou, mas o resto dos asiáticos olhou para ele com pena, parecendo que não acreditaram em uma palavra sequer que ele disse, "França era–!" Matthew ficou rapidamente em silêncio, de espanto, quando sentiu mãos tocarem onde não deveriam.

"Os peitos de Canadá pertencem à Coréia!" Uma nova voz soou por detrás dele, e as mãos que estavam firmes em seu peito apertaram, enquanto Canadá engasgava com ar mais uma vez, "Matthew, é hora de eu visitar o seu país, não é?" Yong Soo falou, sentando-se ao lado do canadense como se nunca tivesse sequer tocado na pessoa de Canadá em primeiro lugar, ainda tocando o peito de Matthew, porque Canadá não estava reagindo como China e Japão reagiam (geralmente o empurrando para longe).

"Aiyah! Yong Soo – pare com isso!" China ficou bravo em favor de Canadá (que parecia estar em choque), "Ou eu vou visitar Canadá sem você dessa vez!" O chinês bufou, revirando seus olhos âmbar quando Coréia simplesmente riu.

"Você não sabia que Canadá se originou na Coréia – da-ze?" Coréia riu baixinho, observando Canadá de perto, porque ele não via a outra nação há algum tempo.

"Isso não faz nenhum sentido." Japão disse em voz baixa, desconfiando quando Coréia olhou para ele. A nação inconscientemente tampou seu peito. Taiwan olhou feio para Coréia por fazer seu amado irmão estremecer em seu assento.

"O-Olá, Yong Soo." Canadá disse timidamente, os olhos azuis-violeta se arregalaram mais ainda quando Coréia chegou muito perto e esbarrou nele, tocando seu fio de cabelo acidentalmente. Devido aos toques recentes de Itália e América, ele parecia estar muito mais sensível ultimamente. O canadense loiro estremeceu, arfando quando Coréia piscou curiosamente, tocando ainda mais para ver o que aconteceria.

Os asiáticos pareciam chocados com sua (provavelmente obscena) reação, embora Japão estivesse animadamente rabiscando alguma coisa enquanto olhava para ele de vez em quando, "O meu não faz isso," Yong Soo fez beicinho, pegando seu próprio fio de cabelo sem nenhuma reação, "Então, qual é a sensação?"

Hong Kong revirou seus olhos castanhos, vendo que Coréia estava tocando o cabelo de Canadá sem piedade. O canadense parecia estar com problemas para respirar a esse ponto, por sua respiração arfante e ofegante, "Pare." O garoto chinês ordenou, tirando a mão de Coréia do cabelo de Matthew. Canadá praticamente caiu mole na mesa, ofegando para pegar ar de volta, enquanto seu rosto corava profundamente.

"_Ahoges_ também se originaram na Coréia – da-ze!" Yong Soo sorriu, dando um tapinha nas costas de Matthew, enquanto a nação apenas sentava ali, meio sem vida. Japão parecia querer dizer alguma coisa sobre aquilo, mas ficou quieto.

"Mattie!" A voz de América cortou, fazendo Canadá pular em seu assento, "Eu acho que perdi o Kuma-sei-lá-o-que!" O americano disse, caminhando até a mesa dos asiáticos, e piscou quando notou que Matthew estava segurando Kumajirou, "Ah ~ você achou ele!" Alfred sorriu, embora o olhar em seus olhos azuis não fosse nada além de brilhante ao encarar os asiáticos depois de ver Canadá em tal estado.

"Venha, vamos encher o saco do Inglaterra!" América riu, tirando Canadá de seu assento, sem nenhuma reclamação de seu irmão do norte, "Eu encontrei estes fogos de artifício... bem, Rússia meio que jogou alguns em mim por algum motivo. Aquele comunista imbecil!" Alfred falou com raiva, sem notar a leve contração nas grossas sobrancelhas de Hong Kong.

"Fogos de artifício se originaram na Coréia!" Yong Soo falou com um sorriso, enquanto América praticamente arrastava Canadá, mas estremeceu de leve quando América o encarou, "Ele é assustador!" O coreano fez beicinho, querendo visitar Matthew um pouco mais.

China e Japão concordaram baixinho, sem ter certeza de por que América era tão próximo de seu irmão. Deve ter sido aquela famosa 'maior fronteira desprotegida' que eles dividiam...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Canadá saiu de seu transe quando alguma coisa bateu em sua testa, "O que foi isso?" Ele perguntou rápido, levantando-se enquanto América simplesmente dava a ele aquele seu 'heróico' sorriso. Parecia familiar por algum motivo...

"Nada," Alfred assobiou, observando seu trabalho orgulhosamente. Com Canadá marcado daquele jeito, ninguém iria mexer com seu irmãozinho fofo por um tempo, principalmente Coréia, "Agora, vamos irritar o Inglaterra!"

E Inglaterra, que estava na cozinha, como eles logo descobriram (cozinhando alguma comida não comestível, pelo cheiro), virou-se curiosamente, piscando seus olhos verde-esmeralda ao lançar um olhar para Canadá.

"Matthew, por que diabos você tem uma tatuagem da bandeira do Alfred na sua testa?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quem lembrar do episódio 49 de Hetalia, vai entender melhor o final do capítulo XD

**Someone** - hehe eu também queria ver XD ah, que isso, adoro qualquer tipo de review, e obrigada a você por acompanhar a fic (mesmo eu demorando séculos pra postar /fail). Obrigada pelo review e pelos tacos de hokey o/ -qn

**anonimo** - oun, obrigada *-* com certeza, ninguém _jamais_ esqueceria o pobre Matthew XD Happy Hetalia Day MEGA atrasado pra você também /facepalm. Obrigada pelo review!

**mari** - pois é, dá pena do Matthew mesmo XD mas o Rússia continua sendo adorável k3 Obrigada por comentar.

**Vitoria Yukihime** - Rússia ia saber aproveitar melhor que o Canadá -NNN mas sério, também tenho medo de saber XD Obrigada por comentar.

**Shakinha** - Siiim, Canadá é fofo em tudo *-* Japão se encaixa no ditado "as aparências enganam" XD Muito obrigada por ler e comentar!

Quero agradecer mesmo a todo mundo que espera _séculos_ pelas atualizações... Eu faço o que posso, mas às vezes é complicado. E já que não tenho previsão para o próximo capítulo... será que posso pedir um pouco mais de paciência? çç

Então, até a próxima o/


	25. L is for Latvia

Disclaimer: Hetalia pertence a _Hidekaz Himaruya_ e Je t'aime, Canada pertence a _Five Tailed Demon Dog_. Só a tradução é minha.

N/T: Demorei, mas trouxe o capítulo /o/ agora vou ter umas pequenas 'férias' e devo traduzir mais rápido. Muito obrigada pela paciência e pelos reviews k3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eu simplesmente não entendo," América fez uma careta ao tomar um grande gole de sua cerveja, "Por que Mattie de repente ta falando com todo mundo?" O americano olhou para seu companheiro de bar, que simplesmente revirou os olhos pela pergunta de Alfred, "Ele realmente só costumava falar comigo, com você, com França, e com aqueles comunistas imbecis."

"Talvez Matthew tenha ficado um pouco irritado com a sua presença o tempo todo?" Inglaterra murmurou baixinho, o suficiente para que América não pudesse escutá-lo e ficar ofendido, "Matthew precisa de mais amigos, de qualquer jeito." Arthur simplesmente especificou, se perguntando por que ele estava bebendo com América quando ele poderia estar bebendo com Prússia e Dinamarca.

"O quê? Eu não sou bom o suficiente pra ele? É isso o que você ta dizendo?" América franziu o cenho, apertando a alça da caneca que estava segurando forte o bastante para causar uma rachadura no vidro. Inglaterra pareceu um pouco alarmado, mas não se afastou, "Ele é meu irmão..." Alfred murmurou, como se esse motivo fosse suficiente para tudo.

"É bom fazer amigos fora da sua família," Arthur suspirou, ficando levemente irritado com o choramingo de Alfred quando ele poderia estar aproveitando sua bebida. Dessa forma, ele decidiu abordar diretamente, e olhou direto nos olhos de América, "Você está, possivelmente, com ciúmes?" O britânico loiro sugeriu, se divertindo internamente ao observar que América pareceu falar incoerentemente – tanto de constrangimento quanto de raiva, ele não sabia ou não se importava de verdade.

"O quê?" América pareceu culposamente em pânico por um mero segundo, antes de substituir por seu usualmente arrogante e confiante olhar, "Não, claro que não!" Alfred riu alto, obviamente tentando mudar de assunto. Inglaterra simplesmente levantou uma grossa sobrancelha em resposta, sem acreditar em uma só palavra que América disse.

Arthur ficou satisfeito quando Alfred, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, decidiu ficar em silêncio pelo menos uma vez. Inglaterra voltou para a sua bebida, procurando Dinamarca e Prússia com seus olhos perspicazes, mas suspirou mais uma vez quando não conseguiu avistá-los na vizinhança geral.

América, por outro lado, estava pensando profundamente com um olhar muito sério em seu rosto, esquecendo-se completamente de beber tudo.

'_Inglaterra está mesmo certo dessa vez?_' América pensou, até mesmo insultando Arthur em sua mente, '_Eu estou mesmo com ciúmes...?_'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Canadá estava se divertindo bastante.

"Que bom que você decidiu vir com a gente, Matt," Dinamarca sorriu, levantando sua bebida, "Tenho que admitir que eu sempre pensei que você fosse um pouco bicha." O dinamarquês loiro admitiu, sorrindo convencido quando Canadá simplesmente bufou, parecendo um pouco ofendido, "Mas agora eu sei que cerveja te anima."

"Você não teve que lutar com ele naquela época," Prússia murmurou de trás de Dinamarca, quase estremecendo ao pensar em Canadá na _Segunda Guerra Mundial_, "Ele estava violento!"

Canadá sorriu largamente, embora não tenha realmente acrescentado muito à conversa, já que seus olhos azuis-violeta estavam colados na televisão do bar, assistindo ao jogo de hockey com toda a sua concentração. "Seu time é fera!" Dinamarca assobiou, bagunçando com força o cabelo de Matthew, "Fiquei sabendo que você esmagou Letônia completamente!"

"É..." Canadá suspirou, sentindo um pouco de culpa por Letônia, pelo quão cruelmente ele derrotara o time de hockey dele, "Talvez eu devesse me desculpar com ele por isso." O canadense murmurou, encarando Gilbert fracamente quando era ele quem estava bagunçando seu cabelo.

"Bicha!" Gilbert riu baixinho junto com Mathias, "Por que diabos você precisaria se desculpar com alguém por ganhar um _jogo_?" Prússia suspirou zombando, "Talvez você não seja tão incrível quanto eu imaginava!" O prussiano suspirou dramaticamente, sorrindo quando Canadá simplesmente o socou no braço, bufando de novo, "É claro, você não era tão incrível quanto eu!"

"Ah, cala a boca." Matthew revirou os olhos, na verdade agindo como seu usual eu passivo-agressivo com Gilbert, porque ele se sentia confortável perto da antiga nação, por algum estranho motivo. Afinal, a personalidade de Prússia era bem similar a como América agia...

"Então, você ainda vai jogar contra Suécia?" Dinamarca perguntou casualmente ao olhar para o menor homem no chão, o observando bem intensamente, "E contra Rússia também? No mesmo dia?"

"É, vai ser divertido," Canadá sorriu, se virando para Prússia, "Você quer ir?" Ele perguntou educadamente, observando os atentos olhos vermelhos de Prússia.

"Se você vai ferrar o Rússia, então eu tenho que ver isso," Prússia deu um chute por cima da mesa, sorrindo largamente, "É em poucos dias, certo?" Matthew afirmou a pergunta de Gilbert, "Eu estarei lá. Talvez eu consiga convencer o West a ir junto também."

"Isso seria ótimo." Canadá disse um pouco nervoso, ainda levemente intimidado por Alemanha. O canadense então continuou a ficar em silêncio enquanto assistia o jogo. Depois de um tempo, ele pediu licença para ir ao banheiro masculino. Matthew curiosamente pegou o caderno preto no caminho, abrindo na próxima página da lista.

_Nação # 25: __Letônia_ (Raivis Galante) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o letão parece gostar de bebidas alcoólicas) – _Letônia é facilmente seduzido com álcool_. Letônia teria sido uma das nações mais fáceis de seduzir se não fosse por aquele russo brutamontes, que estava rondando por perto na hora. _Matthieu_ foi gentil o bastante por ter sido o primeiro a reconhecer a independência de Letônia, mas isso é esperado do meu _petit Matthieu_ fofo ~!

Canadá guardou o caderno e levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreso com a anotação de Letônia. Ele ainda parecia bem jovem, principalmente para uma nação. Contudo, depois de realmente ponderar sobre isso, Matthew provavelmente podia ver por que Raivis iria gostar tanto de álcool, estando sob o controle de Rússia por tanto tempo.

'_Talvez ele esteja em algum lugar por aqui?_' Canadá pensou, olhando ao redor do bar onde humanos e nações se misturavam. Ele suspirou ao avistar Holanda flertando com alguma garota aparentemente menor de idade, enquanto Bélgica tentava sabotar a conquista de seu irmão. Ele esgueirou-se entre eles, sem querer que eles brigassem por ele de novo (embora eles estivessem brigando bastante agora).

E com certeza, Letônia estava sentado no bar com Estônia, que parecia que realmente não queria estar ali. Matthew piscou, ponderando sobre como abordar a outra nação, "Raivis, esta saída é mesmo necessária?" A voz respeitável de Estônia soou levemente irritada, "Eu sei que você só me chamou para vir com você para não ter que lidar com o Sr. Rússia sozinho se ele viesse junto, mas não acha que você deveria ter pedido a Toris ou até mesmo a Katyusha?"

"Toris só ia atrair a atenção do Sr. Rússia até aqui." Letônia estremeceu visivelmente, e Canadá conseguiu ver até mesmo de onde estava parado, "E eu não consegui encontrar Katyusha." Raivis deu um pouco de ombros, no entanto, ele olhou sobre os ombros nervosamente, obviamente procurando por Rússia.

Estônia suspirou, também olhando sobre o ombro. Ele pareceu se iluminar um pouco quando avistou Canadá, "Ah, Canadá!" Eduard rapidamente se levantou, arrastando o canadense para um agitado Letônia, que parecia um pouco surpreso com a repentina aparição de Matthew, "Você conheceu o Raivis, não conheceu?" Estônia nem se incomodou em esperar pela resposta de Canadá ao deixar os dois sozinhos.

"Eu sou Canadá," Matthew sorriu um pouco nervoso, vendo o quanto Raivis estava tremendo, "E... eu... sinto muito mesmo por ter te derrotado tão duramente naquele jogo de hockey!" O canadense disse rápido, sentindo a necessidade de se desculpar, por força do hábito, mas sem querer ser uma bicha, como Prússia e Dinamarca tinham chamado ele.

Letônia piscou confuso, obviamente sem compreender as rápidas palavras de Canadá, porque ele provavelmente já estava intoxicado, "V-Você pode se sentar," Raivis ofereceu baixinho, e Matthew rapidamente aceitou a oferta, "Você... Você vai jogar contra o Sr. Rússia? Eduard me contou," O letão perguntou, "Eu posso ir?" A jovem nação olhou nervosamente para o canadense, secretamente esperando que Canadá concordasse, então ele poderia ver Rússia ser derrotado. Ele tinha escutado que Canadá era um dos melhores países do mundo em hockey.

"É claro," Matthew sorriu, piscando quando Letônia suspirou, tomando a bebida na frente dele, "Quanto você bebeu?" Canadá perguntou com preocupação, vendo Letônia cambalear na cadeira em que estava sentado.

"T'do bem," Letônia ignorou, olhando confusamente para o bar na frente dele, como se nem soubesse por que estava ali em primeiro lugar, "Eu ainda não tomei o bastante." O letão murmurou, olhando sobre o ombro de novo de um jeito paranóico, ainda procurando Rússia.

O canadense olhou para a sua mesa, suspirando. Dinamarca e Prússia provavelmente pensavam que ele tinha os descartado ou qualquer coisa, mas ele realmente não queria deixar Letônia nesse estado. Antes que ele sequer percebesse o que tinha acontecido, Letônia tinha tomado outra bebida. Matthew estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando Raivis de repente agarrou seu tronco, tremendo tão violentamente que a cadeira estava balançando, "L-Letônia... o que?" Canadá arfou, seu rosto ficou vermelho, mas ele rapidamente se abaixou quando viu o que estava causando os problemas de Raivis. Rússia pareceu passar por eles sem notá-los, para o alívio das duas nações.

Letônia pareceu estar murmurando alguma coisa no tecido do moletom vermelho de Canadá, mas Matthew não conseguiu descobrir quais eram as palavras. O canadense ainda estava envergonhado que Letônia ainda estivesse agarrado nele, parecendo não ter percebido que a ameaça russa já tinha passado, "Hmm, Letônia?"

"Mattie? Quando você chegou aqui?" A voz de América cortou, fazendo Canadá pular visivelmente, e quase fazendo Letônia cair no chão com o repentino movimento. Alfred sorriu largamente, sem ver a pequena nação agarrada em seu irmão até ele chegar mais perto. O americano piscou, "Quem diabos é esse?" Alfred rapidamente franziu a sobrancelha, tentando tirar a conversa anterior com Inglaterra da cabeça.

"Letônia." Canadá murmurou desconfortavelmente, já que Letônia parecia ter caído no sono praticamente em seu colo, sem notar a profunda carranca de América.

"Yo, criança! Acorde!" América disse alto, os olhos brilhando orgulhosamente quando sua obra provou ser efetiva, já que Letônia rapidamente se levantou do colo de Canadá, obviamente assustado e em alerta com seus olhos trêmulos e arregalados, "Você não deveria beber tanto!" Alfred cantou, praticamente empurrando para longe a cadeira de Raivis com uma só mão, para que pudesse se sentar ao lado de Matthew. Letônia parecia um pouco assustado, mas não reclamou, porque provavelmente estava muito intoxicado para isso.

"Ei, Toris!" América agarrou Lituânia, que simplesmente aconteceu de estar andando na direção deles. O americano ignorou o calmo cumprimento de Lituânia de '_Sr. América!_' "Você deveria levar Letônia de volta para o quarto dele. Ele tomou demais." Alfred disse casualmente, praticamente jogando a confusa nação nos braços de Lituânia.

Toris simplesmente suspirou, carregando a nação menor para fora, já que Estônia tinha praticamente o mandado ali para apanhar Raivis. Pelo menos ele não tinha topado com Rússia...

"Ei, Alfred," o cumprimento de Canadá era simples, e América amuou por isso, embora ele tenha sorrido largamente um momento depois, "Eu estava bebendo com Prússia e Dinamarca. Quer vir?" Matthew ofereceu, mas Alfred bufou quando envolveu um braço apertado em volta dos ombros do canadense, de um jeito casual.

"Nem a pau. Você e eu vamos fazer uma pequena competição de bebida, mas temos que voltar pro meu quarto pra isso." América disse, sem deixar espaço para reclamações, já que praticamente arrastou Canadá de seu lugar, "Espero que você esteja usando muitas roupas pra isso!" O americano sorriu quando Matthew guinchou, finalmente entendendo o que ele estava dizendo.

É claro, ele tinha convidado algumas outras nações, então não iria parecer tão estranho por jogar só ele e Canadá – mas ele tinha seu objetivo final.

Ele realmente adorava quando o rosto de Canadá ficava com aquela linda cor vermelha...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shakinha** - Será que alguém **não** tem uma tara secreta pelo Matt? XD Muito obrigada mesmo pelo review (e por entender a demora) e continue lendo, ok?

**Elipse Writer** - Adoro novos leitores (quem não gosta?) 8D Arthur e Alfred são muito protetores, mas às vezes exageram XD e sim, esse fiozinho é épico! Obrigada pelo review!

**Vitoria Yukihime** - Todo mundo resolveu cuidar do Canadá nessa fanfic ^^ Hehe mesmo com as visitas, não sei se ela se lembraria dele de primeira XD Obrigada pelo review!

Bem, não tenho o que dizer, então até a próxima (se tudo der certo, na semana que vem o/)


	26. L is also for Liechtenstein

Disclaimer: Só a tradução é minha.

N/T: A tradução desse capítulo não ficou muito boa, mas enjoy do mesmo jeito :3

Traduções: Lilli = Nome de fandom para Liechtenstein.

_Bruder _= 'Irmão', em alemão.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inglaterra era agora, oficialmente, o salvador de Canadá.

"Alfred, pra onde diabos você está levando o Matthew?" Inglaterra foi rápido em interceptar América, aparentemente vendo a luta de Matthew contra seu irmão. Arthur parecia um pouco irritado, já que batia seu pé impacientemente, esperando uma resposta do americano.

América simplesmente revirou seus olhos brilhantes, apertando o braço de Canadá quando Inglaterra tentou puxá-lo para longe, "É só um jogo que nós vamos jogar," Alfred fez cara feia, "Um jogo que um _velho_ que nem você não ficaria interessado!" América sorriu convencido, rindo baixo quando Inglaterra bufou visivelmente por sua declaração.

'_Arthur, me salve!_' Canadá mentalmente choramingou, contudo, não ousou dizer uma só palavra, já que América e Inglaterra pereciam ter entrado em uma de suas usuais discussões. '_Talvez eu possa fugir?_' O canadense loiro pensou, tentando tirar seu braço de Alfred sem que ele percebesse.

Para sorte dele, América estava tão envolvido em sua briga com Inglaterra que ele realmente nem notou que Canadá estava fugindo de ambos no momento. Matthew soltou uma pequena risada quando estava a meio-caminho através do bar antes que América sequer parecesse notar que ele tinha ido, "Mattie, aonde você foi?" A voz de América soou alta, junto com o xingamento ainda mais alto de Inglaterra.

"Seu babaca maldito! Deixe o pobre garoto em paz pelo menos uma vez! Você está começando a ficar pior do que aquele sapo!"

E o dito sapo foi quem o abordou em seguida, "_Matthieu_ – que surpresa agradável!" A voz naturalmente sedutora de França soou de trás dele, fazendo Canadá se virar rapidamente para encontrar França olhando para ele com uma expressão predatória, "O que você está fazendo aqui, _mon cheri_?" Francis perguntou, pendurando um eventual braço ao redor de sua antiga colônia, e o conduzindo de volta para o bar.

"Eu estava aqui com Prússia e Dinamarca, mas eles provavelmente acham que eu já os descartei," Matthew murmurou, olhando cautelosamente sobre seu ombro para ver se América ou Inglaterra estavam seguindo-o. Ele suspirou aliviado quando eles não estavam à sua imediata vista, mas ele teria se sentido melhor se eles estivessem completamente fora do bar. Ele não queria acabar bêbado, pelado e na cama por causa de um dos jogos de bebida de Alfred, "Podemos ir a outro lugar?" Canadá perguntou baixo, sem ver como os olhos azul-céu de França se iluminaram maliciosamente.

"É claro, _mon chaton_! Onde é que você quer ir?" França perguntou, conduzindo o canadense para fora do bar, simplesmente tentado a puxar aquele fio de cabelo que saltava a cada passo de Matthew para ver aquela pequena reação anterior.

"Não importa." Canadá deu de ombros, enrijecendo quando ouviu a voz de América, que parecia estar chegando perto, "Só vamos rápido." Matthew agarrou o braço de Francis, e praticamente arrastou o francês para fora do bar.

"_Matthieu_ – você está tão impaciente esta noite!" França ronronou, um sorriso manhoso apareceu em seu belo rosto, "Você, possivelmente, mudou de ideia?" O europeu baixou a voz consideravelmente, e Canadá ficou tenso ao lado de França.

Matthew riu nervoso, sem querer ofender França ao rejeitá-lo mais uma vez, e bem na cara dele também. No entanto, ele simplesmente não estava realmente interessado em nenhum relacionamento agora, o que França parecia estar insinuando (o que era mesmo surpreendente, principalmente porque ele pensou que França e Inglaterra estavam tendo alguma coisa). Ele estava agora começando a se arrepender de ter descartado Prússia e Dinamarca, e até mesmo América, mesmo que ele pudesse estar potencialmente nu agora.

'_Eu preciso de outra distração agora!_' O canadense loiro mentalmente pediu, bem ciente de como a mão de França estava percorrendo maliciosa e perigosamente a parte de baixo de suas costas. Matthew olhou em volta desesperadamente, esperando ver qualquer nação com quem ele poderia ser familiarizado, então França não poderia apalpá-lo em público (embora parecesse que ele já estava fazendo isso).

"Droga, tire suas mãos francesas do Mattie!" América rosnou, aparecendo rapidamente do nada (com Inglaterra seguindo logo atrás dele; parecendo bastante pálido). França sorriu, dando outra apalpada em Canadá, que simplesmente guinchou e se afastou rapidamente de Francis, "Eu escolho você, Kuma-alguma coisa!" Alfred gritou alto, tirando algo de baixo de sua jaqueta e arremessando a bola de pelo branco na direção de França.

França e Canadá arfaram, enquanto América e Inglaterra riram alto quando Kumajirou (que, pelo olhar em seu rosto, não fazia ideia do que diabos estava acontecendo) acertou França direto no rosto, "Kumajirou!" Matthew rapidamente pegou Kumajirou antes que ele pudesse cair no chão, não tanto preocupado com França quanto com seu companheiro da vida toda, "Você está bem?" Matthew se preocupou com seu urso polar, que simplesmente piscou com seu jeito confuso enquanto França cuspia alguns pedaços de pelo branco, enquanto encarava Alfred e Arthur (que ainda estavam rindo dele).

"Alfred!" Canadá rapidamente encarou o americano, que parecia um pouco culpado sob o olhar de Matthew – "Eu–!" O canadense rosnou, quase parecendo uma feroz mãe ursa polar, antes de simplesmente calar sua boca, lançar a América um de seus olhares perturbadores, e ir embora sem nenhuma outra palavra.

"Mattie!" América se aproximou, mas não seguiu seu irmão quando Inglaterra lançou a ele um olhar de aviso, "Ei, isso é culpa _sua_!" Alfred encarou Arthur, que pareceu irritado com a acusação.

"Como que isso é culpa _minha_?" O britânico rosnou, bem na cara de América. França simplesmente suspirou e revirou seus olhos quando as duas nações se meteram em uma outra briga, '_Eles arruinaram minha chance com Matthieu!_' O francês suspirou de novo, e saiu para buscar uma merecida bebida para si mesmo.

Ele se perguntava por que sua família 'disfuncional' (como os outros países 'gentilmente' colocavam) era tão ferrada, e como Canadá parecia acabar sendo, pelo menos, semi-normal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Alfred, aquele desgraçado!" Matthew murmurou baixinho enquanto andava rapidamente, passando sua mão por seu cabelo loiro com frustração. Ele segurou Kumajirou mais perto de seu peito, sorrindo um pouco quando o urso polar soltou alguns sons reconfortantes, "Bem, eu não vou te deixar sob os cuidados de Alfred outra vez!" Ele murmurou, pegando o caderno preto para tentar ficar relaxado.

_Nação # 26 __Liechtenstein_ (Lilli) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que a excita – (A liechtensteinense parece ter um complexo de irmão) – _Liechtenstein pode ter 'alguma coisa' com Suíça._ Eu nunca seduzi Liechtenstein porque Suíça não me permitiria ficar a vinte pés da garota. Hmmph ~ quase me lembra de como _L'Amérique_ às vezes age com _Matthieu_...

Canadá estremeceu ao guardar o caderno, imaginando como ele iria sequer abordar Liechtenstein, porque era de conhecimento geral o quão protetor Suíça era. Realmente não o surpreendia que Suíça não fosse deixar França chegar perto de Liechtenstein, mas Suíça nunca tinha atirado _nele_ antes (ele provavelmente era um dos poucos).

'_Talvez Kumajirou me ajude aqui,_' Matthew pensou, sorrindo porque ele sabia que a maioria das mulheres era apaixonada pela fofura de seu urso polar, '_Mas eu tenho que achar Liechtenstein primeiro'_. O canadense foi rápido em sair do bar, duvidando muito que Liechtenstein estivesse ali.

Canadá percorreu o prédio por quem sabe quanto tempo, quase prestes a desistir quando avistou a nação que estava procurando em um corredor, parecendo um pouco deprimida. Ele ficou ali, engolindo em seco um pouco nervosamente, antes de decidir abordar Liechtenstein (e esperando que Suíça não estivesse imediatamente nas proximidades).

"H-hmm – tem alguma coisa com que eu possa te ajudar?" Canadá perguntou baixinho, fazendo Liechtenstein pular, e olhar para ele com os olhos verdes arregalados, "Você parecia meio triste..." Matthew balbuciou, parecendo envergonhado.

"Eu não sei onde o _Bruder_ está." Lilli disse em voz baixa, dando a ele outro olhar (o que, agora, Canadá entendeu perfeitamente).

"Eu sou Canadá." Matthew suspirou, e Lilli soltou uma pequena desculpa, mas Canadá rapidamente dispensou, "Eu te ajudo a encontrar Suíça, se precisar de alguma ajuda!" O canadense ofereceu, e Liechtenstein se iluminou consideravelmente.

O silêncio era, na verdade, confortável, já que as duas nações eram do tipo tímido, e Canadá rapidamente observou Liechtenstein. Agora que ele pensou sobre isso, ele não conseguia se lembrar de alguma vez em que tinha realmente conversado com a outra nação, já que Suíça geralmente tratava das relações internacionais de Liechtenstein. O canadense sorriu largamente quando notou que Liechtenstein lançava alguns olhares a Kumajirou, e então se virava timidamente toda vez em que se pegava olhando, "Gostaria de segurar o Kumajirou?" Ele perguntou, e Lilli ansiosamente balançou a cabeça com um pequeno rubor, pegando o urso quando Matthew o entregou a ela.

"Eu nunca tinha visto um urso polar," Liechtenstein admitiu, acariciando o pelo limpo de Kumajirou, "Ele é tão fofo!" A menina riu baixinho, e Canadá sorriu. Kumajirou era uma distração grande o bastante, que eles nem notaram quanto tempo havia passado, até uma voz interrompê-los.

"Lilli! Aí está você!" Suíça apareceu de trás de um corredor, seus olhos esmeralda pareciam aliviados que Liechtenstein estivesse bem, contudo, assumiu um olhar cauteloso ao encarar Canadá. Matthew entrou em pânico silenciosamente, sem querer levar um tiro (a mão de Suíça parecia estar avançando para a arma amarrada em suas costas).

"Olhe, _Bruder_! É um urso polar!" Liechtenstein levantou Kumajirou, então Suíça poderia acariciá-lo. O suíço loiro resmungou alguma coisa, acariciando o urso de má vontade, quando ele piscou em sua direção sem entender, "Ele não é fofo?" Lilli riu outra vez, elogiando o adorável urso.

"Canadá," Suíça deu um respeitável aceno de cabeça na direção do canadense, que pareceu um pouco assustado, já que Vash realmente o reconheceu, "Lilli." Suíça disse simplesmente, e Liechtenstein fez um pequeno e fofo biquinho, fazendo um último carinho em Kumajirou antes de devolvê-lo a Canadá e lançar ao urso um longo olhar.

"Você pode visitar Kumajirou sempre que quiser," Canadá ofereceu gentilmente, e sentiu suas bochechas se aquecerem quando Liechtenstein deu a ele um brilhante sorriso, "Acho que ele não se importa." Matthew acrescentou, embora soubesse que Kumajirou não gostava muito de ser segurado por ninguém além dele.

Suíça deu outro respeitável aceno de cabeça, e pegou a mão de Liechtenstein, conduzindo-a pelo corredor, "Tchau!" Lilli acenou levemente para os dois quando eles desapareceram virando um corredor.

Matthew sorriu para o nada, sentindo Kumajirou aconchegar-se em seu peito. Ele estava prestes a ir para o seu quarto, quando uma mão brusca pousou em seu ombro, "Mattie, você não está bravo comigo, está?" América perguntou rapidamente quando Canadá se virou; seu rosto ficando um tanto irritado.

Canadá suspirou, mentalmente revirando os olhos pelo biquinho de América, "Alfred–" Ele começou, mas então foi rapidamente interrompido por América, que jogou os braços ao redor dele em um gigante abraço.

"É, eu sabia! Você nunca poderia ficar bravo comigo! Certo, Mattie?" O americano abriu seu brilhante sorriso, ignorando a luta de Canadá para se soltar.

Matthew, depois de ver que era inútil, simplesmente desistiu, "Não, não estou bravo com você." O canadense finalmente murmurou dentro do tecido da jaqueta de Alfred, sabendo que Alfred provavelmente iria fazer alguma coisa boba com a intenção de que ele o perdoasse. Era melhor perdoá-lo agora.

"Ótimo!" América se afastou, olhando para Kumajirou, "E já que Kuma-sei-lá-o-que provavelmente fica sozinho com você ocupado e tal, eu trouxe alguém pra brincar com ele!" O sorriso de Alfred cresceu mais ainda, e Matthew ficou desconfiado.

"Quem é?" Canadá perguntou cuidadosamente, arregalando seus olhos azuis-violeta quando América puxou _ele_ de trás de suas pernas, "Oh!" Matthew estremeceu pelo estranho olhar que estava recebendo _dele_, e puxou Kumajirou para mais perto de seu peito em um movimento involuntário. _Ele_ o estava encarando atentamente, e estava deixando Canadá bem desconfortável (porém, pelo menos, o olhar era diferente do que Inglaterra geralmente recebia).

"Então?" América incitou seu irmão, sorrindo largamente quando Canadá simplesmente estremeceu de novo, pensando o quão estranho o companheiro de Alfred era.

Por que diabos América tinha que trazer o _Tony_?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Primeira coisa: Muuuuuito obrigada pelos 100 reviews! É tão bom ver que gostam tanto da fanfic, e também da minha tradução. Muito obrigada mesmo, e por favor, continuem com seu apoio e paciência k3

Segunda coisa: Alguém mais amou o Kumajirou pokémon? k3

**Shakinha** - América deve ter chamado qualquer um, só como uma desculpa pra se aproveitar do Mattie XD Obrigada pelo review!

**Someone** - Não se preocupe, de falta de tempo eu entendo /facepalm. Hehehe muitos países são conhecidos pelas suas bebidas típicas XD Vão lotar os "AA" da vida u-u Muito obrigada pelo seu review de número 100 k3

Até a próxima o/


	27. L can be for Lithuania, too

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertence a **_Hidekaz Himaruya_**, Je t'aime Canada pertence a **_Five Tailed Demon Dog_**e a tradução pertence a mim.

N/T: Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora çç Fiquei desde o ano novo em um lugar sem internet e não consegui postar o capítulo. E também tive um pouco de dificuldade com esse capítulo, então não ficou muito bom... desculpa de novo çç

Mas enfim, acho que dá pra entender a história o/ E antes que eu me esqueça, feliz 2012 para todos vocês k3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Certo, Canadá estava oficialmente apavorado.

Ele estremeceu em seu lugar, olhando para todos os lugares exceto para _ele_ (que simplesmente parecia estar olhando para um buraco em sua cabeça). '_Aonde diabos o Alfred foi?_' Canadá pensou com uma leve irritação, imaginando por que América estava demorando tanto para pegar o lanche de qualquer lanchonete fast-food para onde ele tinha corrido. O americano tinha ido há mais de uma hora, e tinha, infelizmente, o deixado na companhia de Kumajirou e Tony.

Ele podia lidar com Kumajirou, mas Tony era uma história completamente diferente, "Quem?" O urso polar murmurou pelo que parecia ser a milionésima vez na última hora; olhando para o alienígena como se ele fosse algum... bem, _alienígena_. E o mais estranho era que Tony realmente não respondeu (mas, Matthew pensou aliviado, pelo menos Tony não estava xingando e amaldiçoando ele como fazia com Inglaterra).

"_Matthias_, quanto tempo!" Uma voz forte de trás o fez pular em seu assento, e ele se virou para avistar Holanda, que estava rapidamente vindo na direção dele. Matthew inconscientemente ficou tenso, se lembrando da última vez em que esteve com a nação holandesa, e como ele e Bélgica tinham começado uma briga por causa dele, "Se importa se eu me sentar aqui?" Holanda perguntou casualmente, embora tivesse se sentado antes que Canadá pudesse sequer responder. O país alto ignorou completamente o urso polar e o alienígena, que agora pareciam estar murmurando baixinho um para o outro.

"Holanda, como você esteve?" Canadá perguntou educadamente, relaxando quando Holanda lançou-lhe um sorriso preguiçoso, "Você e Bélgica...?" Ele parou, vendo quando Holanda simplesmente recusou a pergunta.

"Bella e eu estamos bem," Holanda disse sem interesse, "Tenho certeza de que você sabe como é isso. Irmãos têm que brigar," O holandês riu baixinho quando Canadá simplesmente revirou os olhos, murmurando algo em voz baixa que soou como um consentimento, "De qualquer forma, eu estava pensando se você não queria... _sair_ de novo." Holanda perguntou, de um jeito aparentemente codificado, mas Matthew entendeu instantaneamente o que Holanda estava insinuando.

"A-ah..." O canadense murmurou, vagamente se lembrando das sensações que as drogas tinham dado a ele. Ele ainda não tinha decidido se gostou ou não. Ele tinha certeza de que ambos América e Inglaterra não iriam gostar dele _saindo_ com Holanda outra vez, "B-Bem, hmm–" Ele nem sequer disse sua frase antes de Holanda lhe dar um forte, mas amigável, tapa nas costas.

"Ótimo!" A nação holandesa lhe deu um sorriso calmo, "Então, nos encontramos amanhã?" Holanda perguntou, e Canadá piscou seus olhos azuis-violeta, e timidamente afirmou. Talvez ele conseguisse, de algum jeito, convencer Holanda a pular as drogas (porque esse não podia ser o único hobby que Holanda tinha), e eles podiam só ir à uma loja de tulipas ou algo igualmente inofensivo, "Ah, e não conte a América ou Inglaterra." Holanda revirou seus olhos, dando a Matthew outro sorriso calmo, antes de sair da mesa tão rápido quanto tinha chegado.

Canadá suspirou, e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo loiro rebelde, '_Onde está o Alfred?_' Ele pensou mau-humorado, querendo comer e simplesmente esquecer que ele possivelmente poderia ser drogado ou mais por Holanda no dia seguinte.

"Matthew." A voz severa quase o fez engasgar com ar quando ele se virou outra vez. Canadá piscou quando Inglaterra ficou parado ali, parecendo irritado, já que suas sobrancelhas espessas enrugaram, "Era Holanda que estava falando com você?" O britânico perguntou de um jeito tão casual, que deixou Canadá um pouco nervoso.

"Sim." Canadá disse simplesmente, se perguntando por que os olhos verde-esmeralda de Inglaterra pareceram congelar e ganhar um estranho, quase violento brilho ao responder a pergunta.

"Matthew, o que eu te disse sobre–" Arthur provavelmente teria ido totalmente no tom de palestra se não fosse por Tony.

"Maldito Limey!" O alienígena rosnou, assustando as duas nações ao mesmo tempo. Inglaterra rosnou ao cuspir sobre si mesmo a xícara de chá quente que estava segurando, e encarou Tony.

"O que diabos há de errado com você?" Inglaterra rosnou, mas Tony não pareceu ter sido afetado pelo olhar assustador-pra-caramba de Arthur (embora Canadá parecesse bastante cauteloso com o olhar). Kumajirou pareceu rir baixinho (se ursos polares sequer pudessem fazer isso), enquanto repetia '_maldito Limey_' baixinho, enquanto piscava desentendido para Inglaterra.

"Mattie, achei você – Iggy, por que você ta aqui?" América perguntou, piscando seus brilhantes olhos pela presença de Inglaterra, antes de dar de ombros e se sentar, jogando o saco de hambúrgueres na frente de Canadá, "Foi mal, cara – não trouxe nenhum pra você." Alfred não parecia tão arrependido a respeito de Arthur, já que sorriu para Matthew, que simplesmente suspirou e enfiou a mão no saco de hambúrgueres.

"Por que diabos você trouxe essa _coisa_ para um lugar de reuniões?" Inglaterra berrou com América, que não parecia tão preocupado com os gritos de Arthur.

"Kuma-esqueci-o-nome-dele fica sozinho ou qualquer coisa. Eu achei que o urso poderia precisar de um amigo." O americano loiro deu de ombros, ignorando completamente o fato de Kumajirou praticamente esquecer todo mundo que conhece.

Inglaterra estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, provavelmente ofensiva, quando Tony o interrompeu pela segunda vez, "Maldito Limey – vá embora! Você ta arruinando meu OTP!" O alienígena rosnou, fazendo todo mundo piscar em choque e leve confusão.

Inglaterra o encarou, cruzou os braços, bufando ao sair, murmurando que '_precisava trocar de camisa antes de ensinar algumas maneiras para o alienígena._'

América e Canadá comeram seus lanches, ambos silenciosamente se perguntando a mesma coisa.

O que diabos era um _OTP_?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 27:__Lituânia_ (Toris Lorinaitis) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o lituano parece gostar de artes marciais) – _Lituânia pratica artes marciais algumas vezes por semana_. Eu não faço ideia do por que Lituânia faria uma coisa dessa, já que ele não parece ser do tipo – embora ele fosse bem forte há algum tempo, com sua _Commonwealth_ com Polônia. Talvez para se defender daquele russo brutamontes? Bem, mais uma vez, _Matthieu_ foi o primeiro a reconhecer a independência de Lituânia, como esperado...

'_Artes marciais?_' Canadá levantou uma sobrancelha, sem esperar tal coisa. Ele guardou o caderno, olhando para cima e pensando. Artes marciais seria algo muito interessante de se aprender, então abordar Lituânia sobre isso não seria tão estranho (além do mais, Lituânia não era tão assustador de se aproximar). Além disso, Lituânia o reconheceu algumas vezes, principalmente quando ele estava vivendo na casa de América como um criado.

O canadense procurou pelo prédio, prestando atenção especial nos quartos silenciosos, porque Toris parecia ser do tipo que gostava de tais coisas. Ele demorou um pouco, mas Matthew finalmente encontrou o lituano lendo um livro em um dos ditos quartos silenciosos. Lituânia olhou para cima quando a porta se abriu, piscando quando percebeu que Canadá estava parado hesitante no vão da porta, "Senhor América–!" Toris sorriu e se levantou, mas rapidamente parou quando pareceu perceber uma coisa. Ele piscou outra vez, observando a nação quieta.

Matthew estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, contudo, Toris foi mais rápido que ele, "Ah, Canadá, certo?" Lituânia sorriu convidativamente, apontando para um assento perto dele, "Nós não conversamos com frequência, não é?" Lituânia falou, olhando sobre seu livro na direção de Canadá, que sorriu um pouco timidamente.

"Não," O canadense concordou, "Me desculpe se eu te interrompi." Matthew disse, mas Toris simplesmente balançou a cabeça, "De qualquer forma," Canadá lambeu seus lábios secos, "Fiquei sabendo pelo Alfred que você gosta de artes marciais," Ele mentiu, e Lituânia pareceu um pouco surpreso que ele soubesse algo assim, "Eu estava me perguntando se você me ensinaria alguma coisa?" Canadá perguntou, suas bochechas corando um leve vermelho pelo olhar surpreso de Lituânia, "Pode ser útil para o meu jogo de hóckey contra o Rússia." Matthew murmurou a última parte, mas Toris pareceu escutar.

"Claro, eu não me incomodo," Lituânia deu de ombros, se levantando e gesticulando para Canadá fazer o mesmo. A nação báltica ficou em uma posição simples, que Canadá tentou copiar, "Não, aqui. Você fica desse jeito." Lituânia ficou atrás de Canadá para corrigir a posição dele, parecendo não notar a proximidade deles, enquanto Canadá estava bem ciente disso.

"U-uhh!" O canadense engoliu em seco, realmente desacostumado a ficar tão perto de outra nação que não fosse parte de sua família ou um amigo realmente próximo. Ele sentiu Toris mover seu braço e suas pernas, embora ainda não pudesse se concentrar, devido à proximidade, "Então," Ele tentou se distrair, "Por que você se interessou por artes marciais?" Canadá perguntou com curiosidade, embora timidamente.

"Por uma série de razões," Lituânia deu de ombros, fazendo um simples movimento que Canadá copiou, "É relaxante." Toris disse, embora Matthew pudesse adivinhar por que Lituânia iria querer algo como artes marciais. Provavelmente foi útil quando Rússia estava por perto (contudo, Canadá ainda duvidava que algo como artes marciais pudesse deter alguém tão grande quanto o Rússia).

Canadá sorriu quando Lituânia fez alguns passos simples com ele, ensinando-lhe o básico enquanto o tempo parecia voar. Lituânia era uma nação fácil de se lidar, mesmo que ele fosse um pouco quieto e quase um pouco subserviente (contudo, Canadá realmente não se importava, porque ele mesmo provavelmente era assim). Ele pôde se ver querendo saber mais sobre o lituano, "Bem, esses são os básicos," Toris piscou seus olhos verdes, finalmente olhando as horas, "Eu poderia te ensinar um pouco mais se você quiser?" Ele perguntou educadamente, e Canadá ansiosamente afirmou, "Eu posso te dar aulas pelo tempo restante da conferência." Toris disse, e aquilo instantaneamente lembrou Matthew que ele ainda tinha aquelas aulas de piano com Áustria (embora ele tivesse se esquecido completamente nos últimos dias).

"Isso seria ótimo," Canadá sorriu largamente, e Lituânia deu um belo sorriso de volta, "Eu não vou faltá-las."

"No entanto, Feliks às vezes assiste," Lituânia minimizou casualmente, embora tenha soado mais como um aviso a Canadá, "E ele é... bem..." Lituânia parou, e Canadá entendeu. Além disso, Matthew (como a maioria das nações) sabia sobre o pequeno _hobby_ de Polônia...

"Te vejo mais tarde," o canadense loiro murmurou, dando tchau para Lituânia e recebendo um de volta. Matthew sorriu largamente enquanto voltava para a lanchonete, onde Alfred provavelmente estaria sentado e esperando por ele (ele tinha escapado usando a desculpa de que precisava usar o banheiro).

"Mattie!" América abriu um heroico e brilhante sorriso assim que Canadá se sentou à mesa, "Você demorou uma eternidade!" Alfred falou, mas Matthew não notou o olhar penetrante nos olhos brilhantes do americano quando se sentou.

"É." Canadá disse simplesmente, evitando o tópico, embora ele duvidasse que América ficasse chateado por ele ter conversado com Lituânia, que parecia inofensivo. O canadense evitou olhar para Tony, e estava um pouco preocupado por Kumajirou realmente parecer estar gostando da presença do alienígena. Ele sabia porque o urso polar estava murmurando frases de uma só palavra para Tony, e ele sabia que Kumajirou nunca falou com ninguém que ele não gostava ou não conseguia se lembrar (que era praticamente todo mundo exceto ele).

América observou seu irmão do norte cautelosamente, tendo recebido uma pista de Inglaterra, e mais recentemente, de Bélgica, sobre o que Canadá planejou para o dia seguinte.

De jeito nenhum ele sequer poderia deixar aquele Holanda pedófilo corromper o seu irmão fofinho...

...E então, ele iria fazer sua entrada heroica quando fosse a hora certa. No entanto, ele estava mais entusiasmado com a ideia de não deixar Canadá ver Holanda de jeito nenhum, mas Matthew provavelmente iria ficar bravo com ele por essa ideia.

E se Inglaterra estivesse mesmo certo pela primeira vez, existia uma possibilidade de ele realmente _gostar_ de Canadá _daquele_ jeito (ele não sabia direito porque ele nunca tinha _gostado_ de uma nação antes), então Canadá ficar bravo com ele não seria a melhor coisa...

Por que _gostar_ era tão complicado?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se alguém por acaso não sabe, _Limey_ é uma gíria ofensiva para se referir a britânicos, e _OTP_ significa One True Pairing (o casal preferido de alguém XD).

**Someone** - Sim, ela é uma fofa ^^ hehehe, não é muito difícil imaginar um fetiche pra ele, né? XD bem, obrigada pelo review!

**AnaMachado** - Não precisa se desculpar ^w^ Realmente, só o Alfred teria essa ideia de usar o Kumajirou como pokemon XD FACES, gostei do nome, não sabia disso... obrigada por gostar da fanfic e por comentar!

**Vitoria Yukihime** - Pois é, quase um milagre ele ter reconhecido o Canadá lol. Ah sim, o Tony poderia ser um grande espião, e ele dá medo -fato! Obrigada pelo review!

**Shakinha** - É quase impossível escrever Liechtenstein sem olhar ou copiar de algum lugar lol. Esse capítulo teve muitas situações fofas, não? ^^ enfim, obrigada pelo review!

Bem, agora acabaram as minhas provas de vestibular e estou livre o/ (até fevereiro çç)

Mas ainda assim, agora vou ter mais tempo livre e devo traduzir e postar os capítulos mais rápido. Mas preciso de reviews para isso ^w^

Então até a próxima o/


	28. N is for Norway

Disclaimer: Só a tradução é minha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capa preta. _Confirma_

Varinha mágica. _Confirma_

Aliados poderosos... _Só meio confirmado_

"Droga!" Inglaterra xingou, olhando de volta para seus amigos mágicos, e embora eles parecessem prontos para ação, ele sabia que não seria o suficiente.

Especialmente contra um determinado drogado/pedófilo que estava concentrado em deixar sua antiga colônia fofinha toda drogada e na cama – Holanda.

'_Eu preciso de ajuda,_' Inglaterra resmungou, finalmente concordando em pensamento que ele provavelmente não conseguiria impedir Holanda de querer Canadá, principalmente já que suas forças como um Império tinham desmoronado há muito tempo. O britânico franziu o cenho; as sobrancelhas grossas enrugaram enquanto ele ignorava as risadas de seus amigos mágicos, '_Quem possivelmente poderia me ajudar?_' Arthur pensou, as sobrancelhas estremecendo pela primeira opção, '_Não, América só iria conseguir bagunçar isso. E ele vai rir da minha mágica._' Inglaterra bufou, mas rapidamente pensou em outra coisa quando percebeu que ele só ficaria nervoso se pensasse sobre América.

'_França também pioraria as coisas,_' Inglaterra mordeu o lábio, olhando na direção de seus amigos mágicos quando sua mente o traiu. Ele piscou seus olhos esmeralda quando eles murmuraram algo em seu ouvido, e quase se amaldiçoou por ter mesmo se esquecido _dele_! '_Sim, com ele do meu lado, não podemos falhar!_' Arthur gritou dramaticamente em pensamento, correndo pelos corredores para se juntar a _ele_.

Holanda estava prestes a se ferrar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Por que exatamente nós estamos seguindo o Inglaterra, BellBell?" América resmungou, observando e rindo baixinho em confusão, enquanto Inglaterra parecia murmurar consigo mesmo. Não era a primeira vez que ele via a nação mais velha falar sozinha, e ele ainda achava isso hilário!

"Arthur parece ter algum tipo de plano para pegar meu irmão depravado, assim ele não chegaria no Canadá fofinho!" Bélgica falou, sem notar que América a olhou friamente quando ela chamou Canadá de 'fofo', "Mas por que ele está falando com ele mesmo?" Bella murmurou ao arquear curiosamente uma sobrancelha, imaginando se Inglaterra finalmente perdeu a noção.

Alfred simplesmente riu em resposta ao arrastar Bella para seguir Inglaterra, com a intenção de salvar Canadá das garras 'depravadas' de Holanda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah, você só quer ir à floricultura?" Canadá piscou, suspirando de alívio quando Holanda suspirou, coçando seu cabelo rebelde, "Isso parece ótimo!" Matthew sorriu, embora Holanda não parecesse tão animado quanto o canadense.

"É, Cuba não cumpriu a promessa de me arrumar o 'bagulho'," O holandês parecia bem irritado, mas sua expressão mudou quando ele observou o rosto brilhante de Canadá, "Você quer mesmo ir à floricultura?" Ele perguntou, um pouco desconfiado de que Matthew o acharia um mulherzinha por querer fazer tal coisa. Não era culpa dele que tulipas fossem realmente bonitas de se olhar!

"Sim!" Canadá respondeu rápido, não querendo ser drogado, então ele poderia só sair com Holanda; tinha que ter mais para ser amigo do que aquilo! "Acho que vai ser divertido!" O canadense sorriu brilhantemente ao segurar a mão de Holanda, sem pensar o quanto ele estava sendo indiscreto, porque ele gostava de passar o tempo com uma nação que nunca se esqueceu dele ou o confundiu com América.

"S-Sim..." Holanda murmurou, corando um vermelho quase inexistente, mas apertou com força a mão de Canadá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capa preta. _Confirma_

Varinha mágica. _Confirma_

Aliados poderosos. _Confirma_

"Você não tem participado das nossas reuniões," A voz estoica de Noruega perfurou o ar, fazendo Inglaterra enrijecer levemente, e Noruega não foi nem um pouco afetado pela estranha escolha de roupas de Inglaterra, "Certamente, não há nada mais importante do que nossas reuniões?" Noruega estava realmente começando a desanimar Inglaterra com aqueles seus olhos sem brilho, embora ele não tivesse exposto isso.

"N-Não, claro que não!" Inglaterra se ofendeu, sorrindo um segundo depois, "É exatamente por isso que eu te chamei. Preciso das suas incríveis _habilidades_!" O sorriso de Arthur se estendeu quando Noruega levantou uma sobrancelha, obviamente interessado na oferta dele. Não era sempre que eles podiam praticar sua mágica (principalmente já que todas as outras nações os ridicularizavam por acreditarem em tal coisa), "Você vai me ajudar?" Inglaterra perguntou, aparentemente ansioso, ao olhar de Noruega.

O norueguês pálido o encarou pelo que parecia um longo tempo, os olhos azuis sem brilho nem sequer se movendo um centímetro do rosto de Inglaterra, "Sim." A nação nórdica disse, pensando na mesma linha que Inglaterra quando se tratava da mágica deles.

"Brilhante! Agora, este é o plano..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Por que diabos o Inglaterra está falando com o Noruega?"

"...Você deveria saber melhor do que ninguém o quanto o Arthur é estranho..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"T-Tem alguém seguindo a gente?" Canadá murmurou, olhando para trás quando um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, "Acho que tem alguém seguindo a gente." O canadense suspirou, esperando que não fosse Alfred _outra_ vez. Matthew ficou afobado, enquanto Holanda riu dele.

"Acho que você só está ficando paranoico." Holanda deu um amigável tapa nas costas de Canadá, "Nós não temos outra conferência em alguns dias. Ninguém vai ficar seguindo todos nós," O holandês disse, dando um sorriso a Matthew quando o canadense assentiu, trêmulo, "Vamos, tem uma floricultura virando a esquina."

Canadá rapidamente seguiu a nação europeia, olhando mais uma vez sobre o ombro, só para garantir. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, vendo duas figuras se esconderem atrás de uma árvore. Canadá observou a árvore por mais algum tempo, encolhendo os ombros e seguindo Holanda para dentro da loja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Mon Dieu_! Ele nos viu?" Bélgica sussurrou freneticamente, tentando ficar imóvel o máximo que podia.

"Não, acho que não!" América suspirou, voltando rapidamente para seu 'modo espião', "Venha, vamos chegar mais perto, BellBell!" Alfred sorriu, contudo, franziu o cenho quando notou duas figuras encapuzadas indo discreta e ocultamente até a floricultura onde Canadá e Holanda estavam no momento.

O americano deu de ombros, sem pensar tanto nisso...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Talvez você devesse pegar algumas flores pra Bélgica?" Canadá sugeriu, apontando para algumas lindas flores, "Tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar delas." O canadense falou, se lembrando da briga que Holanda e Bélgica tiveram. Ele não tinha certeza de como lidar com os sentimentos de uma nação feminina (embora Ucrânia fosse uma exceção, e ela geralmente ficava feliz ou tímida quando estava com ele), e principalmente uma com a personalidade de Bélgica. Ele supôs que ela fosse do tipo que guardava rancor.

"É..." Holanda não parecia muito interessado enquanto colhia as flores que Matthew apontava. Canadá estremeceu quando as flores foram esmagadas pelo punho forte do holandês, mas não disse mais nada, "Que pena que você não tem uma flor nacional. Eu queria comprar algumas pra você," Holanda disse provocando, bagunçando o cabelo loiro de Canadá e sorrindo quando o canadense ficou muito vermelho, "Folhas de maple não contam."

Canadá sorriu, simplesmente gostando de passar um tempo com um de seus amigos sem ninguém o interrompendo pelo menos uma vez...

"Holanda, você não seguiu o meu aviso de ficar longe de Matthew," Uma repentina voz sombria pareceu sair do nada quando as luzes se apagaram abruptamente, "Portanto, você deve ser amaldiçoado!"

"Merda! Que porra é essa?" Holanda xingou, incapaz de vez qualquer coisa agora que a loja estava um breu, "_Matthias_, aonde você foi?" O holandês tateou em volta pelo seu amigo canadense, mas não conseguiu encontrar a nação tímida, "Que diabos?" Holanda xingou de novo quando um resplandecente raio de luz pareceu cegá-lo, e ele tinha certeza de que viu o rosto sorridente de Inglaterra por um breve momento. A nação europeia quase quis revirar seus olhos, se lembrando do sermão de Inglaterra sobre ficar longe de Canadá.

De jeito nenhum ele alguma vez iria escutar alguém como Inglaterra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Canadá suspirou, imaginando o que diabos Inglaterra estava fazendo agora. Ele estava bem ciente de como Inglaterra gostava de praticar sua 'mágica', mas ele não pensou que ele um dia iria usá-la pra atacar um de seus amigos! '_Alfred provavelmente colocou Arthur pra fazer isso,_' Matthew pensou amargamente, coçando seu cabelo rebelde, '_Não iria me surpreender se ele tivesse!_'

Canadá enrijeceu e guinchou quando sentiu alguma coisa envolver sua cintura, levantando-o alto no ar. Ele arregalou seus olhos azuis-violeta e quase gritou quando percebeu o que o tinha levantado. Era um contorno verde embaçado de uma grande... _coisa_ (ele nem sabia do que chamar), embora fosse muito embaçada, ele podia dizer que ainda estava ali, "O-O que é isso?" Matthew murmurou para si mesmo, lutando para sair dos braços daquilo.

"Você pode ver meu troll?" A voz estoica de Noruega veio do nada, fazendo Canadá pular de sua posição na mão do troll. "Isso é interessante," O norueguês disse baixo, e Canadá viu o olhar interessado no rosto quase inexpressivo de Noruega através do brilho do troll, "Eu achei que Inglaterra fosse o único que tinha a '_Visão_'."

Canadá não respondeu, não exatamente certo do que dizer e um pouco tonto por tudo que estava acontecendo. Ele nunca tinha contado para _ninguém_, nem mesmo Alfred ou Arthur ou Francis, que ele sempre pôde ver contornos embaçados de _coisas_ sempre flutuando ao redor de Inglaterra quando ele era mais novo. Ele não acreditava na mágica de Inglaterra, então não havia como fadas e outras criaturas pudessem existir.

Não, ele não acreditava nisso.

Simplesmente não havia como.

Então, como diabos ele estava sendo sustentado no ar?

"Eu acho que Inglaterra já lidou com Holanda." Noruega disse, ordenando em norueguês para o troll colocar Canadá no chão. Matthew olhou em volta, vendo que não estava mais nem perto da floricultura. Na verdade, ele parecia estar de volta na sede da conferência. O canadense simplesmente encarou o norueguês, que o encarou de volta bem indiferente, embora seus olhos azuis inexpressivos estivessem iluminados com um tom interessado ao encararem Matthew, "Você é um dos do Inglaterra?" Ele perguntou, sem mudar sua voz.

"S-Sim," Canadá estava nervoso pelo abrupto olhar de Noruega, e quase começou a desejar que América aparecesse como normalmente fazia nessa hora, "Por quê?" Ele limpou sua garganta, contudo, Noruega não respondeu sua pergunta.

"Você é intrigante para mim." Noruega disse diretamente, fazendo Canadá corar violentamente pela afirmação inesperada, "Você deveria vir," O norueguês disse de um jeito quase misterioso, empurrando um cartãozinho nas mãos dele antes de ir embora junto com seu troll; sua capa preta tremulando atrás dele.

Canadá se contorceu, guinchando quando braços envolveram seus ombros e o prenderam em um forte abraço, "Mattie! O que diabos o Inglaterra fez?" América o virou, e olhou para ele com uma expressão séria claramente escrita em seus brilhantes olhos azuis – e quase fez Canadá afobar, pela intensidade, "Ele era um daqueles caras encapuzados que eu vi? Quem era o outro?"

"O que?" Canadá piscou, sem entender uma palavra do que América tinha dito, e reclamou quando Alfred arrancou o cartão de sua mão antes que ele sequer tivesse a chance de ler, "Alfred!" O canadense suspirou, ficando irritado quando Alfred simplesmente começou a rir ao ler o cartão.

"Reuniões de mágica? Eu sabia que Inglaterra era estranho, mas isto...!" O americano sorriu, dando um tapa no ombro de Matthew, "Nós deveríamos ir e arruinar isso totalmente!"

O canadense simplesmente suspirou, alcançando seu bolso quando América estava muito ocupado rindo do cartão, e pegou o caderno preto.

_Nação # 28: __Noruega_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (O norueguês acredita em mágica) – _Noruega também tem amigos duendes e fadas_. Eu não consegui escrever essa nota sem rir por Noruega também acreditar em 'mágica', assim como _L'Angleterre_. Ha ~ isso me faz pensar se _Matthieu_ acredita nesse absurdo, já que eu o peguei olhando para o nada nos momentos mais estranhos...

Matthew suspirou, e escondeu o livro antes que Alfred pudesse ver. Então, Noruega acreditava em mágica e duendes e fadas... não era nenhuma surpresa. Então, era Inglaterra antes na floricultura...

Espera, onde exatamente Holanda estava?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Someone** - Sim, não é à toa que o Liet é um dos meu preferidos *-* Alfred apaixonado não é algo que se vê todo dia (?) XD Obrigada pelo review!

**Shakinha** - Não se preocupe, Matthew está seguro (pelo menos por enquanto...). Sim, passei pra USP, vou cursar Letras. Só falta fazer a matrícula (: Obrigada pelo review!

Review, please! Até a próxima o/


	29. P is for Poland

Disclaimer: Hetalia não é meu, e a fanfic original também não.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Matthew, é verdade?" Inglaterra o tinha isolado ao encurralá-lo após uma breve conferência (em que metade das nações dormiu ou nem se incomodou em aparecer – e Holanda _ainda_ estava desaparecido), "O que Noruega me contou, era verdade?" O britânico perguntou, e Canadá nem ao menos conseguiu ler a expressão de Arthur.

"É-é verdade o que?" Canadá perguntou nervoso, torcendo para que Inglaterra não estivesse falando sobre o que ele estava pensando, "Eu... realmente tenho que ir e encontrar Holanda." Ele terminou fracamente, ficando mais nervoso quando Inglaterra franziu o cenho.

"Aquele imbecil está bem," Inglaterra dispensou impacientemente, murmurando algo que soou de modo suspeito como _'um de seus preciosos garotos andando por aí com um pedófilo'_, "Noruega me contou que você pôde ver o troll e as fadas dele. Isso. É. Verdade?" A voz de Arthur estava começando a soar assustadora, e Canadá começou a ficar visivelmente inquieto.

"B-Bem, eu... hmm, E-Eu–!" Matthew se afobou sob o olhar intenso de Arthur, "Eu sempre p-pude ver _alguma coisa_ quando eu era menor..." Ele terminou fracamente outra vez, desviando o olhar de Inglaterra, constrangido. O canadense ficou tenso quando o silêncio ficou muito longo, e ele estava prestes a sair correndo.

No entanto, ele não esperava que Inglaterra lhe desse um leve tapinha em seu cabelo loiro, "Por que você nunca me contou, rapaz?" Inglaterra perguntou em um tom mais baixo, tentando fazer Canadá se sentir um pouco mais confortável.

'_Porque magia não existe!'_ Canadá gritou desesperadamente em pensamento, mas não se atreveu a dizer em voz alta, "E-Eu não sei..." O canadense concluiu fracamente pela terceira vez, ainda tentando evitar o olhar intenso de Inglaterra.

Inglaterra podia ver que Canadá estava extremamente desconfortável, "Aqui, meu garoto. E certifique-se de vir." Ele disse firmemente, atirando um pequeno bilhete na mão de sua antiga colônia; acenando com a cabeça para Matthew, e pediu licença para a nação do norte para sair.

Canadá desabou contra a parede, vendo que o bilhete era uma data e um lugar para um dos pequenos 'rituais de magia' de Inglaterra e Noruega. O canadense suspirou, '_Mon Dieu, no que foi que eu me meti?'_ Ele pensou, mas guardou o bilhete antes de se levantar com a intenção de procurar Holanda.

Ele não podia estar tão longe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Como diabos o Inglaterra te invocou?" O holandês e sua irmã belga olharam cautelosamente para a outra nação, imaginando o que Inglaterra fez, "E o que diabos você acha que está fazendo com esse cano?"

"Da?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 29: __Polônia_(Feliks Łukasiewicz) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o polaco gosta de se travestir) – _Polônia sempre se traveste fora das conferências._ Hmmph ~ eu não acho o hobby de Polônia _tão_ estranho assim como as outras nações pensam. Eu _já_ me travesti antes; não é tão ruim assim. No entanto, iria ser um sonho ver _Matthieu_ em um vestido de empregada francesa...

Canadá suspirou, rapidamente fechando o caderno e tentando tirar a imagem perturbadora da cabeça. Em vez disso, ele tentou se concentrar em encontrar Holanda e abriu uma porta qualquer mais próxima dele.

"Ah! Desculpa por interromper!" Canadá rapidamente se desculpou, vendo que o quarto disponível já estava ocupado. Ele amuou um pouco, vendo que Holanda não estava ali, "Eu só vou embora."

"Não se incomode com isso, senhor Canadá!" Lituânia rapidamente se levantou de sua pose de luta, olhando com semi-diversão quando Polônia se escondeu com pressa atrás de suas costas, olhando um pouco timidamente para o canadense, "Eu estava só praticando. Gostaria de se juntar?" Ele perguntou gentilmente, embora Canadá parecesse bem hesitante.

"Bem..." Matthew suspirou, sem saber o que fazer. Ele tinha certeza de que Inglaterra não tinha _machucado_ Holanda... "Eu acho que posso por um momento." Ele admitiu, contudo, lembrou a si mesmo de ir encontrar Holanda logo depois de uma breve aula.

"Você não precisa se preocupar," Toris disse baixinho para Polônia, "O senhor Canadá é gentil." O lituano disse com um sorriso, sem notar o quente rubor de Canadá pelas palavras.

"Mas, tipo, Liet!" Polônia olhou para Canadá com seus olhos jade, "Ele totalmente se parece com América! Ele faz todas aquelas piadas de polonês!" O polaco fez bico, mas Lituânia simplesmente suspirou.

"Eu duvido muito que o senhor Canadá faria isso," Toris disse, dando a Matthew um sorriso encorajador, "Ele é muito educado pra fazer isso."

Canadá, de fora, observou Polônia bem atentamente. Se ele não soubesse, ele poderia ter pensado que Polônia era uma garota muito bonita, pelo seu hobby de se travestir. É claro, ele não fazia isso o tempo todo (ele ia às conferências em roupas apropriadas), mas era de conhecimento comum para todo mundo que Polônia se travestia.

O bico de Polônia cresceu quando ele sacudiu seu cabelo loiro, que no momento estava preso com duas presilhas vermelhas brilhantes, "Se você, tipo, diz, Liet." No entanto, Feliks continuou atrás de Toris.

"Venha aqui, senhor Canadá. Eu vou te ensinar outra posição básica," Lituânia gesticulou para o canadense loiro, que ficou um pouco longe de Lituânia a fim de respeitar a distância de Polônia, "Aqui, afaste seus pés desse jeito." Toris indicou, e Canadá o fez rapidamente. Polônia ficou nos fundos, observando em silêncio Lituânia e Canadá fazerem os movimentos básicos.

Canadá se esforçou para não virar o olhar para Polônia, sabendo que ele era bem tímido (que nem ele) e só realmente conversava com seus amigos próximos (de novo, que nem ele).

Provavelmente seria um pouco mais difícil falar com Polônia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"De onde o Rússia sequer veio?" Bélgica arfou, sacudindo seu cabelo loiro sobre os ombros enquanto olhava para trás para ver se Rússia estava seguindo eles. Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ela percebeu que ele estava – devagar, mas casual e decididamente.

"Só continua correndo, Bella." Holanda interveio suavemente ao agarrar Bélgica e literalmente jogá-la sobre seu ombro largo, para que eles pudessem escapar mais rápido. Ela guinchou e reclamou, mas empalideceu quando Rússia sorriu convencido para eles – um brilho feroz podia ser visto nos olhos gélidos dele.

"Vai mais rápido!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Polônia tinha relaxado, Canadá notou com leve alívio. O canadense observou o polonês pelo canto de seus olhos, já que Polônia estava agora preguiçosamente observando os dois, obviamente não tão tenso como antes, "Feliks, gostaria de se juntar?" Lituânia perguntou casualmente, percebendo que Canadá estava sutilmente olhando para seu parceiro.

"Você totalmente sabe que eu não faço artes marciais, Liet," Polônia puxou sua saia de colegial enquanto enrolava seu cabelo loiro, olhando para Canadá com um pouco mais de interesse, "Você sabe que essa coisa larga que você está vestindo esconde totalmente sua fabulosa figura, não é?" Feliks perguntou, embora ainda estivesse bem tímido e quieto.

"O-O que?" Canadá se afobou, alisando seu moletom vermelho contra seu peito, constrangido. Ele nunca foi alguém para moda, e preferia se esconder atrás de roupas largas (contudo, França tem tentado fazê-lo usar roupas mais apertadas e adornadas, sem sucesso), "É-é, eu só..." Ele terminou fracamente, sem saber como responder.

Polônia lançou um pequeno olhar na direção de Lituânia, que deu a ele um aceno imperceptível e um sorrisinho encorajador, "Eu posso totalmente resolver isso pra você!" A natureza tímida de Feliks estava rapidamente se dissolvendo, já que ele caminhou até Canadá, o observando atentamente com seus olhos jade, "Você ficaria fantástico em uma saia, sabia disso?" O polonês abriu um sorriso vitorioso quando Canadá engasgou com ar e Lituânia resistiu ao impulso de dar-lhe um tapa na testa.

"Eu não acho que–!" Canadá disse em tom áspero, mas foi rapidamente interrompido por Polônia, que agora o estava circulando como um urubu, enquanto coçava o queixo pensativamente.

"Eu, tipo, conheço a saia perfeita pra você!" Polônia se iluminou, "Espere aqui!" Feliks correu rapidamente, deixando Canadá chocado e Lituânia suspirando.

"O-O que! Eu – o que!" Matthew não conseguiu nem dizer uma sentença competente ao olhar para Toris, que apenas balançou sua cabeça.

"Não se incomode em correr; Feliks vai só te encontrar," Lituânia avisou, "Ele fez isso comigo e com Itália do Norte várias vezes. Só faça a vontade dele por enquanto." Toris murmurou, "Isso vai acabar logo."

Canadá quase quis desmaiar, mas resistiu ao impulso quando Polônia entrou com tudo no quarto – segurando uma saia vermelha um tanto curta, "Canadá – você vai totalmente ficar fabuloso nisso!" Feliks balançou a peça de roupa feminina ao avançar para o trêmulo canadense.

"E-eu acho que vou passar...!" Matthew deixou escapar, embora já fosse tarde demais quando Polônia agarrou seu braço, tirando à força o grande moletom que ele estava usando, para revelar uma camiseta simples, "E-Espere, Polônia!" O canadense lutou, mas Polônia era um pouco mais forte do que parecia, "P-Polônia!"

"Tipo, essa não é nenhuma cueca sexy," Feliks fez bico quando conseguiu de alguma maneira tirar o jeans casual de Matthew, revelando as boxers dele. Lituânia suspirou, mas desviou o olhar para dar alguma privacidade a Canadá. Canadá mentalmente gritou para Lituânia ajudá-lo, mas sabia que tal pensamento não iria acontecer, "Coloque isto – você vai ficar totalmente ótimo, eu prometo!" Feliks disse entusiasticamente, puxando a saia à força para cima da cintura de Matthew.

'_Faça a vontade dele, e isso vai acabar em um instante!'_ Canadá soluçou mentalmente, sem ao menos notar quando Polônia estava prendendo algumas presilhas elegantes em seu cabelo rebelde, _'Alfred, onde diabos você está quando eu realmente preciso de você?' _O canadense pensou, se sentindo um tanto humilhado quando Polônia se afastou para observar orgulhosamente seu trabalho.

Matthew levantou o olhar com esperança quando a porta foi abruptamente aberta, mas empalideceu e sentiu seu coração saltar quando Holanda e Bélgica entraram no quarto; caindo por todo o chão em uma bagunça. Polônia foi para trás de Lituânia em um segundo, enquanto Toris simplesmente piscava confuso.

"Droga, aquele imbecil russo ainda está seguindo–! Caramba – _Matthias_, é você?" Holanda e Bélgica pareciam completamente surpresos pela saia de Canadá, embora um brilho malicioso tenha aparecido nos olhos de Holanda um momento depois.

Matthew permitiu algum tipo de barulho abafado estranho escapar de sua garganta e puxou seu moletom largo de Polônia antes de disparar pela porta, passar pelos surpresos Holanda e Bélgica, e por um perseguidor russo (que estava parado logo atrás da porta, embora Canadá não o tivesse notado).

Ele nem se incomodou em olhar para onde estava indo, e guinchou quando trombou com alguma coisa, "Mattie!" A voz de América parecia surpresa, "M-Mattie – o que... O que você está vestindo?" Alfred piscou, seus olhos brilhantes grudados na saia curta que Canadá estava usando. O americano sentiu o calor subir até seu rosto, sem ter certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas parecia algo que veio direto dos _doujinshis_ do Japão.

"Alfred!" A voz de Canadá era bem patética quando ele se agarrou em América, enquanto tentava se cobrir com o moletom largo ao mesmo tempo. Isso só resultou em ambos tombarem, e Matthew tentou se fazer parecer menor embaixo de Alfred. O canadense ficou nervoso quando não conseguiu encontrar nada para dizer.

A voz de América ficou presa em sua garganta e ele pôde sentir o calor irradiando de suas bochechas. Ele limpou sua garganta ruidosamente, enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas ao pensar sobre sua reação. Isso era parte do _gostar_ também? "Aqui, só vista isso." Alfred murmurou, tirando sua grande jaqueta e a jogando sobre Matthew rapidamente. Ele não se incomodou em perguntar o que estava acontecendo, porque Canadá parecia envergonhado demais para dizer alguma coisa.

Canadá não conseguia nem olhar América nos olhos, enquanto seu irmão os levantava, mas ele enrijeceu ainda mais de constrangimento quando América sorriu convencido, dando um leve tapinha em seu ombro a fim de animar a atmosfera.

"Ei, Mattie – eu tenho que admitir que você fica muito bem de saia!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voltei depois de um *longo* descanso /o/

**Elipse Writer** - Realmente, não era de se esperar, mas era mais provável ele conseguir ver do que o Alfred XD Muito obrigada pela paciência e disposição pra ler (e por mandar review)!

**Mari** - O que não deixa dúvida alguma é com o tanto de atenção que o Canadá vai ter que lidar XD Sim, isso é _quase_ impossível, mas quem sabe essa queda pelo Matthew não o faça melhorar hehehe. Obrigada pelo review!

**Shakinha** - Eu também acho uma graça, só não imagino o Canadá empolgado nos rituais XD Yay obrigada; a Puc-MG também é uma ótima instituição :D Obrigada pelo review!

Sem previsão pro próximo capítulo (que novidade...), estou de mudança e vou ficar sem internet por um tempinho. Mas eu volto /o/

Até o/


	30. P is also for Prussia

Disclaimer: Só a tradução que é minha.

N/T: Então, consegui uma internet há um tempinho, mas estive meio ocupada e sem tempo pra traduzir. Mas (finalmente) consegui postar o capítulo 30 /o/

Eu particularmente gosto muito desse capítulo, e espero que vocês gostem também ^^ (principalmente os fãs de PruCan hehe)

Traduções: _Bróðir _= 'Irmão', em islandês.

_Andskotinn _= 'Droga', em islandês (de acordo com a autora XD).

_Hoser_ = Uma gíria canadense para se referir a uma pessoa grosseira. Resolvi não traduzir pra ficar mais... canadense, hehe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ele pegou você também?" Islândia perguntou, parecendo um pouco aborrecido enquanto eles andavam pelo mesmo corredor, para o mesmo lugar, "_Bróðir_ me força a essas coisas o tempo todo." A nação nórdica revirou seus olhos gélidos, "Mas por que ele iria de repente te convidar para ir?"

"Os dois me convidaram," Canadá murmurou, incerto sobre o que iria acontecer. Ele na verdade não queria mesmo ir ao pequeno ritual de 'magia' de Inglaterra e Noruega, mas Inglaterra praticamente exigiu que ele fosse – e isso significava que ele seria eventualmente arrastado até lá pelo próprio britânico se ele não aparecesse, "Eu disse ao Inglaterra uma coisa que eu provavelmente não devia ter dito." Matthew suspirou, apertando Kumajirou mais perto de si. O urso deu a ele um barulho reconfortante, mas não ajudou a situação de qualquer jeito.

"Noruega te convidou?" Islândia perguntou, levemente surpreso, incerto de quando Noruega e Canadá sequer reagiram um ao outro, "Bem," o garoto islandês sacudiu seu cabelo branco-neve, um pouco aliviado, "Pelo menos não terei que ficar sozinho dessa vez. Esses 'rituais' são simplesmente estúpidos." Islândia zombou, como se isso fosse uma perda de tempo – o que provavelmente era.

Canadá não expressou sua opinião em voz alta, mas ele estava pensando nas mesmas linhas que Islândia – apenas de um jeito mais educado. Ele ainda estava negando que pudesse até ver parcialmente as criaturas mágicas de Inglaterra e Noruega, _'Onde está Alfred quando eu realmente preciso dele?'_ Matthew suspirou, se perguntando onde seu irmão americano sequer estava.

Ele não tinha visto América desde aquele pequeno incidente da saia de Polônia – não que ele realmente quisesse, era bem embaraçoso sequer pensar em olhar Alfred nos olhos depois daquele incidente.

A voz aborrecida de Islândia o tirou de seus pensamentos, "_Dinamarca_ – que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" O nórdico direcionou ao nórdico alto, vendo que Dinamarca estava andando pelo mesmo corredor que eles, na direção oposta. Dinamarca não estava sozinho também, já que Prússia andava ao lado dele, "Irritando _Bróðir_ como sempre?" Islândia foi bem hostil, mas Dinamarca simplesmente sorriu, obviamente acostumado com isso.

"Não seja desse jeito, Ice!" Dinamarca balançou sua cabeça, confuso, "Eu só estava procurando por Inglaterra para podermos pegar outra bebida. Quer se juntar?" Ele perguntou, embora estivesse na verdade direcionando a pergunta a Canadá, porque Dinamarca estava bem ciente de como Islândia era nervoso.

"Sinto muito, mas–!" Canadá estava prestes a se desculpar, mas Prússia simplesmente zombou ao jogar com força o braço sobre o ombro do canadense, "Prússia?" Matthew corou com o movimento familiar, não tão confortável com a repentina proximidade.

"Aquele britânico desgraçado rejeitou a gente!" Prússia disse dramaticamente, contudo, seus olhos vermelhos brilharam quando ele olhou predatoriamente para Canadá, "Então, você definitivamente vem com a gente!" A antiga nação não aceitaria 'não' como resposta, nem ao menos permitindo que Canadá respondesse, já que ele literalmente o arrastou pelo corredor.

"_Andskotinn_!" Islândia xingou, vendo que sua companhia tinha acabado de ser sequestrada. Ele de repente se virou para Dinamarca, que ainda estava com aquele sorriso irritante, "Ta bom, então!" O islandês soltou, agarrando o surpreso dinamarquês, "Você vem comigo, eu não vou sentar naquele ritual estúpido sozinho!"

Assim, Dinamarca teve que sofrer junto com Islândia no ritual 'secreto' de Inglaterra e Noruega.

E Inglaterra não ficou feliz pelo não aparecimento de Canadá...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ei, onde está Dinamarca?" Prússia perguntou, vendo que seu companheiro de bar não estava seguindo atrás dele. O germânico deu de ombros, realmente não se importando por muito tempo, já que ele tinha alguém com quem beber, "Você sabe que agora o West ta secretamente obcecado pelo seu urso polar, né?" Gilbert falou de repente, sem se importar de verdade por estar potencialmente envergonhando Alemanha pelas costas.

"O-O que?" Canadá corou e gaguejou, sem saber o que fazer, "B-Bem, Kumajirou é bem fofo, eu acho." Ele murmurou, piscando seus olhos quando o urso de repente rosnou, olhando para o bolso da jaqueta de Prússia.

"Hmm?" Prússia piscou seus olhos vermelhos, sorrindo um segundo depois, "Ah, sim! Gilbird está aqui!" A antiga nação tirou um pequeno pintinho de seu bolso, que tinha sido obviamente acordado de seu sono. O pássaro piou com o que parecia ser incômodo, mas Prússia simplesmente lançou o pássaro ao topo de seu cabelo branco.

"_Gilbird?_" Canadá riu baixinho, se divertindo muito com o nome do pássaro, "Você realmente nomeou o seu pássaro assim?" Ele perguntou, rindo baixinho outra vez quando Prússia bufou, parecendo falsamente ofendido com a mera pergunta.

"É claro! Ele merece um nome incrível como eu!" Prússia girou os olhos, aparentemente pensando em algo mais ao se calar, "Pensando bem, eu não quero sair pra beber – você vai fazer panquecas pra mim. Eu não tenho tomado nenhuma calda de maple há um tempo e eu quero um pouco." Gilbert sorriu convencido, batendo nas costas de Canadá de um jeito amigável.

"Não sou seu criado, sabe," Canadá murmurou passivo-agressivo, embora seu tom fosse confuso, "O que te faz pensar que eu farei panquecas pra você?" Ele perguntou, piscando seus olhos azuis-violeta quando Prússia de repente agarrou Kumajirou de seus braços.

"Vou fazer seu urso de refém!" Prússia sorriu, vendo que Kumajirou nem pareceu perceber que estava fora dos braços de seu mestre, "E dar ele pro West!" Gilbert ameaçou de brincadeira, "Você provavelmente nunca mais veria ele de novo!"

Canadá deu um olhar forte, embora não fosse hostil, "Ta bom, tudo bem! Vou fazer suas panquecas – seu _hoser_!" Matthew revirou seus olhos, piscando quando foi arrastado de repente para a cozinha pelo prussiano.

Ás vezes ele se arrependia de ter dado a Prússia aquela garrafa de calda de maple grátis naquele Primeiro de Abril...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

América suspirou, passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo loiro enquanto olhava para o nada. Ele lambeu seus lábios secos, incapaz de tirar as palavras de Inglaterra da cabeça.

Ele tinha admitido para si mesmo internamente – ele gostava de Canadá, mas simplesmente não tinha ideia de como ir adiante. Ele nunca tinha gostado de alguém assim antes, então simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava pensando em ir até França por um conselho, mas mudou de ideia depressa, sabendo que França provavelmente estava indo atrás das calças de Canadá.

'_Eu devia mesmo pedir um conselho ao Inglaterra?_' América pensou, não querendo pedir, mas sabendo que Inglaterra era um romântico em segredo, '_Não! Eu vou tentar sozinho e ver como Mattie reage!_' Alfred pensou com determinação, mas suspirou ao pensar como Matthew podia ser distraído quando se tratava de problemas amorosos.

'_Se Mattie não perceber, então eu não vou ter opção se não pedir a Inglaterra..._'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Anda logo..." Prússia reclamou, preguiçosamente esperando as panquecas ficarem prontas, "Você é lerdo pra caramba!" O prussiano bocejou, ignorando quando Canadá o encarou, "Seu urso ta reclamando também!" Ele disse, brincando com Gilbird, e Canadá o observou de perto, levantando as sobrancelhas ao notar que as bochechas de Prússia tinham um vermelho quase invisível, enquanto ele olhava para o pintinho amarelo.

'_Interessante,_' Canadá admitiu internamente, pegando as panquecas prontas e despejando sua calda de maple para saturar a comida, "Está pronto." Ele murmurou, pegando os pratos para trazer a Prússia, sorrindo quando Gilbert impacientemente se sentou, soltando Gilbird. O pequeno pintinho se agitou no ar, piando descontrolado ao ganhar um brilho nos olhos, voando na direção do distraído canadense.

Foi um efeito dominó já que Canadá tropeçou no pássaro, gritando ao derrubar as panquecas e desajeitadamente caindo em cima do prato, se encharcando com a calda grudenta. O silêncio seguinte foi constrangedor, até Prússia quebrá-lo ao rachar de rir.

"Cala a boca! Não é engraçado!" Matthew murmurou, nada feliz ao estremecer pela viscosidade da calda que cobria suas roupas, "Eu acabei de gastar minha calda de maple." O canadense suspirou, se levantando enquanto olhava melancolicamente para as panquecas no chão.

"Seu viadinho desastrado!" Prússia riu descontroladamente, mas se levantou para ajudar uma das poucas nações que podia realmente tolerar sua presença, "Aqui." Gilbert agarrou o braço de Canadá, trazendo um pano até perto do rosto ensopado com calda do canadense. Canadá levantou o olhar, seus óculos esquecidos no chão enquanto ele piscava seus grandes olhos azuis-violeta.

Prússia congelou.

"Hmmm – Prússia?" Canadá murmurou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar enquanto Prússia simplesmente olhava para ele com os olhos vermelhos arregalados, suas bochechas ficando com a mesma cor vermelha que estavam quando ele estava olhando para Gilbird, "O-o que?" Matthew guinchou, vendo que o rosto de Gilbert estava se aproximando lentamente do seu. Canadá simplesmente não fazia ideia do que raios Prússia estava fazendo, mas estava surpreso demais para sequer se afastar.

"Aqui, me deixe tirar essa calda do seu rosto, Mattie." Prússia disse em um tom muito baixo, fazendo Canadá se agitar nervosamente, sem ao menos notar quando Gilbert tinha usado o apelido de América para ele. Matthew tinha certeza de que estava hiperventilando quando o rosto de Gilbert parecia estar a apenas alguns centímetros do seu, e seu coração disparou descontroladamente–

–E ele tinha certeza de que seu coração parou de bater quando a porta bateu abruptamente contra a parede, fazendo o lugar tremer por um momento, "Só eu posso chamar o Canadá de 'Mattie'!" América ficou furioso de repente, tendo acabado de entrar no local quando Prússia tinha chamado Canadá de 'Mattie', "O que diabos você pensa que ta fazendo?" Alfred amaldiçoou, pisando forte até os dois para tirar Canadá de perto de Gilbert, empurrando com força a antiga nação para longe.

Prússia piscou, aparentemente saindo de algum tipo de transe já que ele olhou feio para América por tê-lo empurrado, "Qual é a porra do seu problema?" A antiga nação xingou, nada feliz com a interferência de América, _'Interferência do quê?'_ Gilbert se perguntou, mas não rompeu seu olhar feio.

"Droga, Mattie! Você realmente tem que arrumar amigos novos!" América murmurou, ignorando Prússia por enquanto até que pudesse lidar com ele mais tarde, e arrastando Canadá à força para fora da cozinha, mas Matthew não protestou, porque estava chocado demais pelo que aconteceu, "Todos eles só querem te molestar!"

'_O que foi essa reação de Prússia?'_ Canadá pensou consigo mesmo, cuidadosamente tirando o caderno preto de seu bolso enquanto América estava distraído e falava sem parar sobre algo com o que ele nem podia se incomodar – alguma coisa sobre 'Prússia' e 'tomar cuidado' e 'regiões vitais'.

_Nação # 30 (mas não de verdade): __Prússia/Alemanha Oriental_ (Gilbert Beilschmidt) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o prussiano adora coisas fofas) – _Embora Gilbert negue, ele ama coisinhas fofas._ Não é uma surpresa, já que Gilbert deixa aquele passarinho segui-lo e ele gosta muito do Itália do Norte. Eu percebi recentemente que Gilbert está andando com _Matthieu_ por alguma razão e isso também não é uma surpresa, já que _Matthieu_ é adorável ~ no entanto, é irritante, eu tenho que admitir... Prússia também pode ter um fetiche por calda de maple, quase a par com _Matthieu_, se isso é possível...

Canadá fechou o caderno, aturdido com o que descobriu. Prússia gostava de coisas fofas? Fez sentido quando ele olhou para Gilbird, mas com a reação de Prússia com ele – isso significava que Prússia achava _ele_ fofo?

"Mattie, ta ouvindo?" A voz de América o tirou de seus pensamentos constrangedores, "Tem uma coisa realmente importante que eu preciso te contar." Matthew rompeu em atenção imediata quando ele notou o quão nervoso Alfred parecia, o que era muito incaracterístico dele. Isso deixou Canadá instantaneamente nervoso em troca.

América respirou fundo, parecendo muito sério ao tomar a abordagem direta – "Mattie, o que você diria se eu te contasse que _gosto_ de você?"

O silêncio que se seguiu foi ensurdecedor e embaraçoso, mas Canadá o quebrou com uma risada nervosa, obviamente não acreditando em América.

"Eu diria que é uma péssima piada, Alfred..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Galere, se alguém se ofendeu com o termo '_viadinho_' que eu usei, por favor, me avise! E me desculpe desde já, mas eu não encontrei outra palavra que traduzisse o que o Prússia diria na hora çç' Mas enfim, respondendo reviews:

**Shakinha** - Esse capítulo do Polônia foi especialmente bom para fãs do Canadá e de UsCan hehe. Pois é, Canadá deu sorte de _só_ o América ter visto XD Obrigada pelo review!

**Luluh-chan** - Eles também são uns dos meus preferidos, principalmente o Liet *-* Acho que qualquer pessoa/nação daria uma olhadinha pra saia e pras pernas do Mattie haha. Obrigada pelo review!

**PorraCanad** - Ele é lindo mesmo s2' LOL essa é uma boa ideia, não? E ta funcionando tão bem quanto na fanfic? XDDD Obrigada pelo review!

Bem, nesse feriado agora terei pelo menos 10 dias sem aula /o/ então devo traduzir o próximo mais rápido. Mas por favor, tenham paciência se ainda assim eu demorar hehehe. Até o/


	31. R is for Russia

Disclaimer: Tirando a tradução, nada mais é meu.

N/T: Consegui demorar menos de um mês dessa vez /o/ Apesar de gostar desse capítulo, não gostei da tradução, então me desculpem por qualquer coisa confusa çç

Traduções: Здесь = 'Aqui', em russo.

водка = 'Vodka', em russo.

Немного = 'Pequeno', em russo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Eu __gosto__ de você–_

_Pare de brincar._

América se sentiu paralisado. Canadá se sentiu paralisado. Os dois países norte-americanos simplesmente ficaram lá olhando um para o outro, ambos completamente paralisados, "Alfred... por favor, pare de brincar. Não é engraçado," Canadá disse, praticamente hiperventilando a esse ponto. Ele não podia aguentar aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis olhando diretamente dentro de sua alma, "Eu não consigo aguentar isso."

"Mattie..." América tentou dispersar a reação negativa de Canadá com um sorriso, mas falhou miseravelmente. Ele lambeu seus lábios secos, desejando que seu coração não estivesse batendo tão loucamente, "Eu... E-Eu não to brincando. Eu jamais brincaria sobre uma coisa dessas," América estava suando muito, tendo nunca se sentido tão nervoso assim antes, "Eu juro – eu _gosto_ de você." E Canadá fez a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar.

Ele fugiu.

América sentiu seu coração partir só um pouquinho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"América?" O proeminente sotaque britânico de Inglaterra veio de trás dele, soando um pouco hesitante, "Alfred, você está bem?" Inglaterra piscou seus brilhantes olhos verdes, imaginando por que América estava se afogando em bebida no momento, parecendo bastante infeliz, "Alfred?" Ele perguntou outra vez, se preocupando um pouco quando América não o respondeu, "Alfred?"

"O que foi, Inglaterra?" América finalmente respondeu, embora não tivesse se preocupado em levantar o olhar de sua bebida, "Não estou no clima. Desculpa." Alfred escondeu o rosto nas mãos, e Inglaterra quase caiu em choque, já que América realmente se desculpou. Com _ele_.

O inferno devia estar congelando.

"América – qual o problema?" Inglaterra perguntou em um tom firme, se ajudando a se sentar bem ao lado de América, ignorando o leve olhar feio de Alfred, "E não se preocupe em esconder isso de mim. Eu vou descobrir eventualmente." Arthur disse, dando a Alfred aquele olhar firme; o olhar que ele dava a América quando ele era uma colônia.

América suspirou, parecendo muito pequeno em comparação à sua personalidade confiante. Ele não podia fazer isso sozinho – mas ele não podia culpar Canadá por sua reação. Ele provavelmente reagiria do mesmo jeito se ele tivesse sido ignorado pela maior parte de sua vida como país, "Inglaterra," América piscou, surpreso quando sentiu determinação subir em si, como um Sol ofuscante, "Inglaterra, preciso da sua ajuda."

Dane-se o inferno – o _mundo_ estava acabando.

"O-O quê?" Inglaterra realmente caiu em choque, "América, você está mesmo me pedindo _ajuda_? _De bom grado_?" Arthur parecia que estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco, sem ao menos notar quando a depressão de América pareceu simplesmente evaporar. Ele também não notou quando Alfred começou a rir dele por sua reação, "Você tem certeza de que está bem?" Inglaterra perguntou desconfiado, imaginando para que América iria alguma vez precisar da ajuda _dele._

"Inglaterra," América parecia seu brilhante eu confiante mais uma vez, saltando de volta de seu estado melancólico, "Preciso da sua ajuda." Ele repetiu, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Inglaterra.

"Eu _gosto_ do Canadá, Matthew Williams. E preciso da sua ajuda para fazer Mattie perceber isso."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Isso era um sonho. Não, um _pesadelo_ – e ele não estava acordando dele.

"Kumajirou," Canadá gemeu, apertando seu urso por conforto, ao sentir seus olhos arderem com lágrimas pelo que pareceu ser a milionésima vez naquele minuto, "Eu não entendo!" O canadense suspirou deprimido, sem ao menos notar quando Kumajirou bateu levemente sua grande pata contra sua bochecha, "Por que Alfred está fazendo isso comigo?"

"Ele gosta de você." Kumajirou disse simplesmente, fazendo Canadá soltá-lo em choque. O urso polar piscou confuso, contudo, ele simplesmente subiu até o colo de Canadá para aninhar-se.

Matthew suspirou, apertando Kumajirou enquanto ele dormia e se levantou, estremecendo quando sua dor de cabeça martelou. Ele precisava de uma bebida, _qualquer coisa_ para deixá-lo esquecer seu recente encontro com América.

Inferno, ele iria até mesmo aceitar Rússia agora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

E foi Rússia quem ele conseguiu.

"Camarada-_Matvey_ ~ o que está fazendo aqui?" Rússia o assustou, fazendo Canadá quase escorregar da cadeira em que estava sentado, "Não é muito cedo para você beber?" O russo perguntou, mas se contradisse completamente ao pegar seu próprio frasco de vodka.

"C-Cale a boca," Canadá fungou, tomando um longo gole de sua cerveja, "O que te interessa? Você bebe o tempo todo." Matthew bufou, ignorando o fato de que Ivan estava agora sentado ao seu lado – perto demais para seu conforto, mas ele não percebeu, porque estava ocupado demais estando de mau humor.

Ele não conseguia esquecer como o rosto de América desmoronou quando ele escolheu sair correndo–

Rússia sorriu, seus olhos gélidos se iluminando maliciosamente quando ele percebeu o quão vulnerável Canadá estava. Sem América por perto para interferir, deveria fácil para ele fazer Canadá ser _um-com-Rússia_, "Camarada-_Matvey_ ~ qual é o problema?" Ivan perguntou cuidadosamente, oferecendo sua vodka para o canadense mal-humorado.

Canadá rapidamente agarrou a vodka de Rússia, apesar de nem mesmo gostar da Água Russa, "Alfred. Eu não sei o que há de errado com ele," Canadá disse, parecendo bastante neutro de repente, "Ele tem agido todo estranho ultimamente. Eu simplesmente não sei." Matthew disse, completamente frustrado.

"Camarada-_Matvey_ ~ vamos jogar um pequeno jogo de hockey, então," Ivan disse de repente, ignorando o fato de que Matthew parecia um pouco bêbado, "Só como um aquecimento para o jogo, da?"

Canadá piscou e balançou um pouco em seu assento, "Certo," o canadense bebeu o resto da vodka, sem notar o sorriso satisfeito de Rússia, "Só um pequeno aquecimento."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Matthew é naturalmente quieto; ele não gosta de coisas extravagantes. No entanto," Inglaterra suspirou, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo grosso, "O simples fato é que Matthew tem sido negligenciado. Ele não está acostumado com a ideia de ter afeições _desse_ tipo por ninguém. Você poderá ter que ir devagar." Inglaterra explicou pacientemente, e América estava surpreendentemente concentrado em ouvir.

Alfred suspirou com um pouco de frustração, "Eu não sei _como_ ir devagar," o americano admitiu, "Eu só meio que pensei que ele fosse pular nos meus braços, sabe?" América coçou atrás de sua cabeça quando Inglaterra levantou uma sobrancelha grossa, "Eu não pensei que ele fosse sair correndo."

"Eu tenho muito o que te ensinar, não tenho?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era mais hockey no chão do que qualquer coisa.

"Isso é tudo o que você tem?" Canadá gritou, facilmente bloqueando a jogada desinteressada de Rússia, usando uma rede improvisada com materiais que eles tinham encontrado em um dos armazéns. Matthew observou cautelosamente quando Ivan simplesmente sorriu, tomando um longo gole de seu frasco enquanto manobrava com preguiça o disco de borracha, "Isso não é muito aquecimento, sabia?" O canadense resmungou, se sentindo um pouco corajoso por causa do álcool em seu sistema, "Ei, deixa um pouco pra mim." Matthew gritou, ainda incapaz de esquecer seu encontro anterior com Alfred, como ele tão desesperadamente queria. Vodca provavelmente ajudaria com isso...

"Здесь, pequeno _Matvey ~_!" Rússia cantou, facilmente entregando o frasco com a Água Russa. Ele riu de modo infantil quando Canadá impacientemente agarrou o frasco, tomando o conteúdo depressa. Ivan sorriu, vendo que Matthew ficaria muito mais vulnerável quanto mais bêbado ele ficasse – o que era bem visível, já que Canadá cambaleou um pouco, parecendo atordoado e confuso, "Camarada-_Matvey_ ~ acabou toda a minha водка. Eu tenho que pegar um pouco mais!" Ivan disse, vendo Matthew assentir um pouco e foi lentamente buscar o álcool.

Quanto mais ele demorasse, por mais tempo o álcool ficaria no sistema de Canadá – e deixando-o mais bêbado e vulnerável.

Canadá gemeu, se sentindo um pouco quente ao se sentar em um banco, enquanto esperava Rússia trazer a vodka. Ele bufou, soprando seu cabelo rebelde para fora de seu rosto quando o incomodou. O irritou ainda mais quando o cabelo permaneceu no rosto dele, e o canadense franziu o cenho e pescou em seu bolso um item em particular, prendendo o cabelo para trás com a pequena presilha de maple vermelha que Polônia o tinha forçado a usar. Por que ele tinha guardado isso estava além dele, embora fosse fofo.

Ele folheou o caderno preto preguiçosamente, vendo sua chance agora que Rússia tinha ido embora.

_Nação # 31: __Rússia_ (Ivan Braginski) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o russo ama sua vodka) – _É mesmo evidente que Rússia consiga aguentar sua vodka_. Uggh – eu não gosto nada daquele russo brutamontes, embora eu tenha dormido com ele em algum momento no passado. Rússia pode gostar de hockey também, embora não tanto quanto _mon petit Matthieu_! Contudo, eu não consigo evitar de pensar se _Matthieu_ dormiu com aquele russo brutamontes... E eu ainda me pergunto se Rússia usa aquele cano para certas coisas que eu prefiro não pensar a respeito...

Canadá guinchou, empurrando o caderno de volta em seu bolso, enquanto tentava desesperadamente tirar aquela última imagem de sua cabeça. Ele suspirou, imaginando por que França iria sequer pensar que ele tivesse um relacionamento com Rússia quando o russo o assustava na maior parte do tempo. Rússia simplesmente ia muito à casa dele por causa de seu amor compartilhado por hockey e vice-versa.

"Estou de volta, camarada-_Matvey_ ~!" Rússia gritou, segurando uma garrafa bem grande de vodka. O canadense atordoadamente observou quando Ivan atirou a garrafa em suas mãos, parecendo ansioso de modo infantil, "Você pode tomar o primeiro gole, da?" Ivan se sentou, aparentemente esquecendo o hockey temporariamente, enquanto observava o canadense tomar um grande gole do líquido.

Canadá piscou um pouco confuso quando Rússia repentinamente se inclinou sobre ele, segurando seu taco de hockey com força, com aquele sorriso assustador em seu rosto pálido, "Немного _Matvey_ ~ acredito que eu não te mostrei aquele 'novo' jeito de usar um taco de hockey!" Ivan ronronou, e Matthew piscou confuso outra vez quando Rússia tirou aquele _doujinshi _de seu bolso, "Eu gostaria de te mostrar agora mesmo."

Matthew não tinha exatamente certeza do que estava acontecendo quando Ivan pareceu arrancar seu moletom vermelho largo de repente, com um simples movimento de seu pulso, e estava agora segurando a bainha de sua calça jeans com aquele assustador olhar ansioso em seus olhos gélidos, "Pode doer no começo, mas você se acostumaria logo, da?" Rússia sorriu, abaixando as calças devagar e levemente posicionando o taco para cima.

Canadá ainda parecia confuso e bêbado, mas não protestou pela ação de Rússia, já que balançou com força, à beira de desmaiar pelo tanto de álcool que tinha consumido mais cedo.

Assim que Rússia estava prestes a arrancar as calças jeans dele, América entrou com tudo pela porta com um largo e brilhante sorriso, mas foi rapidamente apagado quando ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo, "Seu comunista desgraçado!" Alfred berrou com raiva, indo para o lado de seu irmão mais novo em um instante, arrancando o canadense bêbado de Ivan, "Que porra você tava fazendo?"

"Ahh ~ só ensinando ao camarada-_Matvey_ um novo jeito de usar um taco de hockey," Rússia disse inocentemente, embora não tivesse soado nada desse jeito, "_Matvey_ não se importou, não é?"

Canadá balbuciou um pouco, sem fazer muito sentido, quando América simplesmente o deixou apoiar em seu lado. Alfred lançou um olhar para Rússia que poderia competir com a _Guerra Fria_, "Isto não acabou, eu vou te pegar por isto." América prometeu perigosamente, mas Rússia não pareceu nem um pouco assustado.

"Diga ao camarada-_Matvey_ que estou 'ansioso' para o nosso jogo de hockey." Rússia disse com um sorriso, permitindo-se sair do quarto quando percebeu que sua chance de atacar se foi com América por perto.

"Mattie, você ta bem?" América piscou, preocupado quando Canadá simplesmente murmurou baixinho algo incoerente, "Bem, de qualquer forma!" Alfred sorriu de repente, ignorando o fato de que Matthew provavelmente não iria compreendê-lo por estar tão bêbado, "Eu vou te provar que eu _gosto_ de você de verdade. Você vai ver que não é uma brincadeira!" O americano afagou o cabelo loiro do canadense, que, por algum motivo, estava preso para trás com uma presilha de maple fofinha.

Canadá simplesmente desabou contra América em resposta, murmurando algo que América não conseguiu ouvir.

"Como você poderia gostar de alguém como _eu_?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Rússia não ficou feliz em encontrar excrementos de animal em seus lençóis, cortesia de um certo urso polar.

E levantando o olhar de seu lugar ao lado da cama de Canadá e para longe da televisão, América sorriu heroicamente, dando a Kumajirou um high-five.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eu procurei várias traduções pra 'high-five', mas nenhuma ficava boa o bastante, então deixei em inglês mesmo... Por favor, não me matem x-x'

**Shakinha** - Pois é, se o América não tivesse chegado... XD! Inglaterra e França se juntando com o América nessa? Vish... Enfim, obrigada pela paciência, e por mandar review ^^

**Indichin** - Hahaha omg! Que bom que gostou do momento PruCan, estou aprendendo a gostar desse couple XD. Não posso dar spoilers, mas... Prepare-se para os capítulos futuros, hehe. Obrigada pelo review!

**PorraCanad** - True fact, Canadá fica muito bem como passivo-agressivo u-ú. Eu não me incomodo, e acredito que a autora também não, desde que nos dê os devidos créditos hehe XD. Obrigada pelo review.

**Luluh-chan** - Hahaha uia! Espero que a fanfic tenha te inspirado e você tenha ido bem na prova XD. América com ciúmes = puro amor! Obrigada pelo review.

A partir de agora tentarei postar um capítulo a cada duas semanas, pra não deixar vocês esperando por uma eternidade x.x'

Mas, como sempre, não garanto (mas juro que vou tentar /o/)! De qualquer forma, uma ótima Páscoa pra todo mundo, e até a próxima!


	32. S is for Sealand

Disclaimer: Só a tradução é minha.

N/T: Tão pouquinhos reviews çç mas prometi pra mim mesma que colocaria o capítulo hoje e aqui estou! Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Faça algo que é romântico, mas igualmente discreto."_

América murmurou baixinho, seguindo o conselho de Inglaterra enquanto mantinha seus olhos na comida cozinhando. Ele sorriu brilhantemente, incapaz de impedir o entusiasmo de explodir em seu rosto. Canadá iria definitivamente gostar disso, porque ele tinha certeza absoluta de que panquecas e calda de maple era o prato preferido de Matthew.

E honestamente, o que poderia ser mais romântico do que panquecas em forma de coração e um recado de amor escrito com calda de maple?

'_Nada, é isso o que é!_'América sorriu, embora hambúrgueres em forma de coração com recados escritos com ketchup pudessem superar as panquecas. Certo, isso era muito fora de contexto agora... '_Merda – elas estão queimando!_' Alfred entrou em pânico, virando as panquecas na frigideira, a fim de salvá-las.

O americano mordeu o lábio, abatido quando notou que as panquecas não tinham mais forma de coração e estavam queimadas, '_Nada que um pouco de calda de maple não possa consertar!_' Alfred pingou o flavorizante em cima da comida, escrevendo palavras, certificando-se de que o negócio era verdadeiro – não a 'merda' falsa de que Canadá reclamava.

Apesar de não ter saído exatamente como ele queria – Canadá simplesmente tinha que perceber que ele, América, _gostava_ dele...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Canadá gemeu, estremecendo quando sua cabeça latejou dolorosamente. Ele piscou quando uma grande, ainda que macia, pata bateu levemente em sua bochecha, "Kumajirou?" Ele murmurou, virando sua cabeça para ver seu companheiro urso polar. O canadense tentou sorrir, mas congelou instantaneamente quando percebeu a figura sentada perto da cama, "Alfred..."

"Mattie ~! você finalmente acordou!" América sorriu brilhantemente, voltando sua atenção para longe da televisão para olhar pro seu irmão do norte, "Isso é ótimo ~ eu até fiz café da manhã pra você!" O americano agarrou o prato de panquecas para empurrá-las na cara de Canadá, que pareceu empalidecer à sua presença.

"Eu..." Matthew ofegou, seus olhos perspicazes facilmente capturando a mensagem detalhada escrita com calda de maple sobre a panqueca levemente queimada. Ele se sentiu tonto, doente, atordoado e confuso.

Não – não, isso _não estava_ acontecendo com ele; afeições _desse _tipo simplesmente não eram possíveis para alguém como ele, e ele tinha se acostumado com a ideia de ficar sozinho. Isso estava despedaçando suas ideias e Canadá fez a única coisa que conseguiu pensar naquele exato momento.

Ele surtou.

"América! Pare com isso _agora_! Eu não ligo se isso é alguma brincadeira ou qualquer coisa. É só uma fase louca pela qual você ta passando. Então, só _pare_ com isso e me deixe em paz!" O canadense estourou com raiva, incapaz de olhar no rosto chocado de América, quando ele abruptamente saltou da cama para fugir do quarto, derrubando as panquecas no processo.

América simplesmente ficou olhando, incapaz de compreender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. As panquecas arruinadas eram a coisa mais distante em sua mente, enquanto ele repetia as palavras de Canadá várias vezes em sua cabeça.

América. _América_. _América_–

Canadá o tinha chamado de 'América', algo que ele nunca tinha feito a não ser que fosse necessário. Era sempre 'Alfred'... e América socou a parede, enquanto a mensagem de _EU TE AMO_ era lambida por Kumajirou...

Talvez Canadá fosse mais afetado mentalmente pelo 'descaso' do que ele e Inglaterra tinham pensado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Maldito seja, Alfred!_' Canadá enfureceu-se mentalmente, descendo o corredor como um furacão, enquanto tentava desesperadamente acalmar sua raiva, mas falhou miseravelmente, '_Esse seu 'joguinho' não é engraçado!_' O canadense sentiu vontade de gritar bem alto, mas ele sabia que isso só iria atrair atenção para si mesmo – algo que ele certamente não queria agora.

Matthew suspirou, sem saber o que fazer enquanto andava distraidamente, "_Matthias?_" Uma voz soou de trás dele, fazendo-o pular em choque com o chamado inesperado. Ele virou para trás, piscando seus olhos azuis-violeta quando percebeu que era Finlândia. A cabeça de Tino estava inclinada para o lado, quando o nórdico o encarou com leve preocupação, "Tem alguma coisa errada?" O finlandês perguntou calmamente, "Você não parece tão bem."

Canadá freneticamente tentou manter sua compostura normal de calma, embora muito para sua surpresa, ele desabou completamente, "É o América!" O normalmente tímido Canadá soltou com hostilidade, chocando Finlândia com seu tom cheio de ódio, "Ele está jogando algum jogo mental estúpido comigo!"

Finlândia, embora levemente surpreso com a explosão de Canadá, permaneceu calmo, "O que América fez com você?" Tino perguntou cuidadosamente; olhos violeta perspicazmente capturando o olhar quase feroz nos olhos de Canadá, "Ele não machucou você, machucou?"

Canadá engoliu em seco, "Ele... ele d-disse... disse que e-ele me _am_–" Matthew abruptamente se cortou, quase ao ponto de hiperventilar, enquanto olhava para o nada, "É simplesmente impossível." Canadá finalmente balançou seu cabelo rebelde, seus lábios selados em uma firme linha, quando ele olhou diretamente para Finlândia. Tino foi pego completamente de surpresa pela próxima pergunta do canadense.

"Você acha que '_amor_' existe entre o nosso 'tipo'?"

Finlândia ficou chocado em silêncio por um momento, e Canadá pareceu levar aquela reação à sério. Matthew abriu um sorriso apertado e doloroso pelo silêncio dele; os olhos azuis-violeta pareceram escurecer-se pela falta de uma resposta, "Obrigado, Finlândia." Canadá disse baixinho, movendo-se para passar por Finlândia. Matthew piscou quando Tino inesperadamente agarrou seu braço com força, a fim de pará-lo.

"Eu acho," Finlândia tomou fôlego, "Eu acho sim que 'isso' existe", Tino disse em voz baixa, ficando em silêncio ao pensar em Suécia, "Não é só para humanos normais. Nós podemos sentir 'isso' também." O finlandês disse com firmeza, dando um tapinha amigável no braço de Canadá, junto com um brilhante sorriso; no entanto, ele não disse mais nada ao passar por Canadá no corredor, permitindo a Matthew chafurdar em seus próprios pensamentos sombrios.

França o tinha abandonado.

Inglaterra o tinha ignorado.

Mas América tinha... tinha–

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 32 (mas não de verdade): __Sealand_ (Peter Kirkland) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o sealandês quer ser reconhecido como nação) – _Sealand vai certamente responder a você se você 'reconhecê-lo' como uma nação independente_. Hmmph ~ nem Suécia nem _L'Angleterre_ me deixariam perto de Sealand. No entanto, eu estou bem com isso, já que Sealand age como uma peste, tão diferente do _mon_ adorável _Matthieu_ quando ele era _ma_ colônia ~!

Canadá suspirou, fechando o caderno enquanto tentava se distrair de seus pensamentos anteriores, '_Onde estaria Sealand?_' O canadense pensou, lentamente movendo-se de um passo a outro com a intenção de procurar a micro-nação. Demorou um pouco, mas Matthew finalmente encontrou Sealand sentado perto de Letônia em um dos quartos; o último estava agitado e tremendo horrivelmente, enquanto Sealand tentava consolar a nação báltica.

"Letônia! Sealand!" Canadá gritou, fazendo Letônia tremer ainda mais, "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Ele falou baixinho, ajoelhando-se, "Finlândia está te procurando." Ele mentiu ao dirigir sua atenção a Sealand.

Peter piscou, "Raivis ta se escondendo do Rússia, que está procurando por ele," Sealand falou, piscando outra vez enquanto tentava lembrar quem era aquela nação. Ele parecia meio familiar, já que uma vez ele tinha tentado entrar em uma daquelas reuniões do _G8_ disfarçado dele, mas o nome simplesmente lhe escapou, "Quando eu me tornar um grande império, eu vou pisar no Rússia (e no Inglaterra idiota também!)" Sealand declarou apaixonadamente, e Canadá não pôde evitar de sorrir pelo entusiasmo infantil de Peter. Ele só queria que ele pudesse sentir o mesmo agora...

Ele decidiu jogar o jogo de Sealand, "Ta bom, então," Canadá falou de repente, fazendo Sealand e Letônia olharem para ele com curiosidade, "Eu, Matthew Williams, reconheço você, Peter Kirkland, como uma nação independente." Ele escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente, sabendo que não teria nenhum tipo de efeito (não do jeito que teria se ele tivesse usado 'Canadá' e 'Sealand' em vez disso), mas Sealand, sendo jovem, provavelmente não saberia a diferença.

Sealand piscou estupidamente por um momento, e então explodiu em um brilhante sorriso que iluminou seu rosto infantil, "Jura, jura? Você ta falando sério?" Peter perguntou animado, sem mesmo esperar pela resposta de Canadá, quando Raivis parou sua tremedeira em tempo suficiente para se embasbacar com Canadá, "Whoo ~ espera só até o Inglaterra idiota saber disso!" Peter se animou, rindo ao pensar em como a expressão de Inglaterra ficaria depois de ouvir sobre isso. Sealand olhou com gratidão para a nação mais velha, finalmente percebendo algo, "Hmm, quem é você de novo?" A micro-nação perguntou timidamente, entretanto, Canadá não se ofendeu.

"Eu sou Canadá." Matthew disse, observando confuso quando Sealand piscou, pensando.

"Ah, é! Eu me lembro agora, eu me disfarcei de você uma vez!" Peter disse inocentemente, e Matthew suspirou – lembrando-se daquela conferência em particular bem claramente, porque ele tinha ficado preso embaixo de Rússia.

Letônia suspirou, compreendendo as palavras de Canadá. Isso era gentil, mas cruel ao mesmo tempo, já que Canadá não tinha realmente, oficialmente, reconhecido seu amigo como uma nação independente. Eram só palavras, mas Peter parecia tão feliz que Raivis não conseguiu pôr-se a dizer qualquer coisa no momento.

"Você também é um dos do Inglaterra idiota?" Sealand perguntou com espanto, ao que Canadá afirmou e sorriu educadamente, "É uma droga, não é? Crescer embaixo dos cuidados do Inglaterra idiota?" Peter perguntou casualmente, e mesmo que Canadá tivesse permanecido quieto, uma parte sombria dele não pôde evitar de concordar, "Mas felizmente Papa-Suécia e Mama-Finlândia estão cuidando de mim agora!"

Canadá sorriu, cedendo à micro-nação infantil enquanto ele falava rápido, aparentemente sem respirar, "E eu até posso cuidar do Hanatamago às vezes! Ei, você não tem um bichinho de estimação também? Aquele urso polar? Onde ele está?" Peter perguntou, e Matthew estava prestes a responder quando a porta abriu abruptamente, assustando todos eles.

Sealand pulou, Letônia começou a tremer e Canadá piscou, já que todos meio que esperavam que Rússia aparecesse ameaçadoramente, mas os três ficaram surpresos ao ver América, que parecia muito sério ao encarar Canadá diretamente enquanto segurava uma revista de fofoca.

Canadá empalideceu, sentindo sua respiração comprimir em sua garganta ao avistar América, embora Alfred não parecesse ter percebido de início sua reação, já que ele andou com raiva até o trêmulo canadense, "Mattie – eu finalmente percebi por que!" América declarou, confundindo todos os outros na sala.

Ambos Sealand e Letônia foram então ignorados quando América lançou um olhar duro na direção de sua nação irmã, "Mattie, você é uma nação! Você não pode estar fazendo isso! Inglaterra e França não te avisaram sobre isso?" Alfred sacudiu a revista ao redor, confundindo Matthew ainda mais. O canadense abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas América não lhe permitiu a chance, "Mattie, eu sei que isso é tudo muito rápido, mas eu realmente, realmente falo sério!" O americano loiro disse baixinho, "Eu sei que ela é gostosa e toda popular no momento, mas ela é mesmo melhor do que _eu_?"

Canadá piscou, esquecendo suas emoções sombrias por um momento, ao tentar entender o que diabos América estava tentando dizer a ele, "Alfred, o que...?" Ele falhou, encolhendo-se levemente quando América agarrou seus ombros com força, com a intenção de olhá-lo no rosto.

"Ela é uma _humana_!" Alfred sacudiu Matthew levemente, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo, "Você não pode estar fazendo isso!"

"Alfred! Do que você ta falando?" Canadá finalmente perguntou, piscando quando América empurrou a revista de fofoca em sua cara, murmurando algo sobre '_França tinha achado o artigo e contou pro Inglaterra, que contou pra mim._'

Canadá baixou os olhos para o artigo enquanto Sealand e Letônia piscavam, esquecidos no fundo.

"Mattie – você não tem que me _rejeitar_ só porque ta namorando escondido com a _Lady __Gaga_!"

"Que diabos, Alfred?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Faz um teeeeempão já, mas tava rolando um boato de que a Lady Gaga tava namorando um cara chamado Matthew Williams HAHAHA!

Bela sacada da autora XD e até existe um fanart: http:/ kadoku. deviantart. com/ art/ I-m-NOT-dating-Lady-Gaga-157197688 (só tirar os espaços)!

**Shakinha** - Canadá pode ser bobinho, mas nem tanto... Eu também comecei a gostar de UsCan por causa dessa fanfic, mas não conseguiu superar meu amor por UsUk XDDD Obrigada pelo review!

**Luluh-chan** - Ele pode ser todas essas coisas juntas, na verdade, né? Infelizmente, a autoestima dele é muito baixa :/ YAY, que bom! Mattie é um santo, faz bem pra qualquer situação hehe. Obrigada pelo review!

Então genten, minha internet está uma porcaria e deve demorar pra eu conseguir uma que seja boa. Não sei quando a internet vai decidir colaborar comigo, e as provas vão começar agora, então... Preciso dizer? XD Por isso, me desculpem desde já ;;

E mandem reviews, please! Até o/


	33. S is also for Seychelles

Disclaimer: Só a tradução é minha.

Traduções: Sesel = nome de fandom pra Seychelles.

_Bâtard_ = 'Maldito', em francês.

_S'il vous plaît_ = 'Por favor', em francês.

_Oui_ = 'Sim', em francês.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Mattie – Você não tem que me rejeitar só porque ta namorando escondido com a __Lady__Gaga__!"_

"Alfred, você não pode estar falando sério," Canadá disse, encarando América como se ele fosse a coisa mais densa na Terra, "Eu _realmente_ espero que você não esteja falando sério. Isso tem que ser uma brincadeira, ta bom?" Canadá deu a América um olhar vazio, vendo que o rosto de Alfred estava terrivelmente sério.

"Quero dizer, se você tem _mesmo_ que namorar com ela ou sei lá, tudo bem! Mas, você também podia sair comigo, e só deixá-la em segundo plano e tal!" América expressou, dando a Canadá um olhar levemente esperançoso de que ele aceitasse sua oferta, "Nós íamos nos divertir – é sério! Qual é, nós provavelmente somos os melhores países parceiros do mundo, então isso meio que faz sentido, certo?" Alfred estava ficando um pouco preocupado quando Matthew simplesmente lhe lançou aquele olhar vazio; já estava desanimando-o.

"Eu não to namorando a _Lady Gaga_ – deve ter centenas de outros Matthew Williams por aí, eu não sou o único com esse nome!" Canadá disse baixinho, afastando-se de América enquanto seu rosto se distorcia em algo de confuso.

América balançou sua cabeça tristemente, "Namore com ela e será um _Bad Romance_!" Alfred riu e Canadá empalideceu pelo trocadilho brega, "Ela só ta jogando _Love Games_ com você, mas eu vou te amar pra sempre!"

Matthew queria estrangular Alfred por mencionar aquela palavra 'tabu' outra vez – mas, ao invés, ele simplesmente lançou a América um olhar endurecido, passando voando por ele e esquivando-se da tentativa de América de segurá-lo, "Nããão – Mattie, eu só quero que você _'ride my disco stick_'! Você não pode 'jogar' com mais ninguém!" Alfred gritou dramaticamente, rapidamente correndo atrás da perturbada nação do norte.

Enquanto isso, Letônia e Sealand foram deixados imaginando quem diabos era _Lady Gaga_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Canadá suspirou, desacelerando quando viu que tinha perdido América. O canadense franziu o cenho, quase se sentindo doente com todos os sentimentos conflitantes que estava experimentando. Ele simplesmente não entendia o que América estava tentando fazer...

Alfred F. Jones, América, tinha supostamente acabado de confessar seu 'amor' por ele, Matthew Williams, Canadá.

Canadá, no entanto, simplesmente não acreditava em amor 'romântico' – apesar das palavras de Finlândia.

Era simplesmente desse jeito, e tem sido como ele pensava desde que ele era uma pequena colônia. Ele sempre esteve em prejuízo quando se tratava de amor 'romântico'; era só um conceito estranho para ele. Ah, ele estava certo de que ele pôde ter 'amado' França 'desse' jeito em algum momento quando ele era uma mera colônia, mas as atitudes de França – tendo muitos relacionamentos descuidados com nações e humanos, e tê-lo abandonado para Inglaterra – o fez pensar de outro modo.

As atitudes de Inglaterra também não ajudaram, dizendo que os britânicos 'raramente mostravam seus sentimentos', e como Inglaterra o tinha ignorado constantemente, havia selado o acordo para ele.

Aquele amor 'romântico' simplesmente não existia.

Ah, ele acreditava em luxúria e amor 'platônico' – ele sabia que existiam porque ele amava América, Inglaterra e França de um jeito familiar, mas América estava agora despedaçando suas crenças e ele não queria isso.

América disse que o _amava_, mas Canadá não acreditou nele, '_Provavelmente é só luxúria,_' Matthew pensou com uma carranca sombria, resistindo ao impulso de simplesmente socar a parede, '_É só um desejo passageiro para ele._' O canadense sabia que sexo podia existir sem amor, e Alfred, igual a França, provavelmente só o queria para uma transa rápida.

Matthew suspirou, sem prestar atenção em onde estava indo, enquanto milhões de pensamentos corriam por sua mente. Ele precisava de conselho sobre o que fazer e ele sabia que Inglaterra e França não seriam de nenhuma ajuda para ele. O loiro olhou para cima quando um outro pensamento o atingiu, e ele seguiu depressa pelo corredor até a lanchonete.

China era a mais velha das nações, então ele provavelmente teria algumas boas ideias sobre o que fazer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Que porra eu faço?" América xingou, andando inquieto pelo chão sem parar enquanto Inglaterra olhava para ele com um pouco de surpresa. "Mattie – ele... ele simplesmente não acredita em mim!" América apoiou sua cabeça em suas mãos ao parecer um pouco perdido, "Ele não acha que eu _am_–!" Inglaterra piscou seus olhos verdes quando América rapidamente levantou sua cabeça e de repente lançou a ele um olhar bem sombrio, "Foi você, não foi?" Alfred acusou abruptamente, sem permitir que Inglaterra sequer compreendesse suas palavras, "Você e aquele maldito francês! Eu sei – Mattie provavelmente tem a cabeça ferrada quando se trata dessas coisas!"

"O quê?" Inglaterra rosnou, parecendo irritado, mas América o interrompeu mais uma vez.

"É, é – tem que ser isso! França é um ninfomaníaco e você é assexuado! Não é surpresa que Mattie não saiba o que fazer!" Alfred deu um leve tapa em sua própria cabeça quando finalmente percebeu pelo que era a resposta negativa de Canadá, "Eu tenho que consertar ele!" América declarou passionalmente, correndo de Inglaterra e deixando o britânico balbuciando.

"Eu _não_ sou assexuado!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Canadá decidiu que não era uma boa ideia pedir a China um conselho naquele momento em particular, ao observar Coréia do Sul aparecer atrás do chinês, que estava somente segurando sua _Kitty-chan_ de pelúcia, e o apalpar, "Ei, Yao-_hyung_ ~ posso tocar na sua _bichana_?"

China se enfureceu com o comentário sugestivo, e Canadá empalideceu de seu lugar distante, rapidamente se virando quando Yao começou a xingar aos ventos em chinês, direcionando ao risonho Yong Soo.

O canadense então decidiu abrir o caderno preto para se distrair de seus pensamentos confusos, voltando pelo corredor.

_Nação # 33: __Seychelles_ (Sesel) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que a excita – (Seychelles é obcecada por peixes) – _Sesel sempre tem aquele peixe estranho com ela_. Oohh ~ que horror que _ma chérie_ é obcecada por peixe! Eu culpo _L'Angleterre_ completamente por isso! O _bâtard_ a tirou de mim e então passou a ignorá-la, assim como _mon adorable Matthieu_! Sesel, de alguma forma, acabou com essa estranha obsessão, assim como Matthieu tem aquele hábito bizarro de perder o foco e olhar para o nada por um longo período de tempo! Eu culpo _L'Angleterre_...

Canadá guardou o livro de volta em seu bolso, sabendo que ele perdia o foco muitas vezes porque ele havia feito disso um hábito de ignorar Inglaterra durante suas aulas de inglês quando ele tinha ficado pela primeira vez sob os cuidados de Arthur. Isso deve ter sido simplesmente carregado ao longo de sua vida adulta sem ele perceber.

Matthew percorreu o caminho que o levaria de volta para o quarto onde Quênia tinha estado, sabendo que as nações africanas gostavam de se encontrar lá. Ele hesitou à porta, e a abriu um momento depois, entrando em silêncio para ver se Seychelles estava ali.

Quênia estava lá, falando com Camarões, e Canadá teve que vagamente se perguntar por que não havia nenhuma página sobre Camarões, quando uma pequena força acertou seu estômago, "_Matthieu_ ~ você já encontrou seu urso polar pra mim?" Seychelles perguntou, apertando seu estômago com força antes de soltá-lo, batendo os cílios inocentemente enquanto Matthew corava profundamente.

"Err – não," Matthew admitiu, tendo se esquecido daquela promessa, "Eu não sei onde ele está agora," o canadense suspirou, contudo, baixou os olhos para a pequena nação-ilha, que estava carregando um peixinho. Matthew vagamente imaginou como aquele peixe ainda estava vivo fora da água, mas não perguntou. Afinal, Kumajirou podia falar e ursos polares normais não podiam fazer isso, "Vou encontrá-lo pra você, ta bom?" Ele sorriu para Sesel, que sorriu de volta enquanto brincava timidamente com sua maria-chiquinha.

Canadá então sentiu uma repentina tristeza por Seychelles, que estava em uma situação um pouco semelhante à dele. Ela era largamente ignorada durante as conferências mundiais e ainda mal era conhecida pelas nações fora da África, '_França provavelmente dormiu com ela e depois só a afastou!_' Matthew pensou com outra carranca sombria, sem saber ao certo por que ele de repente ele estava tendo tais pensamentos hostis sobre a nação francesa.

"_Matthieu_ ~ nós podemos ir encontrar seu urso polar?" Seychelles perguntou a ele com um sorriso atraente, e Canadá corou de leve quando ela colou em seu braço, "_S'il vous plaît?_"

"_O-oui_," Matthew gaguejou levemente, desviando o olhar com vergonha quando Sesel se apertou contra seu lado, e ele finalmente notou que o lindo vestido dela era um pouco transparente, "Kumajirou deve estar no meu quarto." Ele murmurou, piscando quando Seychelles levantou o olhar para ele com uma expressão curiosa.

A pergunta dela o fez congelar, "Você sabe por que _Papa_-França não me visita mais?" Seychelles perguntou baixinho, nervosamente puxando sua maria-chiquinha enquanto esperava por uma resposta, "Depois daquela noite..." Ela soltou sugestivamente, e Matthew engoliu em seco.

'_Então, eu estava certo,_' Canadá pensou um pouco triste, vendo o quão inconstante França era. Ele simplesmente dormiu com Seychelles depois a deixou de lado – isso poderia acontecer com _ele_ se ele finalmente cedesse aos avanços de França? '_Mas eu me lembro de Francis me dizendo que ele só teve três amores: Joana d'Arc, Inglaterra, e eu..._' Matthew não tinha certeza se ele sequer acreditava mais nisso.

"Eu não sei." Ele suspirou, encolhendo os ombros quando Seychelles pareceu simplesmente deixar cair o corpo de um jeito deprimido.

"Ele ainda te visita?" Ela perguntou após um momento de silêncio, levantando o olhar para ele com grandes olhos castanhos, observando cuidadosamente quando Canadá desviou o olhar desconfortável depois de afirmar. Houve outro minuto de silêncio, "Alguém já te disse que você lembra muito o França?" Sesel disse hesitantemente, e tudo de repente ficou claro para Matthew.

Ah, maravilha – primeiro, ele era confundido com América quase o tempo todo, agora ele era um substituto em potencial para o França.

Canadá queria ir para casa, se enrolar debaixo dos cobertores e abraçar Kumajirou – ele não queria mais lidar com nada disso.

"Mattie!" Uma voz alta os interrompeu, fazendo Canadá e Seychelles pararem. O canadense loiro desesperadamente procurou um jeito de escapar, embora não conseguisse correr, já que Seychelles ainda tinha os braços dele em seu abraço apertado, "Mattie – aí está você!" América virou o corredor, parecendo levemente sem fôlego. Suas sobrancelhas levantaram ao avistar Seychelles, e ele então franziu o cenho, não gostando da cena de proximidade, "E quem é você?" Ele perguntou, quase friamente, incapaz de reconhecer a nação feminina.

Seychelles recuou e suspirou, "_Matthieu_ – eu venho ver o seu urso polar mais tarde, ta?" Ela disse com um pequeno e constrangido sorriso, "_Adieu!_" A pequena nação feminina deu um aceno de despedida enquanto voltava para o quarto de um jeito quase deprimido.

"Alfred." Canadá acenou com a cabeça de um jeito um tanto sem emoção, incerto sobre o que fazer.

"Mattie," América disse sério, olhando compreensiva e tristemente para seu companheiro do norte. Ele deu um passo à frente e continuou, enquanto Canadá recuava o mesmo tanto de passos, parando quando atingiu a parede atrás de si. Alfred o prendeu ali com os braços, sem permitir que Matthew escapasse antes que ele pudesse dizer o que queria, "Eu sei o que você ta pensando. Eu sei que isso é tudo tão repentino pra você, mas eu realmente _gosto_ de você!" América disse, e Canadá pareceu um animal selvagem e enjaulado, desesperado para fugir.

América avançou, tocando seu nariz contra o de Canadá, facilmente parando os fracos esforços do canadense, "Eu sei que você está assustado e confuso – e eu sei que Inglaterra e França provavelmente foderam com a sua cabeça a respeito dessas coisas, mas você tem que acreditar em mim! Eu nunca iria tentar te iludir ou mentir pra você ou te machucar!" América parou para ver a reação de Canadá, que foi o canadense simplesmente tombar para frente de um jeito derrotado; seu cabelo rebelde escondeu seus olhos azuis-violeta, mas Alfred ainda conseguiu ver seu rosto.

Lágrimas lentas escorregavam pelas bochechas de Canadá, e América finalmente percebeu que Matthew estava chorando em silêncio, parecendo perdido e confuso, e perturbado e perplexo. América, em um momento de desespero, inclinou-se para frente assim que Canadá levantou sua cabeça para mandá-lo embora.

Fogos de artifício explodiram atrás dos olhos de América quando ele tomou os lábios de Canadá em um hesitante e suave beijo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Só eu vomitei mil arco-íris com o fim desse capítulo?

E se alguém por acaso não percebeu/entendeu (o que eu acho muito difícil...) as referências à Lady Gaga, são as músicas _Bad Romance_ e _Lovegame_ (achei melhor não traduzir, espero que ninguém tenha achado que ficou ruim ;^;)

**Elipse Writer** - Impossível não pensar no _nosso_ Matthew Williams ao saber desse 'namorado' da Lady Gaga XD Pois é, Alfred deve estar pagando pelos seus pecados :/ Nhe, obrigada por comentar ^^

**Shakinha** - É, pobre Canadá, foi completamente pego de surpresa :/ Acho muito difícil encontrar alguém que sabia da existência de Sealand antes de Hetalia haha. VISH não vou desistir, não precisa de cano nenhum ç^ç Enfim, obrigada por comentar!

Ainda to com net ruim, mas to me esforçando! Portanto, review please ^^ Até o/


	34. S can be for Spain, too

Disclaimer: Só a tradução é minha.

N/T: O número de reviews diminuiu, mas obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fanfic até agora! Faltam só 11 capítulos pra eu terminar (pelo menos até onde a autora postou na original até agora o.o'), então muito obrigada mesmo!

Traduções: _Fratello _= 'Irmão', em italiano.

_Capitano_ = 'Capitão', em italiano.

_Quien_ = 'Quem', em espanhol.

___Mi tesoro_ = 'Meu tesouro', em espanhol.

_Merci_ = 'Obrigado', em francês.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Por que Canadá estava só parado ali, sem reagir – completamente desanimado?_

América nunca tinha se sentido assim antes, nunca teve os fogos de artifício explodindo atrás de seus olhos antes. Ele fechou os olhos com mais força, pressionando-se mais perto e aumentou a pressão entre eles. Mas por que Canadá não estava fazendo nada?

América tinha esperado socos, empurrões, chutes, tapas, bofetadas, _qualquer coisa_ – droga, até _mordidas_ eram bem-vindas nesse momento. Ainda assim, Matthew não estava fazendo _porcaria_¹ nenhuma. Sim, ele até pensou na palavra 'porcaria'...

"Mattie!" Alfred arfou, afastando-se de Matthew à força, encontrando-se um pouco assustado com a falta de resposta de Canadá. O canadense estava encarando o nada com os olhos arregalados; a linda cor índigo de seus olhos estava brilhando, "Mattie, eu... Me _desculpa_!" América aspirou bruscamente, enquanto Canadá simplesmente o encarava, sem realmente compreender o que tinha acontecido, "Eu não queria fazer isso!"

"Você até tem gosto de hambúrgueres," A voz seca de Canadá quebrou o silêncio pesado e América piscou, sentindo como se fosse entrar em colapso de alívio, porque Matthew não soou muito zangado, "Se... se você realmente só precisa de – _sexo, __isso_ – tenho certeza que França iria te receber de braços abertos." Matthew desviou o olhar, enxugando as trilhas de lágrimas secas.

"Não, não!" América quase gritou, mas ele abaixou sua voz à força, "Eu quero você, só você. Ninguém mais é bom o suficiente. É só _você_." Alfred nervosamente lambeu seus lábios secos, vagamente se perguntando se Matthew já tinha sequer dormido com alguém antes.

Ele não perguntou.

E Canadá tinha mesmo que ir embora e apenas _pensar_.

"Alfred – você... ta falando sério mesmo?" Canadá perguntou hesitante, quase surpreso por quão rápida e forçosamente América afirmou, "Eu não sei mais o que pensar. Por favor, só me deixe ir e pensar sobre isso?" Matthew perguntou com um tom inexpressivo, e isso preocupou Alfred – contudo, ele afirmou outra vez, de qualquer maneira.

"Eu realmente falo sério," Alfred gritou, mordendo o lábio quando jurou que podia sentir seu coração quebrar mais ainda quando olhou para o rosto de Matthew, vendo o quão confuso e despedaçado seu companheiro do norte estava, "Eu quero só você."

Maldito Inglaterra e maldito França.

"Obrigado, Alfred." Canadá murmurou, passando pelo americano e brevemente tocando seus lábios, sem saber por que seu coração estava batendo tão rápido...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itália era conhecido por ser romântico e grudento e tal, certo?

Ele normalmente pediria ao França, mas a situação estava simplesmente bagunçada demais, e Canadá sabia que Francis provavelmente só iria ferrar ainda mais com a situação.

"_Matteo_ ~!" Itália do Norte levantou o olhar, surpreso por ver Canadá parado ali na porta, caído contra a parede. Itália do Sul piscou, olhando para cima quando Feliciano se distraiu da comida, e também estava um pouco surpreso por quão deprimido Canadá parecia, "Há algo errado?" Itália perguntou preocupado, não tão estúpido assim para não ver o quanto o canadense parecia triste.

"O que você faz quando alguém declara seu amor por você?" Canadá abruptamente soltou, mas rapidamente tampou sua boca, mortificado; sentindo o constrangimento subir em seu rosto, '_E o que você faz quando você nunca acreditou no tal 'amor'?_' Matthew pensou amargamente, contudo, não disse seu último pensamento em voz alta.

Lovino piscou, surpreso com a pergunta, mas Feliciano ficou mais do que feliz em responder, "Você se declara de volta e dá um grande abraço nele ~!" Itália sorriu calorosamente, parecendo animado, "_Matteo_ ~ alguém declarou seu amor por você?" Romano simplesmente revirou os olhos, parecendo um pouco mal-humorado pela resposta entusiasmada de Veneziano "Foi o irmãozão França?"

"Não, América," Canadá murmurou, surpreendendo ambos os italianos com a resposta, "Eu – posso pedir um favor?" Ele engoliu em seco, esperando pelo consentimento de qualquer um dos Itálias. Itália do Norte afirmou contente, sempre disposto a ajudar outras nações quando se tratava de _amore_, "Você pode vigiar América pra mim? E depois me dizer o que você realmente acha que ele sente de verdade?" O canadense loiro sabia que era um favor enorme a se pedir, mas ele estava desesperado.

"_Sí _~ ficarei feliz em ajudar!" Feliciano saudou alegremente, e Lovino pôde apenas revirar os olhos outra vez, "_Fratello_ ~ você pode olhar a pasta enquanto eu vou arranjar um disfarce?" Itália parecia muito animado, enquanto Romano suspirou e afirmou, "Eu vou vigiar _Alfredo_ pra você e comunicá-lo, _Capitano_!"

Canadá piscou, observando Itália sair ansiosamente do aposento e deixá-lo a sós com Itália do Sul. Matthew mudou de lugar nervosamente, imaginando o que Feliciano iria fazer, "Veneziano não vai fazer nada muito idiota," Romano disse em voz alta, soando um pouco entediado enquanto observava a pasta cozinhar, "Pelo menos, eu acho que não." O italiano do sul adicionou, não exatamente confortando o canadense.

Matthew suspirou, acenou com a cabeça e então se sentou, tirando o caderno para aliviar seu nervosismo enquanto tentava ignorar os olhares curiosos de Lovino.

_Nação # 34: __Espanha_ (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o espanhol é completamente apaixonado por Itália do Sul) – _qualquer coisa a ver com Itália Romano vai chamar a atenção de Espanha instantaneamente_. Eu nunca vou saber por que Antonio era e é tão fixado no Itália do Sul, mas suponho que possa ser similar ao meu afeto pelo _Matthieu _~! Antonio fala tanto do Romano que quase fica irritante, mas eu me pergunto, eu falo tanto assim do _Matthieu_? Além disso, Antonio é tão obcecado por coisas fofas quanto o Gilbert...

Canadá piscou, levemente surpreso, mas não ao mesmo tempo. Ele suspirou, mas não notou os olhares sutis de Romano. Ele tinha que admitir que estava com um pouco de inveja de Itália do Sul – Romano tem ganhado de Espanha todo o amor e afeição do mundo, mas não apreciava isto. Claro, Canadá teve o mesmo tratamento quando era colônia de França, mas Francis tinha sido inconstante ao mesmo tempo. Espanha nunca abandonou seu desejo por Itália do Sul e ele estava, em algum grau, com inveja disto.

Matthew levantou o olhar, abrindo a boca para fazer uma pergunta a Lovino, mas quase caiu da cadeira em choque quando a porta se abriu abruptamente – revelando a própria nação sobre quem ele estava prestes a perguntar, "Lovi ~ eu tava te procurando em todos os lugares!" Espanha sorriu brilhantemente, seus olhos verdes se iluminaram com paixão quando ele se moveu em frente para abraçar Itália do Sul.

"Não toque em mim, imbecil!" Lovino murmurou, debatendo-se visivelmente quando Espanha o abraçou com força, "Não temos que passar todo minuto da porra juntos!" O italiano xingou, revirando seus próprios olhos verdes quando Antonio se afastou fazendo beicinho.

"Você não está sendo nada fofo, _mi tesoro_!" Espanha sorriu, rindo quando percebeu a cor vermelha nas bochechas levemente bronzeadas de Romano, "Onde está Feliciano ~?" Ele perguntou, completamente sem notar a presença de Canadá, devido ao seu repentino efeito invisível.

"Longe de você, imbecil!" Lovino soltou, arrancando-se dos braços do espanhol. Ele se virou para Canadá, parecendo mal-humorado de novo, "Você não está sendo rude?" Romano sorriu convencido, inclinando a cabeça na direção do canadense, "Você não deveria dizer oi?"

Espanha piscou, repetindo sua ação quando finalmente percebeu que havia outra nação ali, "_América_ ~ eu não te vi!" Antonio disse, atônito, porque América nunca esteve quieto.

"Tsc," Lovino revirou os olhos mais uma vez, "Esse é o Canadá, idiota," o italiano resmungou, irritado quando Espanha pareceu não fazer ideia, enquanto dizia '_Quien?_', "Sabe, aquela antiga colônia do francês imbecil?"

Canadá se afastou de Espanha, inseguro, porque Espanha era tão carinhoso com todo mundo, embora no passado tivesse excluído a América do Sul, "_Sí_ ~ eu me lembro agora! Você é o _tesoro_ do Francis!" Antonio sorriu brilhantemente, fazendo Matthew corar visivelmente quando o espanhol chegou muito perto dele, "Lovi ~ por que você não pode ser fofo como o Canadá?" Espanha fez beicinho de novo, olhando de volta para Itália do Sul enquanto despenteava os cachos dourados de Canadá.

Matthew engasgou com a atenção, sem saber como lidar com isso, "Francis costumava te levar muito à Europa quando você era uma colônia para ver Gilbert e eu, _sí_?" Espanha perguntou, cerrando seus brilhantes olhos para relembrar aqueles tempos, "Eu lembro que você era tão _foooofo_ ~!" Espanha disse, um pouco sonhador enquanto um rubor manchava suas bochechas bronzeadas.

"Caralho – você ta assustando o Canadá com a sua pedofilia!" Romano soltou, chutando Espanha atrás dos joelhos para tirar a nação espanhola de perto de Canadá, mas Antonio não pareceu se machucar tanto pelo ataque. Espanha fez beicinho outra vez, mas manteve sua distância do canadense loiro, "A pobre criança provavelmente já foi molestada por Francis um milhão de vezes..." Ele murmurou.

"Já que Francis fala tão bem de você ~ você deveria sair com a gente, ou fazer uma _siesta_ com a gente!" Espanha gentilmente convidou e Canadá afirmou com a cabeça, ainda corado por quão direto Antonio tinha sido. Embora ele nunca tivesse nem conversado de verdade com Espanha, ele tinha gostado de ver como Espanha tratava Itália do Sul – e tentando ignorar a inveja borbulhante por Lovino ter o que ele desejava, mas menosprezava isso – para ver se aquele 'amor' realmente existia.

E ele ainda não estava completamente convencido.

"_Merci_, Espanha." Canadá balbuciou; os olhos índigo se arregalaram quando Espanha o abraçou de repente, cantando algo sobre '_como ele era fofo ~!_'

"Desgraçado estúpido!" Romano soltou, tirando Espanha de Canadá, revirando os olhos quando Matthew sentou ali, aturdido pela afeição, "Apenas vá, ele só vai piorar a partir daqui." Lovino murmurou para ele, distraindo Espanha enquanto Canadá ia devagar até a porta, virando-se uma vez.

"Eu vou aceitar a sua oferta." Matthew sorriu timidamente, ganhando um brilhante sorriso de Antonio e um suspiro irritado de Lovino.

Matthew perambulou pelo corredor, recordando-se da situação atual de Espanha e Romano. Ele não sabia, mas queria saber. Será que Romano por acaso retribuiu aos afetos excessivos de Espanha...?

"Ei, eu te disse – me deixe em paz!"

Canadá piscou os olhos índigo, levantando o olhar quando ouviu a voz alta de América pelo corredor. Matthew ficou mortalmente parado, observando com os olhos arregalados quando Alfred de repente virou o corredor, parecendo um pouco em pânico e frenético – mas o americano não pareceu notá-lo a princípio, "Escuta, eu já tenho alguém!"

Canadá ficou inclinado contra a parede, não querendo ser notado pelo menos uma vez, para que pudesse ver o estava acontecendo exatamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda quando ele percebeu a segunda figura a virar o corredor. Ele podia ver que era Itália – no entanto, a nação europeia estava vestida com roupas de mulher e usando uma peruca castanho-avermelhada bem realista, efetivamente disfarçando-se de uma garota muito bonita.

E América, sendo desligado do jeito que era, não parecia ter notado que era Itália do Norte.

"Mas eu sempre quis beijar um _grande, forte, lindo_ americano!" Itália disse em um tom alto, soando como uma garota enquanto enrolava o rabo-de-cavalo em que sua peruca estava presa, "Por favor!" Feliciano implorou, "Estou aqui como uma turista italiana!"

"Eu já tenho alguém! Eu te disse, eu só quero beijar _ele_!" América protestou, parecendo um pouco assustado quando Itália o perseguiu.

Canadá soltou um barulho do fundo de sua garganta, e ambas as nações viraram suas atenções para ele, escutando o barulhinho, "Mattie ~!" América olhou para ele como se ele fosse seu salvador, "Mattie ~ fala pra essa garota que eu só quero você!" Alfred praticamente voou até ele para se esconder atrás dele enquanto envolvia os braços ao redor de sua cintura, tremendo um pouquinho enquanto encarava o Itália disfarçado.

Canadá se afobou, deslocando-se nervosamente quando Itália piscou para ele, timidamente enrolando o rabo-de-cavalo enquanto murmurava alguma coisa para ele.

"_Ele te ama. Ele não quer vacilar de jeito nenhum._"

"Alfred." Canadá suspirou, virando-se para encarar seu irmão americano. Matthew piscou, sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho quando notou os olhos azuis suplicantes de Alfred. Itália sorriu, vendo que seu trabalho estava parcialmente feito ao escapar, despercebido. Era sempre adorável ajudar outras nações com seus problemas de _amore_!

"Mattie ~ você se livrou dela! Você é o melhor!" América sorriu brilhantemente, o envolvendo em um apertado e caloroso abraço, enquanto Canadá enrijeceu e enrubesceu contra o americano, "Cara ~ eu te quero tanto!"

O conceito de amor romântico era tão difícil assim de acreditar?

Canadá ainda não sabia...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¹ No original, usa a palavra '_bloody_', que é uma expressão britânica que significa '_maldito_', e por aí. Achei que maldito não ficaria bem na frase çç Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão...

**Elipse Writer** - Pois é, se UsCan não desse certo, pelo menos o Alfred já teria beijado o Mattie uma vez XD Canadá sombrio é um pouco difícil de acreditar, né? Mas com tudo que acontece com ele, já dá pra esperar algum tipo de explosão... Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar ^^

**Shakinha** - Não é o que dizem, 'os pais são os espelhos dos filhos'? XD Mas acho que o Alfred culparia os dois de qualquer jeito, desde que tivesse uma chance hehe. Eu achei um site para baixar com legendas em espanhol, mas se pudesse me passar esse site, eu ficaria feliz! Obrigada por comentar ^^

Bem... Até o próximo capítulo e mandem reviews, please o/


	35. S may be for Sweden as well

Disclaimer: Só a tradução é minha.

N/T 1: Consegui arrumar minha internet (finalmente o/) e agora estou de férias, então acho que dá pra atualizar a fic mais rápido o/

N/T 2: _IKEA_ é uma companhia privada sueca que vende móveis domésticos.

N/T 3: A fanfic ganhou um fanart, que a autora postou na original e eu estou postando aqui também XD

kadoku. deviantart art/ I-m-NOT-dating-Lady-Gaga-157197688 (é só tirar os espaços).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Canadá sabia que Áustria não estava feliz no momento em que entrou na sala, só pelo olhar aborrecido em seus profundos olhos violeta. A nação loira abriu sua boca para dizer algo, contudo, retraiu-se completamente quando Áustria o encarou; os olhos brilhando bem perigosamente.

"Canadá! Quando eu digo que você deve praticar todos os dias, eu não estou brincando!" Áustria não iria sequer permitir a Canadá um momento para compreender suas palavras, "Se você não está falando sério sobre aprender a tocar piano, então eu não vou perder o meu tempo te ensinando!" O austríaco zombou, ignorando o suspiro de Hungria e o balbucio de Canadá.

"S-Sinto muito!" Canadá facilmente se desculpou, embora sua ansiedade não tivesse descido um só degrau, "Eu sei que tenho faltado aulas," Matthew estremeceu quando Roderich olhou rispidamente para ele por ter admitido isso, "Mas eu tenho um bom motivo!" Ele choramingou, vendo a sobrancelha de Áustria levantar mais a cada palavra que ele murmurava.

"E o que poderia ser?" Áustria perguntou com irritação, batendo um pé impacientemente. Ele tinha pensado que Canadá seria diferente de América, mas parecia que ele estava errado. O austríaco severo piscou quando Hungria de repente soltou uma risadinha, aparentemente entendendo algo que ele não entendeu, "O que foi, Elizabeta?" Ele perguntou cautelosamente, não gostando de como os olhos verdes maliciosos de Hungria brilharam.

"Oh ~ Roderich querido, você não ficou sabendo?" Hungria sorriu docemente para Canadá, que tinha enrijecido pelo olhar dela, "América proclamou seu amor pelo querido Canadá!" Elizabeta não ficou tão surpresa quando Matthew guinchou e gaguejou, mas Roderich parecia completamente atônito.

"C-c-como você sabe disso?" Canadá conseguiu deixar escapar, certo de que América tinha mantido sua confissão em segredo. A última coisa que ele precisava era América saltitando, bradando seu amor por Canadá para todo mundo ouvir.

"Eu tenho minhas fontes," Hungria balançou sua cabeça com pena, não exatamente mencionando que era bem óbvio para qualquer nação que realmente observasse, "Então? Como você respondeu?" A húngara soltou um gritinho, agitando-se ao pensar em vários cenários daquele delicioso romance entre homens chamado _yaoi_ entre América e Canadá.

Áustria tossiu desconfortavelmente, e Matthew estava muito mortificado para responder adequadamente, "Me conta, América te impressionou que nem Roderich fez comigo?" Elizabeta suspirou contente, pensando como isso era romântico.

"Elizabeta!" Áustria tossiu ainda mais alto, constrangido pelas menções de sua namorada a ele, "Isso é particular." Ele murmurou, enrubescendo ainda mais quando Hungria simplesmente riu e pendurou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Canadá observou com os olhos índigo arregalados, espantado com a quantidade de puro afeto e amor que Hungria tinha em seus lindos olhos, e tudo estava dirigido a Áustria, "Por quê?" A húngara fez beicinho, murmurando pelo constrangimento dele, "Essas nações jovens precisam de um exemplo!" Elizabeta sorriu convencida, pressionando um beijinho nos lábios de Roderich. Ela simplesmente aproximou-se mais quando o austríaco hesitou à afeição.

Canadá ainda estava encantado com o afeto compartilhado entre as duas nações, mas lentamente se afastou quando as coisas começaram a ficar um pouco _afetuosas_ demais. Ele quase disparou de lá quando as alças do vestido de Hungria deslizaram dos ombros dela (Áustria parecia ter esquecido completamente da presença dele a esse ponto).

O canadense estava confuso, quase fascinado pelo afeto compartilhado por Áustria e Hungria (por outro lado, eles _tinham_ sido casados), que quase parecia surreal para ele.

Matthew piscou confuso, perambulando sem rumo pelo corredor, quando falhou em olhar para onde exatamente estava indo. Ele trombou bruscamente com alguma coisa, caindo no chão, "Ai..." Canadá murmurou, esfregando o lado que tinha batido, e levantou o olhar para ver em que exatamente ele tinha trombado. Ele ficou tenso, vendo aqueles olhos verde azulados bastante assustadores olhando para ele, "A-ah... Suécia...!" Matthew gaguejou, um pouco intimidado com a postura de Suécia, "Me desculpe!"

Suécia tinha aquela expressão calma de sempre, "T'do bem," ele grunhiu, "V'cê 'stá bem?" O nórdico alto facilmente levantou Canadá, sem se incomodar com a hesitação e os balbucios do garoto.

"A-ah, estou bem!" Canadá nervosamente dispersou, e embora ele se desse bem com Suécia, isso não o fazia nem um pouco menos intimidante, "Você está procurando alguma coisa?" O canadense loiro perguntou baixinho, se perguntando por que Berwald estaria vagando pelos corredores.

Suécia afirmou com a cabeça, "M'nha 'sposa e _Peder_," o sueco observou Canadá atentamente, sabendo muito bem o quanto a jovem nação estava nervosa. Canadá sempre agiu daquela maneira perto dele; tímido e quieto como um rato. A única exceção era quando estavam na pista de gelo, o que não era tão frequentemente quanto ele gostaria, "E H'n'tam'go." Ele acrescentou, sem saber onde seu cachorro também estava.

"Hmmm... eu te ajudo a encontrá-los, isto é, se você precisa de ajuda!" Canadá se agitou nervosamente, vendo que Suécia estava encarando-o atentamente, "Eu vi Finlândia não tem muito tempo." Ele murmurou, observando Suécia acenar para ele com a cabeça.

"M'thias 'stava te pr'curando mais ced'. Q'ria ir b'ber com o Prúss'a." Berwald falou quando eles retomaram suas caminhadas pelo corredor; Matthew arrastando-se atrás ansiosamente.

"De novo?" Canadá murmurou, mas Suécia o escutou e os cantos de seus lábios se levantaram um pouquinho, não que Canadá tivesse notado, "Você poderia dizer ao Dinamarca que eu vou na próxima vez? Não estou no clima esta noite." Matthew murmurou pateticamente, suspirando.

Suécia afirmou em silêncio, sabendo o quanto Dinamarca podia ser arrogante, principalmente com uma nação tímida como Canadá. As duas nações árticas caminharam até uma sala que Canadá tinha apontado, lembrando que tinha visto Finlândia pela última vez perto desta área em particular. Berwald levantou os olhos para a porta, sabendo exatamente qual sala era, "Aqu'?" Ele perguntou e Canadá distraidamente afirmou.

O sueco alto abriu a porta com um empurrão, não muito surpreso ao ver o que tinha na sala. Canadá piscou os olhos índigo e arfou, olhando ao redor maravilhado, "E-Eu nunca tinha visto isso antes!" Ele gaguejou, olhando com admiração.

"Ah!" Uma voz baixa soou através da sala, "Berwald! Eu não pensei que você fosse voltar aqui tão cedo!" Finlândia levantou os olhos de onde estava olhando; surpresa claramente escrita em seus olhos violeta, "E _Matthias_ também?" Tino inclinou sua cabeça um pouco, olhando um pouco preocupado para Canadá ao lembrar-se do estado desesperado em que a nação norte-americana estava na última vez em que ele o tinha visto.

"V-Você... você fez isso?" Canadá arfou, cuidadosamente indo até a mobília lindamente trabalhada, correndo seus dedos pela madeira cuidadosamente. Ele podia contar que havia cadeiras suficientes para cada nação que era um membro das _Nações Unidas_, junto com uma grande mesa de conferência.

"S'm," Suécia deu de ombros, sem conseguir ver qual era a grande coisa em fazer as tão necessárias cadeiras e mesa novas para as conferências mundiais. Afinal, era seu hobby, "Est' qu'se term'nado."

"Berwald esteve trabalhando nisso no último ano," Finlândia orgulhosamente falou, lançando um olhar carinhoso para Suécia, "Eu estive acabando de ajudá-lo com os toques finais." Tino sorriu para o admirado Matthew, satisfeito em nome de Berwald.

"Seu trabalho é lindo," Canadá murmurou, sem voltar o olhar para Suécia quando suas bochechas queimaram por admitir isso. No entanto, realmente não deveria ser uma grande surpresa, já que a _IKEA_ era sueca, "Quando vai ficar pronto?" Ele perguntou curiosamente.

"Log'." O sueco deu de ombros, não muito interessado na conversa atual. Ele caminhou até Finlândia assim que Canadá voltou a admirar seu trabalho, abaixando os olhos para o nórdico mais baixo, "V'cê vi' o _Peder_?" Ele perguntou à sua 'esposa', sem reagir externamente quando Tino simplesmente suspirou.

"Não tenho certeza do que aconteceu, mas _Peder_ está correndo por aí pensando que ele foi reconhecido como nação de verdade," Finlândia piscou quando Suécia levantou uma sobrancelha, "Eu perguntei a ele quem o tinha reconhecido, mas ele disse que não conseguia se lembrar." O finlandês balançou sua cabeça loira.

Canadá, que estava secretamente escutando, afundou-se de sua posição tensa; um pouco deprimido por Sealand ter se esquecido dele tão facilmente, embora não fosse tanta surpresa, afinal, Sealand era uma criança. O canadense piscou, vendo que Suécia e Finlândia estavam distraídos um com o outro no momento, e tomou isso como a oportunidade perfeita para olhar o caderno preto.

_Nação # 35: __Suécia_ (Berwald Oxenstierna) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (O sueco é, embaixo daquele exterior frio, 'ardente' por Finlândia) – _qualquer coisa a ver com a 'esposa' de Suécia chamará sua atenção_. Eu nunca seduzi Suécia, embora tivesse tentado. Ele simplesmente não respondeu às minhas tentativas perfeitas ~! Hmmph, me irrita que Suécia e _Matthieu_ convivam surpreendentemente bem, principalmente quando se trata daquele esporte bruto de hockey. Eu ainda não vejo por que _Matthieu_ gosta daquele esporte... Ah, e Suécia também tem um hobby de construir mobílias.

Canadá rapidamente escondeu o caderno, vendo que Suécia e Finlândia agora estavam olhando para ele, "Você não viu _Peder_, não é?" Finlândia perguntou baixinho, um pouco preocupado com a micro-nação que Suécia tinha adotado, "Ele tem criado muitos problemas ultimamente."

Canadá balançou sua cabeça em negação, observando Suécia colocar um braço confortante ao redor do nórdico mais baixo, "El' 'stá em alg'm l'gar por p'rto," Berwald falou simplesmente, "Eu vo' enc'ntrá-lo, não qu'ro pre'c'par m'nha 'sposa." O sueco falou, nem um pouco alterado quando Finlândia corou horrivelmente.

"Por favor, não me chame assim!" Finlândia murmurou, profundamente envergonhado por Suécia ainda referir-se a ele como sua 'esposa', principalmente na frente de outra nação. Tino estava bem ciente do olhar de Matthew atentamente focado neles, embora não tivesse certeza do por que Canadá parecia tão interessado na proximidade deles.

Suécia não deu uma resposta vocal, contudo, ele trouxe Finlândia para mais perto dele. Ele realmente não se importava que Canadá estivesse ali para testemunhar seus pequenos afetos, mas ele podia ver que estava deixando o norte americano bastante desconfortável.

Matthew mal conseguia fazer-se piscar, com medo de que pudesse perder um segundo da cena. Ele estava hipnotizado pelo afeto óbvio entre as duas nações nórdicas, encantado por Suécia e Finlândia parecerem realmente se importar um com o outro.

Quase até _amavam_ um ao outro.

Assim como Áustria e Hungria.

Canadá podia sentir o calor subir em seu rosto, e respirou fundo para tentar se livrar da repentina tontura que pareceu envolvê-lo. Ele lambeu seus lábios secos, seu coração batendo rápido, "_Matthias_ – você está bem?" Finlândia perguntou preocupado, tirando Canadá de seu torpor.

"Ah," Canadá levantou a cabeça em um estalo, arregalando seus olhos índigo, "E-Eu tenho que ir," ele murmurou, "Eu te ajudaria a encontrar Sealand, mas eu preciso fazer uma coisa," ele disse com firmeza, incapaz de olhar nos olhos de Suécia e Finlândia, "Vejo vocês dois no jogo de hockey." Ele acrescentou, saindo correndo da sala e deixando os dois nórdicos para trás.

Finlândia simplesmente piscou, imaginando do que se tratava, enquanto os cantos dos lábios de Suécia se levantaram outra vez, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Alfred!" Canadá disse ofegante, vendo quando América rapidamente se virou, os brilhantes olhos azuis dele se arregalando ao avistar sua forma ofegante.

"Mattie! E aí?" América sorriu, imediatamente se animando ao avistar seu irmão do norte, "Veio se declarar de volta pra mim?" Ele brincou, embora estivesse meio-sério ao encarar Canadá.

Matthew se inquietou, rangendo os dentes bruscamente enquanto corria os dedos por seu cabelo loiro rebelde de um jeito nervoso. O canadense podia sentir o suor escorrer, seu coração bater muito rápido, as borboletas em seu estômago. As próximas palavras dele chocaram América.

"Alfred, eu quero sair com você em um encontro!"

América, pelo menos, merecia uma chance...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenho duas propostas a fazer, mas antes, vamos responder os reviews o/

**Indichin** - Omg te entendo, também comecei a gostar de UsCan por causa dessa fic XD Obrigada pelo elogio e pelo review!

**Shakinha** - Suas esperanças foram atendidas (?) Uhuul! Muito obrigada pelo site, vou dar uma olhada agora que tenho tempo ^^ Obrigada por ler e mandar review!

**Mari** - Realmente, ficam muito fofos! Adoro Spamano *-* concordo com a sua última frase haha! Obrigada pelo review!

**Elipse Writer** - Sim, é muito ruim ver alguém ter e menosprezar aquilo que a gente mais quer, já passei muito por isso u-ú O Alfred fica completamente confuso com esses sentimentos, aí acaba fazendo essas coisas bizarras XD Nhe, posso até traduzir (com a devida autorização do autor), mas devido à falta de tempo, eu preferia traduzir one-shots :/ Obrigada pelo review!

Enfim, proposta 1: pegando o gancho do comentário da (ou do, não sei, desculpe ;;) Elipse Writer, se alguém quiser que eu traduza outra fanfic **_quando eu terminar esta_**, me avisem por review ou PM que eu vou TENTAR pedir autorização para o autor ^^ ah, mas lembrem-se, devido à falta de tempo, eu preferia traduzir apenas one-shots...

Proposta 2: Há 2 anos eu comecei a escrever uma fanfic _lemon_ UsUk pra uma amiga, mas só consegui terminar esse ano (é... XD), e queria saber se vocês gostariam que eu a colocasse no site ^^

Então é isso, esperem uma atualização mais rápida dessa vez e, claro, mandem reviews, please ^^


	36. S is likewise for Switzerland

Disclaimer: Só a tradução é minha.

N/T: BDSM - Bondage, disciplina, sadismo e masoquismo (mas isso vocês já devem saber XD só coloquei caso alguém não saiba...)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

O silêncio, por parte de Canadá, era muito constrangedor.

Matthew se agitou nervosamente, sem saber o que falar ou fazer. Ele olhou para tudo, menos para o rosto de América, arrependendo-se profundamente de ter chamado Alfred para sair.

América pareceu notar isso, "Mattie," o tom de Alfred era divertido, chamando a atenção de Matthew, "Você só precisa relaxar. Você não precisa agir nada diferente do que normalmente age." América sorriu alegremente, tentando encorajar Canadá a se acalmar e apenas aproveitar o almoço deles.

"Mas," Canadá suspirou, apertando Kumajirou com mais força. O urso soltou um baixo ruído reconfortante, mas não o ajudou em nada, "I-Isso..." Ele terminou fracamente, olhando em volta da pequena lanchonete que ele e Austrália tinham frequentado algumas vezes para evitar contato visual com América.

"Só pense nisso como uma saída normal, então," América não pensou que Canadá seria tão tímido assim, mas não era muita surpresa. Afinal, a nação tinha sido criada por ambos Inglaterra e França; que tinham ideias completamente opostas quando se tratava de expressar afeto. Não era de se admirar que Matthew estivesse confuso, "Mas, você ainda tem que me beijar quando o encontro terminar!" América rapidamente acrescentou, sorrindo atrevido pelo rosto horrivelmente corado de Canadá.

O canadense loiro balbuciou alguma coisa, "O que? Eu não te escutei." América levantou uma sobrancelha, observando com diversão Matthew lutar para dizer o que queria.

"Eu só beijei uma outra nação antes." Ele confessou em voz baixa, percebendo que América de repente pareceu um pouco sério. Alfred franziu o cenho, aparentemente tomando um gole de seu refrigerante com calma.

"Quem foi?" Ele perguntou em uma voz falsamente casual, tentando parecer um pouco desinteressado, mas falhou horrivelmente, "Não foi o França, né?" Ele perguntou com algum horror, "Ou Holanda? Foi o Prússia!" A voz de Alfred ficou um pouco exigente ao começar a listar algumas outras nações.

"Não, foi Katyusha," Canadá murmurou, querendo nada mais do que se esconder embaixo de uma pedra, "Nós só fizemos isso algumas vezes." Ele acrescentou timidamente, arrependendo-se de trazer a conversa à tona.

América suspirou, vendo que não era tão ruim quanto ele pensava que era. Ucrânia era aceitável, mesmo que fosse irmã daquele comunista imbecil, "Bem, tanto faz. Desde que você não durma com França e eles, tudo bem." Ele dispersou, sem notar como Canadá de repente apertou os olhos.

"O que importa se eu dormir com França? Você não dormiu?" Ele perguntou, um tanto frio. Alfred piscou, obviamente surpreso pelo seu tom severo.

"Importa porque eu gosto de você," América disse sério, "Eu só dormi com França uma vez como pagamento por me ajudar com a minha Revolução. E eu não esperava algo mais." Ele acrescentou, "Mas todos os seus amigos só querem te levar pra cama e depois te largar. Você precisa de uns novos." Ele disse um pouco diretamente, ainda sem notar a raiva crescente de Canadá.

"E o que você acha que eu tenho tentado fazer?" Canadá retrucou, "Mas, você fica interferindo nisso!" Matthew tomou um gole de sua própria bebida com raiva, tentando se acalmar para salvar o encontro patético deles.

"Whoah," América levantou seus braços em rendição, "Não me provoque, mano!" O americano loiro riu da careta fofa de Canadá, quase murmurando e querendo apertar as bochechas dele.

"Olha, _Bruder_! É América e Canadá!" Uma nova voz calma interrompeu o silêncio deles e os dois norte-americanos levantaram o olhar para ver Liechtenstein e Suíça. A pequena nação feminina correu de encontro a eles ansiosamente; seus olhos verdes olhando para Kumajirou com ferocidade, enquanto Suíça arrastava-se atrás com desinteresse.

"Olá, Liechtenstein," Canadá cumprimentou educadamente, enquanto América apertou os olhos para a garota, quase parecendo um pouco sem ter ideia de qual nação ela era exatamente. Não era uma grande surpresa para o canadense, já que Liechtenstein não era uma das nações mais conhecidas, "_Bonjour_, Suíça." Ele trocou por francês para Vash, que simplesmente acenou com a cabeça pelo cumprimento.

"E onde diabos fica Liechtenstein?" América resmungou, tentando imaginar em um mapa, mas falhando miseravelmente. Geografia nunca tinha sido seu melhor assunto, e ele deu de ombros quando perdeu o interesse.

"Posso tocar no seu urso?" Lilli suplicou e Matthew sorriu ao entregar Kumajirou para ela. O urso polar amuou, não gostando de ficar nas mãos da nação misteriosa enquanto ela o acariciava suavemente.

"Eu ouvi dizer que você tem uma mira muito boa," Suíça casualmente intrometeu-se, e América e Canadá imediatamente souberam do que ele estava falando quando ele gesticulou para a arma presa em suas costas, "Eu quero ver." Vash disse firmemente e sem argumento.

América piscou, surpreso, "Eu pensei que você não gostasse de armas, Mattie!" Alfred sabia muito bem do quanto seu correspondente do norte era bom atirador, mas ele não estava muito feliz por como Suíça e Liechtenstein estavam arruinando o encontro dele com Canadá.

"Só porque eu tenho controle de armas não significa que eu não saiba como usar uma arma," Canadá resmungou, piscando os olhos índigo quando Suíça de repente agarrou o braço dele, "Você quer ver agora mesmo?"

"Tem uma série de alvos não muito longe daqui," Suíça disse, rapidamente olhando para América, "Fique aqui e vigie Lilli para mim," Ele ordenou, os dedos ameaçadoramente indo até sua arma quando América pareceu pronto para reclamar, "Não vamos demorar muito, Lilli." A voz de Vash era consideravelmente mais suave ao falar com sua irmã adotiva.

"Ta bom, _Bruder_!" Liechtenstein ainda estava energicamente acariciando Kumajirou, agora sentando no lugar de Canadá enquanto América desviava o olhar amuado; a cabeça descansando nas mãos ao encarar o nada, observando quando Suíça arrastava Canadá para longe. Ele deu um olhar para Lilli e suspirou, escolhendo ficar em silêncio.

Droga, por que o primeiro encontro dele com Canadá tinha que ser arruinado por aquele suíço armado?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 36: __Suíça_ (Vash Zwingli) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (O suíço tem algum tipo de fetiche por armas) – _Suíça não vai a lugar algum sem seu rifle junto_. Eu também nunca seduzi Suíça, porque ele não me permite ir perto dele e eu não sinto vontade de levar um tiro por tentar. Com o fetiche dele por armas, eu não me surpreenderia se descobrisse que Suíça se interessa por BDSM. Hmmph ~ eu imagino se _Matthieu_ estaria disposto a tentar isso...

Canadá lançou o caderno de volta em seu bolso, seu rosto ficando vermelho enquanto observava Suíça carregar sua arma com a munição, e desejando que ele não tivesse aproveitado a chance de ler o caderno preto enquanto Vash estava distraído, "Você está pronto, Canadá?" Suíça perguntou em um tom de bom senso, entregando o rifle a ele enquanto ele afastava-se para o lado.

Canadá segurou a arma com familiaridade, sabendo exatamente como manusear, porque ele adorava caçar e tinha sido um dos melhores atiradores durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, "Estou pronto." Ele murmurou, ajustando a proteção dos olhos e ouvidos ao mirar no alvo que estava um tanto longe. Suíça ficou absolutamente em silêncio, observando atentamente o canadense tentar seu primeiro tiro.

Vash acenou com a cabeça conscientemente quando Matthew acertou facilmente o centro do alvo, sentindo que a nação ártica não iria errar, "Então é verdade," Suíça disse, observando Canadá acertar cada tiro com grande precisão, "Você é um bom atirador." Vash confirmou, embora ele também pudesse ter acertado cada tiro tão facilmente.

"Um dos meus tem o recorde de maior distância de tiro mortal," Canadá disse timidamente, abaixando a arma e a proteção, "E eu gosto de caçar." Ele acrescentou baixinho quando Suíça reconheceu.

"Esta é uma série de alvos fáceis. Iremos a uma mais difícil em outra hora," A nação suíça disse, observando Canadá com os olhos esmeralda para ver se ele iria discordar. O europeu ficou feliz em não dizer nada quando Matthew simplesmente acompanhou a ideia, parecendo um pouco contente, "Eu deveria voltar para Lilli agora. Quem sabe o que América está falando para ela." Vash revirou os olhos, se arrependendo um pouco de deixar sua preciosa irmã com o americano.

"Alfred não é tão ruim," Canadá sorriu um pouco, defendendo seu irmão, "E Kumajirou está lá para proteger Liechtenstein se precisar." Ele acrescentou, rindo timidamente quando Suíça apenas resmungou baixinho a volta toda para a lanchonete, praticamente correndo de volta para a mesa específica onde estavam as duas nações.

"Então, você ta realmente _com_ o Suíça ou sei lá?" América perguntou a Liechtenstein, apesar de toda a sua postura gritar seu desinteresse pela conversa, "Quero dizer, você não pode ser tão nova quanto parece." Alfred bocejou, sem perceber o constrangimento de Lilli e seu rosto cor-de-rosa.

"Americano desgraçado!" Suíça rosnou, deslizando o rifle de seu ombro e mirando no ombro de América. Matthew piscou, não reagindo rápido o suficiente, já que Vash realmente atirou no braço de Alfred. América uivou pela dor repentina que atravessou seu corpo e Liechtenstein arfou, ignorando América completamente ao olhar alegremente para seu irmão.

Felizmente, a lanchonete, nesta hora do dia, estava bem isolada e vazia, mas Canadá ignorou os arredores ao correr até América, parecendo extremamente preocupado, "Alfred, você está bem?" Ele perguntou ao olhar para América, que estava um pouco caído contra sua cadeira com uma leve cara de dor.

"Mattie!" América arfou dramaticamente, extraindo todo o valor da ferida. É claro, já que ele era a nação mais forte da Terra, uma feridinha de tiro não era nada além de uma picada, mas Canadá parecia tão fofo com aquela cara preocupada dele! "Não, eu preciso que você me beije pra melhorar tudo!" O americano sibilou, inclinando-se para roubar um rápido selinho dos lábios de Matthew.

"Alfred!" Matthew guinchou, afastando-se mortificado por América ter tirado vantagem dele desse jeito, "Eu pensei que você estivesse realmente machucado!" Ele bufou, franzindo o cenho quando Alfred riu dele.

"Mas eu to ~ Mattie! Você precisa cuidar de mim agora!" Alfred sorriu alegremente, apesar de ter acabado de levar um tiro no braço, "Vem, vamos sair de perto de Suíça e Liechtenstein," Ele murmurou, encarando Vash de volta quando percebeu que a nação suíça estava encarando-o, "Você me deve uns chocolates suíços por isso, cara!" Alfred resmungou, segurando a ferida para estancar o sangramento.

"Você estava corrompendo a inocência da Lilli!" Suíça estourou, revirando seus olhos verdes, ignorando a irritação de Alfred ao se virar para Canadá, "Te vejo em breve. Prepare-se para uma série bem mais difícil." Ele disse, observando Liechtenstein devolver Kumajirou para Canadá com um brilhante sorriso e um leve rubor no rosto.

"Obrigada, Canadá!" Lilli sorriu ao deixar a área da lanchonete com Suíça, deixando América e Canadá sozinhos um com o outro de novo. Kumajirou lambeu sua bochecha encorajadoramente, vendo que Matthew parecia um pouco nervoso mais uma vez.

"Por que você estava falando sobre sexo com Liechtenstein?" Canadá perguntou com exasperação, piscando seus olhos índigo quando América de repente colocou o braço ao redor de seu ombro; seu rosto normalmente alegre estava levemente sedutor.

"_Você_ quer falar sobre sexo?" América riu da cara mortificada de Canadá, "Durma comigo." Alfred pediu, embora já soubesse a resposta de Canadá.

"A-Alfred!" Canadá contorceu-se, rasgando um pedaço de tecido de seu moletom vermelho preferido para usar como curativo temporário para o braço machucado de Alfred, "Você me deve um moletom novo." Ele resmungou, tentando mudar de assunto, embora sem sucesso.

"Ta, ta, eu compro um novo pra você," América dispersou rapidamente, "Mattie, você já dormiu com alguém?" Ele perguntou, querendo saber se seu precioso irmão era virgem.

Canadá suspirou, sabendo que América não o deixaria em paz se ele não respondesse agora, "Algumas vezes, com uma garota." Ele praticamente sussurrou, sem dizer que foi com Ucrânia porque ele sabia que América iria dizer algo sobre ela ser irmã daquele 'comunista imbecil'.

América abriu um sorriso metido, vendo ali sua chance de provocar Canadá, "Então, me conta, quem ficou por cima? Você ou _Lady Gaga_?" Ele riu descontroladamente, vendo o rosto de Matthew ficar aquele vermelho adorável.

"_Alfred_!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Guest 1** = nheee, não vou largar não ;; é que eu sou meio lerda/ocupada e tava sem net :c Hehe, coitado do Alfred, ele merecia uma chance XD Obrigada pelo review!

**Elipse Writer** = Hungria é o símbolos das fangirls em Hetalia, ela representa todas nós XD Yay, postarei minha história logo, obrigada pela opinião ^^ e obrigada também pelo review!

**mariebnunes** = nha, obrigada :) a minha história eu já vou postar logo, mas para as traduções, vou precisar da colaboração de vocês ^^' obrigada pelo review!

**Guest 2** = Que bom que está gostando tanto *-* sinceramente, eu gosto mais de Franada do que de AmeCan, mas acho difícil o Francis conseguir alguma coisa nessa fic hehe... Obrigada pelo review!

**Guest 3** = Só porque você comentou, o Kumajirou voltou nesse capítulo XD O Canadá é mesmo um amorzinho k3 você, eu e todas as fangirls seríamos como a Hungria hahaha. Obrigada pelo review!

**Shakinha** = Uia, nem deve ter sido legal essa sua viagem o/ Eu visitei Itália, Suíça e França no ano passado, a Itália é muito bonita né? *-* Mesmo com a falta de presença do Canadá, ele conseguiu ser reconhecido pela maioria das nações *-* Obrigada pelo review!

Mandem reviews, please! Até o/


	37. T is for Taiwan

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers não é meu, e a fanfic original também não.

N/T: Capítulo difícil de traduzir... Um pouco demorado e ruim, mas tudo bem... Enjoy!

N/T 2: Mei = nome de fandom para Taiwan (diminutivo de Meimei, que é 'irmã mais nova', em chinês).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bélgica, para dizer o mínimo, estava _puta_.

'_Então,_' Bélgica franziu as sobrancelhas, observando América e Canadá de uma lojinha de chocolates do outro lado da rua da lanchonete. Ela tinha chegado mais perto, sem gostar do que tinha escutado quando os norte-americanos estavam tendo sua conversa, '_Matthieu não conta o meu beijo?_' A garota belga franziu o cenho, ao escutar que Canadá 'só' beijou Ucrânia.

É claro, o beijo dela havia sido completamente não correspondido, mas isso não significava que não deveria ser contado!

'_É hora do França saber disso!_'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah ~ o que posso fazer por você, _Belgique_?" A voz suave de França acariciou os ouvidos dela, mas Bélgica não estava com nenhum humor para qualquer sedução francesa (bem, talvez ela estivesse, mas de uma variedade mais _canadense_...), "Faz um tempo desde a última vez que eu te vi." França ronronou, fitando Bélgica sem nenhuma vergonha.

Bélgica limpou a garganta, "Francis – eu pensei que você iria gostar de saber que _Matthieu_ e_ L'Amérique_ estão ficando um tanto... _confortáveis_ um com o outro." Bella disse, resistindo à vontade de sorrir convencida, porque ela sabia que França deveria ser capaz de parar América e Canadá de ficarem mais próximos do que eram. França era muito habilidoso e astuto quando realmente queria, principalmente quando se tratava de romance e sedução.

No entanto, para sua surpresa, França não parecia tão preocupado, "_Matthieu_ está simplesmente sentindo a 'vontade'. Não vejo nenhuma razão para ficar tão ansiosa," Francis disse, basicamente sabendo tudo sobre a vida sexual de Canadá, "_Matthieu_ não sente desejo algum por um compromisso de longo prazo ~ exceto quando ele estiver pronto para _moi_! Eu o criei para amar _moi_ mais do que todos!"

Bélgica sentiu seu olho tremer, vendo que França estava _um pouco_ confiante demais, "Eles saíram em um encontro," A belga disse lentamente, "Um encontro de verdade," ela repetiu, sorrindo agora que França voltou sua atenção, "Então, faça algo sobre isso." Ela observou França franzir o cenho profundamente, parecendo pensativo.

"Matthieu será fácil se convencer, já que ele não quer um relacionamento de longo prazo, mas_L'Amérique_... se ele está falando sério..." França murmurou consigo mesmo, iluminando-se quando uma ideia o atingiu. Bélgica piscou e observou quando Francis confiantemente saiu da sala, aparentemente para levar seu plano adiante.

Tudo o que Bélgica pôde fazer foi sentar-se e observar os resultados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Não."

"_S'il vous plaît_?"

"Cai fora! Eu já disse que não, seu sapo!"

"Só fale com ele! Eles simplesmente não são certos um pro outro!"

"Vai se foder! Alfred parece perfeitamente feliz!"

"...Se você não for, então eu vou terminar com você."

"..."

"..."

A felicidade de América ou sua vida sexual? A escolha era bem fácil.

"Feito."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Canadá suspirou, sem saber o que pensar depois de sua pequena saída com América. Ele inclinou-se contra uma parede, confuso sobre o que fazer agora. Sim, ele tinha aceitado a oferta de América e lhe deu uma chance – mas não significava que isso tinha mudado sua opinião sobre relacionamentos. Talvez fosse só ele, já que Áustria e Hungria e Suécia e Finlândia pareciam todos felizes, mas com seu histórico de ser trocado e esquecido, era difícil simplesmente esquecer toda a dor e a mágoa e a traição.

"Eu vou ao China. Ele é o mais velho e deve saber o que fazer," Canadá murmurou para si mesmo, torcendo para que Coréia do Sul não estivesse junto com China, porque ele queria que a conversa fosse séria, "Você acha que o China vai ser capaz de ajudar, Kumajirou?" Ele perguntou ao urso polar, mas apenas recebeu um _'quem?'_ de volta.

"Vamos, China provavelmente vai estar na lanchonete." Matthew disse baixinho, pegando Kumajirou e sabendo que Yao mais do que provavelmente estaria lá, porque China simplesmente gostava de comer. O canadense cantarolou para si próprio, parecendo em paz externamente, enquanto uma guerra travava-se dentro dele.

América realmente estava falando sério? Ele tinha dito tantas vezes, mas Canadá simplesmente não conseguia ter certeza.

'_Pare de pensar nisso! Só esqueça isso por enquanto!'_ Canadá pensou asperamente, balançando sua cabeça de leve e torcendo para que ele não encontrasse América em breve. Ele suspirou, rapidamente seguindo seu caminho até a lanchonete e torcendo para que China estivesse ali para que ele pudesse pedir um conselho para a nação mais sábia (ele sabia que China tinha experiência, por causa de seu relacionamento anterior com Rússia). O canadense loiro abriu a porta da lanchonete; seus olhos índigo ansiosamente olhando para a mesa designada aos asiáticos e ficando desapontado quando percebeu que China não estava ali.

Só Hong Kong e Taiwan estavam sentados à mesa, e Canadá percebeu, com um pouco de surpresa, que a expressão normalmente estoica de Hong Kong parecia estar levemente relaxada e até alegre enquanto ele escutava Taiwan falar animadamente sobre qualquer assunto que ela estivesse falando. Matthew engoliu em seco; nervosa e lentamente aproximando-se da mesa e parando Taiwan em seu monólogo, quando ela piscou lindamente para ele.

"Matthew." Hong Kong acenou com a cabeça educadamente, reconhecendo-o quando Canadá sorriu tímido para ele; sentando-se quando Hong Kong o convidou. Taiwan piscou seus olhos de chocolate, mentalmente se perguntando quem a nação misteriosa era, mas sem perguntar em voz alta, pois isso era meio rude. Ela observou a nação, que agora estava cumprimentando seu irmão, e não pôde evitar torcer o nariz após sua perspicaz observação.

Embora a nação misteriosa fosse bem bonita (mesmo que ele parecesse quase idêntico ao América, que tinha uma boa aparência mais robusta) seu senso de moda era simplesmente _horrível_. As roupas dele no mínimo não se ajustavam à forma de seu corpo, e na verdade escondiam seu corpo, de tão largas. Mei não era contra roupas largas, contanto que favorecessem, então estava ótimo.

E sendo moderna como ela era (pelo menos, sobre moda), Taiwan não pôde evitar dizer, "É isso o que você realmente usa?" Ela perguntou incrédula, mas se sentiu um pouco mal depois quando a nação piscou para ela e Hong Kong endureceu sua expressão só um pouquinho, "Quero dizer," Ela acrescentou rapidamente, "Não favorece muito, né?" Ela casualmente tentou dizer, mas o país simplesmente sorriu timidamente para ela e não pareceu tão ofendido.

"Eu sei," Canadá admitiu, sabendo que França estava sempre dando conselhos de moda para ele e Polônia tinha dito antes que suas escolhas de roupas não eram muito boas. No entanto, ele simplesmente gostava de suas roupas confortáveis e não estava muito motivado a mudar seu estilo tão cedo, "Mas ta bom." Ele deu de ombros, fazendo Taiwan apertar os olhos um pouquinho.

"Não ta!" Taiwan discutiu imediatamente, ainda incerta de quem era essa nação, "Você não pode ser tão descuidado com o seu senso de moda!" Mei rapidamente o olhou feio quando pareceu que ele estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, calando-o instantaneamente. Hong Kong resistiu à vontade de simplesmente revirar os olhos, vendo que Taiwan parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque pelas escolhas de vestimenta de Canadá.

"Eu não posso sentar aqui com você vestindo isso," Taiwan de repente bufou, levantando-se e agarrando o braço de Canadá e arrastando-o de seu assento, "Vem comigo. Eu vou arrumar algumas roupas melhores do que essas pra você." A garota olhou com desprezo para as roupas dele, e arrastou o assustado canadense para fora da lanchonete.

E Hong Kong foi deixado sentado ali, imaginando o que aconteceria com Canadá, enquanto calmamente tomava goles de seu chá com uma expressão impassível.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 37 (mas não de verdade): __Taiwan_(Wang Mei) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que a excita – (a menina taiwanesa tem um amor por moda) – _Taiwan sempre parece estar no topo da moda, principalmente na Ásia_. Eu nunca seduzi Taiwan, porque nem China nem Vietnã me deixariam em qualquer lugar perto dela. Hmmph ~ eu poderia dar à garota o melhor momento da vida dela! Já que Taiwan é sempre tão elegante, talvez eu pudesse conseguir a ajuda dela para melhorar o gosto horrível de _Matthieu_ para roupas?

Canadá suspirou, colocando o caderno de lado e esperando nervosamente enquanto Taiwan enterrava-se em sua mala lotada (que parecia estar transbordando roupas), e tentava encontrar alguma coisa apropriada para ele. Ele realmente não queria trocar suas roupas confortáveis e Kumajirou não parecia muito satisfeito por estar no quarto da nação feminina quando poderia estar comendo.

"Coloque isto," Taiwan finalmente disse, saindo com um belo par de calças e uma camisa social, "São do Tailândia, mas eu acho que ele não vai se importar tanto." Mei deu de ombros e ansiosamente olhou para Matthew para ele trocar seu desastre da moda.

"Mas..." Canadá fracamente discutiu, suspirando quando Taiwan olhou feio para ele por falar e não se trocar, "Eu gosto das minhas roupas." Ele murmurou, corando e trocando de roupa quando Taiwan lhe deu privacidade para fazê-lo quando se virou. Ele as colocou, inconscientemente puxando a gola da camisa social e sentindo-se desconfortável demais (como ele normalmente se sentia quando vestia um terno). Ele ficou parado, um pouco ansioso, e esperou nervosamente pela aprovação de Taiwan.

Mei observou o canadense perspicazmente, ela o olhos da cabeça aos pés, enquanto avaliava Matthew em sua mente, "Nada mal," Ela admitiu, agitando seus longos cabelos castanhos sobre o ombro, "Mas você pode fazer melhor. Vermelho é sua cor, não é?" Ela perguntou, lembrando que o moletom horrível dele tinha sido vermelho.

"Sim," Canadá falou suavemente, achando as novas roupas um pouco incômodas. Nenhuma das peças de roupa tinha algum vermelho, mas Taiwan parecia feliz em seu trabalho atual. Ele sorriu desajeitadamente quando Taiwan deu um grande sorriso para ele, obviamente feliz por poder ajudar outra nação com seu senso de moda, "Obrigado." Ele disse, se xingando mentalmente porque ele já deveria saber que Mei era uma fashionista, julgando pelas suas próprias roupas combinando rosa e branco.

Taiwan rodopiou sua saia comprida, piscando seus olhos de chocolate quando finalmente percebeu algo, "Ah! Qual é o seu nome mesmo?" Ela bateu os cílios, tentando disfarçar e tentando parecer toda casual sobre isso. Matthew a encarou levemente chocado; incredulidade espalhou-se por ele, porque Taiwan estava ajudando-o com seu senso de moda sem ao menos saber quem ele era!

"... Eu sou Canadá."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

América piscou, assistindo de seu próprio lugar na lanchonete quando Taiwan (_Taiwan, de todas as nações!_) arrastou seu irmão do norte para fora do lugar; um pouco de ciúmes crescendo quando Canadá mal resistiu a ela e Hong Kong não fez nada além de apenas deixá-los ir.

Ele estava prestes a se levantar quando uma mão firme pousou sobre seu ombro, o empurrando para fazê-lo sentar-se de novo. O americano franziu as sobrancelhas, rapidamente levantando o olhar para a pessoa que o tinha impedido de ir atrás de seu irmão, "O que foi?" Ele estourou, vendo que era Inglaterra – contudo, a expressão dele parecia um pouco mais séria que o normal.

"Alfred, precisamos conversar." Inglaterra disse severamente, suas sobrancelhas grossas franzidas e seu olhar fixado em América. Alfred engoliu em seco, sem saber por que ele estava um pouco nervoso pela expressão rígida de Arthur.

"Sobre o que?" América tentou dizer descuidadamente e sem preocupação, mas seu sorriso habitual perdeu o brilho quando Inglaterra continuou encarando-o com a mesma expressão facial, "Só vai em frente com isso!" Alfred zangou-se, ficando um pouco irritado com o olhar de Inglaterra.

Inglaterra suspirou para si mesmo, esfregando sua têmpora como se afastasse uma dor de cabeça. O que França tinha dito para ele mais cedo realmente fazia sentido, por mais que ele detestasse admitir. E, além disso, sua vida sexual iria ser muito cortada se ele não passasse por isso. E Inglaterra geralmente implorava pelo sexo fabuloso com França porque na maioria das vezes era com raiva e violento (e todo mundo sabia que sexo com raiva é o melhor sexo que existe).

"América – eu te proíbo de ver o Canadá _desse_ jeito."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**mariebnunes** = Hahaha todas estamos surpresas com essa revelação XD Mattie ainda está meio confuso, mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente né...?! Obrigada pelo review!

**AnaMachado** = Primeiramente, obrigada pelos elogios ^^ E sim, concordo que as nações germânicas (européias no geral, vamos combinar XD) são meio pervertidas _demais_, hehe... Obrigada pelo review!

**Guest** = Que bom que está gostando ^^ esse Alfred não vale nada, hahaha! Continuarei sim, senhor(a) o/ Obrigada pelo review!

**OkumuraJojo-heart** = Êba, leitor novo :D que bom que gostou, faço o possível para a tradução ficar, pelo menos, aceitável. Obrigada pelo review!

**Shakinha** = Eu já desisti de escrever o nome dela sem olhar hahaha! Não, sério, o Alfred _meio_ que mereceu aquele tiro... Olha com quem foi se meter XD Se quiser (e não for um problema, claro) me passar seu facebook por PM, eu adoraria ver as fotos ^^ Obrigada pelo review!

Então, minhas férias acabaram, portanto, as atualizações provavelmente demorarão mais :

E pra quem quiser ler a minha fanfic lemon UsUk, é só ir no meu perfil e procurar "Sob a Luz do Sol", ok? o/

Até a próxima e mandem review, please!


	38. T is also for Thailand

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers e seus personagens não pertence a mim (o que é uma pena...)

N/T: Amanhã a tradução da fanfic completa dois anos o/ Isso só mostra o quanto eu sou lerda haha! Estou postando hoje porque amanhã não poderei usar o pc, então aos leitores que estão acompanhando, fica aqui o meu 'muito obrigada' *w*

N/T 2: Poutine é um prato canadense feito com batatas fritas, queijo e um molho. Só uma curiosidade básica...

Traduções: _Pee_ _Chai_ = 'irmão mais velho', em tailandês (segundo a autora...)

_Gege_ = 'irmão mais velho', em chinês (mandarim).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

América não estava feliz, enquanto Inglaterra o encarava neutro.

"Eu escutei direito?" América soou irritado ao casualmente tocar sua orelha, "Você está me dizendo o que fazer e não fazer?" Ele perguntou, encarando Inglaterra, embora o britânico não tivesse vacilado. Ele, invés disso, simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça e permaneceu em seu lugar.

Alfred sorriu com desprezo, "Heh," Ele riu baixo, os olhos brilhantes escurecendo, "Você se lembra da última vez em que tentou me dizer o que fazer?" O americano sussurrou, e Inglaterra agora parecia um pouco nervoso, "Eu fiz uma divertida festinha do chá e depois veio uma bela revoluçãozinha," América franziu as sobrancelhas pesadamente, furioso por Inglaterra até mesmo atrever-se a dizer para ele se afastar de Canadá, "O que você acha que eu vou fazer agora?"

Inglaterra estava pronto para isso, "Matthew é melhor sozinho," Arthur argumentou, "Como você disse, Matthew tem 'a cabeça ferrada' quando se trata de amor. O que te faz pensar que você pode consertar isso?" O britânico procedeu com cautela, sabendo que esse era um assunto delicado, "Ele vai só acabar machucando você, mesmo que seja inteiramente não intencional."

"E você acha que a culpa disso é de quem?" América berrou, "Mattie não merece ficar sozinho pro resto da existência dele! Não quando eu estou aqui..." Alfred parou, encarando Arthur, "Eu não ligo pro que você diz ou faz, nada vai me impedir, porque Canadá precisa de alguém pra consertá-lo. E eu vou fazer isso!" América deu um olhar impressivo para Inglaterra, e estava prestes a ir embora quando Inglaterra agarrou seu braço para impedi-lo, "O que...!?" América rosnou, um pouco irritado, mas parou quando viu o olhar sério de Inglaterra.

Nenhuma das nações percebeu o par de olhos vermelhos brilhando atrás da esquina...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Quem?" Taiwan piscou confusa, e Canadá simplesmente suspirou, embora não estivesse tão chateado, "Mas eu percebi que você se senta bastante com Yao-_gege_ agora," Mei disse timidamente, embaralhando-se um pouco, "Você gosta dele?" Ela perguntou curiosamente, batendo os cílios em uma tentativa de parecer mais inocente.

Canadá foi pego de surpresa e sua boca ficou aberta por um momento, e ele corou e lutou para se recompor, "N-Não! O que te deu essa ideia?!" Ele gaguejou um pouco, e então ficou desiludido ao pensar em sua situação com América. Ele ainda não sabia o que pensar...

Taiwan deu de ombros e ambas as nações pularam quando a porta do quarto foi abruptamente aberta; outra nação entrou com tudo no quarto, "Mei, você pegou minhas roupas outra vez – ana?" O asiático não parecia feliz, e Canadá deu alguns passos hesitantes para trás. Taiwan piscou, e parecia levemente surpresa.

"_Pee Chai_," Taiwan começou, falando em tailandês por um momento, parecendo um pouco cautelosa, porque ela sabia que isso era um pouco inconsistente para essa nação, "... Canadá precisava de roupas emprestadas e as suas eram as únicas que serviriam nele." Ela bateu os cílios outra vez, e Tailândia, que geralmente tinha aquele sorriso casual em seu rosto, virou seu olhar para Canadá.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou, um pouco irritado por Taiwan simplesmente pegar suas roupas sem o seu consentimento.

"Porque eu derrubei comida nelas," Taiwan se intrometeu antes que Canadá pudesse sequer falar, "Deveríamos ir comer juntos?" Mei sugeriu, sabendo que Tailândia estava de mau humor nas últimas semanas, por causa dos atuais conflitos políticos em seu país, "E você não devia descontar sua agressão em nós! Digo, olha o meu governo! Meu parlamento se mete em brigas, tipo, todo dia!" Taiwan não pode evitar acrescentar isso, que não melhorou a situação em nada.

Canadá viu Tailândia ficar tenso sob as palavras de Taiwan, e rapidamente avançou antes que o tailandês pudesse ficar ainda mais irritado, "Me desculpe! Se você precisa das suas roupas, então eu vou tirá-las e te devolvê-las agora!" Ele se desculpou e Tailândia olhou para ele por um instante, antes de expirar levemente.

"Me desculpe – ana," Tailândia suspirou, abrindo um sorriso apologético, "Conflito político – tenho certeza de que sabe como é." A nação asiática massageou atrás de sua cabeça de um jeito envergonhado, e Canadá afirmou seriamente, sabendo exatamente como era, por causa daquela negociação com Quebec e os separatistas.

"Agora, então – nós devíamos comer um pouco de Pad Thai pra te fazer sentir melhor!" Taiwan ansiosamente falou, feliz por ver seu irmão de volta à sua personalidade usual, "E você deveria vir também, Canadá." Mei convidou gentilmente.

"Estou sempre pronto para isso – ana," Tailândia iluminou-se, seu sorriso aumentando, "Meu Pad Thai é o melhor!" Ele se gabou para Canadá, que sorriu timidamente para ele e aceitou o convite, porque comida asiática geralmente era muito boa.

Tailândia parecia gentil o bastante, e Canadá só precisava esquecer _América_ por enquanto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nação # 38: __Tailândia_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o tailandês ama Pad Thai) – _A comida irá sempre animar Tailândia_. Ahh ~ minhas relações com Tailândia têm sido tão... _interessantes_ nos últimos séculos. Tailândia sempre conseguiu resistir a mim e ao meu charme perfeito. Ele também nunca ficou muito feliz comigo por ter tomado Vietnã como uma colônia. Eu não gosto muito da comida de Tailândia, mas eu devo dizer que é muito melhor do que a poutine do _Matthieu_... tantas calorias!

Matthew fez uma careta ao fechar o caderno e escondê-lo da vista de Taiwan, e estava firme em sua mente que poutine era ótimo, não importava quantas calorias tivesse!

Canadá e Taiwan sentaram-se na cozinha enquanto Tailândia preparava seu prato nacional, parecendo muito melhor do que não muito antes, "Então, é de Hong Kong que você gosta?" Taiwan perguntou casualmente, e Canadá quase caiu de sua cadeira pela pergunta bastante direta, "Digo, você fala mais com ele quando você visita Yao-_gege_." Mei acrescentou rapidamente.

Tailândia riu do rubor intenso de Canadá, "Sim, Vietnã e eu percebemos isso também. Ele realmente parece gostar de você, embora isso seja meio difícil de dizer – ana." A nação provocou enquanto checava sua comida e esperava uma resposta do canadense.

"Nós nos damos bem porque ambos fomos colônias do Inglaterra em algum momento," Canadá calmamente falou em um tom envergonhado, "Ele é legal comigo." Canadá deu de ombros, desviando dos olhares das duas nações.

Taiwan fez uma careta pela resposta e Canadá pareceu um pouco sem entender a reação dela. Tailândia sorriu com arrogância pela ação de Mei, "Não se incomode com ela – ana. Você sabe como são as garotas quando se trata de quem elas gost–" E Taiwan rapidamente cortou Tailândia antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

"E quanto a você e Vietnã?!" Mei desviou, suas bochechas pintadas de rosa enquanto movia seu olhar para longe, e ficou irritada quando Tailândia simplesmente riu baixinho outra vez e Canadá arregalou os olhos, entendendo.

"O que tem isso – ana? Nós não estamos falando sobre mim," Tailândia abriu mais o sorriso quando a comida ficou pronta e rapidamente colocou cada porção em um prato, "E quanto a você, Canadá? É melhor dizer à Mei que você gosta de outra pessoa que não seja Hong Kong, ou ela vai mutilar você – ana." Tailândia brincou, colocando o Pad Thai na frente da nação loira e sentando-se ao lado dele.

Taiwan o encarou e Canadá ficou tenso, enchendo sua boca com comida para que não pudesse responder. Seus olhos índigo se arregalaram quando ele percebeu o quanto a comida era apimentada, e sua boca queimou em resposta, "Calma lá." Tailândia bateu nas costas de Canadá de um jeito amigável, sorrindo pela ansiedade do canadense para comer sua comida.

"Então?" Taiwan perguntou, dando delicadas mordidas em sua comida, enquanto Tailândia engolia ansiosamente seu prato nacional, "Você gosta do Hong Kong?!"

"N-Não, não desse jeito." Canadá balbuciou, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas, "A-América..." A voz dele era tão baixa que nem Taiwan ou Tailândia podiam ouvi-lo mais, "I-Isso é muito bom!" Matthew foi rápido em elogiar, ansioso para mudar de assunto, mesmo que a comida fosse muito apimentada.

"Obrigado – ana." O rosto alegre de Tailândia era genuíno, "E você pode ficar com essas roupas se quiser." O asiático casualmente dispersou, e Canadá sorriu timidamente para ele, vendo o quanto ele era amigável.

"Você gosta da Vietnã?" Ele perguntou hesitante, sem saber se estava ultrapassando algum limite ao perguntar algo tão pessoal. Matthew simplesmente desejava ver e observar outras nações em relacionamentos, porque talvez ele só estivesse errado sobre eles.

"Ahh ~ Vietnã," Tailândia sorriu, sem responder de verdade, embora seus olhos tenham se iluminado por trás dos óculos, "Então, o que você acha do meu Pad Thai – ana?" A nação facilmente mudou de assunto, e ninguém pareceu realmente notar.

"É muito bom," A resposta de Canadá foi convicta enquanto ele sorria timidamente, "Eu vou fazer algumas panquecas pra você em troca algum dia." Matthew disse baixinho, observando as sobrancelhas de Tailândia levantarem.

"Oh, é mesmo. Canadá é famoso pela calda de maple – ana." Tailândia afirmou o fato, e Canadá irradiou felicidade pela nação tailandesa saber de uma coisa dessas, "Sim – acho que eu iria gostar disso."

Taiwan permaneceu quieta, sem saber se queria ser notada, por causa da potencial mancada que ela deu em vagamente mencionar sua paixão atual. Ela, em vez disso, apenas amuou e encheu sua boca de macarrão.

O silêncio era confortável até a porta ser abruptamente aberta, fazendo duas nações pularem enquanto Tailândia simplesmente olhou para trás preguiçosamente para ver quem era. Os dois asiáticos levantaram as sobrancelhas pela presença inesperada, e Canadá simplesmente piscou quando uma mão agarrou sua manga para tirá-lo da cadeira.

"Ei – passarinho, tem um minuto?" Prússia perguntou, embora não tenha esperado por uma resposta ao puxar o canadense da cadeira, para longe de Tailândia e Taiwan. Canadá travou, com olhos arregalados enquanto Tailândia apenas sorria e acenava, enquanto Taiwan parecia absolutamente chocada.

"P-Prússia – o que foi?!" Matthew arfou, vagamente sentindo o pintinho de estimação de Gilbert pousar em seu cabelo rebelde, mas o ignorou amplamente, "Tem alguma coisa errada?!"

"Pode crer." Prússia bufou, parando longe da cozinha para encarar o canadense com seus olhos vermelhos, obviamente deixando Canadá muito desconfortável enquanto ele se deslocava nervosamente. A antiga nação sabia que provavelmente era errado da parte dele enganar o canadense, mas ele honestamente não se importava.

Esse era Matthew, alguém que era doce, gentil e bondoso, e fofo demais para alguém como América; e Prússia nunca, nunca, nunca, _jamais_ esqueceu quem Canadá era.

América não merecia Canadá – esse era um simples fato.

Canadá ficou muito nervoso quando Prússia o prendeu contra a parede com os dois braços, "O que é isso, Prússia?" Ele perguntou baixinho, vagamente imaginando se América iria sair da parede com tudo ou algo assim, porque isso parecia algo que Alfred faria, ou algo parecido com isso...

Prússia fechou seus olhos vermelhos, respirou fundo e preparou-se mentalmente para a possível angústia de Canadá, "América não te quer," Ele disse bruscamente, olhando com atenção para Canadá, quando ele visivelmente ficou tenso com uma cara triste, "Eu acho que ele nunca te quis. Era tudo treino pra ele – ele queria Inglaterra. Ele sempre quis Inglaterra." Gilbert murmurou e Matthew engoliu em seco e sua respiração acelerou em pânico.

"O-o que?!" Canadá arfou, ouvindo que era mesmo verdade o que ele, no fundo, tinha pensado; que América não o queria de verdade e tudo foi só uma brincadeira cruel. Seu coração partiu-se e ele não sabia por que, e seu rosto esquentou e seus olhos arderam com lágrimas. Ele nem se incomodou em pensar se isso era mentira ou não, já que seus medos foram impulsionados.

"É, o desgraçado. Eu vi ele todo à vontade com o Inglaterra mais cedo," Prússia continuou casualmente, um pouco arrependido por Canadá ter que sofrer por um momento, mas daria certo porque Matthew seria feliz com ele, "Mas..." Gilbert inclinou-se e Matthew levantou o olhar – completamente mortificado por ter _lágrimas_ de verdade em seus olhos.

O pintinho piou de seu poleiro, mas nenhuma das nações se importou, e Prússia finalmente inclinou-se e fez o que queria fazer há muito tempo e simplesmente não percebeu isso até que América o fez perceber que queria fazê-lo.

Canadá percebeu um detalhe em particular quando Prússia o beijou com força–

"Eu _quero_ você."

–E foi que ele não usou a palavra _amo_...

...Não como América.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Os reviews foram tão pouquinhos dessa vez ;w;

**Shakinha** = França e Inglaterra provavelmente só piorariam a situação já complicada... Ah, não consegui ver as fotos, sua página deve estar fechada pra 'não-amigos'... Lerei sua fanfic sim, é só eu conseguir um tempinho livre, já até salvei ela *w* Obrigada pelo review!

**OkumuraJojo-heart** = Quê isso, não precisa se desculpar, não! É bom que os leitores leiam a original, assim podem comparar e ver se a tradução ta boa, se não foge da linha da original e se não fica confuso ^^ Obrigada pelo review!

Então, até a próxima e mandem reviews, please o/


	39. T can be for Tibet, too

Disclaimer: Só a tradução é minha.

N/T: O número de reviews diminuiu tanto... çç Mas anyway, esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos, então espero que gostem ^^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

América estava farto da interferência de Inglaterra.

"Por que você não consegue entender!?" América levantou sua voz, mas Inglaterra não hesitou nem um pouco, "Mas acho que alguém tão sexualmente reprimido como você não iria entender," Alfred riu debochado, gostando de como o rosto de Inglaterra ficou aquele vermelho furioso, "Eu amo o Canadá," América declarou sério, "E nada – nem mesmo _você_ – vai ficar no meu caminho."

Inglaterra ficou em silêncio, enquanto América saiu pisando forte; sem saber o que dizer ou discutir. Ele suspirou, passando as mãos por seu cabelo rebelde, enquanto encarava o nada, "Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Alfred." Ele sussurrou, virando-se para contar ao França notícias de que ele não iria gostar.

Inglaterra não sabia por que, mas França estava fixado demais em Canadá por motivos superficiais.

Isso o aborrecia...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Quem, porra?_"

América recuou, piscando ao avistar Kumajirou sentado ao lado de Tony em sua cama. Ele suspirou, e sabia que Canadá provavelmente não iria gostar de seu urso polar ganhando o hábito de falar palavrão que seu amigo alienígena tinha. O americano sorriu debochado, seu olhar direcionado a Tony.

"Ei – tem um certo Limey com quem eu preciso que você _se_ _divirta_ um pouco..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(América _não_ o queria).

Prússia apertou-se com mais força, mas ficou levemente desapontado quando Canadá não reagiu de jeito nenhum.

(América _não_ queria _ele_–)

Prússia cutucou os lábios firmemente fechados de Canadá com sua língua, esperando ganhar algum tipo de reação do canadense, mas tudo o que Matthew fez foi ficar ali, parado como uma estátua.

(América queria _Inglaterra_, e não _Canadá_).

"O que diabos é isso?!"

Um grito agudo assustou completamente os dois países, e Prússia xingou alto quando alguma coisa muito dura o atingiu na parte de trás de sua cabeça, fazendo seu rosto bater no de Canadá. A antiga nação resmungou, virando-se e encarando uma Hungria muito pálida – que, por ventura, estava carregando sua frigideira, "Mas que porra?!" Gilbert xingou, não muito feliz com a interrupção de Hungria.

Elizabeta não estava feliz, "Prússia – você não sabe que o Canadá já é comprometido?!" A húngara franziu as sobrancelhas, embora uma leve cor vermelha tenha manchado o rosto dela por causa da ação quente entre os garotos "E com América! Ele não vai ficar muito feliz quando souber disso!" Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou o prussiano.

Gilbert bufou, "Não, ele não vai," ele mentiu, "Ele quer Inglaterra. Eu vi eles juntos." A antiga nação sorriu debochado pelo olhar surpreso de Hungria, e então voltou sua atenção para Canadá. Ele piscou, vendo que Canadá não estava mais apoiado contra a parede. Ambos os europeus levantaram o olhar para ver Canadá cambaleando pelo corredor de um jeito quase atordoado.

Prússia franziu as sobrancelhas, mas deixou o canadense ir por enquanto, "Oi – passarinho! Sinto muito por você ter que descobrir desse jeito! Quando você estiver pronto – nós podemos ficar incrivelmente sozinhos _juntos_!" Ele gritou, sabendo que Matthew o tinha escutado pelo jeito como ele ficou tenso.

"Como você se atreve! Podia ter arruinado uma coisa linda!" Hungria rosnou, ameaçando Prússia com a frigideira; no entanto, ela ficou surpresa quando Gilbert simplesmente encostou-se contra a parede com um olhar pensativo em seu rosto.

"Eu combino mais com Canadá – mais do que América," ele murmurou para si mesmo, sabendo que esse era o melhor jeito. Ele não queria magoar Canadá, mas seria melhor para Matthew desistir de Alfred, porque América era um imbecil... "Nós ficaríamos incríveis juntos."

E Hungria o acertou outra vez só para garantir...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Alfred não me quer,_' Canadá disparou pelo corredor, seus olhos índigo endurecidos, ainda que suaves com lágrimas que se recusavam a descer, '_Ele quer o Arthur._' O canadense rangeu os dentes, abrindo a porta com tudo, franzindo a testa com raiva quando não encontrou quem estava procurando. Ele não se deixaria sentar e apenas amuar como ele normalmente faria; ele iria confrontar América sobre isso.

'_Ele quer o Arthur, e não eu,_' Matthew arrombou outra porta, fechando-a com força em sua frustração, e ofegando pesadamente. Ele não sabia por que seus olhos estavam embaçados e por que seu coração doía tanto, '_Alfred não me quer – ele quer Inglaterra!_' Canadá abriu outra porta, caindo dentro do quarto ao sentir seu rosto ficar quente e sua visão ficar ainda mais embaçada com a umidade, '_E eu não me importo._'

Se América queria Inglaterra, então tudo bem. Ele só queria fazer América chorar por tê-lo persuadido esse tempo todo por um maldito _treino_ – como se ele não fosse _nada_–

Canadá desabou dentro do quarto, ofegando no ar em um ritmo acelerado, e apenas ficou ali sentindo seu corpo paralisar.

América queria Inglaterra, não _Canadá_. Ele não se importava.

_(Então, por que seu coração doía tanto assim ao pensar nisso?)_

"Você está bem?" Uma voz calma perguntou a ele com preocupação, e Canadá piscou – tirando-se de sua obscuridade auto-colocada. Ele olhou para cima confuso, vendo um rosto embaçado acima do seu. Ele não tinha certeza de quando tinha perdido seus óculos, mas ele não se importava, porque tudo parecia tão _confuso_.

"Sim," ele murmurou, sentando-se com a ajuda na nação, "Obrigado." Uma mão acariciava suas costas gentilmente.

"Não tem problema." A nação disse naquele tom calmo e tranquilizante, e Canadá finalmente levantou o olhar para ver quem era.

"Tibete?!" Matthew piscou surpreso, principalmente por ele raramente ver a outra nação nas conferências mundiais, "Eu..." Ele não tinha nada a dizer; não sabendo o que dizer.

Tibete fechou seus olhos cinzas cansadamente, "Você pode querer ir embora agora. Se China te ver falando comigo, ele pode guardar um rancor contra você," O tibetano falou suavemente, observando o canadense loiro com óbvia preocupação, mas voltando à uma pose meditativa. Seus olhos perspicazes observaram quando Canadá suspirou miseravelmente e realmente sentou-se ao seu lado, "Você deveria ir antes–"

"Não me importo," Canadá disse simplesmente, "Só me deixe ficar aqui por um tempo." Matthew não se importava se Yao não fosse mais gostar dele por falar com Tibete; ele simplesmente não se importava mais.

Tibete observou solenemente enquanto Canadá lutava para ficar imóvel, "Tem alguma coisa errada? Você pode me contar e eu vejo se posso ajudar." O monge careca fechou os olhos e começou suas preces a Buda.

Canadá bufou e duvidou que Tibete sequer soubesse quem ele era, "É muito complicado." Ele murmurou, lembrando-se de Prússia. Por que Prússia o tinha beijado? Ele tinha pensado que Gilbert gostava de ficar sozinho, e isso era o que a antiga nação sempre falava sem parar quando ele ia à sua casa para roubar sua calda de maple, (isso, e reclamar sobre o relacionamento _meloso_ de Áustria e Hungria). Na verdade, ele tinha pensado que Gilbert _gostava_ de um daqueles dois... não _dele_.

"Ah, entendo," Tibete sorriu um pouco, "Amor é uma coisa difícil," os lábios do tibetano curvaram-se para cima com divertimento quando Canadá enrijeceu e suas bochechas ficaram um vermelho cativante, "Mas você não pode deixar consumir sua vida. Siga em frente antes que seu coração despedaça completamente," Tibete falou sabiamente, e Canadá enrijeceu ainda mais, "Nós podemos ser nações, mas nós também temos emoções muito humanas."

'_Seguir em frente?'_ Canadá franziu as sobrancelhas, fechando os olhos e copiando a posição de Tibete, tentando encontrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, coisa nenhuma ao mesmo tempo, _'Eu... acho que não consigo,'_ Matthew mordeu seu lábio até o sangue escorrer por seu queixo, _'Porque eu... pensei que – que o Alfred, ele...'_

Oh, _Dieu_ – talvez ele tenha mesmo acreditado que América tinha mesmo amado Canadá, de todas as nações...

'_E eu fui burro o suficiente para acreditar nisso,'_ Matthew pensou amargamente, tentando encontrar aquele pedaço de vácuo _(então, ele poderia simplesmente escapar)_ que Tibete era tão facilmente capaz de encontrar, _'América e Inglaterra – Alfred e Arthur. Fazia muito mais sentido do que Alfred e Matthew.'_

A oferta de Prússia parecia tão melhor agora – talvez eles pudessem simplesmente ficar sozinhos juntos...

Canadá respirou fundo, abrindo seus olhos lentamente, e viu que Tibete estava absorto em sua prece serena. O canadense o encarou por um instante, antes de pegar o caderno preto, a fim de acalmar-se ainda mais.

_Nação # 39 (mas não de verdade): __Tibete_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o tibetano é um budista devoto) – _Tibete passa a maior parte do seu tempo rezando para Buda_. Eu tentei seduzir Tibete, mas ele é muito devoto pra se desviar de sua religião por um pouco de diversão. Hmmph ~ ele é tão sem graça! Eu aposto que ele ainda é um inocente ~ espero que _mon Matthieu_ seja ~!

Canadá suspirou e escondeu o caderno antes que Tibete pudesse ver, e apenas ficou sentado em silêncio, com os olhos fechados, incapaz de encontrar qualquer paz e fé como ele queria. No entanto, ele conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente até a dor em seu peito desaparecer. Na verdade, estava completamente desinteressado e indiferente...

E ele tinha certeza de que preferia esse sentimento ao nervosismo e às emoções confusas que ele estava sentindo há não muito tempo.

"Está se sentindo melhor?" Tibete perguntou baixinho, abrindo seus olhos cinzas para encarar Canadá, que simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça, sem qualquer palavra, "Nunca permita que o amor te paralise assim. Não criará nada além de amargura." O tibetano disse sabiamente e Canadá sorriu para ele com seu jeito tímido de costume.

Ele abriu sua boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Tibete foi mais rápido, "Eu espero que nós possamos falar um com o outro no futuro, Canadá." E Matthew sorriu e considerou as palavras de Tibete.

América queria Inglaterra – não ele. Ele simplesmente teria que aceitar isso. E ele iria desistir de relacionamentos sérios de vez. Ele não podia mais aguentar isso...

O _'incrível'_ tempo sozinho de Prússia parecia bom agora...

_(O coração dele ainda doía silenciosamente)._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

América sorriu, segurando um monte de presentes mais perto de seu peito, enquanto descia correndo pelo corredor. Ele tinha finalmente saído de perto de Inglaterra e tinha conseguido muitos presentes para Canadá, como um perdão por não tê-lo visto por um tempo, _'Chocolate belga e suíço, e tulipas holandesas – Mattie vai adorar!'_ O sorriso de Alfred aumentou, e mesmo que ele preferisse dar um hambúrguer ao seu companheiro canadense, ele tinha certeza de que Matthew poderia estar um pouco cansado de sua amada fast-food.

América jurava que tinha procurado por Canadá de todos os quartos, e franziu as sobrancelhas por Matthew não estar em nenhum lugar à vista, _'Onde Mattie poderia estar?' _Alfred se perguntou, desleixadamente enfiando os chocolates e as flores em seu bolso, e determinadamente procurou por todo o prédio. O americano podia sentir o suor escorrer por seu rosto e suspirou, sentindo-se um pouco para baixo quando ainda não conseguiu encontrar Canadá.

América arrastou-se devagar pelo corredor, prestes a pegar Kumajirou para que _ele_ pudesse farejar seu dono, mas então se iluminou ao notar a familiar nação loira perto dos quartos deles, "Mattie ~!" América chamou animado, sentindo seu coração acelerar um pouco, como sempre fazia a cada vez que ele olhava para seu companheiro do norte.

E ele sentiu seu coração cair como uma pedra quando percebeu com quem Canadá estava.

Alfred franziu as sobrancelhas e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos ao notar o quanto Prússia estava perto de Canadá. Estava perto demais para o seu gosto, e ele se perguntou por que Canadá não estava se afastando como normalmente faria, por sua timidez. América rangeu os dentes quando Prússia tocou o ombro de Canadá de um jeito amigável demais, e Canadá sorriu de seu jeito fofo. Alfred sentiu como se tivesse engolido sua língua quando Prússia se inclinou, parecendo que estava mesmo prestes a _beijar_ Matthew–

Ele nunca tinha notado como os olhos índigo normalmente vívidos de Canadá estavam quase opacos e indiferentes.

Canadá arfou quando América de repente atirou seu punho sobre a bochecha de Prússia, fazendo-o bater brutalmente contra a parede atrás deles. Matthew ficou tenso, sentindo as mãos de Alfred em seus ombros; e ele gritou para que seu corpo se movesse para ver se Prússia estava bem, e para só ignorar América, porque Alfred não o queria, pois queria _Inglaterra_...!

"Mattie – você está bem?!"

América forçou Canadá a olhar para ele, onde índigo encontrou azul em uma explosão.

"Aquele desgraçado tava te molestando?" América perguntou, passando suas mãos atrás das costas de Canadá em um gesto carinhoso, embora encarasse o prussiano, que resmungava e xingava. Canadá abriu sua boca, sem palavras, e descobriu que não conseguia dizer nada, já que seu peito de repente se apertou.

Por que ele se sentia como se _ele_ fosse o único que importava para América naquele momento?! Onde era apenas América e Canadá – apenas Alfred e Matthew?!

_(E seu coração pareceu pular de alegria ao pensar nisso)_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Só eu acho que _Chasing Pavements_, da Adele, combina perfeitamente com o momento UsCan desse capítulo? (ouvindo a música enquanto traduzia o/)

**Shakinha** = Eles são muitos fofos, e acho que o Mattie se daria muito bem com eles ^^ Vou ler sua tradução sim, é só deixar minha vida ficar menos corrida que eu leio hehe. Posso te add mesmo? Eu te mando uma mensagem avisando que sou eu. Obrigada pelo review!

**AnaMachado** = O Alfred já bateu nele por você haha. Apesar de eu 'gostar' de PruCan, realmente, o Gilbert merecia uns bons tapas u-u O que o amor não faz, né? Nha, falta pouquinho, não vou desistir, não ^^ Obrigada pelo review!

Agora só faltam três nações até o jogo de hockey o/ (e o final da fanfic também çç)

Enfim, se gostaram do capítulo, mandem reviews, please? ^^


	40. T may be for Turkey as well

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertence a_ Hidekaz Himaruya_ e Je t'aime, Canada pertence a _Five Tailed Demon Dog_.

N/T: Muito obrigada pelos reviews, sempre deixam meu dia mais feliz ^^ Ah, resolvi seguir a autora e mudei o rating, por causa dos palavrões hehehe.

Traduções: _Ashure_ - uma sobremesa turca, parecida com um pudim, contendo frutas, grãos e castanhas.

_moe_ - termo japonês para se referir a alguém/algo fofo.

_Yankee, Kraut, Limey_ - termos usados para se referir a americanos, alemães e ingleses, respectivamente (sendo os dois últimos depreciativos).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(O coração dele nunca se sentiu tão leve quanto agora)._

Mas, isso não significava que a mente dele se sentia do mesmo jeito.

'_Alfred só está agindo com um irmão, só isso,'_ Canadá pensou, assustado com os sentimentos felizes que ele acabou de experimentar, _'Ele nunca gostou de mim; Gilbert não mentiria para mim.' _Canadá sabia que Prússia não mentiria para ele porque eles estavam se tornando amigos que poderiam ser considerados 'próximos'.

"Eu estou bem, Alfred," Matthew sorriu fracamente, embora tivesse saído mais como uma careta. Ele tirou as mãos de América de seus ombros, "Você não deveria bater no Prússia, e ele não estava me molestando." Canadá rapidamente adicionou a última parte ao ver a boca de América começar a abrir.

"Qual é a porra do seu problema?!" Uma voz furiosa interrompeu, e Canadá não podia ficar mais agradecido, porque isso significava que a atenção de América se voltaria para outro lugar.

"_Você_ é o meu problema!" América rosnou, dando um passo ameaçador para a frente, "Ta, eu posso aceitar que você seja amigo do Mattie e tal," Alfred, no entanto, não parecia tão feliz com o que tinha acabado de admitir, "Mas eu _não_ vou aceitar seus avanços pra cima dele! Mattie é _meu_, entendeu?!"

Ambos Prússia e Canadá ficaram chocados com a afirmação descarada, e América simplesmente parecia lívido.

'_Oh, Dieu,'_ Canadá recuou, como um animal enjaulado e selvagem; e nem América, nem Prússia pareceram notar, já que estavam muito ocupados encarando um ao outro, "Eu não consigo lidar com isso..." Matthew choramingou, mas não foi escutado.

Quem diabos América queria?!

"Porra, você ta ficando mais assustador que o Rússia!" Prússia estourou, não muito feliz com o comportamento de América, e limpou o sangue que escorria de sua boca, e sabia que uma ferida enorme provavelmente iria manchar seu rosto nas próximas semanas.

"É, bem – toda vez que você sorri, um cachorrinho morre!" América retrucou infantilmente, e as duas nações ficaram simplesmente muito ocupadas encarando uma à outra para perceberem que Canadá tinha fugido.

"Pelo menos eu não sou gordo que nem você, seu americano idiota!"

"Eu _não_ sou gordo!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Canadá suspirou e lentamente voltou à lanchonete para que pudesse pegar alguma coisa doce para comer e só esquecer sobre América e Prússia e todo o resto, porque _ele queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes!_

'_Isso é um pouco minha culpa,'_ Matthew devaneou miseravelmente, _'Provavelmente é culpa minha. Por que Alfred não pode só agir como antes?' _A nação do norte desabou contra uma mesa quando finalmente chegou lá; o desespero era facilmente perceptível em torno do canadense, e Canadá simplesmente sentiu que queria desaparecer de novo.

Era culpa dele porque ele tinha começado essa sua missão idiota – e se ele nunca tivesse feito isso em primeiro lugar, então tudo estaria a mesma coisa e América iria simplesmente voltar para o bom, mas negligente, irmão mais velho que ele deveria ser.

América _não_ deveria ser nenhum tipo de figura amorosa...

'_Pare de pensar nele desse jeito! Não é nada e isso não existe!'_ Canadá fracamente argumentou consigo mesmo, sentindo-se ainda mais deprimido por sua determinação geralmente forte em recusar o amor agora parecer tão superficial. O país loiro fechou as mãos com força e permitiu que sua cabeça descansasse em seus braços, e apenas ficou sentado ali em silêncio.

E ele ficou sentado ali até alguma coisa calmamente acariciar as costas dele.

Canadá pulou de surpresa, tão terrivelmente assustado que realmente caiu da cadeira onde estava sentado direto para o chão. Seu rosto pálido ficou vermelho de humilhação e vergonha, "Desculpa! Eu não te ouvi chegar!" Canadá se desculpou, mesmo que não tivesse nenhum motivo para isso, em primeiro lugar. Era simplesmente sua modéstia canadense funcionando.

Egito baixou o olhar para ele conscientemente, e seu olhar âmbar-dourado quase o fez se sentir calmo outra vez, "Peço desculpas, eu não tive a intenção de assustá-lo tanto assim," Egito ajudou Canadá a sentar-se em sua cadeira, "Mas eu notei que você estava sentado sozinho." A nação escura encarou Matthew de um jeito tranquilo. Ele não disse mais nada e Canadá ficou agradecido, ao se aquecer no silêncio tranquilizante de Gupta; ansiosamente feliz por esquecer sobre tudo e qualquer coisa no momento.

Egito tomou um gole de seu chá e observou com um vago interesse quando Canadá tirou um caderno preto de seu bolso e o abriu. Ele notou que estava escrito em francês, mas não espiou mais do que isso.

Canadá tinha esperanças de que o caderno de França fosse ajudá-lo a se acalmar e relaxar, sabendo que Egito não tentaria tirar o caderno dele ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

_Nação # 40: __Turquia_ (Sadik Adnan) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o turco adora doces) – _Turquia tem uma gula enorme por doces_. Foi bem fácil seduzir Turquia por causa das minhas habilidades culinárias perfeitas e o incrível apelo da cozinha francesa. Hmmm ~ o amor de Turquia por doces me lembra o amor de _Matthieu_ por comidas doces, particularmente a calda de maple dele. Eu ainda quero lamber a calda do belo corpo dele...!

Canadá enrijeceu e ficou vermelho, e empurrou o caderno para longe, enquanto Egito levantou uma sobrancelha pela estranha reação do norte americano, mas ainda assim não questionou.

"Egito...?" Canadá finalmente quebrou o silêncio com uma voz levemente nervosa, e Egito indicou que estava escutando quando encontrou o olhar índigo de Matthew, "Turquia – ele gosta de doces?" Matthew perguntou baixinho, se inquietando com o olhar de Gupta. A nação levantou suas sobrancelhas e silenciosamente estranhou a pergunta aleatória. Egito não tinha exatamente muita certeza de nenhuma relação proeminente entre Canadá e Turquia, mas ele se recusou a bisbilhotar os assuntos da nação mais nova.

"Você mesmo pode perguntar a ele," Egito deixou um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seus lábios ao inclinar um pouco sua cabeça para o outro lado, fazendo Canadá rapidamente olhar de relance, e ele arregalou seus olhos azuis-violeta, "Sadik gosta de _ashure_, no entanto." Gupta acrescentou baixinho, sem reagir visivelmente quando três novas nações sentaram-se à mesa.

"Matthew-san." Japão inclinou sua cabeça educadamente depois de um minuto de boa observação, percebendo que não era América, como ele tinha pensado primeiro. Canadá abriu um sorriso vacilante, e imaginou por que Japão parecia um pouco tenso.

Grécia, por outro lado, nem se incomodou em cumprimentar Canadá, já que encarava preguiçosamente seu eterno rival, "Eu sempre serei mais próximo do Japão." A voz de Grécia era sonolenta, embora tivesse uma ponta afiada nela.

Turquia, usando sua máscara habitual, pareceu discordar violentamente, "Seu gateiro filho-da–!" Japão interrompeu antes que qualquer xingamento pudesse entrar na conversa.

"Por favor, não tem nenhuma utilidade ficar brigando por uma coisa tão insignificante!" Kiku declarou, e Canadá observou com os olhos arregalados e Egito ignorou como se fosse uma ocorrência comum, "É inútil!"

Matthew pôde ver por que Kiku parecia tão cansado e enrijeceu quando Japão olhou para ele implorando, silenciosamente pedindo alguma ajuda. Grécia e Turquia se encararam com óbvio desprezo e Canadá finalmente reuniu coragem suficiente para dizer alguma coisa; uma certa coisa que ele tinha dito ao Prússia há mais ou menos um ano, "Uhhh – calda de maple com certeza traz felicidade para as pessoas que comem!"

O silêncio seguinte foi... bem, silencioso.

"Quem é você?" Turquia pareceu finalmente perceber sua presença, notando que essa nação misteriosa se parecia com América, mas com algumas pequenas diferenças. Canadá enrubesceu de vergonha enquanto brincava com uma garrafa de calda de maple (que parecia ter estado no bolso de sua jeans o tempo todo).

Grécia zombou, "Ele é o Canadá, seu maldito." Heracles não pareceu preocupado quando Sadik o encarou severamente.

"Eu sabia disso, seu imbecil!" Turquia rosnou e então voltou a olhar para Canadá, "Calda de maple, uh? O que é isso?" Ele perguntou, e Canadá arfou em choque, e quase caiu desmaiado, "Então, posso provar um pouco?" O turco olhou com interesse para a pequena garrafa cheia do líquido.

"V-você nunca provou calda de maple antes?" Canadá gaguejou com incredulidade, entregando seu precioso recurso para a nação, "C-como isso é sequer possível?" Matthew murmurou para si mesmo e Kiku rapidamente anotou alguma coisa em um pedaço de papel depois de ver o quanto Canadá parecia _moe_ no momento. Gupta tomou um gole de seu chá, embora parecesse estar levemente se divertindo, e Heracles parecia exatamente o oposto.

Sadik pegou a garrafa e mergulhou seu dedo nela, lambendo o rico líquido curiosamente e arregalando seus olhos castanhos, "Caramba, isso é bom!" Turquia sorriu, lambendo a calda de maple mais rapidamente, "E você fabrica essa coisa?"

"Sim!" Canadá afirmou animadamente, feliz que outra nação tenha visto a luz. A nação loira sorriu docemente e nem estava envergonhada, quando Grécia tirou bruscamente a garrafa de Turquia, pegando a amostra para si mesmo.

"Essa coisa ficaria boa pra caramba no _ashure_!" Turquia lambeu a calda restante de seu dedo e depois pareceu observar Canadá de perto, "É uma pena que você esteja localizado na América do Norte. Eu teria te conquistado à primeira vista se eu soubesse que você fabricava esse negócio," Turquia disse descaradamente, sorrindo arrogante pelo choque de todos por causa de sua declaração direta, "Você é fofo demais, e provavelmente mais bem comportado do que esse moleque aqui!" Ele gesticulou para Grécia, que não pareceu muito feliz com o comentário.

Canadá tampou seu rosto vermelho e desejou que pudesse esconder-se debaixo de uma pedra, enquanto Japão estava agora praticamente rabiscando alguma coisa em seu papel; palavras em inglês que pareciam de um jeito suspeito com TurCan, e Egito continuou calmamente tomando seu chá, como se isso fosse uma ocorrência diária.

"Você vai mandar isso pra mim, e você não pode recusar," Turquia disse de repente, apanhando a garrafa de volta de um irritado Grécia e ansiosamente engoliu o líquido restante, "Eu vou até a sua casa se você não mandar." Ele ameaçou.

"Claro," Canadá suspirou, visto que ele já tinha enviado toneladas de sua preciosa calda de maple para a Alemanha, para a alegria de Prússia. No entanto, quanto mais calda de maple espalhada pelo mundo, melhor, "Eu não me importo."

A conversa foi semi-normal a partir dali, apesar dos comentários desagradáveis lançados por Grécia e Turquia em direção um ao outro, e Japão suspirou cansado ao olhar para Canadá, "Onde está Alfred-san?" Ele perguntou, tentando se distanciar das duas nações aparentemente brigando por ele.

Egito, com a menção a América, desviou seus olhos âmbar-dourados para a mais jovem nação sentada à mesa.

"Eu não sei," Canadá disse simplesmente, repentinamente enrijecendo com a menção ao seu irmão, "Em algum lugar com Prússia, eu acho." Japão pareceu um pouco surpreso, ele sabia que América e Prússia _não_ se davam muito bem por causa de suas personalidades muito semelhantes.

"Entendo." Kiku suspirou outra vez, e hesitantemente se virou para Heracles e Sadik e tentou fazê-los parar de brigar, apesar de ter sido inteiramente inútil.

Canadá observou timidamente e pulou quando Egito encontrou seu olhar, "Você não deveria evitá-lo." Ele simplesmente formou as palavras com a boca silenciosamente e Matthew congelou, porque Gupta parecia saber o que estava acontecendo.

Seu problema todo com América era _tão aparente assim_ para as outras nações?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yankee idiota!"

"Kraut maldito!"

"Americano da porra!"

"Seu país nem existe mais!"

"Bem, todo mundo _odeia_ você!"

"Droga– Ei, pra onde o Mattie foi?!"

"Ha, viu? Passarinho foi embora por _sua_ causa!"

"É culpa sua!"

"Não é, não–!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Enquanto isso, Inglaterra suspirou e sentou-se para apreciar sua ótima xícara de chá – um pouco preocupado com América e a situação atual dele, embora ele nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta. O britânico levou o chá até sua boca, aparentemente sem notar os dois pares de olhares malignos o observando atentamente. Arthur engasgou quando o líquido quente desceu sua garganta, deixando um gosto horrivelmente desagradável em sua boca.

"Por que diabos meu chá tem gosto de _mijo_?!"

Tony riu baixinho e deu a Kumajirou um merecido high-five.

"Limey do caralho por tentar arruinar meu OTP!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Abyssus Zero** = não precisa se desculpar por nada, não XD A Hungria é uma linda, representa muito bem todas as fãs, de todos os fandoms HAHA. A autora estacionou a fanfic, não sei se ela vai continuar ou se já acabou de vez, mas vou tentar falar com ela e perguntar isso... Enfim, obrigada pelo review!

**Indichin** = OTP é uma coisa complicada, sempre queremos que os nossos sejam os 'oficiais' XD Obrigada pelo review!

**Shakinha** = Pois é, Canadá ta uma menininha desiludida, e com o Prússia falando na cabeça dele, piora mais ainda a situação XD Obrigada pelo review!

Então até o próximo capítulo e não se esqueçam de mandar review, please o/


	41. U is for Ukraine

Disclaimer: Só a tradução é minha.

N/T: Mandei um e-mail para a autora, perguntando se a fanfic terá mais capítulos, mas ela ainda não respondeu.

Tradução: Vanya = diminutivo de Ivan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As nações estavam sérias; algumas delas estavam até mesmo descontentes, contudo, a maioria delas era da variedade europeia. Elas tinham acabado de encerrar uma conferência muito importante a respeito da economia deficiente de Grécia, com a referida nação parecendo, embora inusitadamente, atenta.

"E a _Zona do Euro_ e o _Fundo Monetário Internacional_ concordaram em fornecer a Grécia um resgate de 110 bilhões de euros para salvá-lo da falência." Inglaterra finalizou, levantando o olhar de seu discurso e em direção às nações, embora fosse principalmente reservado aos seus companheiros europeus, "Grécia concorda com estes termos?"

"Sim," A voz de Grécia não manteve o usual tom sonolento em si, e ele inclusive ignorou os escárnios de Turquia, "Eu aceito."

"Isso não é meio entediante?" América sussurrou, parecendo bem entediado e inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira, "Eu nem sabia que Grécia _tinha_ problemas econômicos!"

"É," Canadá revirou seus olhos, embora ele parecesse bem desconfortável sentado ao lado de América, mesmo que ele se sentasse em toda conferência, "Você realmente precisa começar a prestar atenção em outras economias além da sua própria." Ele murmurou, enrijecendo quando América jogou seus braços casualmente ao redor dos ombros dele.

"Ei, eu sabia que a _sua_ economia tinha se saído muito melhor do que a minha," América se defendeu, animando-se quando Inglaterra anunciou o fim da conferência, "Mattie – vem, vamos almoçar!" Alfred se levantou, sorrindo contente, "Pode até ser um encontro!"

"Ugh – eu não to me sentindo muito bem," Canadá tentou se afastar dos braços de América, "Talvez mais tarde?" Ele estremeceu, vendo o comportamento alegre de Alfred diminuir levemente, "É, mais tarde."

América de repente pareceu alegre outra vez, "Ei, eu só vou pegar uns remédios pra você e você vai ficar bom pra ir!" A nação loira saltou, "Eu quero mesmo sair em um outro encontro com você – não Inglaterra, _nunca_ Inglaterra – tá bom?" Ele reassegurou, percebendo os temores de Matthew depois de ameaçar Prússia para que ele contasse.

"Tá..." Canadá suspirou miseravelmente, vendo América disparar para fora da sala e simplesmente sentou-se ali enquanto as outras nações saíam, obviamente contentes pela conferência séria ter acabado. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, ponderando sobre as coisas até piscar quando um som familiar soou.

_Boing, boing, boing_

Matthew piscou outra vez, reconhecendo aquele som em particular em qualquer lugar. Ele engoliu em seco, sem saber o que pensar quando uma mão delicada pousou em seu ombro, "_Matvey?_" Uma tímida voz feminina chamou, e Canadá rapidamente se virou para ver Ucrânia, "Você está bem?" Ela perguntou preocupada, e Canadá ficou afobado, "Eu percebi que você parece muito deprimido esses dias."

"E–Eu estou bem...!" Matthew gaguejou, sem querer preocupar Katyusha, porque ela era realmente uma boa amiga e nunca tinha se esquecido dele, "Não... Não é nada." Canadá suspirou, muito desconfortável quando Ucrânia se sentou sem ser convidada. Os lindos olhos azuis dela o olharam com uma preocupação claramente definida e uma adoração escondida.

Foi estranho demais e ele não gostou daquilo – mas sentar-se com Katyusha quase pareceu que ele estava _traindo_ Alfred... '_Nãããão!_' Matthew gemeu, sentindo vontade de bater sua cabeça na mesa, porque ele ficou assustado com seus novos pensamentos. Ele nunca tinha acreditado nesse negócio de relacionamento antes, então por que isso estava mudando tão de repente?

"_Matvey,_" A expressão e a voz de Ucrânia eram firmes, embora tenham vacilado levemente, "Eu sei que alguma coisa está errada. Você pode me contar. _Por favor_, me conte," Katyusha parecia triste porque Matthew parecia triste, "Meu doce _Vanya_ tem até percebido que você não age normamente mais."

"I-Ivan até percebeu?" Canadá desabou sobre a mesa, sentindo a aflição surgir de repente. Será que _todo mundo_ sabia dos problemas dele? "_Merde_!" Ele xingou baixinho, sentindo-se ainda mais deprimido, e pulou visivelmente quando a mão de Ucrânia acariciou suas costas para tranquilizá-lo, "Desculpa!" Canadá rapidamente se desculpou pela expressão magoada de Ucrânia, sentindo náusea e repulsa de si mesmo por ter se sentido perturbado com o toque de Ucrânia.

Atualmente, parecia que ele só conseguia suportar América tocando nele...

Ucrânia sentiu lágrimas se enfileirarem em seus olhos, porque ela sabia que Canadá estava muito triste – no entanto, parecia que ele se recusava a contar a ela, "Katyusha," ela imediatamente sentou-se ereta ao som da voz de Matthew, "V-Você... você já..." Matthew engoliu em seco, incapaz de usar aquela palavra, "_Se apaixonou_ por alguém antes?" Ele perguntou, timidamente levantando o olhar para ver o rosto vermelho de Katyusha.

"Sim, já," Ucrânia disse baixinho, encarando Canadá atentamente, embora ele parecesse não ter notado. Ela suspirou, incapaz de tirar _aquela_ noite da cabeça, "Por que a pergunta?" Ela estava com medo da resposta de Matthew, mas ela tinha que ouvir por si mesma.

"Eu acho... eu acho que – _que_ eu posso gostar..." Canadá esfregou seus olhos, "Eu acho que posso estar apaixonado por América." Pronto. Ele tinha admitido aquilo, e para Ucrânia, não menos. Ele desabou ainda mais, sentindo a depressão tomar ainda mais o controle, e levantou o olhar para ver a reação de Katyusha.

Ele entrou em pânico quando lágrimas inundaram os lindos olhos azuis de Ucrânia, e ele nem mesmo sabia por que ela estava chorando, "Katyusha! O que foi?" Ele rapidamente perguntou preocupado, secando as lágrimas dos olhos da nação feminina, "Por que você está chorando?"

"N-não... Não é nada!" Ucrânia tentou abrir um sorriso fraco, mas seus ombros tremeram com a força que ela usou para segurar seus soluços.

Canadá _amava_ América.

O que significava que ela não teria uma chance com ele – apesar da história de serem muito próximos que eles tinham.

'_Não deveria ser uma surpresa,_' Katyusha meditou, sentindo Matthew cuidadosamente tocar no rosto dela para livrá-la das lágrimas, '_Afinal, eles têm sido muito próximos._' Ela pensou tristemente, respirando fundo e encarando Canadá com aquele mesmo sorriso fraco. Ela iria apoiá-lo porque ela o amava e iria fazer de tudo para deixá-lo feliz. E se Canadá iria ficar feliz com América, então ela iria fazer tudo que pudesse para fazê-los ficarem juntos, apesar dos próprios sentimentos dela sobre o assunto.

"Você tem sido um amigo muito bom para mim, _Matvey_," Ucrânia suspirou, enxugando o resto das lágrimas, enquanto Canadá olhava para ela com preocupação muito visível em seus lindos olhos, "Você já contou pro América?" Ela perguntou baixinho, tentando evitar o assunto de por que ela esteve chorando agora há pouco.

"Hmm... bem, não," Canadá balbuciou, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem, porque ele estava falando sobre seus sentimentos para uma mulher, '_Alfred me zoaria por isso._' Ele pensou ligeiramente, quase querendo sorrir, mas forçando-se a não fazê-lo, "M-mas, ele deixou claro que ele... hmm, me ama."

"Por favor, conte a ele," Ucrânia suplicou, dando tapinhas nas costas de Canadá enquanto ela se levantava, "Eu vou encontrá-lo pra você." Ela disse com determinação, incapaz de olhar de volta para o rosto de Matthew, porque senão ela iria hesitar e ela não podia, para o bem dele. Ela não ouviu os balbucios dele e saiu da sala para procurar uma nação específica.

_Boing, boing, boing_

Canadá suspirou ao ouvir Ucrânia andando pelo corredor e desabou mais uma vez. Ele ficou assim por alguns instantes, até que uma ideia o atingiu. Matthew sentou-se ereto, rapidamente tirando o caderno de seu bolso e o abrindo em sua página atual.

_Nação # 41: __Ucrânia_ (Katyusha Braginskaya) ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que a excita – (a ucraniana parece amar o _Matthieu_) – _o 'fetiche' de Ucrânia por acaso é mon Canadá_. Hmmph – eu não gosto muito da paixão de Ucrânia por _Matthieu_, porque _Matthieu_ talvez goste dela também! Canadá é meu! Eu o encontrei primeiro, e eu quero que continue assim! Ucrânia não será nenhuma concorrente...

Canadá sentiu aquela depressão aprofundar-se ainda mais quando ele finalmente percebeu o que as lágrimas de Ucrânia _realmente_ significavam. Ele se sentiu horrível por não ter visto isso há muito tempo.

'_Sinto muito, Katyusha..._'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah, Ucrânia!", América piscou, segurando a pequena sacola mais perto de si, "O que você quer?" Ele perguntou, sem se importar de não estar sendo educado, porque ela estava no caminho dele naquele momento, impedindo-o de alcançar Canadá ao segurar ameaçadoramente uma forquilha contra seu enorme busto. O rosto dela possuía um olhar determinado e América quase se sentiu alarmado.

"_Matvey_ – você o ama?" Katyusha perguntou, segurando sua forquilha mais apertado, enquanto olhava para América esperando sua resposta.

"Mat_thew_," Alfred rapidamente corrigiu sem pensar, irritado com todas as alternativas para o nome de Matthew, "E sim – eu amo ele." O americano loiro disse orgulhoso, observando Ucrânia com cautela por suas ações.

Katyusha fez uma careta, vendo isso como um teste para provar o valor de Alfred, "Eu também amo o _Matvey_!" Ela declarou, sua voz estava alta enquanto América franzia as sobrancelhas profundamente e ficava tenso, "Ele é muito especial pra mim! Ele e eu – nós temos uma _Parceria Especial_ e eu chamo os cidadãos ucranianos dele de 'nossos filhos'!" Ela engoliu em seco quando América permitiu que sua fúria aparecesse em seu rosto, mas ela não desistiu.

"E daí?" Alfred retrucou, mas no fundo se sentiu incomodado. Ele lembrou que Canadá tinha realmente feito _coisas_ com Ucrânia, "Você drogou ele ou qualquer coisa, não foi?" Ele acusou de repente, "Mattie não faria _essas_ coisas de outro jeito!"

Ucrânia choramingou pela acusação, "É verdade que eu tirei vantagem do _Matvey_ naquela noite. Ele não consegue aguentar vodka muito bem," Ela fungou tristemente, agora sentindo a culpa passar por ela, embora América não sentisse o mínimo de pena dela, "Mas eu contei a ele imediatamente na manhã seguinte."

"Eu nunca faria isso," América estava irritado, "Eu nunca tiraria vantagem do Mattie, não importa o quanto ele estivesse bêbado!" América sentiu raiva, e tentou conter-se o máximo que pôde. Ele sabia o quanto Ucrânia era frágil e o quão querida ela era para Canadá, "Eu sei o quanto você é especial pro Mattie, mas _eu_ sempre vou ser o mais especial pra ele!" Alfred disse, muito seguro de sua afirmação poderosa, "Eu não posso ir em frente sem ele e ele não pode ir sem _mim_!"

Ucrânia murchou, sentindo aquelas lágrimas teimosas alfinetarem seus olhos azuis outra vez, e ela soube, naquele instante, que ela nunca teria qualquer tipo de chance, "América – por favor, cuide muito bem do _Matvey_ pra mim, por favor?" Ela perguntou suplicante.

"É claro!" América bufou, quase ofendido com a pergunta, "Mattie não vai estar em mãos melhores do que as minhas!" Ele sorriu de canto, usando sua pose 'heróica' para deixar seu argumento claro, mas Ucrânia não achou a menor graça.

Katyusha franziu as sobrancelhas, sem ver isso como uma piada. Ela apertou mais a sua forquilha e em um movimento rápido, ela prendeu América contra a parede com sua arma improvisada, mas perigosa. Alfred piscou, sentindo as pontas da forquilha enterrarem-se na pele de sua garganta, mas escolheu não fazer nada, porque ele sabia que sua incrível força só iria acabar machucando Ucrânia – e Canadá _não_ iria ficar feliz com ele se isso acontecesse.

"Se você magoar o _Matvey_, então eu nunca vou te perdoar!" Os olhos azuis dela brilharam perigosamente, e ela permitiu que as pontas afiadas se enterrassem na pele dele até gotas de sangue aparecerem. Ela puxou sua ferramenta de volta, deixando América chocado e surpreso contra a parede, e foi embora com seu som distinto.

_Boing, boing, boing_

"Bem, _merda_!" América xingou, vendo Ucrânia sair de sua vista. Ele estava completa e absolutamente aturdido com o que acabou de acontecer e bufou, limpando o ofensivo sangue de sua garganta e esfregou a pele levemente furada, mas ainda dolorida. Ele voltou sua atenção para sua tarefa, voltando para entregar o medicamento a Canadá, então eles poderiam almoçar em um encontro. Mas ainda assim – era difícil tirar aquela ameaça da cabeça e América não pôde evitar sorrir com o canto da boca, irritado.

Parecia que Ucrânia era _realmente_ a irmã mais velha de Rússia...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Primeiramente, me desculpem pela tradução ruim ;; Espero que pelo menos tenha dado para entender... E se alguém não sabe, forquilha é o tridente/garfo gigante que a Ucrânia usa (não sei como cada um chama aquilo; pra mim é forquilha, mas ta...).

**Guest** = A vida social nem é o problema, o que acaba comigo (e com meu tempo) são as provas/trabalhos da faculdade hehehe. Obrigada pelo review!

**Abyssus Zero** = Hahaha esse Tony não perdoa ninguém. Adoro as interações Turquia/Grécia, parecem um casal de velhos LOL. Obrigada pelo review!

**Shakinha** = Quem diria que um urso tão fofinho teria uma boca tão suja hahaha. Turquia/Grécia, Prússia/América... Muita sexual tension nesse capítulo XD Obrigada pelo review!

Agora só falta mais uma nação do caderno e aí passo para os "intervalos" e termino a fanfic o/ Portanto, mandem review, please!


	42. V is for Vietnam

Disclaimer: Só a tradução pertence a mim.

N/T 1 - IMPORTANTE!: Peço desculpas pela demora, mas é que eu perdi um pouco a vontade de traduzir durante um tempo... Mas agora estou de volta, não se preocupem, não abandonarei a fanfic XD. Enfim, essa é a última nação antes dos 'intervalos', mas a autora está escrevendo uma continuação com 'capítulos perdidos', com outras nações que ainda não tinham aparecido até o momento em que a fanfic foi escrita (Bulgária, por exemplo). Então, se ela permitir a tradução, esse projeto não acabará tão cedo o/

N/T 2: _Nova Prússia_ - um local em Ontário, no Canadá.

Traduções: _Je suis Canada_ = 'Eu sou Canadá', em francês.

_Vöglein _= 'Passarinho', em alemão.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Então, eu realmente _gosto_ do América," Canadá murmurou para si mesmo, batendo seus dedos na mesa da sala vazia. Ele suspirou, sentindo-se tenso, porque ele não sabia realmente o que fazer em seguida. Pedir um conselho ao França? Não... isso provavelmente só iria acabar voltando-se contra ele. Ir até Inglaterra? Provavelmente pior ainda, mesmo que Inglaterra fosse um romântico em segredo, ele realmente não era muito bom em romances da vida real, "Talvez eu devesse dizer alguma coisa diretamente para América." Matthew refletiu, embora soubesse que estava tremendo nervosamente só de pensar.

Mas América ficaria tão feliz e...

'_Eu tenho que fazer isso. Pela Katyusha, pelo menos...'_ Matthew pensou com uma tristeza, sentindo-se horrível de verdade, porque ele simplesmente havia sido tão _inconsciente_ aos sentimentos de Ucrânia, _'E ela me ama o bastante para me deixar ir de bom grado, sem nenhuma confusão.'_ Canadá sorriu amargamente, levantando-se bruscamente de seu assento e decidindo-se naquele instante.

Sim, ele contaria a América – que talvez ele não o amasse nesse contexto,_ ainda_, mas era muito possível no futuro, "Eu vou contar para ele," Matthew engoliu em seco, olhando ao redor, "Mas eu preciso encontrar Kumajirou primeiro." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, rapidamente saindo do quarto, porque ele sabia que precisava da companhia de seu urso polar para isso. Além disso, ele não tinha visto Kumajirou por um bom tempo e, portanto, não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que o urso polar poderia estar fazendo.

A nação loira passeou rapidamente pelo corredor, procurando em quartos aleatórios onde ele pensou que Kumajirou poderia estar, _'Onde diabos ele está?'_ Canadá franziu a sobrancelha, abrindo outra porta e parando quando percebeu o que exatamente estava no quarto, _'Aquilo é... realmente...?'_ Canadá arregalou seus olhos índigo e deu alguns passos para trás, estremecendo um pouco, _'Aquilo é um... elefante?'_ Matthew sentiu seu queixo cair, vendo que a criatura parecia ter finalmente se virado para olhar para ele.

"Canadá, é você?" Uma alegre, mas bem cansada voz perguntou, e foi quando a nação ártica pareceu finalmente perceber a figura sentada em cima do elefante, olhando curiosamente para ele.

"T-Tailândia!" Canadá arfou, ainda chocado por ter um _elefante_ na conferência, quando Alemanha fez questão de banir animais que não fossem pequenos o suficiente para serem carregados nos braços. Esse animal, embora claramente um filhote, certamente não era pequeno o suficiente para caber nos braços, "Você tem um... elefante." Ele terminou fracamente, dando outro passo para trás quando o elefante olhou para ele com cautela.

"Sim, esse é o meu bebê," Tailândia disse com orgulho, acariciando atrás da orelha do animal e recebendo um ronronar semelhante a um ronco em troca, "_Foi_ bem difícil trazê-lo até aqui, no entanto." O asiático pareceu pensativo, sem perceber o quanto Canadá parecia desconfortável.

"C-certo," Matthew riu fracamente, tentando manter-se fora do alcance do bichinho de Tailândia, "De qualquer forma, como você está se sentindo? Eu fiquei sabendo da situação política do seu país..." Ele murmurou, notando os círculos escuros ao redor dos olhos de Tailândia.

"Está..." Tailândia suspirou, passando as mãos em seus cabelos castanho-escuros, "Bem..." Ele parecia perdido nas palavras, então Canadá tentou desesperadamente pensar em outro assunto. E ele teria pensado, se a porta não tivesse aberto bruscamente, fazendo o loiro pular e o asiático levantar o olhar na expectativa.

"Eu acho que Alemanha não está muito feliz– É você, _América_?" A doce e calma voz de repente transformou-se em um tom perigoso no fim da sentença, e Canadá ficou tenso por ser tão familiar, ainda que não tivesse acontecido por um bom tempo.

Ele foi confundido com América outra vez...

"América, o que exatamente você está fazendo aqui?" Os olhos castanhos de Vietnã apertaram-se visivelmente, a voz dela era fria e indiferente, e Canadá não pôde evitar estremecer pela frieza, "Planejando invadir Tailândia agora para 'salvá-lo'?" A voz dela estava tão cheia de desprezo, que Matthew quase se sentiu magoado pelo ódio extremo. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas encontrou-se perdido.

"Calma, calma, Vietnã," A voz animada de Tailândia interrompeu a nação feminina encarando o canadense, "Eu posso te garantir que esse não é o América. Esse é o Canadá," ele disse, dando a Matthew um sorriso confiante para tentar encorajá-lo a falar, "Acho que não há nenhuma necessidade de violência." Ele rapidamente acrescentou, vendo que Vietnã estava apertando os punhos em seu remo, que podia ser bem perigoso nas mãos dela.

"Canadá...?" Vietnã disse baixinho, apertando os olhos para ver a nação mais de perto, causando desconforto em Canadá quando ela chegou perto dele. Matthew assentiu tremendo, e enrijeceu quando a mão forte de Vietnã de repente agarrou aquele fio cacheado, "Eu não me lembro de América ter esse cabelo aqui." Ela disse, jogando seu longo rabo-de-cavalo por cima do ombro e puxando o fio sem piedade.

Canadá fechou os olhos com força, sentindo um calor indesejado subir, "A-aahhh, _Je suis Canada_." Ele disse em francês, sabendo que Vietnã tinha sido uma das colônias de França e, mais do que provável, guardava conhecimento sobre a língua. Matthew quase se arrependeu de sua atitude quando Vietnã ficou visivelmente tensa; ela pareceu apertar mais seu cabelo, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

Nenhum deles pareceu perceber o desconforto dele, "Francês?" Vietnã perguntou devagar, soltando o cabelo para olhar Canadá mais de perto, "Então, você esteve sob o domínio _dele_ alguma vez, não?" Ela perguntou; uma expressão ilegível apareceu no lindo rosto dela.

Canadá assentiu fracamente, percebendo rapidamente que Vietnã até se recusou a dizer o nome de França, "Entendo," Vietnã falou com frieza, de repente parecendo que ela sentia um pouco de pena dele, "Então eu encontrei um novo companheiro," ela suspirou, "Você _se_ rebelou contra o França, não foi?" Ela perguntou, e Tailândia rapidamente desapareceu nos fundos, mas ficou feliz em fazer isso, porque ele sentia que Vietnã certamente podia arrumar outro amigo, já que ela geralmente os espantava com suas rápidas mudanças de humor.

"Hmm, bem..." Canadá disse baixinho, sentindo aqueles sentimentos dolorosos surgirem adiante, ao se lembrar de 1763 vividamente; e ele engoliu em seco quando sua boca ficou seca, "Ele me cedeu ao Inglaterra." Ele murmurou, piscando seus olhos rapidamente. Aquela memória tinha que ser uma das piores de sua longa vida, e uma que ele certamente não estava muito feliz em lembrar.

"Aquele desgraçado!" Vietnã rosnou, "Ele nunca se importou de verdade com nenhuma das colônias dele!" Ela bufou, e Canadá sentiu-se obrigado a responder.

"N-não foi culpa dele," ele falou hesitantemente, quase com medo de continuar, mas obrigado a defender sua antiga figura paterna, "Inglaterra o forçou a isso, então..." Ele parou, incapaz de dizer mais, porque ele sentiu seus olhos arderem um pouco e mentalmente se xingou por ser tão fraco.

Vietnã suspirou, a voz dela voltando a ficar calma e quase doce, "Você se importava com ele?" Ela perguntou hesitantemente, sem esperar pela resposta dele, apesar de sentir que já sabia, "Eu me importava também, mas ele é bizarro demais para se importar mais do que _daquela_ maneira," ela disse, dando leves tapinhas no ombro de Canadá, dando a ele um sorriso reconfortante, "Eu tive que aprender do jeito mais difícil. Aquela pequena Seychelles também."

Canadá não fez nada, sem saber exatamente como responder, porque França parecia ainda estar explodindo de amor por ele, "Eu me lembro de você," Vietnã disse de repente, desviando o olhar com um murmúrio quando Canadá piscou, olhando para ela com curiosidade, "Você não apoiou América me invadindo."

Canadá sentiu o calor subir para seu rosto, "S-sim, bem...!" Ele gaguejou, "América não pode fazer tudo o que quiser o tempo todo." Ele murmurou, pulando quando sentiu alguma coisa cutucar suas costas. Ele se virou, enrijecendo quando percebeu o quanto o elefante estava perto dele. Na verdade, estava bem atrás dele, olhando para ele com curiosidade.

Vietnã e Tailândia riram da expressão dele, que provavelmente era assustada, "Relaxa, ele é um amor." Vietnã murmurou, acariciando a tromba do elefante e dando um sorriso doce para Tailândia, o que pareceu contradizer seu comportamento anterior. Tailândia deu seu sorriso animado em troca e juntou-se a Vietnã para acariciar seu animal de estimação.

Canadá aproveitou a chance na distração deles para rapidamente pegar o caderno preto.

_Nação # 42: __Vietnã_ ~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que a excita – (a garota vietnamita parece gostar de bater em _moi_e em _Amérique_ com seu remo) – _Vietnã bate em mim com o remo toda vez que eu a vejo_. Hmmph ~ parece que _mon petit_ lótus tem um fetiche especial e eu sempre estaria disposto a satisfazê-la, se isso não causasse machucados na minha pele perfeita! _L'Amérique_ parece ter o mesmo problema com Vietnã. Se ao menos ela tivesse agido como o perfeito _Matthieu_ quando ele era meu ~!

Canadá quase sentiu vontade de rir quando escondeu o caderno em seu bolso, virando-se nervosamente para as duas nações asiáticas, "Ele não vai te machucar." Vietnã confortou, encorajando Canadá a fazer carinho no elefante. O canadense engoliu em seco, indo devagar para hesitantemente colocar a mão sobre a pele do elefante e acariciando-o devagar. Ele pulou de novo quando o elefante soltou um som contente, e entrou em pânico quando o animal envolveu sua forte tromba ao redor do braço dele.

"Ele é... uhhh...!" Canadá pulou para longe, sem saber o que dizer quando Tailândia riu dele e Vietnã olhou confusa para ele, "Ele é... ótimo..." Ele murmurou, afastando-se e olhando para os dois com um olhar de desculpas, "Bem, eu acho que eu preciso ir. Tenho que encontrar o Kumajirou." Ele disse baixo, virando-se para ir embora quando Vietnã e Tailândia assentiram, embora não fizessem ideia de quem fosse Kumajirou.

"Ah, Canadá?" Vietnã chamou suavemente, fazendo Canadá se virar com rapidez, curioso para saber o que ela queria. A nação feminina agarrou seu remo com força, e Matthew não esperava por aquilo. A nação loira de repente viu estrelas estourarem, quando Vietnã levemente bateu seu remo na lateral da cabeça dele, mas forte o bastante para fazê-lo desmaiar com o impacto, "Isso foi pela Taiwan. Você sabe como é irritante para mim ela ficar choramingando quase o tempo todo sobre Hong Kong possivelmente gostar de você?" Tailândia balançou a cabeça sorrindo, porque sabia que Vietnã provavelmente acabou de fazer um novo amigo.

E aquelas foram as últimas palavras que Canadá ouviu antes de apagar completamente...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Havia uma mão acariciando a lateral do rosto dele, e Canadá inclinou-se sobre ela, gemendo de dor quando voltou à consciência. A mão era forte e confiante, e Matthew suspirou contente, "A-Alfred..." Ele murmurou, abrindo os olhos devagar de um jeito confuso quando a mão de repente endureceu em seu rosto. Então seus olhos azuis-violeta se arregalaram quando ele percebeu quem exatamente era.

"Sinto muito, meu _Vöglein_, mas eu não sou o América." Prússia falou com óbvio desgosto, e Canadá enrijeceu quando descobriu que estava deitado em uma cama, com Prússia inclinando-se sobre ele. Sua cabeça latejou, e ele sentiu algum tipo de curativo em sua cabeça, mas aquilo não importava, porque _Prússia__ estava inclinando-se sobre ele!_

"Prússia, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Matthew perguntou com cuidado, tentando ignorar como sua cabeça doía muito.

Gilbert bufou, cruzando os braços, "Aqui," ele murmurou, empurrando Kumajirou para os braços dele, e o urso peludo imediatamente envolveu suas patas peludas ao redor dos ombros de Canadá, "Fiquei sabendo que você tava procurando por ele."

Matthew piscou, ainda desconfiado, e fez questão de ignorar Kumajirou quando ele balbuciou baixinho, _'Quem, porra?' _"Por que?" Ele perguntou simplesmente, e não estava preparado quando Prússia olhou para ele com aqueles brilhantes olhos vermelhos e eles quase pareciam desesperados.

"O que você vê nele?" Prússia exigiu, levemente tocando a bochecha de Canadá, que o fez prender a respiração, "O desgraçado é um irmão mais velho horrível, que te negligencia e depois só te usa quando precisa de alguma coisa." Gilbert afirmou, sem deixar sequer uma chance para Matthew falar, "Mas você é gentil – gentil até demais. Até me dando a Nova Prússia," Gilbert se inclinou, mas deu a Matthew algum espaço para seu conforto, "Só esqueça ele e eu vou te fazer a nação mais feliz da Terra. Eu posso te prometer isso."

E Canadá ficou quase chocado com a força de suas próprias palavras seguintes.

"Eu não posso, não posso. Sinto muito mesmo, Prússia! Mas eu... Eu _amo_ o América."

O som de vidro quebrando fez as duas nações olharem para a porta aberta, e Canadá arregalou seus olhos e sentiu sua respiração contrair em seu peito, "A-Alfred..."

"Oh, _Mattie_...!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shakinha** = Ela é mesmo muito fofinha, e gosta mesmo do Canadá (: se ele não gostasse do América, faria um casal bonitinho com ela... Obrigada pelo review!

Um único review pro capítulo ;; tudo bem, eu supero... Enfim, mandem reviews pra eu saber se estão gostando da tradução, se tem algo que preciso melhorar, essas coisas ^^ Até a próxima!


	43. Intervalo Número Um

Disclaimer: Nada disso pertence a mim.

N/T: Muito obrigada por todos os reviews, sinto que a fanfic voltou a ser amada k3 Então, a autora me deixou traduzir os 'capítulos perdidos', mas ela vai demorar para atualizar, consequentemente, eu também demorarei mais para atualizar çç

Tradução: _frère _- 'irmão', em francês.

_FTW_ - For The Win (vocês devem saber, né...)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh, _Mattie_...!"

E a próxima coisa que Canadá soube era que seu rosto estava praticamente sendo sufocado no largo peitoral de América; o gosto da jaqueta de couro do americano não era nada agradável... "Mattie, você estava mesmo falando sério?" Alfred recuou, com o rosto cheio de entusiasmo, alegria e felicidade, tanto que Canadá se sentiu confortável, "Por favor, _por favor _~ esteja falando sério!"

Matthew tentou soltar o repentino nó em sua garganta, ""E-Eu...!" Ele gaguejou, apertando as mãos e sentindo-se tão leve e contente, que era quase assustador. Ele sorriu largamente, enquanto seus olhos azuis-violeta brilhavam com alegria, "Sim – América, eu te amo. _Je t'aime_." E dizer aquilo na língua que significava tanto para ele pareceu ainda mais emocionante do que ele jamais pensou ser possível, "Oh, Alfred – _eu amo você_." Canadá fungou, e ele tinha certeza de que estava nadando em euforia quando América deu um sorriso tão brilhante, que iluminou seu rosto.

"Canadá, eu também te amo!" América puxou Canadá para um abraço sufocante, apertando com tanta força, com medo de que aquilo não fosse real, apenas um devaneio que ele estivesse tendo aleatoriamente, "_I love you_. _Je t'aime_. _Te amo_." A nação loira disse com um sotaque tão ruim, que Canadá tinha certeza de que França e Espanha iriam estremecer, mas ele não se importava.

"Tch – que _puta_ falsidade."

A voz que estava tão cheia de desprezo arruinou completamente a atmosfera amorosa, e América soltou Canadá para piscar. Ele então seguiu encarando Prússia, que estava zombando deles e olhando para eles como se eles fossem as nações mais patéticas da Terra. Canadá suspirou e olhou para Prússia com olhos entristecidos, mentalmente xingando sua própria desatenção, porque ele se sentiu _tão_ triste por nunca ter percebido essas coisas antes, tal como os sentimentos de Ucrânia e o afeto de Prússia.

Ele tinha sido tão... _cego_.

Mas América tinha levantado aquela venda de seus olhos... só não tinha sido para Ucrânia ou Prússia ou qualquer outra pessoa. Canadá sinceramente duvidava de que ele pudesse sentir-se assim por qualquer outra pessoa do jeito que ele se sentia por América... No entanto, ele ainda se sentia horrível.

"Quer saber?" América começou em um tom casual, mas Canadá conseguiu ouvir a frieza ali, "Você pode simplesmente ir se foder! Para de ser um cretino invejoso! Não pode ficar feliz pelo Canadá? Ucrânia o amava o bastante para deixar ele ir, então por que você não pode?" Alfred disse com crueldade, e Matthew hesitou, pronto para parar sua nação companheira, mas, estranhamente – descobriu que não podia.

Prússia franziu as sobrancelhas, pronto para responder América, mas não foi capaz de soltar uma única palavra, já que Alfred continuou seu discurso, "Caramba – to vendo por que! Você só quer comer o Mattie, não é? E depois só largar ele, que nem o França fez. Você não consegue ver o que isso fez antes? O quanto França ferrou com o Canadá porque abandonou ele?" A voz de América era calma e serena, mas a sobrancelha de Canadá estremeceu um pouco.

"Hmm, Alfred – eu estou bem aqui–"

"Você sabe o quanto eu trabalhei _duro_ pra fazer o Mattie confiar em mim? Ele me _odiava_ – e Inglaterra também – quando ele veio morar com a gente. Demorou um ano inteiro só pra fazer ele brincar comigo, e outro ano pra fazer ele falar comigo em inglês! Eu sei que eu sou uma droga de irmão mais velho," América admitiu baixinho a última parte, "Mas Mattie foi gentil o bastante pra me dar uma chance. Nós temos um elo, e nada – nem _você_, nem Inglaterra, nem França, nem _ninguém_, pode quebrar isso!"

América estava ofegando quando seu discurso terminou, e Prússia estava olhando para ele com os olhos levemente arregalados, simplesmente sem palavras pelos próximos momentos. Os dois norte americanos então arregalaram os olhos quando Prússia soltou uma leve risada, "Você é um exagerado!" Gilbert sorriu sombriamente para Alfred, "E quanto tempo você acha que isso vai durar?" A voz dele saiu um pouco cruel, e América ficou tenso com a repentina mudança de tom.

"Sério – um _elo_?" A voz de Prússia era levemente fingida, "Mas eu realmente não posso esperar tanto de você, eu acho," Ele bufou, "Todo elo é fraco o bastante pra ser quebrado. Não é preciso muito," Gilbert parou, lembrando como Ludwig tinha sido tão facilmente levado por Feliciano em um passado não tão distante, e como seu relacionamento com Alemanha nunca tinha realmente se recuperado por causa disso, ou como Hungria nunca tinha sequer olhado para ele, "Um de vocês dois vai eventualmente perder o interesse pelo outro. Nós somos nações, não pode durar para sempre. Não vai."

Canadá estava bem surpreso, mas descobriu que precisava falar por si mesmo, "Talvez você esteja certo," O canadense encolheu os ombros, para a surpresa de América, "Você provavelmente está certo. Talvez não dure para sempre. Talvez seja idiota. Mas não quer dizer que não podemos _tentar_." Matthew insistiu calmamente, dando uma espécie de sorriso triste para Gilbert, que desviou os olhos pelo olhar quase de pena.

"Faça o que quiser," Prússia balançou a cabeça, parecendo irritado, "Mas lembre-se disso, eu vou estar esperando quando América te largar." Gilbert afirmou, saindo do quarto sem dizer mais uma palavra e sem deixar as duas nações irmãs dizerem nada.

"Mas que diabos aconteceu com ele?" América murmurou, sério o bastante para ser capaz de 'ler a atmosfera' pela primeira vez, e virou-se para Canadá com determinação queimando dentro de seus brilhantes olhos azuis, "Mattie – eu prometo que nunca vou perder o interesse em você! Como eu poderia?" Ele sorriu, coçando seu cabelo loiro, e suas bochechas coraram levemente.

Canadá olhou sem expressão para ele, pronto para dar um sermão, mas parou quando a expressão de América de repente se transformou em algo que se assemelhava a pânico, "Alfred – eu sei," Ele disse com afeto, corando quando Alfred inclinou-se com um sorriso malicioso, "No entanto," O sorriso de Matthew de repente ficou doce de um jeito doentio, quando ele alegremente chutou Alfred na canela, "Eu consigo me defender sozinho. Você não precisava ter repreendido tanto o Prússia." O canadense disse, observando América estremecer pelo chute e olhar para ele com um beicinho.

"Mas, Mattie ~!" América choramingou; o sorriso malicioso voltou dez vezes maior, "Entããããão ~ já que você me ama e tal... eu posso te beijar agora?"

"Cala a boca, Alfred."

"Mas...!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Você não pode estar falando sério," Canadá olhou inexpressivo para o chão; o celular de América apertado contra sua orelha (já que o dele ainda estava sendo consertado por Estônia), "O que quer dizer com eles não podem vir?" Ele perguntou, e América olhou ansioso para ele, obviamente se perguntando o que estava acontecendo, "Isso é sério!"

Alfred continuou observando enquanto Matthew xingava no telefone com vários palavrões em francês, antes de desligar bruscamente, "Como eu vou jogar agora?" Canadá parecia frustrado, e América fez a pergunta silenciosamente com o olhar, "Você se lembra do jogo de hockey com Rússia nesse fim de semana?" Ele perguntou e Alfred assentiu, embora parecesse levemente irritado, "Bem, meu time não vai conseguir vir," Matthew suspirou, "Eu estava tão ansioso para isso, e Rússia e Suécia vão ficar desapontados se eu não puder jogar..."

América piscou, "Bem, e se eu jogasse com você?" Ele disse, e Canadá olhou para ele, claramente surpreso, "Sim, claro! Nós podemos montar a nossa própria equipe! Tipo, com Dinamarca e Noruega e todos eles. Ele gostam de hockey, não?" O americano sorriu, animado com sua ideia, "E eles não vão se machucar tanto quanto os humanos."

"Eu..." Matthew piscou, surpreso porque a ideia não era tão ruim, "Eu... acho que isso pode dar certo," Ele disse devagar, embora não estivesse completamente certo de como os nórdicos e outras potenciais nações que jogam hockey poderiam se sentir sobre isso, "Nós podíamos perguntar para eles."

"Ótimo!" América estava prestes a agarrar Canadá e arrastá-lo para fora do quarto, mas notou que eles pareciam estar sozinhos de novo. O sorriso sensual dele apareceu mais uma vez enquanto ele fitava Canadá apreciativamente, "Ei ~ Mattie!" Ele chamou, sorrindo convencido quando Canadá olhou para ele desconfiado, "Anda, você não pode dar um beijo no seu _frère_?"

Canadá estremeceu, "Isso é muito estranho, Alfred." Ele ficou inexpressivo, dando seu olhar passivo para América, embora, pela primeira vez, ele não pareceu nervoso com aquilo.

"Seria realmente sexy, sabia? É que nem todos aqueles quadrinhos que o Kiku tem. Aqueles de incesto, vai ser tão... proibido." Alfred riu baixinho, "O que torna isso sexy. Incesto de gêmeos FTW."

Canadá não sentiu vontade de corrigir América dizendo que eles não eram exatamente gêmeos (as outras nações apenas presumiam que eles eram porque eles tinham o mesmo rosto. Nenhum deles jamais os corrigiu), no entanto, ele sabia que iria ter a última palavra enquanto se dirigiam para a saída para encontrar as outras principais nações jogadoras de hockey, "Bem, a geografia nunca mente. Eu ficaria por cima de você."

"_Mattie_ ~!"

Enquanto isso, os esquecidos Kumajirou e Tony sentaram-se no corredor, meio desapontados com a falta de sexo, "_Quem, porra?_" O urso polar murmurou, enquanto o alienígena parecia alegre.

"Ele vai foder aquele canadense pra caralho. América não fica por baixo, porra."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A autora descobriu que não consegue escrever um jogo de hockey, portanto, muito provavelmente não existirá uma cena assim çç Aliás, mais provavelmente ainda, acho que a história não terá uma continuação (além dos 'capítulos perdidos', claro), mas vamos manter as esperanças, né...?

**Lilly Blanchard** = Não fugi, estou de volta o/ Vietnã pegou um pouco pesado com o Canadá, mas né... Obrigada pelo review!

**Persona Alice** = Hahaha fazer o que, UsCan era meio inevitável aqui... mas também acho que ele ficaria fofinho com a Ucrânia (com o Prússia também, talvez, quem sabe...). Obrigada pelo review!

**AJ-Machado** = Sim, ela fica muito fofa com o Tailândia, e ela com o América seria meio conturbado :/ Ucrânia e Prússia, os mais sofridos da fanfic haha. Tony está cada vez mais influenciando o Kumajirou oO' Anyway, obrigada pelo review!

**Indichin** = É triste quando um dos nossos OTPs não acontece, ou pior, um dos dois acaba ficando com outra pessoa :/ mas superamos, não é? Que bom que gosta da fic, e obrigada pelo review!

**Canada dayo** = Hehehe concordo, foi um belo final k3 nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios, você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim... E obrigada pelo review!

**Shakinha** = Pois é, ainda bem que nesse capítulo não teve nenhuma interação entre ela e o Rússia /medo. Muito obrigada por se oferecer, se eu precisar, com certeza falo contigo (: Obrigada pelo review!

Ficarei sem internet durante um bom tempinho a partir da próxima semana, então o próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco. Quero desejar um feliz Natal e um ótimo ano novo para todos os leitores dessa fanfic. Um grande beijo e nos 'vemos' ano que vem ^^ Até!


	44. Intervalo Número Dois

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia pertence a _Hidekaz Himaruya_ e Je t'aime, Canada pertence a _Five Tailed Demon Dog_.

**IMPORTANTE:** Peço inúmeras desculpas pela demora, só posso dizer que aproveitei esses dois meses de férias (e espero que vocês também). Mas aqui estou eu de volta, com um dos últimos capítulos da fanfic original. A autora ainda está escrevendo os capítulos "perdidos" que, como eu expliquei antes, se referem a nações que o Himaruya ainda não tinha criado quando a autora começou a fanfic, e pode demorar até ela terminar. Portanto, após os próximos dois capítulos, a atualização dessa fanfic vai ser ainda mais devagar, então peço mais uma vez a paciência de vocês /çç Por ora, espero que gostem do capítulo.

N/T: Eyjafjallajökull = vulcão na Islândia que prejudicou o tráfego aéreo na Europa em 2010 por causa da fumaça e das cinzas de suas erupções.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Você andou escondendo seu tarado interior ou algo do tipo?" Canadá resmungou; um pouco irritado quando a mão de América suavemente desceu até seu traseiro. Suas bochechas pálidas coraram levemente enquanto ele tirava a mão com uma pancada, tentando ignorar o beicinho de América, "Nós deveríamos estar procurando os Nórdicos e outros que estão dispostos a jogar contra o Rússia."

"Mattie," América sorriu convencido, "Meu tarado interior é só pra você (bem, eu nem sabia que eu _tinha_ um tarado interior – pode ser a influência francesa da Louisiana ou algo assim), e eu só quero tocar em você agora que estamos juntos (nós _estamos_ juntos, certo?)"

"Acho que sim," Canadá murmurou, sem saber se nações ficavam _juntas_ nesse sentido, mas ele iria em frente, já que deixava Alfred feliz, que, por sua vez, o deixava feliz, "Mas a apalpação excessiva é meio estranha." Ele suspirou, seu rubor aumentando um pouco pelo sorriso brincalhão de América.

"Aww ~ qual é! França sempre toca em você desse jeito e você não diz nada," América reclamou um pouco, mas manteve seu olhar atento para qualquer nação disposta a jogar um pouco de hockey, "Mas eu não posso te culpar – França _especialmente_ persegue os que resistem a ele."

"Ele sempre fez isso," Canadá dispersou, "É normal pra mim," ele levantou o olhar, indo em uma direção específica que ele sabia que o levaria até Suécia e/ou Finlândia. Ele se recordava de que Suécia estava quase terminando a tão necessária mobília para as conferências mundiais, então faria sentido que ele estivesse lá terminando, "Vamos encontrar Suécia e Finlândia. Eles não vão ser tão difíceis de convencer e eu sei onde eles estão."

"... Então, o armário de 'indecências' deles tá livre...?"

"... Só se concentre no hockey, Alfred..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"E o herói chegou!"

América abriu a porta com tudo, fazendo sua pose 'heróica' e assustou Finlândia a ponto de derrubar seu pincel. A expressão de Suécia não mudou visivelmente quando Canadá gemeu de vergonha pela entrada mais-do-que-épica de América, "Ei, caras," Alfred rapidamente começou antes que os dois nórdicos pudessem responder, "Vocês sabem do jogo de hockey que vai acontecer amanhã?" Alfred levantou o olhar para ver Tino piscar e Berwald fazer nada, "Tudo bem – eu quero que vocês substituam os garotos do Mattie."

"Muito discreto, Alfred." Matthew murmurou e torceu para que eles aceitassem, porque senão significaria que ele teria que perder para Rússia devido à falta de jogadores de sua parte.

Ou pior, pedir para Inglaterra e França jogarem com ele, e ele sabia como eles se sentiam sobre seu esporte 'bruto'.

Ele preferia perder a vê-los jogar...

"Quer que a gente substitua?" Finlândia pareceu levemente surpreso, virando seus olhos violeta para Canadá, "Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o seu time?" Ele pareceu preocupado, e isso preencheu Matthew com um calor muito bom.

"Sim," Canadá suspirou, desviando o olhar timidamente quando América se inquietou com entusiasmo, realmente parecendo ansioso. Matthew sabia que Alfred podia ser bastante bipolar quando se tratava de hockey – em um dia ele estava entediado com isso e no outro ele pulava no sofá junto com ele, "Meu time não conseguiu vir. E eu realmente não quero desapontar o Rússia. Ou você," Ele dirigiu seu olhar a Suécia, "Se não for muito incômodo, vocês poderiam jogar comigo no meu time contra Ivan?"

"Estou dentro," Finlândia sorriu docemente, olhando para Suécia. Ele podia ler o sueco como um livro e sabia que ele estava um pouco desapontado por não jogar realmente contra Canadá, apesar de nenhuma mudança externa em sua expressão, "E você, Berwald?" Ele perguntou educadamente ao seu parceiro.

Canadá olhou ansiosamente para ele e América o encarou, desafiando-o a recusar, mas Suécia não se deixou afetar por isso. Ele não iria querer magoar Finlândia (e Canadá, até certo ponto) se recusasse, "T'do bem." Ele concordou estoicamente, assentindo com a cabeça para o canadense.

"Obrigado!" Canadá explodiu, parecendo muito feliz e até um pouco envergonhado, "Eu sei que não há muito tempo para se preparar, mas realmente significa muito para mim! Eu vou recompensar vocês de algum jeito." O sorriso dele aumentou quando Finlândia olhou gentilmente para ele.

"Modéstia canadense em seu mais alto grau!" América bateu nas costas de Canadá algumas vezes, "Que posições vocês vão tomar?" Ele perguntou, "Porque eu e Mattie somos dois dos atacantes."

"Eu posso ser o goleiro, se não se importa," Tino disse baixinho, "E Mathias e Berwald são muito bons defendendo um contra o outro, se você conseguir que Dinamarca jogue." Suécia concordou silenciosamente, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Ah, é ~ nós temos que convencer o dinamarcano a jogar também," América pareceu pensativo, sem escutar Finlândia murmurando, _'É dinamarquês, não dinamarcano nesse contexto.'_**¹** "Não deve ser tão difícil e nós só precisamos de mais dois jogadores para realmente jogar."

"Noruega provavelmente jogaria se Dinamarca jogar. Não tenho certeza sobre Islândia; ele anda meio mal-humorado ultimamente." Finlândia suspirou, sabendo que Islândia não estava se sentindo tão bem nos últimos tempos, por causa de sua economia e da atividade vulcânica meio recente.

"Por causa do Aye – ya – fu – dgsi – cal?" América sorriu, pronunciando o negócio inteiro completamente errado, enquanto Finlândia olhava estranho para ele (e Canadá queria ficar invisível de novo, mas descobriu que não podia por algum motivo).

"Você está falando errado," Tino parecia aborrecido, "É Eyjafjal–"

"É, é – vem, Mattie! Vamos encontrar Dinamarca, Noruega e Islândia (se ele estiver afim)." América parou de escutar Finlândia e agarrou o braço de Canadá para arrastá-lo para fora da sala. Finlândia estremeceu pela óbvia rejeição e olhou para Suécia.

"Eu só vou jogar pelo Canadá." Ele ficou inexpressivo, irritado com a atitude 'divertida' de América. Suécia resmungou concordando e virou-se para terminar sua mobília, com Finlândia logo atrás dele.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sabe, o armário do Suécia e do Finlândia ta completamente disponível pra usar!" Alfred disse não-tão-discretamente, insinuando algo muito mais sensual.

"É, Alfred – você disse isso várias vezes," Canadá bufou, sem saber exatamente onde estavam Dinamarca, Noruega ou Islândia. Eles não tinham nenhuma sala específica onde eles gostavam de ficar, (exceto o bar e aquele misterioso e secreto quarto mágico para o qual ele, felizmente, não tinha sido arrastado por Inglaterra), "Eu não faço ideia de onde eles estariam." O canadense loiro suspirou de frustração.

"Você acha que talvez eles estariam no próprio armário deles?" América pareceu curioso, "Imagina isso – Dinamarca e Noruega, apertadinhos juntos. É como... DenNor!" Ele riu, ignorando a expressão de Matthew enquanto piscava e socava a palma de sua mão aberta, como se uma grande ideia tivesse acabado de lhe ocorrer, "E o Islândia? Coitado, ta sozinho – a não ser que... A TRÊS!"

"Nós temos que pensar na vida sexual de outras nações?" Matthew gemeu mortificado, "Talvez ele esteja com Groenlândia?" O país do norte murmurou, entrando na brincadeira de América para que ele parasse de falar, mas isso simplesmente não aconteceria.

"Ou talvez..." Alfred de repente pareceu horrorizado, olhando de volta para Canadá, "Ele gosta de você! Você não tem a maior população islandesa fora da Islândia?"

"O quê?" Canadá franziu o rosto, parecendo confuso, imaginando como Alfred sabia aquele fato aleatório sobre ele, "E como você sabe disso?" Ele perguntou, procurando em quartos aleatórios pelos quais passavam por Dinamarca e Noruega especificamente.

"Isso é pra eu saber e pra você descobrir, querido..." Alfred ronronou, trocando para seu sotaque sulista; assim Matthew iria simplesmente esquecer sua pergunta. Não pareceu funcionar, já que Canadá o encarou, esperando pela resposta.

"Nós ainda temos a chance de pegar aquele armário SuFin, sabia?"

"E o que diabos é SuFin...?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kumajirou e Tony seguiam seus mestres/amigos em um ritmo lento, e o urso polar observou seu companheiro mexer com algo que parecia suspeitamente com aquela coisinha de música que seu mestre usava às vezes.

"O quê?" Ele murmurou, trocando palavras quando o alienígena colocou a música, mas jogou o dispositivo no chão após ouvir a música por apenas alguns segundos.

"Puta que pariu!" Tony rosnou, tapando seus ouvindo e pisando no dispositivo. Kumajirou assentiu com simpatia ao perceber _qual_ música Tony tinha escutado.

"Bieber – a vingança de Canadá por Miley Cyrus."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Evitando possíveis reclamações, a autora não gosta de Justin Bieber e nem de Miley Cyrus, e eu compartilho tais sentimentos. Desculpa ae u-ú

**¹** Em inglês, os termos **Danish** e **Dane** significam "dinamarquês", mas enquanto o primeiro é usado para se referir ao coletivo (povo dinamarquês) o segundo se refere aos indivíduos. Nessa frase, América chama o Dinamarca de "Danish", quando o certo deveria ser "Dane". Em português não há diferença de termos, então tentei dar uma ideia parecida (espero que não tenha ficado muito nonsense...)

**Shakinha** = Sim, arrumar outro não seria tão difícil pra ele haha. Infelizmente, não haverá o jogo de hockey. Segundo a autora, ela tentou mas não conseguiu escrever uma cena dessa, então só podemos usar nossa imaginação ;; Obrigada pelo review!

Como sempre, não posso garantir quando será a próxima atualização, mas reviews serão muito bem-vindos 'w' Então, até a próxima!


	45. Intervalo Número Três

Disclaimer: APH e JTC não me pertencem.

N/T: Então, gente... Esse é o último intervalo e também o último capítulo que segue uma linearidade. Pretendo adicionar os 'capítulos perdidos' das outras nações (isto é, se a autora continuar escrevendo...) que se passam entre os capítulos das nações já listadas. Portanto, a história não tem uma continuação a partir daqui. Agradeço muito a todos que leram e gostaram da história, o feedback de vocês significa muito pra mim, sério. E, claro, enjoy (:

N/T 2: _Kiwi_ - além da fruta, é também o nome de um pássaro da Nova Zelândia (muito fofo kyaaaa e ta em risco de extinção ;;). Também é usado pra se referir a soldados neozelandeses.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vamos pra Dinamarca! E Noruega! E Islândia!" América apontou à frente dele de um jeito muito dramático, fazendo Canadá suspirar e balançar a cabeça. No entanto, ele permitiu que seu lábio se curvasse em um sorriso carinhoso.

Ele realmente esperava que América nunca mudasse (contudo, sua 'leitura-da-atmosfera' poderia ser bem melhor).

"Mas, Mattie!" América piscou, parecendo de repente ter percebido alguma coisa, "Nós devíamos mesmo deixar Noruega participar?" A voz dele baixou rapidamente, como se ele não quisesse que ninguém mais ouvisse o que ele tinha a dizer, "Porque se você se lembrar bem, Noruega não é tão bom quanto outras nações quando se trata de hockey."

Canadá suspirou, "Ele se esforça o bastante. E eu duvido que outras nações iriam querer jogar. Você realmente quer Bielorrússia e Suíça no nosso time?" Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, vendo Alfred estremecer à menção da primeira, "Mas é uma pena que Eslováquia não tenha conseguido vir à conferência. Ou República Tcheca." Matthew murmurou, olhando para cima para que pudesse procurar por Dinamarca, Noruega e Islândia.

"Bielorrússia realmente devia jogar no time do Rússia," Alfred sorriu com escárnio, quase cruelmente, "Então nós não teríamos nenhum problema pra ganhar."

"Isso seria tipo trapacear," Matthew ficou inexpressivo, revirando os olhos, "Vem, vamos só encontrá-los." A nação loira tentou lembrar onde ficava o quarto 'mágico' onde Inglaterra e Noruega praticavam o 'hobby' deles.

"Mattie, aonde você ta indo?" América piscou, vendo Canadá descer de repente por um outro corredor, aparentemente olhando para uma porta específica, "Eu nunca vi esse quarto antes." O americano examinou curiosamente, estranhando um pouco os desenhos intrincados.

"Aqui é onde Arthur pratica a mágica dele," Canadá disse sombriamente, tentando ignorar o repentino ataque de riso de América, "E você sabe que Noruega também acredita nisso, então ele deve estar aqui." Ele deu de ombros, um pouco hesitante de abrir a porta por causa do que ele poderia encontrar além dela.

"Isso definitivamente é trabalho pra um herói!" América sorriu, levantando as mangas (por nenhuma razão aparente, já que ele simplesmente chutou a porta como se não fosse nada), e completamente sem perceber Canadá arfando alto.

"Puta merda – que diabos foi isso?" A voz enraivecida de Inglaterra gritou, e América não pôde evitar de ter outro ataque de riso depois de ver a grossa capa preta que Inglaterra estava usando, "América! Você enlouqueceu**¹**?" O britânico rosnou, obviamente um pouco irritado que sua ex-colônia tenha decidido interromper de forma tão bárbara.

Canadá deixou América começar uma discussão alta com Inglaterra e, em vez disso, foi até Noruega. Ele tentou ignorar como Noruega estava vestido de um jeito parecido com Inglaterra, "Noruega? Você tem um momento?" Matthew perguntou educadamente, ainda nervoso pelo olhar sem brilho do norueguês, "Você talvez tenha escutado de Suécia e Finlândia, mas meu time está com poucos jogadores para o jogo contra Rússia. Eu sei que é de última hora, mas você poderia talvez jogar por mim?" Matthew suplicou.

Noruega o encarou por um momento embaraçoso, aparentemente pensando no assunto, "Você não veio às nossas reuniões," Ele finalmente disse alguma coisa, gesticulando para si e Inglaterra, "Eu jogo se você vier às nossas reuniões." O nórdico se comprometeu, sem notar o desespero interno de Canadá.

"Uhh, eu acho que posso," Matthew estremeceu levemente, olhando em volta com cautela pela... criatura verde brilhante de Noruega, "Depois do jogo. Ah, e você acha que Dinamarca e Islândia iriam querer jogar?" Ele perguntou, piscando quando avistou um Islândia emburrado no canto.

É mesmo, Islândia tinha dito que Noruega muitas vezes o arrastava para participar das 'reuniões de magia'...

"Eu vou convencer o Islândia a ir," Noruega assentiu, dando um olhar cortante para Canadá, "E você vai manter a sua parte do acordo." Ele disse naquele mesmo tom impassível que ainda deixava Matthew nervoso.

"Sim, claro," Canadá sorriu nervosamente para a nação, se despedindo educadamente, para que pudesse se virar para América e Inglaterra, "Alfred." Ele suspirou, vendo o quão violenta a discussão estava ficando.

"Não entendo como Matthew aguenta viver junto com você!" Inglaterra murmurou, rosnando de forma nada atraente quando América levantou o olhar, dando um sorriso brilhante para Canadá, "Pobre rapaz." Ele disse com compaixão, dando um tapinha na cabeça de Matthew.

"Porque o Mattie me ama!" América colocou um braço em volta dos ombros de Canadá, puxando-o para mais perto, fazendo Inglaterra levantar uma grossa sobrancelha e Canadá gaguejar um pouco, "Certo?"

"É," Matthew murmurou, afastando Alfred, porque ele ainda não estava tão pronto para qualquer demonstração pública de afeto, "Eu convenci Noruega. Agora só temos que encontrar Dinamarca."

"Ah, você finalmente admitiu?" Inglaterra pareceu se divertir, direcionando a pergunta a América, "Bem, então eu simplesmente não posso esperar para ver a expressão de desespero do França quando ele descobrir isso." Arthur riu com um espanto sombriamente alegre.

"Éééééé," América levantou sua própria sobrancelha, "Sério – você devia se declarar pro França." Ele riu baixinho, correndo para fora do quarto com Canadá antes que Inglaterra explodisse de raiva.

E, certamente, apenas um segundo depois...

"América! Seu imbecil maldito! Volte já aqui!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dinamarca deve estar no bar com Prússia," Canadá disse prestativamente, mas olhou por cima do ombro com paranoia. A vingança de Arthur era sempre rápida e violenta... "Tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar feliz em jogar."

"Hmm." América concordou distraidamente, enquanto eles iam até o bar, "Ei, Mattie?" Ele perguntou, sem esperar por uma resposta, "Inglaterra me disse lá atrás que você pode ver as fadas dele. Você pode?" América riu levemente com um tom incrédulo.

"N-não!" Matthew foi rápido para responder, "Eu só disse aquilo para acalmar o Arthur!" Ele riu nervosamente junto com América.

"Garotinho da mamãe." Alfred acusou provocando, ganhando um rápido chute na canela, "Ai, pra quê isso?"

"Ali está Dinamarca," Canadá ignorou América quando eles chegaram ao bar, vendo Dinamarca, surpreendentemente bebendo sozinho. No entanto, ele estava flertando com algumas garotas, "Vem, vamos convencê-lo agora."

"E eu vou ficar de olho no Prússia," Alfred murmurou, olhando em volta, pronto para espantar Gilbert se ele sentir a necessidade de tentar levar Matthew outra vez, "Vá em frente."

Canadá suspirou com tristeza quando América mencionou Prússia, mas tentou se focar em Dinamarca, "Ei, e aí, Matt?" Dinamarca imediatamente sorriu quando avistou Canadá, esquecendo-se das garotas em um instante, "Quer uma bebida?" Ele ofereceu, mas Matthew recusou.

"Não, Dinamarca, eu quero pedir um enorme favor," Canadá começou, observando Dinamarca oferecer-lhe um assento, "Obrigado. Enfim, bem – meu time para o jogo contra Rússia não vai vir, e eu queria saber se você estaria a fim de jogar no meu time? Quero dizer – Suécia, Finlândia, Noruega e Islândia já aceitaram!" Ele perguntou nervosamente, brincando com os fios de seu moletom vermelho.

"Claro, parece ótimo!" Dinamarca concordou facilmente, surpreendendo Canadá com a rápida resposta, "Você é tão fofo que é difícil não aceitar!" Mathias disse com um sorriso provocante, fazendo Matthew corar e gaguejar, enquanto o dinamarquês ria.

"É, sai fora, Romeu," América, que não estava muito longe, se intrometeu com um olhar neutro, olhando para Dinamarca com os olhos azuis severos. A nação nórdica simplesmente sorriu e levantou suas mãos em um gesto de rendição, "Ótimo, nos encontre amanhã às oito no saguão." Alfred disse rapidamente, agarrando Matthew e saindo depressa de lá antes que Dinamarca pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Ele só não queria correr o risco de possivelmente encontrar Prússia de novo.

"Obrigado, Dinamarca!" Canadá gritou, dando a América um olhar mortal passivo que o fez congelar onde estava.

"_Como_ eu consigo aturar você?"

"Mattie ~!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kumajirou se aconchegou junto da parede com Tony, dando uma pausa de seguir seu mestre, porque eles andavam rápido demais, "Aquela porra de música!" O alienígena continuou resmungando, mas outra coisa chamou a atenção do urso polar. Ele rosnou, enquanto o vermelho maligno o encarava de volta quando duas nações passavam casualmente por ele.

"Coala da porra," Kumajirou murmurou, pegando o hábito de Tony para si, e mostrou os dentes quando Austrália e Nova Zelândia se aproximaram deles, "Devia ter arrancado a porra de uma orelha."

Tony observou Nova Zelândia especificamente, "Andrógeno da porra," Ele murmurou, incapaz de dizer o sexo de Nova Zelândia à primeira vista, "Garota ou garoto, porra?"

"Sei lá," Kumajirou deu de ombros, "Canadá não sabe. Acho que ninguém sabe o sexo de Nova Zelândia além de Austrália e talvez Inglaterra."

"Aqueles Limeys da porra!"

"E Kiwis!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¹** A autora usa 'Nutburgers', que em tradução livre/porca seria 'louco de hambúrguer' (tipo 'louco de pedra'...). Então, é...

**GakuenAlicefan27** = Respondendo os três reviews em um só, ok? Hehe... Sim, você provavelmente vai morrer de rir com essa fic (: Coitado do Hanatamago, Kumajirou é um urso vingativo... Obrigada por comentar!

**Shakinha** = Ele é inconveniente mesmo, mas como o Canadá disse, espero que ele nunca mude hehehe. Sim, também acho que seria muito divertido, é uma pena mesmo çç. HAHAHA bom, todos conhecem o Justin Bieber, mas tem gente que deve pensar que ele é americano (de novo, Canadá na sombra do América XD) Obrigada pelo review!

**Ana Juli Malfoy** = Yay, comente muito, por favor 8D hehehe. Obrigada pelo review!

Então, até a próxima o/ E se gostaram do capítulo, mandem reviews, por favor (:


	46. Lost Chapter 1: Bulgária

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, exceto a tradução.

N/T: Oláá, eu voltei do além trazendo o último capítulo da fanfic o/ A autora não atualiza há tempos, então não sei se haverá continuação. Portanto, muito obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram review, e aos que leram e não mandaram review também; gostei muito de traduzir por esses quase 3 anos e fiquei muito feliz por vocês terem gostado. Não sei se poderei responder reviews para esse capítulo, então já fica aqui o meu 'muito obrigada'! Então espero que gostem do 'último' capítulo, que aparentemente se passa entre os capítulos 5 e 6.

Traduções: _Je l'esp__ère vous revoir bient__ôt -_ 'Eu espero te ver em breve'.

Днес е Русия ~ и утре е Русия - 'Hoje é a Rússia e amanhã é a Rússia'.

добро утро - 'Bom dia'.

Мис Беларус - 'Senhorita Bielorrússia'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh, _Matthieu_ ~ estou tão feliz por você ter vindo!"

"C-Claro, Bella," Canadá timidamente desviou o olhar do rosto entusiasmado de Bélgica e de seu lindo sorriso, "Então, o que você queria me dar?" Ele perguntou curioso.

Bélgica sorriu maliciosamente, tirando uma caixa do que parecia ser chocolates caros de dentro da sua bolsa e colocou-os na mesa na frente de Canadá, "Eu adoraria se pudéssemos comer juntos, _Matthieu__!"_

Canadá olhou de boca aberta para a caixa, sabendo muito bem o quanto os chocolates devem ter sido caros só de olhar para a tampa luxuosa da caixa, "A-ah, não! Eu não poderia!" Ele gaguejou um pouco, seu rosto normalmente pálido ficando levemente vermelho, "Parece muito caro, então deveria ser seu presente especial."

_"__Absurdité__!" _Bélgica respondeu com um aceno de mão, "É bom saber que existem chocólatras além de Suíça e eu!" Ela disse docemente, tirando a tampa da caixa e revelando os chocolates decorativos no interior, "E eu sinto que devo te compensar por aquela deliciosa receita de calda de maple que você tão gentilmente me deu."

"Se... se você insiste, eu acho que posso ceder," Canadá disse timidamente, sentindo seu rosto aquecer ainda mais pelo lindo sorriso de Bélgica, "Você devia pegar primeiro."

"Que cavalheiro você é, _Matthieu__!"_ Bélgica disse animadamente, sem pressa de examinar e observar os ricos chocolates que ela tinha acabado de comprar naquela manhã, "Esse parece bem gostoso!" Ela pegou um chocolate coberto de nozes da caixa e lambeu seus lábios, "Experimente um, _Matthieu__."_

Canadá pegou um após espiá-los curiosamente, esperando que não fosse um daqueles chocolates nojentos que geralmente se pegava primeiro em uma caixa de chocolates sortidos. Ele olhou de relance para Bélgica, um pouco surpreso de vê-la olhando para ele com uma expressão bastante ansiosa em seu rosto atraente.

"Não se incomode comigo, _Matthieu__! _Vá em frente e experimente!" Bélgica encorajou, e de repente Canadá teve um mau pressentimento sobre os chocolates e a abordagem entusiasmada dela.

_'Não tem nada de errado com eles!'_ Canadá pensou com exasperação pelas suas estúpidas e abruptas suspeitas sobre o doce, _'Bella não iria fazer nada com eles. Além disso, eles foram comprados em loja...'_ Ele deu de ombros, levando o chocolate à sua boca.

"NÃÃÃÃO, MATTIIIIIIE!"

O doce foi bruscamente atirado de sua mão, e caiu e rolou pelo chão. Canadá levantou o olhar, sentindo irritação ao ouvir a voz incômoda, "Alfred, o que você ta fazendo!?" Ele explodiu, lançando um rápido olhar de desculpas para Bélgica.

América bufou, mas depois pareceu bem ofendido pelo tom irritado de Canadá, "Não culpe a mim – O HERÓI! – por te salvar dessa vaca conivente!" Ele apontou acusatoriamente para Bélgica, que não parecia muito impressionada com a façanha de América.

"Você sequer sabe o que essa palavra significa?" Canadá resmungou enquanto encarava passivamente seu estúpido irmão mais velho.

América pegou um chocolate e o atirou na boca, mastigando com um olhar pensativo no rosto, "Aha! Esses são chocolates com álcool, como eu pensei!"

Canadá franziu as sobrancelhas, "O que isso importa?" Ele perguntou abruptamente, "Não é como se Bella estivesse tentando me embebedar, nem nada," ele não notou o olhar envergonhado de Bélgica, "E tenho certeza de que eu teria que comer a caixa inteira e mais antes de sequer me sentir um pouco tonto."

"Mas, Mattiiiiiie...!" América choramingou, se parecendo muito com um cãozinho abandonado, "Eu só tava tentando te salvar!" Ele fez um biquinho patético.

"Sinto muito, Bella," Canadá se desculpou, "Mas parece que vamos ter que fazer isso uma outra hora." Ele suspirou, coçando a cabeça enquanto Bélgica apenas sorriu e acenou.

_"__Je l'espère vous revoir bientôt, Matthieu__!" _Bélgica disse quando Canadá rapidamente se afastou para fugir de seu irmão incômodo.

"Vai embora, Alfred!" Canadá rosnou e América apenas amuou um pouco mais, "Na verdade," O Verdadeiro Norte reinou em seu tom para soar mais educado, "Você pode ir encontrar o Kumatarou pra mim, Alfred?" Ele perguntou, sabendo que era o melhor jeito de tirar América de perto dele no momento, invés de fazer comentários sarcásticos para ele.

"Com certeza, Broski¹!" América sorriu e fez uma continência para ele, "E aí podemos sair e encontrar um lugar para comer que nem porcos!" Com isso, o americano saiu correndo enquanto Canadá suspirou de alívio.

Ele andou rápido pelo corredor, querendo que América não o encontrasse em breve, enquanto tirava o caderninho preto do bolso e abria na próxima página.

_Nação # 6: __Bulgária_~ anotações do Francis...

Fetiches/o que o excita – (o búlgaro parece ser obrigado a cutucar Itália) – _pelas minhas observações detalhadas, Bulgária tem esse hábito bem estranho de cutucar Itália com um graveto__. _Bulgária é, possivelmente, um _sadique_? Hmm, mas a noite que eu passei com ele for perfeitamente normal. Ohhh ~ talvez _Mattieu_ seja um _sadique_ também? Ou talvez um _masochiste_? Qualquer um serve a _moi__..._

Canadá afastou o caderno antes que pudesse ler mais qualquer fantasia gráfica com ele sendo amarrado pelo seu antigo colonizador e açoitado com um gato de nove caudas²; seu rosto estava completamente vermelho.

_'Cutucar Itália com um graveto?'_ Canadá pensou com um olhar estranho, mas depois deu de ombros,_ '__Cada um com o seu gosto, eu acho.__'_

Ele foi para fora, pegando um pequeno galho de uma árvore (ignorando muitos olhares estranhos das pessoas por fazer isso), e rapidamente voltou para dentro do prédio das Nações Unidas.

A nação loira olhou em várias salas, fazendo questão de evitar o olhar fixo de França ou o olhar mortal de Bielorrússia enquanto procurava a próxima nação em sua lista.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, ele finalmente conseguiu avistar Bulgária, que parecia murmurar alguma coisa baixinho enquanto se apresentava para as outras poucas nações que estavam na sala com ele.

Canadá entrou e ficou encostado na parede, tentando parecer indiferente (mas falhou por completo), enquanto ficava nervosamente olhando para seu relógio. Já queBulgária já estava se apresentando, Canadá esperava que fosse eventualmente abordado e esperava mais ainda que não estivesse invisível aos outros naquele momento.

Ele ficou tenso quando Bulgária se aproximou dele, encarando o relógio em seu braço trêmulo, e o país balcânico estava perto o suficiente para Canadá ouvir exatamente o que Bulgária estava murmurando.

_"_Днес е Русия ~ и утре е Русия!"

É claro que ele não entendeu as palavras, já que eram em búlgaro, mas o tom era bem cativante, ele teve que admitir para si mesmo. Ele se moveu levemente, e isso pareceu chamar a atenção de Bulgária.

"добро утро!" Bulgária disse com um sorriso amigável, "Eu sou Bulgária e espero ganhar mais algumas conexões. Qual país você é?" Ele perguntou com curiosidade.

"_Bonjour__!"_ Canadá devolveu o cumprimento nervosamente, "Eu sou Canadá. É muito bom conhecer você, Bulgária." Ele disse, sem saber se já tinha conversado cara-a-cara com Bulgária antes. E se ele tinha, ele não conseguia se lembrar de tal situação.

Bulgária assentiu fervorosamente, mas então pareceu se conter e murmurar alguma coisa baixinho em seu idioma nativo, "Eu acho que nunca conversamos antes, Canadá," Ele disse educadamente, "Estou feliz por ter tido essa chance de te conhecer."

"O mesmo para mim," O sorriso tímido de Canadá aumentou, já que Bulgária parecia uma nação bem normal para ele, apesar de todo o negócio de cutucar-Itália-com-um-graveto rolando, "V-você gostaria de tomar café da manhã comigo?" Ele torceu o graveto em sua mão nervosamente.

Bulgária assentiu fervorosamente outra vez e se conteve antes que torcesse seu pescoço, "Eu adoraria, Cana–!" Ele de repente ficou tenso, muito para a surpresa do loiro, e o graveto de repente sumiu de sua mão.

"Ve~ ve~ ve!" Itália saltou aleatoriamente para dentro da sala com aquele mesmo sorriso alegre, mas bobalhão, que ele parecia sempre possuir, "Ve~ Paaasta_ –__Ohiiiii__!?"_ Ele imediatamente derramou lágrimas quando um graveto o cutucou direto na testa, "ALEMAAAAANHA!"

"Hmm, err– Bulgária?" Canadá observou com espanto, sem saber o que fazer, porque Bulgária parecia tão... intenso? "Bulgária?"

Bulgária finalmente levantou o olhar para ele, "Desculpa, Canadá," Ele se desculpou enquanto continuava cutucando o italiano choroso, "Mas não posso tomar café da manhã com você. Olha só pra cara dele! Você não quer fazer isso também?"

Canadá recuou com as mãos levantadas, "Bem, err– não, na verdade, não," Ele murmurou, quase fascinado com a visão diante dele, "Talvez você devesse... parar agora?"

_"_Днес е Русия ~ и утре е Русия!" Bulgária começou a murmurar alegremente outra vez, cutucando Itália mais algumas vezes antes de uma aura bem fria e perturbadora de repente congelar a sala.

"Por que você disse o nome do meu брат?" Bielorrússia estava inesperadamente ali, sua faca apontada para a garganta de Bulgária, "E não minta para mim, Балгарыя, eu sei o nome do meu брат em todo idioma que existe!"

Bem, aquela era uma informação perturbadora...

Itália sumiu no momento em que Bulgária parou de cutucá-lo devido à surpresa, sobretudo porque Bielorrússia era completamente assustadora e Bulgária parecia que gostaria de fazer o mesmo, "Мис Беларус!" Ele disse nervosamente.

Canadá também estava tremendo, quase gritando de medo quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro, "Mattie~! Eu achei o Kuma pra você!" A voz de América soou em seu ouvido, e Canadá se sentiu muito aliviado, "O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ele perguntou, sem fazer ideia da situação ocorrente.

"N-nada, eu acho," Canadá pegou Kumajirou dos braços de América, aconchegando-se no pelo branco macio do urso polar, "N-nada mesmo."

"Bem, eu vou ser um HERÓI de qualquer jeito!" América sorriu, pegando um queixoso Canadá no colo e saiu de perto da aura gelada e perturbadora da sala, que ele nem sequer pareceu notar, devido à sua habilidade nula de ler a atmosfera.

"Alfred, e-e o Bulgária?!" Canadá olhou por sobre o ombro de América para o balcânico aterrorizado, e América olhou para ele com uma expressão desentendida e Canadá pôde apenas dar um tapa em sua cabeça pela resposta dele.

"...Quem...?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¹ Não consegui perguntar para a autora o que ela quis dizer, mas acredito que seja uma variação da palavra 'Bro'.

² Se por acaso alguém não sabe o que é: http: . / -wNcBHMghcYg/TasZjAOu06I/AAAAAAAAABA/cFPa0v-2gBc/s 1600/ 3FT_Cat-O-Nine+ (só tirar os espaços).

**Shakinha** = América apenas sendo ele mesmo XD Não ando acompanhando Hetalia ultimamente, mas... já descobriram se New Zealand é homem ou mulher? hahaha. Obrigada pelo review!

Então é isso, muito obrigada mais uma vez! E se puderem e tiverem tempo, dêem uma olhada nas outras fanfics da autora, ela adora o Canadá e escreve muito bem (: Quem sabe nos vemos na próxima... Até o/


End file.
